Canario cibernetico
by Ilusion-dark4
Summary: Por un malentendido, Genos se propone a aprender a cantar, sin darse cuenta que altera sentimientos en mas de una persona, incluyendo el heroe mas fuerte. Advertencia Yaoi. SaiGenos y Genos Harem con crossover de show by rock
1. Intro

Hiiii

Nuevamente vuelvo a escribir mis ocurrencias abstractas.

Es un Crossover de one puch man y show by rock. No me pregunten como diablos se me ocurrio pero paso, ok?

Seguramente me pase de drogas o algo.

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer por los reviews en mi otra historia. Me animaron a publicar esta y mejorar mi ortografía, lo tomare en consideracion en las siguientes ocasiones.

 **Advertencias**

Yaois (como siempre)

 **GenosXSaitama**.

Insinuacion de **Genos harem** (coff coofffshinigamicrimsoncoff)

Aviso que los personjes pueden estar algo fuera de su personalidad para que no me maten.

Por ultimo, los personajes de ambos universos no me pertenecen, sino haria muchos cambios, demasiados.

Disfruten owo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fue un dia principalmente probechoso.

Regresaron después de acabar con un Kanji con forma de pavo diabólico antromorphologico con aires de grandeza con las claras intenciones de asesinar a los humanos para que su raza tomara el control de la tierra hasta que Saitama se le ocurrió usarlo para la cena.

-¿Cómo quiere que cocine el pavo maestro?-

-mmh, ¿se podrá cocinar con salsa de ciruela?-respondió neutral pero emocionado por su nueva adquisición.

-por supuesto maestro-acepto encantado el ciborg dejando a un lado su botín y las compras del dia.

Mientras el ciborg se dirigía hacia la cocina para hacer la cena. el "héroe mas fuerte del mundo" se dispuso a darse un baño. Mientras Saitama se remojaba en la tina con su patito de goma, Genos horneaba una parte la pierna del pavo y el resto lo guardaba en el congelador previamente cortado y preparado. En la estufa continuaba cocinándose la salsa a fuego bajo, el blondo se toma un tiempo para acercarse a la puerta del baño y da leves golpes.

-maestro, gusta un aperitivo antes de la cena-

-eh-tan avispado como siempre Saitama.

-¡si!-

-enseguida maestro-contesto con entusiasmo. Aunque no lo admitira en voz alta, sentirse útil para su maestro le causaba una gran satisfacción y el core en su pecho se sentia mas cálido, sin querer una muy discreta sonrisa brota de sus labios. Empieza a preparar una bandeja con unas galletas de almendra y un te verde, habia escuchado salir a su maestro del baño. Toma el entremes y lo lleva a la sala donde esta el calvo viendo la tele desinteresadamente.

-maestro, le prepare un te y galletas ¿le parece bien?-al ver que afirmaba con la cabeza, Genos dejo el pedido en la mesa y estaba dispuesto a irse cuando un comercial aparece en la tele haciendo propaganda a unos chicos y chicas de ropa peculiar, cantando y bailando de formas llamativas y divertidas, al finalizar, sale una leyenda de precios y descuentos.

-oi que desagradable, estan vendiendo niños-comento Saitama estirandose algo molesto por el comercial, creyo que era para promover algun juguete o actividad.

-maestro, no son niños. Son robots-aclaro el ojidorado sin prestar mas atención al electrodoméstico.

-¿ehhh?-ahora un confundido calvo le miro sin estar realmente seguro de lo que escucho.

-son los soundloid's. Son robots con capacidad de canto gracias a un sintonizador de voz que venden para hacer publicidad. Se han vuelto muy populares en poco tiempo. La asociación de vez en cuando los usa para sus eventos públicos-iba a dar mas explicaciones pero recordando que su maestro no le gustan las catedras, opto por lo mas elemental.

-aah, eso es. Pensé que eran niños de verdad. Digo con eso que cantan parecen mas humanos que tu-hablo Saitama sin pensar mucho. Genos no dijo nada, opto por disculparse para continuar haciendo la haciendo la cena.

Una vez ahí, Genos cocinaba mecánicamente mientras su mente artificial pasaba la frase de su maestro.

" _son robots pero parecen mas humanos que tu"_

Entendia la diferencia entre un ciborg y un robot. El tenia partes humanas vivas mientras que los soundloid's eran 100% mecanizados. El buscaba el poder y si eso significaba perder lo que le quedaba de humanidad, lo valia.

Sin embargo.

 _"son robots pero parecen mas humanos que tu_ "

Esa frase le había afectado mas de lo que esperaba, incluso se le quemo un poco la guarnición (cosa imperdonable para el) Sabia que su maestro era el único que podía aféctale en alguna decisión suya o acciones.

¿Acaso su maestro deseaba que el pareciera mas humano? Pero eso seria sacrificar parte de su esfuerzo para ser mas poderoso al ser mas ciborg que humano.

Entonces hizo la comparativa entre los soundloid's y el mientras terminaba de preparar ambos platos. No habia grandes diferencias exceptuando el canto.

Eso era.

No estaba en sus sistemas cantar o emprender alguna melodía, tampoco instrumentos mas que el pandero por sus recuerdo de infancia. Tenia que decirle al Dr. Kuseno que actualizara su software para el canto sin que afectara su rendimiento en batalla.

Si aprendía a entonar melodías, obtendría una mejor aprobación por parte del maestro.

Sin darse cuenta que sus acciones desencadenarian mas de un sentimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta ahi, por el momento.

Ojala lo hayan disfrutado.

Se que la portada no es muy imaginativa pero fue lo mejor que encontre, por ahora.

Hasta la siguiente


	2. Track 1 crimson Quartet

Primero que nada, gracias por leer y un especial agradecimiento a quienes siguen est

Respondiendo a los reviews:

Youko Saiyo: sip se pondra mas interesante. No solo porque Genos aprende a cantar sino lo que conlleva eso y la idea de hacer un harem es muy divertida, pero aun asi seguira siendo un Saigenos.

Para todaaaas o todos que esperan un Saigenos inmediato, va a demorar, es un proceso. Estos dos tipos tienen la peculiaridad de ser emocionalmente explosivos o muy estoicos. En pocas palabras son extremos, me ire despacio en su interaccion.

Aclaraciones.

La letra _curvita_ son recuerdos.

La **negrita** son canciones o intento de por parte de Genos ocasionalmente.

Ojala lo disfruten. Abrazos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El Doctor Kuseno estaba seguro en algo: su hijo adoptivo estaba cambiando y gracias al cielo para bien.

Desde que lo conoció, el estaba dispuesto a dejar de ser humano para cumplir con su venganza de hace 4 años. Cosa que no lo permitió. En uno de sus acuerdos, el restarle humanidad a su ser estaba prohibido, pero poco a poco, la iba a perdiendo por su comportamiento.

Por eso fue una grata sorpresa que la noche anterior que Genos le pidiera un software meló cantar era lo más humano que podía hacer sobre todo lo que podía hacer: comer, dormir, sentir algunas emociones. Por eso, no le molesto desvelarse en lo pedido.

Mientras terminaba de afinar los detalles de programación, alrededor de las 10am, Su hijo llego para sus actualizaciones periódicas y entre ellas la solicitada.

-buenos días Dr. Kuseno-hablo de formal pero amable.

-ah, Genos. Has llegado. Recuéstate en la camilla y yo me ocupo-el ciborg acepto obediente, además del maestro, el doctor Kuseno era de los pocos que realmente respetaba y tenia confianza.

-dime Genos, ¿Por qué el repentino deseo de cantar?-la pregunta llena de curiosidad broto del hombre maduro mientras conectaba en distintas áreas con cables de diferentes grosor al menor.

-quiero lucir mas humano para el maestro-respondió sin tapujos mirando al profesor.

-ah si-el hombre de peinado peculiar sospechaba que Saitama tenia algo que ver, después de todo, el rubio estaba dispuesto a todo para complacerle.

-si, el maestro parecía insatisfecho que no luciera mas humano después de que vio el comercial de los Soundloid's. Hice una comparación entre ellos y yo, las principales fueron que son robots y el canto. ser un robot al 100% seria perder mi poca humanidad, eso provocaría su enojo y también del maestro. Así que el canto es mi opción, no solo puedo actualizarme en este medio, no afectara mi fuerza porque es algo independiente y puede ser pasado a segundo plano-

Sonrió enternecido el anciano mientras activaba la computadora central e iniciaba la descarga de archivos al mismo tiempo, durmiendo al ciborg para reiniciarle y activar las mejoras.

-tienes mucho que aprender de tus sentimientos, Genos- hablo en voz alta el doctor acariciando cariñoso los cabellos rubios del menor como un padre a su hijo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron unas horas en ese martes. el rubio se había marchado del laboratorio despidiéndose muy agradecido al científico prometiendo volver a visitarle. caminaba con algo de prisa por las solitarias calles de la ciudad "casi fantasma" Z.

No porque tuviera pavor, sino, tenia que pasar al mercado a comprar las verduras que estaban en oferta por ese día, seria imperdonable fallarle a su maestro con la cena.

Se toco el cuello recordando como funcionaba el software de canto.

 _-escucha Genos-_

 _-si-_

 _-tu nueva actualización esta dividida en 5 partes: tono, ritmo, sonido, letra y emotividad. Necesitaras dominar las 5 para poder cantar adecuadamente. Aunque tus cuerdas vocales estén mejoradas para evitar la disfonía o perdida de ritmo, no servirá de nada sin los 5 elementos que te mencione-esto sorprendió al ciborg._

 _-¿entonces no podre cantar de forma inmediata? ¿a que se debe ese defecto doctor?-pregunto ansioso Genos. Quería cantar para el maestro y aumentar su estima hacia el, con ese inconveniente se retrasaría en su proyecto._

 _-eso Genos, tendrás que descubrirlo solo-_

-tono, Ritmo, sonido, letra y emotividad-repitió mientras se tocaba la garganta con los dedos.

-no puede ser tan difícil... la letra puede ser cualquiera, el tono es la fuerza empeñada, ritmo si le doy prisa o no, sonido debe ser el instrumental pero emotividad ¿para que?-vio un cartel desgastado pegado a una tienda abandonada. Este solo tenia un párrafo en verso sobre las compras de primavera. Decidido, se acerco al lugar para poner en practica lo mencionado por el doctor.

 **-*si lo que quieres es buenas ofertas*** -hablo con fuerza y ritmo de forma grave, no le convenció, intentaría con agudos.

-* **si lo que quieres es buenas ofertaaaaaaaaas** *-se callo al ver que había roto un par de cristales al usar un tono de más agudo. decidió marcharse de ahí antes de meterse en mas problemas.

Al parecer, era mas complejo de lo que aparentaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-maestro, ya llegue. Disculpe la demora-se presenta respetuoso Genos mientras entraba a casa con las compras, se quito los zapatos y se dirigió a la cocina, eran las 6pm, era tiempo de preparar la cena.

Antes de guardar su llave, se le quedo viéndola, era plateada y con dije con forma de leoncito blanco. Sonrió levemente. Atesoraba esa llave porque era un obsequio del héroe mas fuerte

.

 _Una vez más, Genos se queda fuera de la casa. Tenia la misión de eliminar a un kanji nivel ogro. Para su buena suerte, logro eliminarlo sin perder alguna parte de su cuerpo, una parte de el, lamentaba que su maestro no estuviese ahí para verle. Deseaba tanto ver una mirada aprobatoria hacia el en vez del típico gesto de desaire._

 _En fin, al parecer había salido el mayor y el se quedo esperando afuera mirando a un punto inespecífico._

 _-Genos-_

 _-maestro, bienve... ¿eh?- el mayor le da una llave con el dije en sus manos._

 _-no me gusta que estés aquí parado. Como vives conmigo es mejor que tengas una llave-la toma con delicadeza, se quedo apantallado ese era el primer regalo que le obsequiaba el mayor._

 _-entremos, tengo hambre, se me antoja el udon-entro muy despreocupado ignorando el estado de su pupilo y su diminuta sonrisa._

Dejo de soñar despierto y continuo con sus tareas, definitivamente aprendería a cantar por el.

.-.-.-.-.-

Después de terminar sus deberes ante su maestro tales como: lavar y secar los trastes, limpiar la cocina y guardar las sobras, planchar algunas prendas mientras veían las noticias nocturnas, se fueron a dormir, bueno, al menos uno de ellos.

Previamente Genos activo un cronometro interno de dos horas para despertar antes e investigar sobre su nuevo proyecto. Durante sus vigilancias nocturnas había determinado que el tiempo que le costaba a su maestro entrar en el sueño profundo eran aproximadamente de 2 horas como máximo.

En base a eso, su temporalizador se activo en el momento que cerro los ojos. Cuando su alarma interna se activo, se levanto con el menor ruido posible y para no irrumpir el sueño del mayor, se encerró en el baño, encendió su fiel computadora y comenzó a trabajar. Pasaron unos minutos y consigo algunas horas, nunca se imagino que la música fuera tan compleja como aclamada.

Muchos la veían como un instrumento para llegar a la fama.

Otros, un medio de expresión a favor de los valores.

Algunos la usaban para comunicarse sentimentalmente al tener problemas para hacerlo de forma convencional.

Pero entre todas esos conceptos, la principal era: es la reliquia más antigua la humanidad, su legado si llegara a extinguirse e historia de tiempos muertos.

 _Casi considerada una divinidad._

Genos frunció el seño al enterarse que un sinnúmero de estilos y formas de cantos tan diversos y ricos en cultura que no sabia que elegir para entonar para el maestro. Empezó a indagar en cada uno de ellos, sorprendiéndose más cuanto poder tenia el canto y la música.

El uso de instrumentos es un recurso valioso pero no indispensable para el canto, un ejemplo claro la capela. Algunos instrumentos le llamaron la atención, incluso sintió la tentación de aprender a tocar otro, de preferencia de cuerda o percusión.

Otros géneros musicales definitivamente los descarto, eran aberrantes en cuanto a ritmo y letra, no se molesto en indagar mas. No comprendía la necesidad de algunos humanos de humillar a otros o hacer el ridículo con sus actos.

Siguió en la búsqueda y para su infortunio, la mejor forma de aprender a cantar era mediante un instructor u otro personaje mas experimentado para dicha tarea. Al parecer desde tiempos ancestrales, es una tradición no escrita.

El único que conocía con tales habilidades era el héroe Sweet Mask. Según los medios, era increíblemente talentoso y carismático, pero a el no le llamaba la atención ni un poco.

-completamente descartado- además sabia que el bipolar héroe detestaba a su maestro, podía intentar sabotearlo si se entera de sus intensiones.

No tenia otra opción que investigar los grupos regionales y preguntares si podían instruirle, sea cual sea el costo. Por inercia, Vio la hora, eran las 4 am, quedo levemente asombrado, era mucho más de lo que esperaba.

-es mejor detenerme ahora, dentro de unas horas el maestro despertara-hablo para si mismo en voz baja, cerro la computadora y salió del baño con la luz apagada lo más silencioso que podía ser en la oscura casa que compartía con el mayor. Dejo sus cosas a un lado y fue a su cama para descansar unos minutos antes de empezar su rutina y seguir con sus deberes.

Antes de reposar, se le queda viendo unos momentos al mayor. El cual dormía como tronco tirando saliva por la boca.

Por inercia, limpia suavemente la mejilla del calvo con una servilleta sin darse cuenta que lo disfrutaba mas de lo que debería. Una vez cumplida su pequeña tarea, deja de lado el trozo de papel y se dispone a dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saitama era un hombre sencillo y desinteresado. Lo que dejara o siguiera haciendo el mundo no le importaba, para la desgracia de Genos eso lo incluía también.

Cuando llego la hora de levantarse, el ciborg estuvo mas que activo, hizo todos los quehaceres de la casa, hizo un delicioso desayuno a base de arroz y algunas frutas. Cosa que llamo irremediablemente la atención al calvo.

Generalmente el rubio menor hacia sus deberes mas pausadamente y conforme al día. Incluso ya había cocinado la comida y almuerzo guardándolos en el horno. Por mas despistado que fuera el, no podía ignorar ese comportamiento.

-oi Genos-el mayor detuvo su sagrada misión de comer y observo al rubio hacer limpiando algunos de sus mangas.

-¿si maestro?-el joven se detiene y presta total atención al maestro.

-¿Qué tienes? Estas muy apurado y me desespera verte correteando por la casa ¿tienes una cita o algo?-bromeo el calvo ganándose una mirada apenada por parte de Genos.

-me disculpo maestro, seré mas discreto la siguiente ocasión-

-¿no se supone que digas que no lo volverás a hacer?-

-pero, hoy tengo algunos pendientes fuera de la ciudad. No quisiera marcharme sin terminar mis deberes hasta prepare las siguientes comidas en caso de demorarme mas de lo debido...-

-ya, ya córtale el rollo hombre. Solo di que vas a salir y ya-interrumpió aburrido el ojimarron.

Genos discretamente suspiro aliviado, la virtud del desinterés de su maestro fue su ventaja en esta ocasión para mantener en secreto su proyecto. Se sintió levemente culpable por usar aquella característica de su maestro así, tenia que compensarlo.

-de paso, aprovechare algunas ofertas en la ciudad W-hablo seguro, aun si no lo hubiese, le traería algo, en dinero no tenia ningún problema.

-ve Genos, ve y arrasa con todo-comando Saitama serio al escuchar la palabra oferta de los labios de su discípulo.

-si me disculpa-el ciborg termina sus deberes y sale de la casa a cumplir con su objetivo.

Buscar un instructor en canto y convencerle de ayudarle a aprender a cantar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

5 horas más tarde...

Genos tachaba otro nombre en su lista, el penúltimo por cierto de los 50 candidatos que le habían llamado la atención para ser sus instructores (jamás llamaría a otro ser humano maestro)

Ninguno cubría con sus exigencias o eran fanáticos suyos.

El grupo All-stars era un fiasco, usaban auto-tone. Un aparato que modificaba sus voces para hacerlas mas agradables pero si lo quitaba (lo cual hizo sin reparo cuando descubrió un misterioso cable enterrado entre otros dirigido a los micrófonos) sonaban peor que él.

Otro grupo que dio fue con las "mew mew" le gustaba el ritmo de la música tan... como decirlo, alegre. Pero eran fanáticas suyas y lo único que pensaron al verlo fue acosarlo.

Se quito un par de sostenes que se le habían atorado en la ropa mientras escapaba del grupo de chicas musicales y otras que les acompañaban.

Fue también a un teatro, ahí conoció a una soprano de nombre Sarabi Britt cuya voz era magnifica y le fascino el poder de la capela.

Ella acepto gustosa ser su instructora pero su agenda es muy apretada por los viajes, así que le ofreció viajar con ella y enseñarle en el proceso. Por su parte Genos la rechazo, nunca podría abandonar a su maestro y sus deberes de Héroe. La mujer comprendió y le dejo la invitación abierta.

Suspiro con frustración mientras guardaba la lista de candidatos en su pantalón cuidando sus compras para la cena. Bajo las escaleras de la estación que le llevaba directo a su casa a unos cuantas manzanas.

Tenia que investigar más a fondo sobre grupos y otros artistas, después de experimentar a primera mano; aun sin no era muy de su agrado; lo había disfrutado, ahora sus deseos de aprender habían crecido.

Paso por unos cuantos almacenes viejos pensativo cuando escucha dentro de uno de ellos el sonido de la guitarra eléctrica. Su altamente sensible audición no lo engañaba. Se detuvo para determinar de donde venia y de golpe empezó a sonar mas acordes de guitarra, batería y bajo. Instrumentos que el le gustaban y la forma que combinaban los sonidos era de su agrado.

El estilo era armónico, eléctrico, quizá algo dramático, se asemejaba mucho con el estilo metal sino mal recordaba. resonaba contra sus oídos de forma agradable. Una vez localizada la fuente se dirigió allá silencioso, era una bodega color carmín viejo casi café curiosamente sus ventanas están intactas.

Entro sin inconvenientes, la puerta estaba abierta.

Fue cuando lo escucho cantar.

 **-There's no need to wait in bonds release your passion. Let's aim for the peak together** **everything is So Divine... We'll show you all the superb sanctuary. A Howling with bared teeth that will tear through the eternal darkness**

 **Swear loyalty... Take God's hand extended to That idea, that shape, sealed and bound to Hades-**

La voz masculina era suave y cargada de energía. Bastante dramática pero le gustaba el tono que usaba para dirigirse a sus allegados.

Cuando llego al epicentro de la música, vio a una banda de 4 chicos con estilo de ropa muy peculiar.

El mas bajo de estatura tenia una obsesión con el rojo a su parecer: sus ojos carmín, cabello, ropa y su guitarra de ese color. El negro también en el 90% de su ropa y el peluche en su chaqueta color blanco.

El mas alto y a su lado derecho tenia puesta una gabardina negra con detalles en oro y purpura, lo que mas llamaba la atención era su cabello rubio opaco era el mas largo de los 4 casi tanto como su altura. Tocaba la guitarra con forma de féretro negro con gran habilidad y sus ojos rubí resplandecían de éxtasis mientras entonaba la canción.

El chico de mediana estatura a la izquierda del pelirojo al parecer también estaba fanatizado por 2 colores: amarillo y negro.

Su cabello medianamente corto estaba divido en esos dos colores. Su ropa negra y amarillo pero lo que mas le llamo la atención era dos cosas: sus ojos color ámbar detrás de unos lentes de marco negro y su bajo era al mismo tiempo una katana como las que suele usar Samurái Atómico. No sabia que se podía hacer eso.

Al fondo un chico parcialmente bronceado usando un chaleco estilo leopardo por la forma de las manchas, El marcaba muy bien el ritmo con la batería tanto de los guitarristas como el vocalista. Aun con la pasión que brotaban de sus ojos azules al tocar la batería, también lucia el sentido de responsabilidad.

El no era muy perceptivo en muchas cosas pero esa mirada le recordaba un poco a Bang cuando instruía a su discípulo.

Su música es muy buena Pero había algo que lo confundía un poco respecto a su vestimenta. ¿Por qué todos usaban orejas y una cola como si fueran animales?

 **-We'll take control of even Fate... A [Crimson] Ray that will shatter everything, releasing you all from everything that binds you. Yes... In the name of Crimson. Let's perform together... This quartet.** -

Terminaron de interpretar sin darse cuenta del rubio que había estado escuchándoles y evaluándoles.

-aaah esta vez salió más que perfecta, a este paso me voy a terminar enamorándome de mi mismo-se acomodo unos cabellos alardeando su voz y sonriendo confianzudo.

-pequeño ratoncito, tu voz y letra quedan nulos bajo mis divinos acordes de guitarra. En otras palabras no sois nada a un lado de este dios oscuro-posa cubriéndose el rostro dramáticamente y mirándole con una sonrisa soberbia.

-¡aarggg! ¡¿Qué dijiste estúpido?!-exclamo enojado el oji-carmin mientras usaba su guitarra como un arma ante la inmutable presencia frente a el.

-¿osas retar a un dios ratoncito?-

-¡A CALLAR!-una serie de puñetazos impacto a los tres los derribo con labios y narices sangrantes.

-¡mi precioso rostro!-chillo horrorizado el de ropaje negro con rojo mientras se tocaba la nariz.

-¡¿Cómo osas golpear a un dios?!-exclamo furioso desde el piso mientras se masajeaba la mejilla.

-¿y que culpa tengo yo?-se defendió el rubio bicolor que ni pio había dicho sentándose en el piso.

-por si las dudas. Ahora escuchen bien. Somos una banda, un equipo. Estas peleas absurdas nos llevaran a la ruina. Así que concéntrense en la meta, la cual es llegar a la cima-exclamo firme y fuerte el moreno de ojos azules, mientras sus compañeros de banda lo miraban conmovidos por sus palabras, Genos tenia la sana y típica expresión de: ¿Qué carajos? De forma elegante (levanto su ceja izquierda y abrió los ojos levemente) sacudió su cabeza de tales pensamientos y fingió toser para llamar la atención del cuarteto.

-oh-

-¿Quién carajos eres tu?-exclamo explosivo el de rojo señalándolo pero al verle mejor deja de hacerlo y se queda callado parcialmente sorprendido. Los demás miembros pasaron a la defensiva al ver a su líder congelado.

-preséntate antes use la furia de Ryukenden contra ti intruso-posa con su arma-instrumento mirándole con fiereza.

-¿Cómo osas irrumpir nuestra practica con tu presencia?-el rubio de cabello largo poso colocando su mano en su rostro mirándole fríamente a la distancia.

En cuanto a Genos no se inmutaba, solo atino a verles levemente amenazador y estos retrocedieron un paso, justo cuando iba a hablar el pelirrojo lo interrumpió señalándole.

-¡eres tu! ¡no puedo creerlo!-exclamo inusualmente emocionado. Los otros miembros de la banda y el propio ciborg se quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿te conozco?-

-¿le conoces Crow?-el chico de lentes le miro extrañado.

-si, es el sujeto que salvo la granja de mi familia hace tiempo. Mi padre dijo que sus vacas casi morían por el enjambre de mosquitos cuando llego ese sujeto-señalo al rubio de escleróticas negras e iris doradas.

-y las salvo quemando esos bichos-termino de relatar el vocalista. Los otros miembros bajaron la guardia un momento y el chico de ojos azules observo al intruso detenidamente, lucia parcialmente amenazador pero no parecía tener razones hostiles.

-oi Crow no te fíes, ¿Cómo sabes que es el mismo sujeto?-la voz de la razón del grupo se hizo presente.

-si lo es Rom, me dijeron que era un sujeto rubio, alto, un ciborg.-se cruza de brazos muy seguro.

-pero aun así, no responde la razón de que este aquí-lo baja de su nube el ojiazul. El ciborg se acerca a paso ligero donde esta el cuarteto sin soltar sus valiosas compras.

-quiero aprender a cantar-el cuarteto se quedo sorprendido y para sorpresa del rubio se quedaron mirándose entre ellos. Otros grupos se habían burlado y lo dejaban de lado hasta que un miembro de la banda lo reconocía y cambiaban de opinión pero el los había eliminado de su lista de candidatos.

-¿Por qué quieres aprender a cantar?-el ojiazul pregunto sin mucha confianza cruzando los brazos.

-por una misión-el rubio con negro abrió los ojos levemente, ¿el estaba acaso hablando de...?

-el maestro me ha encomendado aprender a cantar para mejorar mi humanidad, por honor a el debo hacerlo-exclamo firme y sin pudor el rubio cibernético robándole un sonrojo sutil y su cola se esponjo un poco por la impresión.

El conocía sobre honor y honrar a su maestro era de vital importancia.

El resto de los chicos aceptaron esa respuesta de forma silenciosa. El pelirrojo que correspondía con al nombre de Crow se acerco a ciborg confianzudo.

-vale, soy Crow. ¿Quien eres?- le mira directo a la cara, como odiaba a la gente mas alta que el. Sus amigos no se ahorraban en bromas en lo irónico de la vida, el siendo hijo de granjeros de vacas lecheras, consumía eso a diario para terminar midiendo unos miserables 1.65 metros que en estándares masculinos es muy poco.

-Genos-miro directamente los ojos del ciborg, eran brillantes y muy llamativos. Al sentir su rostro arder aparta la mirada.

-los tipos de ahí son miembros de mi banda...-

-soy un dios oscuro que gobierna con los acordes de Holy Ark. Puedes llamarme Aion-interrumpe haciendo una pose dramática tapándose el rostro con la mano el blondo de ojos rubí.

-busca entre todas las cosas que viven para gobernar el camino del Kamui, aquí esta Yaiba con su legendaria Ryukenden -se presenta rápidamente el chico de lentes ondeando su arma, guardándola y posando heroicamente.

-los hombres posen cierta gracia llamada discreción. Correspondo al nombre de Rom-el chico de ojos azules solo cruza los brazos entonando la misma melodía que el resto de sus compañeros. Crow de un salto va con ellos y hace su pose y todos entonan al mismo tiempo.

-guiados por la luz carmesí, aceptamos tu ofrecimiento de instruirte en canto porque los cuatro somos ShingancrimsonZ-casi faltaban los efectos especiales para lucirse mejor. Genos solo atino a verles con imparcial desinterés ¿tenían que dramatizar todo? Al menos ellos aceptaron y son una banda decente, No quedaban muy lejos de su casa, aproximadamente 3 cuadras. Eran ventajas provechosas que el tomaría.

-perfecto yo...-en ese momento suena el celular del rubio androide y contesta en breve.

-habla Genos... en este momento... ¿no hay nadie mas cerca?... esta bien, iré en seguida-corto la llamada sin darse cuenta que despertó el interés en Rom, generalmente no se metía en donde no le llamaban pero al ver la expresión de seriedad le recordó un poco a si mismo cuando le hablan para trabajar.

-disculpen, tengo una misión que cumplir. Mañana vendré a estas horas para iniciar la instrucción-se marcho dejando a los 4 chicos de orejitas y cola de animales anonadados por la repentina despedida y sus claras intenciones.

Rom sintió su rostro arder ligeramente, Genos sabia lo que quería y por lo que veía estaba acostumbrado a lograrlo, si fuera trabajador de una empresa, definitivamente seria un jefe muy competente o empleado habilidoso.

-pero que tipo de más interesante-hablo Yaiba mientras se rascaba la mejilla aparentemente desinteresado.

-si, eso de llegar de la nada, solicitarnos que le enseñemos a cantar y luego largarse a hacer lo que sea es peculiar-cruzo los brazos Rom mirando la dirección en la que se había ido el rubio de escleróticas negras.

-si, si, que emoción. Lo importante es... ¡¿Por qué chingada me volvieron a interrumpir mientras me presentaba cabrones?!- exclamo furioso el vocalista.

-eres el mas bajito por lo tanto tu presentación debe ser mas corta-respondió muy quitado de la pena el bajista.

-¡¿queeeeeee?!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era de noche y nuestros héroes favoritos estaban ya en casa, uno veía la tele aburrido por las noticias locales y el otro cocinaba un buen pedazo de pescado del Kanji que tenia de misión Genos de eliminar. Tuvo problemas al respecto porque el monstro pez era escurridizo hasta que Saitama llego y lo elimino de un golpe como siempre. El héroe calvo vio que era un buen pescado al final, seria parte del menú esa noche.

-oi Genos ya esta, huele delicioso desde aquí-se quejo el mayor sintiendo su estomago rugir de hambre.

-ya casi esta maestro...-respondió Genos mientras salteaba unas verduras y estaba al pendiente que no se resecara, en su mente repasaba todos los eventos importantes de ese día.

-el maestro nuevamente me salvo la vida, si no fuera por mis descuidos no se hubiese molestado en ir-una parte de el estaba agradecido pero la otra se reprochaba por su falta de fuerza, sentía que no hacia suficiente para compensar todas las molestias ocasionadas.

Fue cuando nuevamente recordó que ya tenia quienes le enseñaran a cantar y tocar algun instrumento pero solo le quedaba una duda.

¿Tenia que usar las orejitas y cola de animal como ellos?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hasta ahi. Se quedaran con las ganas que pasara despues. Ojala les haya gustado. Puede que me tarde mas en actualizar, con aviso previo no hay traicion.

Nos vemos y gracias por leer.


	3. Track 2 sweet Demon

El tercer capitulo de esta historia la cual me esta empezando a emocionar. Es divertido darle nuevas facetas a Genos.

Se que Saitama no ha tenido mucho impacto pero eso es mas delante, son de aquellos personajes que prefieren "curar" a "prevenir". Ojala les este gustando este fick que con tanto amor hago. Disfruten la sensual lectura

Ojala les de epitaxis (*u*)

Este es un capitulo largo, asique lo dividi en dos para evitar cansarles (y dejarles con las ganas (risa malvada))

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era de noche, inusualmente tranquila en la muy golpeada ciudad Z, mas específicamente En un complejo de apartamentos, un grupo de chicos organizaban sus cosas para irse pronto a dormir.

Vaya inicio de semana. Su representante los había mandado lejos de su ciudad natal, error, país natal (sin tomar en cuenta a Crow que provenía de alguna de esos pueblos) para que consiguieran alguna inspiración musical aunque sospechaban que era por otra cosa porque se veía muy ansioso de que se fueran.

Por sugerencia del mas bajo, se alojaron en la ciudad Z porque era ridículamente barato vivir ahí, la razón, la insana aparición de monstruos a toda hora, que milagrosamente que no les había tocado un evento así.

El chico pelirrojo usaba una pañoleta blanca en su cabello y cubriendo sus orejas concentrado en lo que cocinaba un poco de arroz y algo de pescado.

Rom ordenaba las habitaciones usando un pañuelo en la cabeza y un delantal blanco, las limpiaba un poco de la tierra y polvo acumulado por el desuso, preparaba las camas y sacudia un poco los muebles.

Mientras en la sala ya limpia y disponible para el uso humano. Yaiba investigaba sobre los alrededores con su computadora completamente concentrado. Necesitan un trabajo eventual en su rango, si bien podrían vivir con el dinero de Rom, no podían dejarle toda la carga.

Mientras Aion miraba por el balcón completamente ausente en sus pensamientos.

-oi Aion-le hablo el ojicarmin levemente molesto. Sin cambiar su pose se gira a ver quien le había llamado interrumpiendo su apreciación por la ciudad Z, tan devastada y caótica que es hermosa.

-¡ayuda en algo pedazo de vago!-ordena señalándole con una cuchara de madera.

-un demonio oscuro me susurra al oído que no coopere-nuevamente vuelve a mirar la ciudad que en su mayoría esta muy apagada pero a cambio las estrellas brillaban mejor. Que mejor forma de distraerse ignorando las protestas del pelirrojo detrás suyo.

-¡ala mierda!-escuchan exclamar al rubio de su banda, debía ser algo grande. Usualmente no dice obscenidades o se altera con facilidad.

-¿Qué sucede Yaiba?-se acerca Rom dejando la escoba de lado y sacudiendo sus manos. Los tres chicos se acercan y miran la pantalla donde ven que esta el mismo ciborg de esa tarde en unas fotografías en las noticias de internet.

-esteee... el héroe local conocido como "Ciborg Demon" clase S rango 14 nuevamente salva el día de una amenaza tipo Ogro, un kanji bestia parecido a oso... bla blaa...-termino de leer el pelirrojo y se quedaron callados procesando la información hasta que se escucho un grito intenso proveniente del departamento por la impresión.

-vamos a enseñarle a cantar a un héroe clase S-Yaiba trato de reponer su compostura con técnicas de respiración, no es gran cosa se repetía. No lo es, es solo un héroe ciborg clase S popular por lo que decían los comentarios, no debía pensar en la mirada gélida como el hielo tan opuesta al plasma y fuego que usa como armas. Se alboroto el cabello completamente desesperado.

Por su parte, Rom le encuentra a sentido. cuando el ciborg se excuso cuando se marchaba, por lo que veía era un héroe solicitado y su sentido del deber era notorio. Sonrió entusiasmado, seria interesante pasar su tiempo con el.

Aion estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. No podía ignorar que estaba un poquito interesado en conocer mejor a su nuevo aprendiz. Pero es un dios, no puede rebajarse a mostrar curiosidad por el ciborg, aunque... levemente desvía la vista hacia la computadora mirando la imagen sin dejar de posar.

 _¿Por qué le decían "Demon ciborg"?_

Crow miraba la pantalla donde estaba la fotografía del rubio de ojos dorados. Nunca diría en voz alta que deseaba conocerlo desde que su familia hablo de el y como salvo a la granja. Una de las primeras cosas que haría cuando fuera famoso seria encontrarle y ver que clase de sujeto era.

Lo cual lo hizo pensar, significa que ya eran lo suficientemente famosos y el destino se interpuso para que le conociera o simplemente paso.

-así que un héroe...-susurro y sonrió extasiado. Agradecería a ese "cabeza de huevo" por haberles enviado ahí.

-oi ¿que es ese olor?-Yaiba interrumpe sus pensamientos con esa pregunta inocente. Empezaba a oler a quemado y un sospechoso humo negro salía de la cocina.

-¡aaah joder la cena!-comenzó a correr el pelirrojo alterado y sus amigos le hicieron segunda para rescatar la cocina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente.

Una mañana especialmente fresca recibió a Saitama mientras se despertaba y estiraba un poco perezoso, vio el reloj y eran las 9am.

Seguiría durmiendo pero le despertó el apetito y el delicioso aroma a desayuno que preparaba su aprendiz. Sonrió suavecito alcanzado a ver la cabellera rubia desde ahí, poco a poco su sonrisa se borro. Sabia lo mucho que se esforzaba Genos para complacerle aun cuando no fuera necesario. Una parte de el quería agradecerle adecuadamente por sus atenciones pero por otro lado, sabia que Genos lo hacia por interés, incluso sus palabras de aliento, a veces dudaban que fueran sinceras.

 _Como Un muñeco que pretendía ser de verdad._

Pero mientras, seguiria disfrutandolo, sea verdad o mentira.

-Maestro, ya esta el desayuno-salió de sus pensamientos y se concentro en el rubio. El menor estaba a su lado porque el quería y el lo permitía porque se había acostumbrado a el, nada más.

Entonces si eso era, porque se sentia insatisfecho con eso.

-le prepare Huevo con arroz ¿le parece bien?-hablo algo apenado el ojidorado.

-esta bien Genos, se me estaba antojando desde ayer. Gracias-agradece Saitama pero antes de empezar a comer ve el rostro acomplejado de Genos.

 _No de nuevo_.

-me disculpo maestro, de haber sabido que quería de desayunar esto ayer, se lo hubiese preparado-se disculpo muy avergonzado por su "falla".

-eh corta el rollo. No lo dije por eso... se me antojo mucho después del desayuno. Además, estaba delicioso también-hablo con leve fastidio. Le aburrían las constantes disculpas de su alumno pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlas.

-gracias-

-mejor acompáñame a desayunar-animo el calvo mientras separaba los palitos, Genos acepto gustoso mientras tomaba su plato sin antes hacer sus típicas notas en su libreta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron unas horas. Genos aprovecho para ir a sus clases cuando su maestro le dijo que iría a jugar videojuegos con King, solo con la advertencia de cerrar bien la casa si iba a salir y tal vez saldrían a cenar udon esa misma noche.

Antes de irse del complejo de apartamentos, se vio en uno de los reflejos de las ventanas. Usaba una camisa blanca sin mangas, pantalón de mezclilla negro y sus usuales botas, su ropa de diario básicamente.

Recuerda que en su investigación, la imagen es un buen recurso para dar a entender el estilo de música que interpretan. Ahora Comprendía mejor a los ShigancrimsonZ, su estilo físico reflejaba su tipo de música y su nombre proviene de la palabra "shinigami" o "dios de la muerte" por eso sus orejas y cola para dar a entender que eran criaturas místicas y su insana obsesión por el rojo.

Ahora que recordaba, la señorita Fubuki entre los muchos regalos que le mando al maestro Saitama, venia ropa. Pero a este ultimo no le gustaban o no era su talla, así que la guardo hasta saber que haría con ella. No creía que le molestaría a su maestro si tomaba algunas prendas...

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡no seas estúpido Aion! ¡esta letra es horrible y no combina con nada!-reclamo el líder mientras le señala a una hoja de papel ante el inmutable rubio de cabello largo que seguía posando.

Hace dos horas estaban practicando sus canciones, todo iba perfecto hasta que Aion le muestra la letra para una posible nueva canción y empezaron a discutir, bueno, el mas bajo empezó a echar pleito. Mientras Yaiba afinaba muy dedicado su bajo y Rom terminaba de atender una llamada telefónica ignorando la discusión del dúo.

-ratoncito, al parecer tu estatura no es lo único diminuto que tienes, tu frágil mente no es capaz de comprender la belleza de estas estrofas. Tienes suerte que este dios oscuro y melódico te acompañe y escriba para ti-el hablar serio y la falta del tono de burla, casi parecía verdad lo que decía.

-¡hijo de...!-

-de hecho, Crow no es bajo de estatura, esta dentro del promedio. Además según las estadísticas, las personas entre 1.55 a 1.69 metros se consideran mas atractivas y creativas en los medios artísticos-los 4 chicos se quedaron en piedra al ver llegar a su pupilo en la música. Se había cambiado de ropa, bueno no sabían si cambia de estilo de ropa o no, pero lucia atractivo para decirlo en una sola palabra.

Genos usaba una gabardina color gris sin mangas con detalles en oro y negro, una camiseta gris oscura y un pantalón de vestir negro con mocasines negros con detalles dorados, su cabello estaba mas alborotado. ( despues hago un dibujo basado en Genos, con mi trabajo y escuela me es dificil darme el tiempo)

No sabían si era a propósito o un viento fuerte soplo y le despeino, aunque no importaba, no le restaba atractivo.

-Genos bienvenido-recibió el ojiazul recuperándose de la impresión con leve sonrojo. Se acerca a el mientras Yaiba le da un leve codazo a Crow para despertarle y quitarle la cara de estúpido.

En la mente del ojicarmin no dejaban de sonar las palabras de Genos. le había dicho que era atractivo, de forma sutil aclarando. Bueno, el sabia que es guapo pero la forma como lo dijo, Tan frio y serio, que hasta el dudo si era verdad. Pero lo más importante... Era la primera vez que alguien decía algo bueno de su estatura. Sin querer, hizo que se emocionara un poco y sonriera.

Mientras Crow estaba en su mundo sin desear ser rescatado por las insistentes sacudidas del rubio bicolor. Rom hacia de profesor hacia Genos que se sentaron en unas sillas cerca del escenario de practica.

-Bien Genos ¿Qué sabes de la música? O tienes alguna noción. En base a eso veremos por donde empezar-Genos le pareció buena idea y afirmo.

-se que hay varios estilos y que todos estan basados en 5 elementos: tono, ritmo, letra, sonido y emotividad. Si una de esas falla, todo se pierde-respondió el Ciborg completamente interesado y mirando fijamente los ojos azules del moreno, provocando que este se pusiera algo nervioso.

-a cabron, ¿en serio?-Crow interrumpió saliendo de su mundo. antes de que pudiera seguir hablando rápidamente fue interrumpido por una mano en su boca por parte del blondo de lentes provocando que estos empezaran a forcejear.

-si por su puesto-sudo una gotita nervioso Rom. Recupero su postura y se acomoda para mayor confort en la silla.

-¿Por qué no cantas algo? Como un testeo en que debes mejorar-animo Rom. Los demás dejaron de pelear y se detuvieron a escuchar que tan bueno era el rubio, rogaban al cielo que si, no querían lidiar con alguien que cantara sin gracia.

-no se ninguna canción-

-¿eh? No sabes ninguna. Bueno, una de esas canciones de niños que nos enseñan en la primaria-

-tampoco-todos se quedaron mudos. ¿pretende tomarles el pelo? el ciborg nunca había cantado.

-espera, osea nunca has cantado ni tocado música cuando eras niño.-mas que preguntar, afirmo Rom mirando sorprendido al chico frente a el. Genos solo ladea un poco la cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos taparan su ojo izquierdo.

-así es... aprendí a tocar el pandero cuando era niño, pero después de que un ciborg me arrebatara todo y a todos...- Retira esos cabellos con la mano izquierda haciendo una leve expresión de placer al sentir que ya no le picaba la mejilla.

-solo he conocido el odio y la venganza-

Aion quien sostenía a un ya calmado Crow lo soltó de golpe al ver como posaba y hablaba de su pasado de forma natural y fría que lo sorprendió. No había drama ni lamentaciones, todo tal cual es.

Incluso los sentimientos de odio y venganza se oían hermosos si los aclamaba el rubio.

 _Tal como el_

Incluso ignoro los reclamos del "ratoncito" por dejarlo caer porque una idea se ha germinado en su cabeza.

-oh... vamos a intentar algo. Canta esta cancioncita como te salga mejor-Rom sin mejores ideas, se pone frente a el y mueve sus dedos como si estuviesen haciendo una escalera.

 **-witsi, witsi araña subio su telaraña. Vino la lluvia ¡y se la llevo! Salio el sol. Y witsi, witsi araña otra vez subio-** canturreo algo sonrojado. Hacia años que no cantaba eso y escuchar la risa de sus amigos no ayudaba mucho. Quería golpearlos, al menos el estaba empezando a instruirlo.

Genos no entendía el porque de las risas, si estaba aplicándole una prueba de canto. Se quedo callado analizando la voz de Rom. Era agradable para el, suave y grave, con un tono infantil por la melodía. Quizá debía empezar copiando ese patrón, adaptarlo a su voz y cantar.

 **-witsi, witsi araña subió su telaraña. Vino la lluvia ¡y se la llevo! Salió el sol. Y witsi, witsi araña otra vez subió-** los cuatro se quedaron de piedra. La voz de Genos era suave y armónica tal como se esperaba de una computadora aguardando ordenes, tan carente de vida, sin ritmo.

-estee... Genos-Yaiba se rasco la cabeza apenado ¿Cómo decirlo sin que lo tome a mal? No quería ofenderlo o la poca primer impresión que tenia sobre el se fuera al caño, se sonrojo un poco ¿le importaría si el ciborg pensara mal de el?

-¡¿pero que mierda acabas de hacer?!-exclamo sin mediar palabras de advertencia Crow, se acerco al rubio a pasos indignados y rápidos.

-¡fue horrible! ¡carece de todo? ¿Qué fue eso? Si te atreves a decir que fue cantar, te pateare tu metálico tra...-Yaiba fue el único que fue lo suficientemente rápido para taclear a su líder y taparle la boca. Este por su parte empezó a forcejear contra el rubio bicolor muy enojado por su abrupta pero necesaria interrupción. Genos por su parte, se puso de pie serio llamando la atención del cuarteto, miro fijamente los ojos del escandaloso pelirrojo. Este ultimo sentía que se iba a partir su alma por la mirada tan aguda.

-por eso, enséñame-nuevamente se acomoda el cabello brindando una mirada pétrea a Crow. Este ultimo solo sintió su cara enrojecer, aunque no era el único

-quiero perfeccionarme-

-por supuesto-este se levanta entusiasmado dejando tirado al bajista. La idea de pasar mas tiempo con el ciborg de alguna manera lo animaba mucho, incluso quería enseñarle de forma lenta para pasar mas tiempo con el.

Se dio cuenta para donde iban sus pensamientos, no podía hacerse el ciego.

-de mi parte, te enseñare a marcar ritmos-le indico Rom acercándose al rubio de ojos dorados y escleróticas negras. Pone su mano en el hombro metálico como señal de camarería, por el momento lo seria hasta que la proximidad fuera mayor.

-¿Quién sabe? Quizá te enseñe a tocar la batería-animo el ojiazul levantando el pulgar.

-si en esas vamos... generalmente no me molestaría pero no puedo dejarte a merced del mundo sin enseñarte la divinidad de las letras en la música. Yo, Aion dios oscuro, me comprometo a enseñarte dicho arte-hablo por primera vez el rubio de cabello largo. Tenia que hacer algo, sus amigos estaban tomando ventaja muy rápido, se había dado cuenta por sus gestos y el excesivo entusiasmo por participar, no podía darse el lujo quedarse estancado.

-de mi parte, te enseñare a como interpretar las melodías y adaptarlas-hablo Yaiba acomodándose los lentes sin mirar directamente a Genos. Se sentía un poco incomodo por la situación que se había formado.

-me parece perfecto, si cada uno se enfoca en un tema especifico, la duplicidad de información disminuye y aumenta la productividad-habla en voz alta el "Demon Ciborg" cruzando los brazos en su pecho, analizando y creando una estrategia de practicas que no afectara demasiado en su rutina.

Mientras Genos estaba en su mundo felizmente ignorante de lo que estaba pasando con los chicos de ShigancrimsonZ que se miraban con desconfianza mutua.

Al menos eso hacían hasta que Genos se despidió prometiendo volver al día siguiente. Agradeció sus atenciones y se marcho sin dar vuelta atrás. Una vez que se aseguraron que el ojidorado y escleróticas negras se haya marchado y estuviese lejos (no sabían que tan fino era su oído) empezaron a verse feo entre si. Se conocían desde hace tiempo, eran amigos como el pan a la mantequilla y siempre estaban juntos, por lo tanto, era natural conocer sus reacciones y formas de actuar. Crow camino al centro del escenario inusualmente serio, enfrento a los tres miembros de su banda apuntándoles con su guitarra.

-escuchen desgraciados. Genos es mío, mejor no metan sus narices.-se señalo el pelirrojo de forma confianzuda y sonriendo al recordar las palabras del rubio cuando defendió su estatura.

-¡¿quee?! Por supuesto que no. Si lo dices por lo de la estatura, déjame recordarte que hablaba de estadísticas. Además...-interrumpió Yaiba enfrentándose a su líder un poco molesto, se acomodo sus lentes recuperando su serenidad.

-nunca podrías comprender la clase de hombre que es Genos. Tiene honor y disciplina y apenas puedes controlar tu labia-cruzo los brazos dispuesto a no ceder mirando fijamente a sus amigos y ahora rivales.

-¡déjense de pelear!-la voz fuerte y autoritaria de Rom se hizo presente haciendo estremecer a Crow y Yaiba hasta las orejas y la cola. El moreno se había molestado por tanta pelea ese día. Primero por quien no lavo los trastes, que dejaron la ropa en el baño o quien apago el calefactor de agua.

-primero que nada, somos una banda y también amigos. Que la atracción que sienten por Genos no los haga olvidar eso-hablo con sabiduría logrando calmar los dos chicos mirándose apenados. Rom tenia mucha razón, estaba su banda y amistad sobre todas las cosas y...

-además, creo que yo tengo más probabilidades de estar con el-hablo casual mientras se rascaba la mejilla algo sonrojado recordando las facciones del ciborg al hablar con el.

-¡¿pero que mierdaaa?!-los otros volvieron a su explosiva batalla ahora reclamando al ojiazul por usar esa bajeza contra ellos. Mientras ellos peleaban entre si, Aion estaba muy callado. Sentía muchas cosas, entre ellas inseguridad y la insana obsesión de acercarse al rubio cibernético. Le causaba curiosidad conocer todo de el, saber que piensa incluso componer una canción para el.

Sacudió la cabeza energético, No estaba bien sentir todo eso, el es un dios tenebroso. No podía caer bajo los encantos de unos ojos bonitos... ¿acaba de llamar bonitos a unos trozos de vidrio?

-será mejor... que lo deje fluir-cuando no sabia que hacer, veces dejaba que sus instintos lo guiaran, a veces, eran buenos otros era mejor no mencionarlos.

-oi Aion-gira su vista hacia el mas bajo de la banda. Quien le miraba con desconfianza ya mas calmado al igual que Yaiba y Rom.

-¿también estas interesado en Genos?-un aura oscura rodeo al ojicarmin. Ya se sentía traicionado con los otros idiotas roba-prospectos de novios como para añadir al guitarrista y compositor.

-soy un monstruo oscuro, no puedo caer en algo tan bajo como el amor... aunque esta interesando demasiado-dijo lo ultimo para si mismo. Dejo de posar para acercarse a sus amigos-rivales, debían aclarar puntos importantes sobre su invitado y las clases que iban a impartir

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado 3 semanas.

Tres largas semanas donde Genos había cambiado su comportamiento desde el comercial de los soniclois... como se llamen, esos robots cantarines.

Saitama dejo de leer su manga para ver al menor que investigaba en su computadora, absorto en sus pensamientos.

Algo estaba pasando con Genos y era importante.

Quizá no era el hombre más interesado y era muy despistado en muchas cosas pero al vivir tanto tiempo con el, no podía ignorar esos cambios.

Primero. La ropa. No había ningún inconveniente que el rubio cambiara de estilo, pero si antes era llamativo ahora mucho mas. No podían ir por las calles sin que mujeres de diferentes edades los detuvieran para acercarse y hacer bullicio e interrumpir sus sagradas compras.

Segundo. El estaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la computadora haciendo quien sabe que cosas, esta bien tenia curiosidad pero no era metiche para husmear en las cosas del blondo. Aunque muchas veces usaba unos audífonos y se concentraba al punto de quedarse quieto.

Tercero, casi no pasa a tiempo con el. Al principio, le parecía genial ya no tener al rubio tanto tiempo pegado a el, tener su propio espacio y agradecía infinitamente sea lo que sea que lo mantenía ocupado, al menos eso fue en los primeros 4 días.

No le gustaba la sensación de ser ignorado por el menor. Le daría igual si fuera cualquier persona pero en su aprendiz le afectaba. Se había planeado muchos escenarios: una nueva mejora a su cuerpo tan extraordinaria que necesitaba toda su atención a conjunto del Doctor rarito que atendía a Genos cuando estaba malherido.

Tal vez, una estrategia para hacerlo mas popular. El menor sabia cuanto lo frustraba no ser reconocido como héroe, aunque últimamente no le daba tanta importancia.

 _Una novia..._

Esta ultima opción le desagrado. No era que le gustaba la idea que el menor tuviese una pareja antes que el, sino que le estaba quitando atención. No es que... bueno, si extrañaba los acosos de Genos.

-maestro, voy a hacer la cena, ¿gusta algo en especial?-salió de su burbuja de pensamientos y miro al rubio que esperaba una respuesta.

Ya había cerrado su computadora tenia la completa atencion del ciborg.

-mmh, vamos a hacer sopa de alga-este se pone de pie y sacude su ropa de algunas migajitas que tenia.

-no se moleste maestro. Yo...-

-anda que estoy hambriento y quiero cocinar con... buaaaaah... la intención de des-aburrirme también-logro cambiar el curso de sus palabras con un bostezo.

¿Qué iba a decir? ¿quería cocinar con Genos? ¿Para pasar un rato con el? No tenia nada de malo pero el curso de sus pensamientos no le estaba gustando como esa colonia que estaba usando el menor...

Espera...

 _Genos no usa colonia ni perfume._

El menor se ponía su delantal rosa para empezar a cocinar, fue a las alacenas y refrigerador para sacar los ingredientes necesarios para la sopa junto con los sartenes.

Cuando sintió una presencia muy cerca de el, se da la vuelta y prácticamente el maestro calvo estaba a un paso de tocarle y no se miraba muy contento.

-Genos, ¿Qué ese olor? Es desagradable-el ciborg comenzó a examinar a su alrededor, la cocina, la habitación principal, el baño. No podía ser algo pudriéndose, el había limpiado todo pulcramente.

-creo que no comprendo maestro... mis escáneres no detectan anomalías en...-claramente confundido Genos mirando directamente el ceño fruncido del mayor.

-eres tu... hueles a esos perfumes caros que promociona Mask-miro con sospecha a Genos casi temiendo que la idea de una novia fuera verdad, sin saber exactamente porque le disgustaba.

 _Aunque quizá si lo sabia._

-hoy que fui de compras y había mucha gente, talvez tope contra alguien y no le di realmente importancia... si este aroma le es desagradable, iré inmediatamente a bañarme-se quito el delantal, lo doblo pulcramente y se alejo un poco confundido por la actitud de Saitama.

Mientras este ultimo no estaba muy convencido de las palabras de Genos, levanto los hombros restándole importancia. El menor no tenia razones para mentirle y estaba exagerando las cosas.

Mejor empezaba a cocinar, que ya tenia mucha hambre.

Dentro del baño, el vapor remolineaba de forma traviesa en el cuerpo del Ciborg mientras este se tallaba el cuerpo, se sentía extraño viendo y sintiendo la piel clara e irrealmente perfecta en sus dedos y brazos. La textura era correcta y no había fallos en sus sistemas por el agua.

Cuando fue a su actualización con el Doctor Kuseno, le propuso utilizar nanotecnología para reparar daños pequeños en su cuerpo de forma automática, ahí Genos sugirió añadir en su programación la reagrupación para formar un tejido similar a la piel en casos de mojarse accidentalmente. Una parte para aumentar la seguridad de sus allegados como la suya de un electroshock y la otra porque el maestro le hacia bulla por su cuerpo metálico cada vez que le veía así.

Se extraño que el doctor no pusiera objeciones porque la idea era muy ambiciosa hasta lo noto mas animado.

Los nanobots que cubrían su cuerpo tenían una gran capacidad, lograba percibir el calor, el frio hasta texturas, el dolor y placer estaban también, la ventaja era que el podía controlar la aparición de estos, sino, seria incomodo que cada vez que algo húmedo lo tocara apareciera una mancha color beige claro en su cuerpo.

Dejo de autoexplorarse y se concentro en la eliminación de colonia que había impregnado su cuerpo y haciendo molestar al maestro.

Mientras se metía ala tina y lavarse de forma meticulosa con jabón trataba de ubicar donde cuando ocurrió.

Ahora que lo recordaba...

 _-tengo que regresar, es hora de preparar la cena y debo ir por unos ingredientes-Genos dejo con cuidado en uno de los estantes una de las guitarras que le había prestado la banda. Los chicos dejaron de tocar y afirmaron un poco tristes por la partida del rubio._

 _Había sido una tarde especialmente provechosa, perfecciono su arte de la guitarra en los acordes indicados por Aion y el ritmo marcado por Rom._

 _-vale, te vemos mañana Genos-se despidió "chocandola" con el ojiazul con una sonrisa encantadora por parte de el._

 _-esta bien Rom-afirmo amable. Estar con el moreno de ojos azules le relajaba y podían discutir temas financieros y dar con nuevas ofertas. El era de los pocos que comprendían su admiración por el maestro junto con Yaiba._

 _-esta bien Genos, te veremos mañana-Yaiba se despidió con una leve afirmación con la cabeza mientras guardaba su katana. El rubio bicolor le había enseñado el mundo de la música y como sugerencia que se pusiera a buscar canciones para practicar en la guitarra y canto. Su relación con el era amena, hablar con el chico de lentes sobre enseñanzas y ser disciplinado en varias artes, le ayudaba a mejorar como alumno._

 _En una de ellas, era bueno dejar solo al maestro para ayudar en su concentración. (Si Yaiba es el culpable de que Genos ya no pase tanto tiempo con Saitama)_

 _Giro su vista hacia el pelilargo, el cual no decía nada y ocultaba su rostro con el cabello. Aion y su persona mantenían una relación extraña, sabían del dolor y la comprensión era parte elemental junto con la letra que el ojirubi le proponía en cantar. A el le gustaban sus canciones, la mayoría tenían grandes verdades pero cuando las entonaba, el rubio cenizo se volvía tan arrogante como Amai o se mantenía callado mirándole de forma intensa._

 _-¿y Crow?-pregunto Rom al notar el ambiente inusualmente tranquilo. Todos miraron alrededor del cuarto extrañados hasta que el chico de lentes hace un gesto de recordar algo y aumenta con el ademan de chocar su puño contra su mano._

 _-ahora que recuerdo, dijo que le habían faltado unas cosas por comprar-_

 _-aah, esta bien. Supongo que le veremos en casa-Rom se rasco la cabeza más relajado al saber el paradero de su amigo._

 _Genos por su parte nuevamente se despidió y salió del edificio._

 _Mientras caminaba examinando una lista de papel de sus compras y las direcciones, logro escuchar que alguien le hablaba, guardo el papel en su pantalón deteniéndose y mirando detrás suyo. Justo iba a alcanzarlo el chico pelirrojo de la banda._

 _-Genos...-este se arroja a la espalda del ciborg dándole un abrazo de camarería, este no correspondió al gesto pero tampoco lo alejo, simplemente lo dejo ser. Ya se había acostumbrado._

 _Crow era muy explosivo tanto que chocaba con la serena personalidad del rubio cibernético. Muchas veces el ojicarmin terminaba explotando de furia porque Genos no lograba cantar como debía. Su entonación era perfecta pero la falta de emociones en ella le pateaba._

 _Otras estaba así, siempre cerca y sonriéndole._

Genos termino de bañarse y empezó a emitir calor en su cuerpo para secarse, muchas gotitas recorrían su muy inhumano y perfecto cuerpo tratando de escapar del calor emitido. dándole una apariencia de una estatua perfecta recién pulida.

Así de poco a poco fue desapareciendo su piel hasta quedar como siempre su ya conocida estructura metálica, una vez asegurada todas sus partes y quedar satisfecho que ya no había rastro de ese perfume prosiguió a vestirse e ir a cenar con el maestro.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado ya 3 semanas y no tenían ni idea que mas enseñarle a Genos y continuar con su compañía. Nunca se imaginaron que el Ciborg superaría sus expectativas, aprendía increíblemente rápido. Ya dominaba la guitarra y la batería, junto con el bajo y la flauta (algo sacado de la manga por parte de Yaiba).

Todos estaban un poco deprimidos en la sala pero también había enojo contenido hacia Crow. El aludido estaba recostado en la mesita de te jugueteando con un lápiz con un gesto deprimido y leve mohín.

No quería que terminara tan pronto, ¡aun no lograba que Genos se fijara en el!

Cerro los ojos recordando la casi cita que tuvo con el emitiendo un suspiro nostálgico.

- _¿ya te vas?-_

 _-si, tengo que hacer algunas compras y hacer la cena para el maestro-esto ultimo hizo que Crow frunciera el seño. Le recomía la envidia la forma tan devota de dirigirse hacia su maestro y tenia la completa atención del rubio._

 _Una que otra vez, le llamaba por celular y el rubio no le importaba dejar sus clases a medias para ir con el. Según decía porque el maestro estaba sobre todo, incluso sobre sus propios deseos._

 _Eso a Crow lo enfurecía. El día que se topara con ese sujeto le haría saber todas sus verdades y aclararía de una vez por todas que el rubio seria su pareja._

 _-entonces vamos juntos- dejo de colgarse de la espalda del rubio y se coloco a su lado esperando empezar a caminar hacia su destino._

 _-pensé que habías ido-empezó a caminar hacia delante._

 _-no, olvide mi cartera en casa y fui por ella.-respondió pasando sus manos por la cabeza y caminando a su lado mirando discretamente a Genos, quien pareció aceptar la respuesta dejando acompañarle._

 _Mientras el ciborg leía nuevamente la lista del mandado no se percataba de la sonrisa tan grande que profesaba Crow._

 _Si bien fue a casa por su cartera, también se puso la colonia que guardaba celosamente en su cuarto. Generalmente usa muy poco por lo costosa que es y porque le gustaba mucho ese olor, Esta vez se puso una porción extra para hacer que el ciborg lo notara o mínimo se impregnara en la ropa._

 _Así cuando lo oliera pensara en el._

 _Hasta que una idea salvaje apareció en su mente. Era casi como una los dos solos para comprar lo que les faltaba para su hogar. Sin poder evitarlo imagino una vida casera con el como sus padres._

 _Ir de compras juntos, cocinar, dormir en la misma cama. Incluso podía ser un héroe como el y acompañarle en sus misiones._

 _Tan encimado iba en su mundo que no se dio cuenta que habían llegado a mini supermercado. El ciborg tomo una canasta e inicio a buscar sus cosas ignorando totalmente a Crow que iba en su mundo, o eso hacia antes de que este ultimo chocara contra un estante haciéndolo tropezar hacia atrás y caer de forma vergonzosa. Eso creyó hasta que sintió un par de brazos sosteniéndolo por los hombros por la espalda y este voltea esperando ver su héroe, para su dicha así fue. Le ayudo a mantener el equilibro, lo soltó y le miro extrañado._

 _-estee... gracias-hizo un mohín avergonzado por su torpeza. Tomo una canasta que estaba por ahí cerca y se alejo completamente rojo adentrándose a la tienda._

 _¿que estaba haciendo? Se supone era su "no-cita" y estaba haciendo el ridículo. En fin, decidió ir por sus cosas y regresar a casa._

 _Iba por los cereales y busco con la mirada un cereal de aritos con la figura de un conejo, el preferido de los 4. Llego a verle y noto que estaba en el peldaño mas alto del estante lleno de otras marcas y tipos de cereales._

 _Se puso de puntitas y trato de alcanzarlo. Se estiro lo mas que podía pero no lo alcanzaba, el cereal se burlaba de el por su bajita estatura y este gruñía de frustración. Como le jodia ser tan enano. Hasta que una mano mecánica tomo el cereal y se lo paso._

 _Una vez más, Genos se volvió su héroe._

 _-.-.-._

 _Por primera vez experimento los celos en vivo. Una cosa era sentir celos de un tipo que hablaba el rubio y no conocía pero otra era ver como un montón de fans se acercaban al rubio y empezaban a gritonear. A el no le importaba ser admirado de la misma forma que Genos, ¡de eso vivía demonios!. Las y los fanáticos sobre uno era parte de la fama pero la cosa cambiaba al ver los tratos hacia el rubiales y como los apartaba de forma cortes._

 _Como deseaba tener en ese momento su guitarra para sácales a patadas a punta de madrazos y que alejaran sus pezuñas del rubio._

 _En su camino de regreso a casa estaba furioso, caminaba por las desoladas calles de la ciudad sin miedo, que apareciera un maleante y se descargaría contra el._

 _Miro a su derecha y ahí estaba el rubio como si nada cargando sus compras y otras bolsas llenas de regalos, cartas y quien sabe cosas, le irritaba un poco pero no tenia derecho a reclamarle. Ahora que lo piensa, ¿a donde iba?_

 _Entonces vio el edificio donde vivía, entro subiendo las escaleras y Genos aun le seguía. Sin poder evitarlo, empezó a emocionarse. Lo estaba siguiendo, que tal si era para declararse con el en privado o... o... espera se esta pasando de nivel, el vivía en el 4 piso._

 _-¿a donde vas?- pregunto casual Crow mientras miraba a donde se dirigía el rubio._

 _-a casa con el maestro-respondió girándose a ver al ojicarmin. Este no pudo evitar sorprenderse al saber que el vivía en el mismo complejo de departamentos que el. Era una coincidencia maravillosa._

 _-¿en que piso vives? Nosotros nos alojamos en el cuarto-_

 _-nosotros en el sexto-_

 _-nos vemos Genos-se despidió alegremente ingresando al pasillo del cuarto directamente la puerta numero 5. Una vez adentro, emitió un suave suspiro y sonrió a libertad._

 _No había sido un día tan malo: tuvo una casi cita con Genos y ahora se enteraba que vivían en el mismo lugar le emocionaba mucho._

 _-¡siii! Solo poco más...-murmuro sonriendo o eso hacia hasta que escucha a alguien Toser fingidamente frente a el._ _Tarde se dio cuenta que 3 pares de ojos miraban amenazadores._

 _-¿Dónde estas y porque tardaste tanto?-Rom se acerco a paso rápidos._

 _-estee-_

 _-imbécil nos tenias preocupados, la próxima vez carga tu celular o algo-le regaña suavemente_.

 _Crow suspiro relajado. Era eso._

 _-ah, no hay problema. Estaba con Genosssss...-lo habia liado, ahora los mismos ojos que le miraron preocupados ahora querían matarle._

 _Si salía vivo de ahí, usaría mas las canciones de Aion, dejaría de burlarse de Las plasmagicas, le daria de comer a las vacas de su granja, le bajaría a las malas palabras pero por dios ojala le diera otro día para vivir._

Suspiro saliendo de sus recuerdos. Aun le dolia la paliza propinada por Rom y la cruel tortura que le aplicaron Aion y Yaiba: poner la música de Ronmeo Saint en sus delicadas orejas por medio de audífonos. Como odiaba ese artista y su música.

Aun se estremecía al recordar.

Lo bueno fue que salió vivo de eso.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-se escucho la voz lejana de Aion, apenas un susurro mientras veía por la ventana sin dejar de posar.

La habitación de la sala estaba en silencio, sabían a lo que se refería. Genos aun no estaba listo para cantar, le faltaba una parte importante pero lo lograban dar con ella o la manera de hacer que reluciera.

 _La emotividad_.

Aun sonaba como una contestadora perfecta y no como un ser vivo.

-aun podemos visitarle, según Crow, el vive en el sexto piso-intento a animar el chico de lentes.

-no es suficiente... hasta donde sabemos, su profesión de héroe y estar con su maestro son sus máximas prioridades, no aceptara tan fácil una salida con nosotros por placer-remato Rom analizando unas cuentas sin estar muy concentrado en ello.

-supongo que... lo sabremos mañana-susurro Yaiba con tristeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Si alguien le atina los porques del titulo les doy una galleta :D

Nos vemos


	4. Track 3 Falling Roses Remix

Hola nuevamente criaturitas del señor.

Les traigo amor

Les traigo vida

Les traigo yaoi.

XD

Ya en serio. Este capitulo es valioso, lo sabran mas delante el porque.

Disfruten

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras la banda de los ShigancrimsonZ se deprimía en su departamento. En el hogar de los dos héroes ya era hora de dormir.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas y el silencio reinaba en la habitación, exceptuando el baño, que se podía ver la luz prendida y el sonido de teclas moviéndose a gran velocidad.

Genos seguía despierto investigando sobre la música, aun no la dominaba y le estaba friendo los circuitos fallar. sabia de ante mano que era pero no sabia como manejarlo.

No había buena interacción entre la música y sus emociones, su lado cibernético no procesaba los sentimientos que desprendía el arte por más alegre o depresiva que fuera. Mientras su lado humano, no hallaba como conectarse con la música.

Estaba a punto de entrar a un callejón sin salida cuando ve en un simple post científico en una de las tantas paginas abiertas que explicaban ese arte.

-"el sonido son vibraciones que se convierten en impulsos eléctricos al ser captados por los tímpanos. Las emociones se involucran cuando los sonidos toman diferentes tipos de vibración porque cada emoción tiene un cierto nivel de descarga eléctrica..." eso es...-el rubio termino de leer, logrando ver de otra forma cual era el problema con el.

El veía cada emoción como algo puramente orgánico si podía convertir sus emociones en impulsos eléctricos y que entraran en sincronía con el voltaje proporcionado que causaba la música, quizá logre el efecto deseado.

Lo intentaría mañana, solo necesitaba un par de canciones que le gustaran o su letra tuviera alguna apreciación para el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya eran más de las 10 de la mañana y para ambos grupos todo era muy ajetreado. Empezando por los chicos con orejitas de animal que no se les ocurria nada para retener mas al rubio de escleroticas negras. Optaron por mandarle un sencillo mensaje de invitacion para ir a su ensayo mientras la casa de los héroes a pesar de la falta de palabras, el ambiente era ameno y relajado pero era una sutil mascara de la tensión que estaba presente.

Genos estaba mas que emocionado en intentar su nuevo descubrimiento, quería irse lo más pronto posible antes de que un Kanji llegara y lo arruinara. Por su parte, Saitama no paso de ser percibido el buen humor del menor aunque no sabia el porque exactamente.

El joven menor hizo rápidamente el desayuno, algo dulce y ligero, unas tortitas con fruta con chocolate caliente.

El calvo miraba con expectación lo que hacia, los discretos ruidos metálico que producía sus movimientos. Si le preguntaba el porque de la prisa, el rubiales le contestaría con una evasiva o se haría el loco que no oye.

Tanto misterio lo estaba volviendo loco.

-aquí tiene maestro, ¿le parece bien?- Avisando con amabilidad tan característica acerco ambos platos con 5 tortitas cada uno con miel y mantequilla. Sin poderlo evitar, Saitama se relamió los labios y comenzó a comer contento o lo mas que podía expresarse.

Genos tenia buena mano para la cocina considerando que es un chico de metal.

-maestro, después del desayuno saldré a...-

-ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué te mantiene tan ocupado?-sin poder resistirlo más pregunta con seriedad mirando fijamente los ojos dorados frente suyo.

El ambiente hogareño se perdió y cambio por una tensión sutil e incomoda. Genos miro su plato con su desayuno a medio comer.

No quería decirle, aun no estaba listo. No deseaba ver ese rostro con decepción en los ojos si se adelantaba y cantaba para el.

-yo... no...-

-Genos, Dime. No puede ser tan malo ¿o que? ¿tienes alguna novia o algo así?-bromeo el calvo comiendo un poco pero ¿Por qué Genos no lo contradecía? Acaso el...

volteo a verle, aun estaba con la mirada hacia el plato completamente serio.

¿Por qué sentía una opresión en el pecho ante la idea que Genos estuviese con alguien mas?

Mientras el calvo se carcomía la mente con teorías. El rubio pensaba a mil por hora. ¿Debía decirle al maestro sobre su proyecto? No, aun era muy pronto y por la mirada que le propiciaba el, no dejaría por sentado, ignorarle no era opción tampoco. Tal vez si le contaba una parte, lo dejaría tranquilo y el sentiría su conciencia tranquila.

-maestro... yo-en ese momento, suena el teléfono de Genos en dos ocasiones. Aliviando un poco la tensión, ni tardo ni perezoso comenzó a leer los mensajes.

Uno era de King, quien los invitaba a jugar con su consola y un nuevo videojuego.

El otro pertenecía a Rom, diciéndole que iban a ensayar y estaba invitado a ir. Esto ultimo, tomo a Genos como una oportunidad para comprobar si teoria.

 _Otra vez._

El calvo noto como se había emocionado el rubio, no lo demostraba mucho en sus facies, en cuando su actitud, para el, Genos era un libro abierto.

-maestro, el señor King nos invito a jugar videojuegos en su casa hoy-

-ah, que bien. Entonces alistémonos para ir-El héroe mas fuerte se puso de pie estirándose y bostezando perezoso.

-maestro...-

-anda muévete Genos que se nos hace tarde-apuro el calvo mientras sacaba su clásica polera con la palabra "oppai" y pantalón de mezclilla. Genos quería decirle que no podría acompañarle para cumplir con su cometido.

-maestro, yo no...-

-Genos... ¿no quieres acompañarme?-la voz de Saitama era una clara orden y la mirada seria hizo que el menor desistirá a continuar o empezar a rechazar la oferta de ir.

No entendía porque el maestro le insistió en ir pero sintió su pecho cálido al ver que no era tan ignorado. Se sentía bien esa sensacion. Esto hizo que el ciborg emitiera una pequeña sonrisa enternecida que no paso de ser percibida por el calvo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las 6pm de la tarde en la ciudad Z, dando lugar a los colores naranja, rosado y amarillo del atardecer por el azul claro.

Las calles poco a poco volvían a la vida después de que Genos cumpliera su misión de eliminar un Kanji, termino con un brazo lesionado pero nada que los nanobots no pudieran arreglar.

Había sido una idea exitosa el desarrollarlos. Cuando agradecía al Dr. Kuseno por pensar en sus futuras necesidades, ahora no lo molestaría tanto en reparaciones menores o parcialmente profundas, en un futuro debía aprender a repararse, no siempre podía depender de el.

Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca le ha demostrado lo suficiente cuanto estaba agradecido con el hombre que era casi su segundo padre.

-talvez... cante para el también-

El ciborg se daba prisa en andar, tenia que regresar a practicar su canto.

Agradecía a quien sea que estuviese en el cielo que le hablaron los de la agencia para eliminar aquel monstruo. Se estaba divirtiendo jugando videojuegos con el maestro y King pero no lograba sacarse de la cabeza su ansiada meta.

Logro divisar la bodega donde solia reunirse con los ShingancrimsonZ. Al parecer, la suerte estaba de su parte, escucho que estaban ensayando, reconoció la canción.

"Falling Roses" era una de sus favoritas.

Entro tratando que las vibraciones causadas por la letra y la melodía con sus emociones, las cuales, a pesar de no identificarles del todo, las había clasificado. Cuando llego al área principal donde estaba la banda.

 _Sucedió_.

 **-It's filled with despair... I can't see anything anymore...-**

En su mente pasaron a gran velocidad sus recuerdos, en especial el día que lo perdió todo.

Cuanta desesperación sentía al verse impotente de no hacer nada para ayudar, el ver como destrozaban a su padre, tajaban a su madre y corroían a sus vecinos. Los gritos aun hacían eco en su mente

 **-Ah... My scar covered heart bleeding crimson, wandering...-**

Por mas fuerte que pretendía ser, la herida seguía ahí, sangrando.

 **-Falling Rose...Falling Rose... Oh God, save me... Give me a beam of light...-**

Ese día cuantas veces rogo, que alguien lo salvara, que no todo estaba perdido...

fue cuando sintió una incomodidad en la garganta llevándose una mano ahí por inercia y encorvándose un poco. Por primera vez, sentía que no podía hablar pero moría por hacerlo, tenia que hacerlo.

 **-The flames of fate floating beyond the clear skies**

 **Deep red, crimson pain...** -

Crow estaba mas que emocionado cantando uno de sus hits cuando una segunda voz lo interrumpe, iba a reclamar cuando ve al ciborg era el el causante. Pero escucharle, le hizo callar.

 **-Ah... Onto my scar covered heart-**

Su voz, por dios su voz habia cambiado. Ya no sonaba robotica (valga la redundancia) sino viva, realmente viva.

 **-Ah... Endless pain rained down incessantly-**

Sentían cada emoción que trasmitía el ciborg. Dolor, frustración, la necesidad pero en el fondo sentían que había un poco de esperanza combinado con la potente voz grave y suave lograba que se equivocaran en algunos acordes por sentirse encimados por la interpretación.

 **-Ah... My scar covered heart bleeding crimson,wandering...** -

Por dios, incluso sonaba erótico. Eróticamente doloroso. Les paro los pelos en punta al sentir un escalofrió por la espina dorsal por la impresión.

 **-Falling Rose...Falling Rose... Oh God, save me... Give me a beam of light...-**

En la mente de Genos recordaba su yo infante y cuando suplico por ayuda mientas el robot se divertida cortándole el cuerpo miembro por miembro

 **-Falling Rose...Falling Rose... These fallen red roses-**

Si, ese día habían llovido rosas.

 _De fuego y sangre._

 **-Aah, a pitch black sky is up above... ÑBeing continuously struck by the darkness falling from the cracks of that pitch black sky, While bleeding crimson drops, For a very long time, wishing for salvation,wandering...-**

si fuera su propia historia. Relatando sin dejar de cantar, una tragedia que parecía hermosa por la voz de Genos. Al grado de olvidar que el era un ciborg y le veían como un humano corriente que había sobrevivido a la guerra.

 **-All the time, the whole time, all the time, continuously, While praying towards the skies, both hands clasped together, Wishing for salvation, wandering... All the time, the whole time...-**

Cada palabra era una suplica olvidada, incluso las expresiones faciales eran tan reales que parecía que lo estaba viviéndolo en ese momento.

 **-Ah, The red flowing out, not knowing how to stop**

 **Those drops start spreading and dissolving in darkness-**

 **-The despair that speaks up from eyes that lost their light And whatever little is left of the heart bleeds crimson wandering...-**

En su agonía, solo fue una persona. El Doctor Kuseno se volvió su salvador y padre adoptivo.

 **-Falling Rose...Falling Rose... Oh God, save me... Give me a beam of light...-**

Pero, su luz se había vuelto su maestro.

Dejo de cantar y abrió los ojos, no se había dado cuenta que los había cerrado. Pestaño un poco confuso, procesando lo que había pasado. Lo consiguió.

Canto

Sentía la necesidad de respirar y muchas emociones estaban a flor de piel, emitido un sonoro suspiro y sonrió llevándose una mano a la cara.

Había sido mas que perfecto.

 _Fue real._

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahi tienen criaturitas del señor.

Sufri mucho para encontrar un medio por la cual Genos pudiese relacionar sus emociones asi que tengan piedad de mi en ese aspecto.

Apartir de ahora, nuestro querido calvo favorito ya sera mas participativo.

Se habia tardado.

Ojala les haya gustado.

Abracitos


	5. Track 4 phantom of the opera (1 parte)

Mi estimado publico, es hora del espectaculo.

Aqui inicia la guerra.

Ojala les guste, porque sufri para hacer este episodio (por la risa que me daba de vez en cuando)

van a odiar y amar unas escenas, si no lo consigo, tendre que hacer un ritual pagano para la inspiracion

Todo sacado de mi (muy retocida) mente.

Disfruten owo

.-.-.-.-.-.'.-.-.-

La banda estaba shockeada.

Y esa palabra aun le quedaba corta.

Sentían adrenalina y el latir frenético de sus corazones. Incluso el pelirrojo ya no pudo sostenerse quedando en el suelo casi de rodillas por la impresión. Había sido intenso, Genos prácticamente les había contagiado sus emociones. Todos emitían eleves suspiros.

-eso fue... ¡de puta madree!-exclamo Crow extasiado poniéndose de pie de un salto y gritando por las emociones. Los demás acordaron con el de forma silenciosa pero con una sonrisa brotando de sus labios de forma sincera.

-aun sin ser un dios, tu interpretación fue sublime-hablo con éxtasis contenida el rubio de ojos rubí mientras volvía a posar sin descuidar su guitarra.

-realmente te salió genial-apremio Rom mientras cruzaba los brazos en su pecho.

-jamás habíamos estado tan cerca de la nirvana hasta hoy. La legendaria Ryukenden esta complacida por la interpretación-hablo de forma respetuosa y emitiendo una sonrisa dulce y enigmática.

-entonces. Terminara nuestro trato-esto les cayo como balde de agua fría al grupo, bajándoles tan brutalmente los ánimos que se quedaron callados.

Genos se estaba despidiendo de forma tan seca que parecía que el tiempo que habían pasado juntos no valía nada.

Fue demasiado cruel.

Pero tenia razón, ya no había motivo por la cual debía continuar con ellos.

Ninguno de los miembros dijo nada, atinaron a bajar las orejas en depresión y sentir un nudo formándose en el pecho. No querían que Genos se fuera, cada quien tenia sus motivos personales pero en general era porque su compañía les gustaba mucho.

-espera...-se escucho hablar al mas alto del grupo, con elegancia comenzó a caminar hacia el rubio cibernético quien le miraba extrañado.

-aun no cumples tu parte del trato-todos se quedaron de piedra incluso Genos. Lo había olvidado, no quedaron en un acuerdo justo después de empezar las clases.

-es verdad. ¿Qué deseas a cambio?-el tono de disculpa del ciborg era discreto pero honesto. Se quedo viendo directamente los ojos del ojorubi, era poco usual que el rubio mas alto no posara al hablar, eso le dio curiosidad al ciborg.

-únete a la banda-una vez mas el silencio fue sepulcral.

-pídeme otra cosa-

-no serás miembro permanente. Estarás con nosotros y participaras de vez en cuando. Entendemos que tu ocupación de héroe y discípulo es importante, pero...-la voz de Aion era seria, suave un tanto hipnótica combinado con sus ojos como un hechizo celestial o diabolico.

-a pesar del divino debut que presentaste hoy, debes continuar practicando para mantener el nivel-el ciborg abrió los ojos con leve sorpresa, tenia razón.

Por esa ocasión, logro cantar con sus emociones conjuntas ¿pero volvería a ocurrir? Era mejor quedarse con la banda, mejorar y mantener el nivel.

-esta bien, acepto.-firmo mas tranquilo y seguro de sus palabras.

-perfecto.-Aion relajo sus facciones y formo una sonrisa pequeña, se alejo de Genos y fue a una repisa donde de vez en cuando guardaban paquetes de galletas, saco una caja negra, larga y grosor leve.

Nuevamente regresa con el rubio y la abre mostrando su contenido únicamente al ojidorado. El cual solo abre los ojos sorprendido pero recompone su postura y casi sudando una gotita vuelve a mirar a Aion.

-si vas a pertenecer a esta banda, debes de-Genos afirmo y tomo el par de orejas triangulares con pelo corto, color amarillo con negro y blanco en leves franjas, también tenían un arete plateado en cada una. Se las puso en la cabeza con cuidado entre sus cabellos hasta su cráneo, una vez se las engancho con un leve "clic".

-no te afectaran en nada, pero serán sensibles a los sonidos-

-entonces, sus orejas les ayudaba mejorar la calidad de su interpretación mediante al sonido. Pensé que era puramente decorativo-Genos tomo la cola larga, color amarillo como sus cabellos, era levemente esponjosa, al igual que sus orejas, tenia franjas color negro y blanco.

Con algo de dificultad, logra fijarla a su espalda baja, con un leve vaivén se acomoda, el sonrojo en la cara de Genos era genuino y escaso. Estaba avergonzado por lucir así.

¿Qué pasaría si su maestro lo viese así?

Mientras tanto, Aion estaba extasiado por la vista y se cubría más el rostro para encubrir la sonrisa llena jubilo. Lucia tan adorable con esas orejas y cola de lobo, cuando no podía superar esa imagen, este se sonroja. Cerro los ojos con resignación pero no arrepentimiento.

-así es como caen los dioses...-susurro para si mismo sin poderse negar mas que había caído en el encanto frio del ciborg.

-eeh... ¡venga ya hay que practicar mas!-exclamo el pelirrojo con el rostro pintado de carmín, ya cansado de ser ignorado por el rubio de ojos dorados. Jamás había visto a su héroe así, usando orejitas y sutil sonrojo. Era demasiado para su mente.

Lo vio caminar con tal naturalidad mientras veía su colita esponjosa moverse suavemente y sus orejas con discretos tics captando todo sonido sospechoso.

Pero también No sabia que pensar o sentir.

Una parte de el, estaba muy feliz de que Genos se iba a quedar mas tiempo con ellos a base de buenos argumentos y tendría más oportunidad de seguir con sus pretensiones de estar juntos como pareja.

Aunque también estaba furioso. Aion dijo que no estaba interesado en su héroe y que los dioses no se rebajan a eso y no sabe que mas chingaderas más dijo.

Ahora sale el muy cabron con esa propuesta, las orejitas incluso el muy hijo de... le robo un sonrojo.

 _¡un sonrojo!_

Crow se mordió los labios tratando de relajarse, era mejor concentrarse en otra cosa.

Los demás dejaron de contemplar a su nuevo miembro temporal como estúpidos y se concentraron en ensayar. Dentro de poco tenían una presentación en la ciudad G y debían lucirse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Genos regreso tarde a casa, bastante noche.

Quedo tan animado por su logro que quería seguir practicando diferentes estilos y canciones que Aion le facilitaba hasta que el reloj de la pared le hizo recordar; como la cenicienta; que debía volver con su maestro.

Había descuidado sus tareas por lograr su egoísta deseo pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía mas libre y ligero. Podía expresarse sin temor a represarías, Podía llamar "simios" como hacia Crow al publico (a su modo, les llama "ganado") de una forma tan dulce que no haría daño.

Sumándole que no afectaba su capacidad de combate. Según sus investigaciones, el desahogo emocional ayuda a mejorar la concentración. Esto ultimo no lo había comprobado, después experimentaría si era verídico.

-el poder de la música es increíble...-susurro para si al mismo tiempo entraba a la casa tratando de no hacer ruido. Se quito las botas sin prender la luz y vio a su alrededor todas las luces apagadas y el silencio. No tenia que hacer cálculos para saber que su maestro estaba dormido, aunque... con un leve escaneo verifico el lugar, según los signos vitales tan bajos pero no señalaban ningún riesgo para la salud del calvo, el estaba completamente dormido.

Suspiro levemente, como iba a explicarle a su maestro que ausento tanto tiempo. Lo bueno era que tenia un as bajo la manga, tomo las bolsas del piso y se las llevo a la cocina haciendo el menor ruido posible. Solo guardando lo perecedero deja las cosas a la vista.

Se cambia de ropa dispuesto a dormir y para su sorpresa, su futon estaba extendido y acomodado para que el llegara y se acurrucara.

Esto le hizo sentir una oleada vibrante de confort desde su Core. Bajo la guardia completamente y sonrió enternecido. Quizá era un gesto pequeño pero proviniendo de un ser parcialmente egoísta, era acto muy dulce.

Sin pensarla mucho se acuesta y se acurruca. Mira a su izquierda donde mira a su maestro dormir.

Debía decirle la verdad, no le gustaba mentirle seria perder su confianza, no le dirá por el momento el porque lo hacia, aun no estaba listo.

-por ti, maestro-susurro determinado. cerro los ojos dispuesto a dejarse por Morfeo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un gran y brillante día de lunes, los pájaros cantaban alegres entre los arboles. El clima perfecto pasa salir a caminar o pasear siempre y cuando ignoraras al Kanji gigante que atacaba la ciudad G destrozando todo a su paso provocando que la gente corriera asustada, gritando y pidiendo ayuda.

Al paso del monstruo sin forma definida, Había uno que otro héroe caído.

No paso mucho para que el dúo de Maestro y Aprendiz aparecieran. Estaban cerca de ahí porque estaban cazando ofertas por pura casualidad. Una vez que el héroe calvo le venció con un solo golpe y gritaba de frustración por ser tan poderoso mientras Genos rescataba a algunos civiles del peligro como estructuras debilitadas por los ataques del Kanji y otros parados en varias grietas en el piso inestable, sin querer tomando el crédito de la derrota del monstruo por los socorridos.

Genos por mas que insistía que no era así y que el héroe en verdad era Saitama, no hicieron caso y continuaron glorificándolo. Provocando que Saitama se molestara y decidiera irse de ahí sin esperar al rubio.

Por su parte, el ciborg logro escaparse de ahí y comenzó a perseguir a su maestro. Realmente estaba avergonzado y disgustado por el resultado de la batalla.

No quería la gloria y la fama, no le importaba la popularidad, si era considerado un mercenario o salvador, todo eso no tenia ningún valor para el. Lo único que le interesaba era que haría para cenar todas las noches y mantener la casa limpia para su maestro porque...

Fue deteniendo sus pasos hasta quedarse quieto frente a una tienda de ropa para adolescentes con la expresión de duda en su rostro, la gente pasaba a su lado mirándole con indiscretas sonrisas de admiración.

Otra vez esa pregunta.

 _¿Por qué hacia todo eso para su maestro?_

Su Core comenzó a dar leves pulsaciones cálidas como dolorosas haciéndole temblar ligeramente.

Sacudió su cabeza levemente, debía buscar a su maestro y disculparse con el.

Para su buena suerte, lo vio salir de un supermercado a unos 3 locales mas delante. Corrió para alcanzarle esquivando unas personas.

-maestro-llamo suavemente pero logrando su objetivo de atraer la atención del mayor. Saitama se giro con total indiferencia hacia el ciborg sin descuidar sus compras.

-oh Genos-

-perdone Maestro, una vez mas interferí para que usted será reconocido como héroe. Realmente lo siento mucho-el ojimarron vio al ciborg hacer una marcada reverencia sin importar quien le viera. Suspiro con pesar, Ya lo había olvidado.

Genos no tenia la culpa. Las cosas pasan y apenas le iba a responder cuando el rubio menor le interrumpió.

-para compensar mi error, deje que le invite a comer-animo el ojidorado mirándole a los ojos mientras se incorporaba.

-entonces vamos-saitama sonrió repuesto de vitalidad ante la expectativa de ir a comer contagiando su emoción a Genos.

El cual solo sintió vibrar su Core con intensidad y una tibieza muy agradable pasaba por su pecho. Ignoro esas sensaciones mientras se ponía en marcha.

-¿A dónde iremos a comer? Ciudad G no es precisamente barata-refunfuño el mayor mientras caminaba medio aburrido por la acera.

-a unas 5 manzanas al noroeste hay un restaurante familiar y económico-respondió mientras señalaba la dirección con la mano derecha.

-¿estas seguro Genos?-

-absolutamente maestro, realice un sondeo de restaurantes en un radio de 500mts...-

-eso basta para mi-interrumpió comenzando a caminar hacia la dirección impuesta por el rubio. Pasaron unos minutos entre callejones y personas dieron con restaurant sencillo con un gran cartel de bienvenida, colores cálidos y parcialmente oscuros. Sin esperar alguna guía, tomaron una mesa apartada e irónicamente mas cerca del la barra de bebidas donde venían y pasaban de vez en cuando las camareras.

Mientras nuestros héroes escogían sus platillos del menú completamente encerrados en su burbuja, a una mesa de distancia hacia la izquierda de la barra, una banda musical muy peculiar esperaba su orden sentados en la barra.

Frente a ellos había distintos tipos de bebidas: agua simple, jugo de arándanos, refresco y una botella de leche. Crow tomo la leche y empezó agitarla un poco y posteriormente bebió muy animado.

-¡maldición! Esa presentación fue perfecta. Pronto el ganado gritara mi nombre exclamando mas-termino de beber su botellita de leche y suspiro de placer por el liquido blanco y frio.

-pronto el mundo conocerá a la legendaria Ryukenden y las magistrales artes del Bushido- acaricio con devoción su katana y sonreía del mismo modo.

-aaaah, cierra el pico. Siempre sales con lo mismo-recrimino Crow, volteo a ver el barman y le habla fuerte.

-oi amigo tenemos media ahora aquí pudriéndonos, ¿Cuándo traerán nuestra orden?-exclamo molesto y gruño al ver que fue ignorado por el hombre mientras limpiaba unos vasos.

-Crow compor...-justo cuando Rom iba a reprenderle por su comportamiento se queda callado. Justo a una mesa de distancia y dándoles la espalda estaba Genos sentado y por lo que veía muy animado platicando con alguien frente a el.

Esto le dio un vuelco al estomago y le hizo gruñir un poco mostrando los colmillos.

-¿Qué pasa Rom?-Yaiba noto el silencio repentino del moreno y volteo hacia la dirección que miraba al aludido. Se quedo igual y sonrió embebecido.

Era Genos.

Se había hecho una promesa después de escucharle cantar por horas, toda interpretación que hiciera, seria a su honor. Antes de dormir, mandaba una plegaria al cielo, de tener una oportunidad con el o por lo menos lo notara. Se quedo viéndole un rato mas acomodándose los lentes.

Nadie había notado que mucho antes que Rom se diera cuenta de su vecino, Aion estaba contemplándole, quizá le ayudaba el hecho que estaba posando mientras lo hacia.

En su mente surcaban varias ideas a la vez.

 _-¿un dios puede enamorarse de un mortal? Eso es blasfemia... pero... técnicamente, Genos no es un humano puro... oh dioses oscuros, mándeme una señal... ¿será Genos mi razón?-_

-¿Qué sucede con ustedes?-el ojicarmin miro a la misma dirección que sus amigos. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, vio a su héroe rubio por la espalda, sabia que era el por dos razones: ese cabello lo conocía tan bien como su espalda ancha y sus hombros metálicos. sus pensamientos se tornan melosos al verle de tan buen humor y una sutil sonrisa formada en su boca.

Saitama dejo de hablar al notar que un grupo de jóvenes estaba mirándoles con un suave sonrojo en las mejillas. Lejos de molestarse, le causo curiosidad. ¿Qué tanto miran? Miro detrás suyo pero no vio nada extraño.

Solo había un par de parejas y grupos pequeños en el local. Levanto la ceja extrañado.

 _¿Y si lo estaban viendo a el?_

No, no puede ser. A el no le van los hombres, si fueran chicas no hay problema, pero... lo hizo palidecer un poco y un escalofrió paso por su espalda, gesto que no paso de ser percibido por el ciborg.

-¡¿esta bien maestro?!-se preocupo rápidamente casi poniéndose de pie.

-si, solo... que esos chicos llevan rato mirando hacia acá y es un tanto incomodo-respondió rascándose la mejilla. De forma automática Genos voltea para ver quien osaba molestar a su maestro y abre los ojos un poco sorprendido. Era su banda musical.

-Shigancrimsonz-susurro mas relajado. Apenas dijo esto, los chicos se alarmaron al verse descubiertos, todos los cabellos hasta las orejas se crisparon por verse pillados por el ciborg mientras lo contemplaban.

-¿chingan chicos? ¿Que nombre es ese?-

-Shigancrimsonz maestro. Es la banda a la cual me afilie. Le platique esta mañana-

-¿ha si?-saitama mira el techo mientras deja fluir sus recuerdos.

 _Era temprano, aproximadamente las 8:30 de la mañana pero la ciudad, pese a sus pocos habitantes se podía oír un poco de vida en la misma, para el héroe calvo no era suficiente para levantarse._

 _La única razón por la cual salió de los brazos de Morfeo fue el delicioso aroma de la comida recién hecha._

 _Estirándose perezosamente se levanta y bosteza._

 _-buenos días Maestro-de forma amable Genos le saludo, acercándose sin quitarse el delantal rosa, se sentó frente a el._

 _-¿Cómo durmió maestro?-_

 _-como si estuviese muerto, figurativamente-se estiro un poco mas y miro al rubio. Ahora que lo piensa._

 _-¿a que hora llegaste? Eran pasadas de las doce y no te vi-noto como la mirada del ciborg bajaba avergonzado. Un silencio incomodo se formo y el mayor espera la tan ansiada respuesta._

 _-yo aproveche una venta nocturna que me tomo bastante tiempo completar-respondió sin verle a la cara. Genos temblaba como una hoja mecida por una suave brisa._

 _-ah-Saitama le miro con algo de recelo y justo cuando iba a decirle lo que el pensaba sin "pelos en la lengua"._

 _-pero antes de eso... yo... estoy con una banda llamada los ShigancrimsonZ. Ahí estoy aprendiendo a...-Genos estaba dispuesto a confesarle a su maestro que estaba aprendiendo a cantar para el, incluso estaba dispuesto a escribir una canción que describiera la maravillosa persona que el era._

 _-¿ah? ¿tienes amigos fuera de la asociación.? Pensé que no eras muy sociable-_

 _-bueno yo... no exactamente... maestro-_

 _-ha de ser tan raritos como tu, pero me alegro que te ocupes en otra cosa-_

 _Saitama nuevamente se puso de buen humor. De hecho, ayer tras terminar de jugar videojuegos con King y comprar unas cosas._

 _Regreso a casa por las solitarias calles de su ciudad. escucho una voz gritar como desquiciado pensó que se trataba de un Kanji y corrió a trote ligero hacia un almacén color carmín oscuro aparentemente abandonado, nuevamente escucho los gritos tan desquiciados, entro rápidamente pero se detuvo cuando escucho una voz imposible de olvidar._

 _-Crow, no deberías hacer eso-_

 _-¡arrrgg! Como me caga que el imbécil de Yaiba me diga Enano, no lo defiendas Genos-exclamo la voz iracunda ante la suave y pausada voz de Genos._

 _Saitama se escondió detrás del muro sorprendido pero sin atreverse a ver. En su mente, solo rondaba una pregunta._

 _¿Qué hacia ahí Genos?_

 _-Crow no es por defenderlo, simplemente no veo la utilidad de destruir tu instrumento por un arranque-_

 _-tienes razón, Yaiba no merece ser golpeado por mi precioso red Tomahawk-_

 _-cerrad la puñetera boca, hay que continuar-otra voz mas autoritaria los hace callar y logro escuchar ánimos mas pacíficos pero no menos intensos._

 _-así que era eso-Saitama suspira aliviado. Genos tenia una banda de amigos, por eso siempre estaba tan ocupado. Era natural tenerlos, después todo aun era un adolescente._

 _Seguramente no le dijo para no hacerlo sentir mal porque el siempre ha sido solitario. Emitió un suspiro de alivio y prontamente Se sintió extraño, no sabia que una carga se había alojado en su corazón._

 _Mejor se iba de ahí, ya encararía a su travieso pupilo por ocultarle algo así. Si Saitama se hubiese quedado unos minutos mas, hubiese escuchado la voz de Genos en plano canto._

-aah, no recordaba-

Mientras el duo de heroes estaba en su mundo nuevamente. El cuarteto miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

Ese era el "maestro" de Genos.

 _-El maestro es un héroe increíblemente poderoso-_

Por lo que veían, era un tipo metido en un buzo amarillo, calvo, con la palabra "aburrimiento" escrita en ella.

 _-el maestro es la persona mas genial del mundo, quisiera ser tan genial como el-_

Saitama dio un largo bostezo de fastidio mientras el ciborg le explicaba unas cosas.

¿Cómo se atrevía el calvo de mierda a ignorar a Genos? Pensó indignado el pelirrojo. El estaría mas que fascinado escuchando al rubio hablar y mas en la forma tan amena que lo hacia.

 _-el maestro es la persona mas maravillosa que he conocido-_

-¿maravillosa? Maravillosos mis...-Crow tomo su botellita de leche, se levanto de su asiento y lo mas relajado que podía estar se acerco al dúo. Por mas que se moría por reclamarle al calvo su poco interés en el rubio, no podía hacerlo, era ganarse puntos malos hacia el ciborg.

-¡Genos!-el ojicarmin saludo entusiasmado al rubio.

-Crow-

-me alegro verte ¿Por qué andas por aquí?-sonrió ya más animado pero tranquilo. El ciborg tenia ese algo que lo relajaba.

-¿Quién diablos eres tu?-pregunto haciendo un mohín, ya sabia quien era, pero era puramente "cortesía". Por su parte, Genos no se molesto por la forma de dirigirse a su maestro, sabia que el pelirrojo hablaba así y se dirigía del mismo modo a quien sea.

-el es mi maestro-presento orgulloso el ciborg, mientras sonreía suavemente.

-el héroe mas fuerte del mundo-

-me llamo Saitama-hablo por primera vez el ojimarron dirigiéndose a el. Extendió su mano con una suave sonrisa hacia el ojicarmin.

Crow se quedo callado mirando la mano del mayor. Mirando a otro lado un poco avergonzado la estrecha suavemente. Lo que hacia por amor.

-Crow-se soltaron al mismo tiempo.

-veo que aun no comen, siéntense en la mesa-invito Saitama extrañamente amable, Genos lo tomo como un gesto generoso y Crow como una declaración de guerra silenciosa.

Tomo asiento a un lado del rubio quedando en medio de Saitama y Genos. No paso mucho cuando el resto de la banda se acerco, se presento ante Saitama y tomaron asiento en la mesa, pero como era muy pequeña para los 6 en una sola, acercaron otra con sus respectivas sillas. Yaiba se las ingenio para escurrirse y quedar sentado a un lado de Genos. Cosa que hizo que los demás miembros rechinaran los dientes, Saitama solo levanto la ceja extrañado pero no dijo nada.

De Yaiba, se sentó Aion y entre Saitama y el rubio pelo largo quedo Rom.

Nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio sutilmente tenso que se formo. Saitama analizaba a cada uno de los "amigos" de Genos.

Todos usaban ropas extrañas, alocada y una obsesión bastante preocupante por el rojo, en especial el pelirrojo ¿Maron? ¿Arrow? Ni idea. Pero en especial, todos usaban orejitas de animal.

De manera indiscreta, Saitama toca la oreja de Crow y la estira provocando un chillido de dolor.

-¡aaarg! ¡¿pero que te pasa imbécil?!-se pone de pie mirándole molesto. Genos da un brinco dispuesto a defender a su maestro mirando de mala manera a Crow.

-oh, son de verdad-quedo sorprendido el calvo sin inmutarse mucho. Rom noto las ansias asesinas de Genos hacia su líder y decidió intervenir haciendo gestos con las manos señalando sus propias orejas.

-veras Saitama, son orejas de verdad, de donde venimos es normal y son sensibles a esa clase de trato...-explico el ojiazul. Saitama abrio los ojos algo sorprendido y volteo hacia el iracundo pelirrojo.

-hey, lo siento no sabia, Brow-se disculpo ameno. Crow estaba por querer golpear y contestar de mala manera hacia Saitama. Primero el muy imbecil le jala la oreja, segundo le cambia el nombre, tercero aun tenia el descaro de estar como si nada el muy... por rabillo del ojo logro ver la mirada llena de rencor de Genos hacia su persona.

No pensó que será tan fácil de ofender al ciborg respecto al calvo. No queria perder el poco avance hacia el, suspiro con pesar. Iba a enfermar si no se sacaba esa furia.

-esta bien... no lo sabias. Yo...-hizo un mohín infantil, casi nunca se disculpaba y no se preocupaba al respecto pero en esta ocasión, debía hacerlo para que el rubio cibernético dejara de verle con rencor.

-lo siento-toma asiento en la silla con un penoso silencio y sus orejitas bajaban un poco.

-esta bien, estamos a mano-Saitama no le dio mas rodeo al asunto. Como invocada del cielo, La camarera llego con los pedidos justo a tiempo antes de que otra ocurriera.

Mientras ella servía los platos, Rom suspiro de alivio por salvarse el pellejo esta ocasión. Crow estaba a punto de hacer que Genos los mandara a la mierda.

Sus lazos no son nada a comparación del que tenia por el mayor. Pero pudo ver, que Saitama no estaba muy interesado en fortalecer ese nexo.

Ahí tendrían una ventaja, siempre y cuando no la liaran.

Empezaron a comer silenciosos y el animo mas relajado, como si nada hubiese pasado, bueno, excepto para Crow que seguía con sus orejitas bajas pensativo mientras picaba un poco la comida.

No quería que Genos estuviese molesto con el por haber insultado a su maestro, ya pensaría que hacer para que le perdonase. Mientras comia el curry rojo con arroz y no pudo evitar sonreír le pareció genial, le falta pimienta pero así es genial. Por inercia, volteo a ver a Genos nuevamente, la forma que comía de forma tan elegante hacia quedar en ridículo a mucha gente... como iluminado por un coro angelical, se le ocurrió algo que le hizo sonreír traviesamente.

-oi Genos-

-Crow-dejo de comer y enfoco su atención al pelirrojo. Aun estaba molesto con el por insultar a su maestro, quizá se disculpo con el pero a el le costaría perdonarle por tal osadía.

-¿quieres?-ofreció su plato con una sonrisa amable. El ojidorado se quedo viendo el plato algo extrañado, asi que opto ser cortez.

-no, gracias-

-andaaa, solo un poco-insistió el pelirrojo. Tomo una cucharada del guiso con arroz, le soplo con cuidado para que se enfriara un poco y volvió a insistir usando la sonrisa mas encantadora que tenia.

-como una ofrenda de paz-Genos se quedo viendo a la cuchara y luego al pelirrojo. Sabia que seguiría insistiendo hasta el cansancio, con un discreto suspiro de resignación, se acerco y abrió la boca un poco.

-di "aaaaah"-también Crow se acerco despacio y luciendo lo mas adorable para el ciborg.

Mientras el dúo hacia las paces. Saitama había dejado de comer su udon por contemplar la escena frente a el. Un desagradable sentimiento bajo por su garganta y cayo de peso en su estomago. Sin desearlo frunció el seño y trago su comida con disgusto.

Miro a otro lado molesto sin saber exactamente porque de su enfado pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza esa escena que se repetía una y otra vez y cada vez mas detallada y modificada.

Ahora que recordaba, esa misma escena la había visto un millon de veces en los mangas Shojo que a veces leia. La chica felizmente enamorada le da de comer a su novio en la boca. Bien, no ayudo mucho a bajar ese malestar en el estomago por imaginarse esa escena con ese enfoque.

 _Pero, ¿no terminaban siempre besándose?_

Sin razonar mucho, tomo la cuchara que le ofrecía el pelirrojo al ciborg y lo comió por el. Trago muy molesto y no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco, tenia mucha pimienta.

Sobra decir que esto no lo tomo muy bien Crow.

-¿pero que te pasa?-reclamo el ojicarmin poniéndose de pie mirando muy enojado al calvo. Había arruinado el momento por su interferencia.

-era una ofrenda de paz ¿no? Se supone que debías dármela a mi-contesto falsamente monótono mirando a otro lado del restaurant. Esta muy molesto por esa atención que casi recibía Genos y este muy como si nada acepta.

-¡arrrggg¡ ¡pero ya me había disculpado contigo-gruño el pelirrojo de mala gana.

-maestro-Genos iba a intervenir para apaciguar las aguas cuando un leve golpeteo en su hombro lo hace voltear a su izquierda para su sorpresa una bolita de carne, suave, sazonada en su jugo entra en su boca, incluso siente un par de dedos rozando sus labios con delicadeza.

-¿Qué te parece Genos?-el ciborg ve esos dedos blancos que conducían al culpable de tal atrevimiento. De forma lenta se vuelve a sentar mientras masticaba la comida que Yaiba tan atrevidamente le hizo comer pero este por alguna razón no alejaba sus dedos de su rostro.

El rubio de lentes sonreía levemente con un suave sonrojo. Estaba encantado.

La piel de Genos tenia una mejor textura de la que esperaba, esperaba que fuera como el latex o pastico pero todo lo contrario.

 _Era tan suave como la seda._

Con la mayor discreción posible le acaricio el labio inferior del Ciborg completamente feliz.

-estaba deliciosa-Genos era totalmente ignorante del significado de ese gesto negar que le gusto el trato, seria mentirse, aunque por un instante, llego a sentirse especial a un nivel personal.

-me alegro que te gustara-

Mientras los dos estaban en su mundo. Crow rompió una cuchara con su propia fuerza. Estaba muy cabreado y celoso.

No solo le basto en robarle la idea, no, la perfecciono. Ponerle la comida en la boca mientras estaba distraído era un cliché romántico pero había dando el efecto deseado: era lo mas cercano a un beso que podía recibir del ciborg. Rompió otra cuchara mientras sonreía con un tic en el ojo como un inútil intento de contener su furia.

Odiaba a Yaiba y lo golpearía hasta que se hartara. No podía matarle, no había tiempo de encontrar a otro bajista.

Rom también tenia los mismos pensamientos homicidas hacia su compañero de lentes. Esa maniobra había sido muy osada. De Crow se la creía, el líder era estúpidamente impulsivo aun cuando no se lo proponía pero de Yaiba. El chico suele ser muy tímido y solo sacaba su coraje cuando estaba de sarcástico o insultaba a Crow.

Pero esa maniobra, fue demasiado.

Tenia que hacer algo para superar ese gesto, ahora Genos tendría en su cabeza al rubio de lentes. Sostuvo su cabeza en su mano apoyando el codo en la mesa mirando a la nada con fastidio. No estaba hecho para ligar y menos ciborgs héroes.

Aion cubrió su rostro con una mano posando, aparentando indiferencia ante la escena a su lado.

Esta bien, no pasa nada.

No pasa nada.

A la mierda, si, estaba celoso. Se mordió el labio con fuerza y su mano apretó mas su rostro. Estaba molesto con Yaiba por su maniobra, pero estaba aun mas enojado con Genos. El sabia que tarde o temprano sus amigos harían sus movidas para llamar la atención del ojidorado con escleróticas negras.

Pensó que no le iba a afectar tanto, pero ahí estaba, sintiendo cólera, celos, deseo y posesividad. el era el culpable de todo lo que el estaba sintiendo.

El deseo de tomar ese lugar y rozar sus labios con los de el.

El chico cibernético tenia la culpa que el siendo un dios se rebajara a semejantes sentimientos

Sonrió con ironía. El ciborg era tan escaso de humanidad y consiguió algo que ni sus padres lograron.

 _Sensibilizarle_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El regreso a casa fue silencioso, parcialmente tenso.

Muchas personas veían curiosas el grupo musical que andaba cerca del ciborg. No solo por su forma de vestir o las peculiares orejas y colas, también ayudaba mucho el hecho que cada 5 cuadras se detenían a pelearse por cualquier pendejada que pasaba entre ellos.

Pero aun con las miradas extrañas y algunas lujuriosas por andar mostrando sus abdómenes bien trabajados. Yaiba no podía bajar de su nube.

Aun permanecía una dulce sonrisa en sus labios y el suave rubor en las mejillas por el tacto. De vez en cuando, se llevaba los dedos que acariciaron delicadamente los labios de Genos a su boca, imaginando con el corazón en la mano que así debían sentirse. Sin poder evitarlo su mirada soñadora creció mas, sus orejas estaban parcialmente gachas y movía su cola a un ritmo acompasado.

El estaba encimado en un sueño y no parecía querer Salir de el. Lo cual le ayudo a bastante a eludir las miradas asesinas de sus compañeros.

Al momento de tomar el ferrocarril para ir a casa, cada uno iba por su lado, estaban muy molestos con ellos mismos pero no querían hacerse mas daño, después de todo, aun apreciaban su amistad. La poca gente en el tren ayudaba al silencio para hacerles pensar, cada quien encerrados en su cabeza. Habían pasado muchas cosas ese día: nuevas emociones y otras que no recordaban.

El pelirrojo por su parte quedo cerca de Genos, aun haciendo un mohín irritado. No podía reclamarle por algo que no tiene la culpa ni tampoco el tiene el derecho a hacerlo.

Un movimiento brusco del tren lo hizo tambalearse en su asiento y termino apoyándose en el brazo de Genos y abrazándole el mismo por inercia. Se sonrojo un poco y temió que el ciborg lo quitara.

-¿estas bien?-

-si-respondió con leve molestia tratando de disimular el bochorno que le causaba estar así de cerca. Genos le dejo hacer y continuo con su vista a la nada mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido ese día.

Crow noto que el ciborg no le quito pero tampoco estaba muy interesado en su pequeño abrazo. Sonrió con timidez abrazando el brazo metálico y recargándose en su hombro. Pensó que seria incomodo recargarse en el, pero era mejor de lo que pensó. Su brazo tibio y la estructura tan detallada no permitía áreas con rebabas, se sentía a gusto aun en una superficie dura o estaba tan estúpidamente enamorado que era muy subjetivo.

 _Apoyaba mas la segunda opción._

El héroe de la capa blanca había apretado tanto el tubo donde estaba apoyado que lo dejo doblado con forma de su mano.

Decir que se sentía incomodo por las atenciones que recibía Genos era poco decir. Ya detestaba al niñato de lentes y ahora el pelirrojo estaba peleando la corona en su lista negra

 _-"No son malos chicos y son amigos de Genos… es bueno que tenga amigos"-_ se repetía en su mente como una mantra pero siempre salia esa vocecita.

 _-"pero quieres que se vayan"_ -se mordió el labio levemente, ese malestar no cedía con facilidad.

-maestro-hace un ruido con la boca para dejar claro que lo había oído pero no quería voltear a ver como el pelirrojo abrazaba el brazo de Genos como niño chiquito.

-se me olvido darle esto-el Ciborg le pasa con su mano libre una pequeña libreta cuadrada de colores. Saitama toma el cuaderno sin mucho interés y lo hojea dándose cuenta que era una cuponera de su supertienda favorita, siempre había pedido una pero el dependiente lo rechazaba con frecuencia.

-¿Cómo es que?-

-una de las personas que rescatamos hoy me lo dio como agradecimiento. Si gusta Mañana iremos a usar-hojea un poco la libretita y se detiene en la sección de carnes.

-este, esta la carne de primera en oferta del 70%-señala con el dedo la pequeña hoja mientras se acercaba un poco a el, deshaciendo un poco el abrazo que le deba Crow. Cosa que no paso de ser percibida por el mayor.

-y comeremos como reyes, es genial Genos-se animo el calvo. Olvidando por completo su enojo y vitoreándose por ese pequeño detalle. Se relajo y emitió una sonrisa cómplice a la vez Genos sonreía del mismo modo, Logro recordar algo bueno que ayudo a relajar su mente y el revoltijo de emociones en su estomago.

 _-"Para Genos, siempre voy primero"-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miro el reloj, eran pasadas de las 24hrs, aun no podía entrar en reposo, eso le causaba un poco de ansiedad porque no sabia porque, no le importaba el no dormir. Miro a sus alrededores sin levantarse de su futon y su mirada recayó en su maestro.

Habia muchas emociones atoradas en su garganta, quería… no, no era el momento ni el lugar, pero se estaba desesperando por no poder hacerlo.

Desde que empezó a cantar, se sentía mas calmado en sus sentimientos, sin querer había encontrado un buen catalizador para sus emociones incluso para aquellas no sabia interpretar.

Se acomoda de lado para ver mejor al hombre durmiendo a pierna suelta, su perfil tan relajado y casa musculo que participaba en la respiración se movia con ritmo. Nuevamente sintio su Core vibrar a la par de todas esas emociones causando conflicto, todo eso era provocado por el.

En especial el orgullo.

Decidió levantarse, no tenia caso quedarse ahí dando vueltas, llegaría al punto de despertar a su maestro. No sabia que hacer, escuchar música no era una opción, se puso ropa cómoda, sus botas y se dispuso a salir del departamento. Pero antes, sintió la necesidad, mas bien, la costumbre de ponerse las orejitas y cola.

Había tenido especial cuidado en ocultarlas de su maestro, las escondía en una bolsita dentro de su gabardina antes de entrar al departamento. No quería humillarse frente a el con semejantes cosas, pero…

-admito que son útiles-se las puso y las movió percibiendo mejor los sonidos, se puso la cola y salió del departamento silencioso.

No sabia a donde ir, el almacén estaba cerrado y no iría a molestar a los ShigancrimsonZ para que le abran, vio el techo pensativo y se le ocurrió ir a la azotea. Subió por las escaleras despacio pensando en alguna canción que coincidiera con sus emociones.

Llego y lo primero que recibió fue una brisa suave y fría en su rostro. Exploro el lugar un poco, solía subir ahí con el maestro cuando tenían de comer al intemperie pero les daba pereza ir muy lejos. Siguió explorando un poco mas y Había una pequeña bodega detrás de la entrada de las escaleras lucia vieja y polvosa con una cadena oxidada como el candando.

Sin mucho esfuerzo la rompió y abrió la misma, no había nada impresionante, hasta que ve algo relucir entre el polvo y una roída manta. Lo tomo y para su sorpresa era una guitarra acústica del clásico color amarillo pastel bastante dañada del cuerpo pero las cuerdas estaban intactas. La tomo con cuidado y la acaricio escaneando su estructura.

Salió de ahí y fue a sentarse a la orilla del edificio, tomo asiento colgando los pies fuera y comenzó a afinar la guitarra cuidando su fuerza y probando los sonidos con leves tonadas.

Una canción paso por su mente, una que no conocía muy bien porque Crow no dejo que Aion terminara de interpretarla. A el le había gustado la letra pero el líder en ocasiones es muy quisquilloso.

Una vez afinada el instrumento y esperando a ser acariciada para la interpretación Genos miro la ciudad. La magnifica vista de la ciudad con pocas luces prendidas y las estrellas resplandeciendo en el cielo.

Suspiro e inicio su acorde con frenesí. Cada nota que sus dedos producían, sus memorias brotaban enfocándose en su heroísmo y las batallas que habían vivido.

 **-So society just can't let us be. Please don't be ashamed. We are not to blame-**

lejos de sentirse inferior al estar al lado de su maestro, le levantaba el ego de que tan gran persona le aceptara.

Muchos se avergonzaban del carácter tan despreocupado de su maestro y la apatía en sus acciones, pero el sabia mas que bien que el hacia lo mejor.

- **The future's ours to take. We will make mistakes. Scream is loud and proud. We will not back down!-**

 **Si e** l había cometido errores antes de conocer al mayor y ocasionalmente le reprochaban, el continuaría orgulloso y seguro, no hay cabida en el para el arrepentimiento de sus acciones.

La voz de Genos se tornaba poderosa y firme, cada palabra impregnaba valor, fuerza y decisión. De haber alguien mas ahí, se sentirá motivada y el deseo de ser mejor crecería.

 **-So let's go we'll release the pressure And a kick can only make it better. We can't we won't surrender. We can't we won't surrender!-**

Nunca sedería ante los ofrecimientos de Amai de volverse su compañero particular en batallas.

Nunca aceptaría que la asociación de Héroes lo galardonaran por ser tecnológicamente mas avanzado, mas que metal Knight y Drive por mas que le dijeran que parecía mas un arma que un ser vivo.

Nunca renunciara a lo poco que le quedaba de humanidad y esta vez, por voluntad propia.

- **We're not scared 'cause our life in danger. We add the heat will only make it stronger. We can't we won't surrender. We can't we won't surrender!-**

Sabia mejor que nadie que los kanji que enfrentaría al lado del maestro lo llevarían a la muerte pero eso no importaba, cada caída que el sufría, se haría mas fuerte.

Continuaría peleando junto a su maestro hasta el final de sus días. Su voz se torno mas intensa y llena de determinación al igual que las notas interpretadas por la guitarra, las cuerdas se tornaban levemente rojas por la forma que Genos las acariciabas.

No se dio cuenta en que momento cerro los ojos pero cuando los Abrió sintió que brillaban con intensidad.

 **-So tell me where are we laying your cemetery. Don't try to silence and bury me-**

La emoción se volvía mas fuerte, le gritaría al mundo que su maestro merecía ser reconocido por su nobleza y fuerza.

El lo haría hasta imposible, Si no era por sus acciones lo haría con su voz.

 **-Don't push me 'cause I won't go quietly. I will die with dignity-**

Se callo de inmediato al sentir un leve golpe en la mejilla. A pesar de ser un leve escozor se toco al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada hacia la guitarra, quedo levemente desconcertado por lo que veía.

Estaba humeando un poco el instrumento y una de las cuerdas se había roto por la intensidad de sus notas.

-supongo que… con eso será suficiente-

Un secreto mas que guardaría a su maestro hasta que fuera el momento.

Inocentemente creyendo que estaba solo en el tejado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado la semana.

Entre sus obligaciones cono héroe, aprendiz y músico. Lejos de agotarle, le entusiasmaba porque se acercaba poco a poco a su objetivo de perfeccionarse y cantar por fin para el hombre que mas admira.

Al mismo tiempo, ya no veía a la banda como un medio mas para cumplir con su objetivo, sino, como parte de su familia, algo disfuncional y extraña pero le gustaba. Incluso, llego a cocinar con ellos porque se había acabado el gas en casa y como agradecimiento dejo unas porciones.

Sobra decir que mas de una vez al día iban a su casa para pedirle de comer, cosa que molestaba a Saitama…

Era sabado por la noche, nuevamente Genos estaba en su esquina tocando unas notas con su ya arreglada guitarra acústica, misma que sufrió una trasformación tremenda. La había mejorado y reforzado, el cuerpo brillaba con color negro y oro, sus cuerdas tenían destellos dorados porque las fabrico con gran parte de su cabello, volviese una parte valiosa de si mismo.

Cada noche subía al techo a cantar con su guitarra o a capela según su estado anímico, también buscaba en su computador mas canciones, no se rendía en buscar una perfecta que describiera a su maestro, según Genos hasta el momento ninguna era digna para el mencionado.

Esa noche tenia ganas de expresar sus emociones pero no lograba dar con la canción perfecta, paso su mano en su frente con frustración. Se puso en guardia cuando escucho un leve paso detrás de el pero rápidamente se relajo al reconocer esa figura alta y cabello largo.

-Aion-susurro.

-Genos-el rubio mas alto se sentó a un lado del ciborg trayendo consigo su valiosa Holy ark. Ambos se miraron con intensidad y nuevamente Aion traía consigo una canción exclusivamente para el.

unas noches atras, el miembro guitarrista de los Shigancrimsonz lo había descubierto cantando con furia porque habían rebajado de nivel a su maestro por una razón completamente injusta, a pesar de que el buen Saitama protesto, se molesto mucho, no hizo mas y lo dejo pasar.

 _Pero el no._

Ya no sabia que cantar lo mucho que odiaba a la gente, porque dentro de su ser, admita que la odiaba por el simple hecho de que detestaban a su maestro.

hasta que Aion se hizo presente, le mostro una de sus canciones que guardaba para si y comenzó a cantar al son de la guitarra del mas alto.

Su emociones se tornaban cada vez mas poderosas como su voz, mas de una vez, al terminar de cantar, notaba que la frecuencia cardiaca de Aion se incrementaba al limite y un furioso sonrojo le cubría el rostro, no importaba de que se trataba la canción, el resultado era el mismo, pero lejos de inquietarse, ambos se veían cómplices sintiendo como el corazón vivo del ojicarmin latía a la par de las vibraciones del core del ojidorado.

Se habían vuelto afines por los sentimientos oscuros, no solo en ese aspecto, sino también en situaciones tristes que solo ellos comprendían.

 _-antes de unirme a los ShigancrimsonZ, solía andar en solitario. Alguien tan divino como yo no encajaba con la sociedad con facilidad, de donde yo vengo, no es común que se cubra el rostro al hablar, la gente no entiende las diferencias y fácilmente cede a las burlas y el rechazo, aun dentro de esta banda, siento que no encajo-_

 _-después de que el Doctor Kuseno me dio un cuerpo provisional para ir a la escuela, según sus palabras, para tratar de recuperar un poco de vida normal… el sabe que mas de una vez tenia abolladuras en el cuerpo y siempre decía que era porque no lograba caminar bien y caía… la verdad era que eran marcas de piedras que los niños me arrojaban-_

Genos analizaba mejor la letra, proseguía un pequeño interrogatorio y terminaban compartiendo pequeños pedazos de su pasado. Genos llego a la conclusión que todas las canciones de Aion tenían un trasfondo emocional o un pasado melancolico.

-hay algo que quiero intentar…-susurro Aion mientras afinaba su apreciada Holy Ark sin ver directamente a la cara del ciborg. Quería intentar algo nuevo pero no estaba tan seguro de proponérselo a Genos.

El ciborg por su parte, notaba que Aion era diferente cuando estaba con el. Trataba de no cubrirse el rostro al hablar, algo que solía a batallar y muchas veces terminaba bajando la mirada o cubriéndola con un flequillo de cabello, también hablaba mas relajado, ante el, no se denominaba dios.

-¿de que se trata?-el rubio de ojos dorados miro el horizonte, la oscuridad y los delicados brillos de las estrellas.

-un dueto, quiero cantar contigo-hablo un poco mas seguro pero era una fachada para ocultar el latir frenético de su corazón. El es un dios oscuro, no podia darse el lujo de ponerse nervioso por una propuesta, pero con el, todo era diferente desde el principio.

-pense que no cantabas-el ciborg miro al ojicarmin levantando la ceja con algo de duda.

-no tengo la voz que tiene Crow para cantar metal pero... la opera se me da bien-admitió con leve sonrojo, hacia mucho tiempo que no cantaba eso y era la primera vez que lo confesaba. Genos se mostro un poco sorprendido, reponiéndose rápidamente se quedo pensando.

Casi siempre cantaba metal, un cambio le ayudaría a extender sus habilidad, seria algo extremoso pero util.

-acepto-

Aion se quedo mudo pero acepto con la mirada, se puso de pie, saco de su gabardina una hoja de papel algo arrugada y color amarillo claro, se la entrego.

-los párrafos subrrayados es tu parte-Genos leyó con cuidado. "el fantasma de la opera" no conocía esa historia o relato. Pero por lo que veía, hablaba de devoción y obsesión entre ellos mismos, quizá era un canción metafórica.

Aion empezó a tocar su guitarra dando a entender el estilo de música y la tonada que tenia, buscaba atrapar al rubio mas bajo con la melodía tan dramática e intensa.

Lentamente el ciborg empezó a sumergirse en el ritmo, mientras se ponia de pie, afirmo lentamente al estar calibrado con la música que interpretaba el ojicarmin.

 **-En sueños mi nombre pronuncio…** -Aion se quedo sin palabras, se había acostumbrado a oir la voz de Genos energética y este cambio provoco que se escuchara mas sensual y grave, por poco se distrae en seguir tocando.

 **-y lo escuche, es esto un sueño más o al fin te vi, fantasma de la opera ya esta, dentro de mi-**

 **-Si cantas junto a mi, mi gran poder, Influjo sobre ti, podrá crecer, querrás huir de mi, dejarme atrás, fantasma de la opera soy, yo dentro de ti-** canto El rubio de cabello largo con gravedad, sonando seductor, su voz sonaba aterciopelada, buscando hechizar al estoico ciborg frente a el.

 **-Quien vio tu rostro ya, terror sintió, yo soy tu mascara-**

 **-tu genio yo-**

 **=tu espíritu y mi voz=** cantaron los dos a la vez, combinándose deliciosamente mirándose de vez en cuando, los acordes de la guitarra de Aion se tornaba en ocasiones torpes pero eran lo suficientemente discretos para que el ciborg sospechara.

 **=un grande amor, fantasma de la opera ya estas en mi interior** =quien los escuchara cantar, pensarían otra cosa, cosa que quería que se hiciera realidad por parte del guitarrista.

 **-Fantasma, fantasma, fantasma de la opera-**

 **-Tus fantasías son la realidad, que hombre y misterio soy, un ser mortal-** odiaba admitirlo, a un lado de Genos, el olvidaba que era un dios oscuro. Genos cerro los ojos y por una extraña razón la imagen de su maestro comenzó a formarse en su mente y el tono de su interpretación cambio

- **Fantasma de la opera eres tu-** Aion noto rápidamente el cambio, no sonaba sensual y grave, ahora era anhelante, suplicante, produciendo un calor intenso en su pecho.

- **estoy aquí-** canto tratando de reponerse.

- **fantasma de la opera, fantasma de la opera-** Genos nuevamente volvía a hacerlo, sus estrofas se habían convertido en ecos seductores y suplicantes, ansiosas por complacer, Aion ya no sabia que hacer, seguía tocando la guitarra ahora para distraerse e ignorar la voz que le incitaba.

 **-Canta, canta para mi, mi ángel de la música** -el ciborg que esas palabras las recitaba el calvo, pidiéndole de buena manera y muy complacido por su interpretación que siguiera cantando, tenia que poner mas empeño.

- **Canta para mí…-** Aion pensó que Genos ya no podía atraparlo mas, craso error, el Ciborg comenzó a entonar con gran anhelo, seducción y entusiasmo. Cada emoción le golpeaba con brusquedad y su fuerza de voluntad se debilitaba muy rápido.

- **canta, canta para mi**

 **canta para mi…-** Genos obedeció y canto con gran pasión sin abrir los ojos llevándose la mano a la garganta.

Aion no lo resistió mas, ante el mundo era un dios, ante Genos solo un mortal. Dejo de tocar con brusquedad y le abrazo por la espalda enterrando su rostro en el cuello del ciborg.

 _Estaba enamorado de el._

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aqui le corto, ¿les gusto?

Ojala si, sufri mucho para hacer este capitulo por la falta inspiracion y mis musas se iban y venian como se les diera la real gana.

La primera cancion se llama "Dignity" por Bullet of my valentine y la segunda, no tiene pierde. Me gusta mas la version en español que en ingles, suena mas intensa.

¿Hasta ahora quien es su candidato favorito? Ademas de Saitama, me gusta como se van desarrollando las cosas.

Hasta la siguiente, se agradece sus lindas palabras de animo.

Abrazos


	6. Track 5 Phantom of the Opera (2 parte)

Hiii

Algo retrazada con la actualizacion perooo hay una muy buena razon.

Ni *uta idea de que hacer con Rom y Saitama :) y el trabajo y escuela me consumen como sanguijelas

Y no sabia si agregar personajes nuevos (amantes para Genos sii) opten por hacer un fick extra, asi podre añadir perso ajes sin alterar la historia original :)

la subire despues de este fick para ver que pasa, es muy pronto para decirles pero luego se me olvidaa xS

Regresando al tema, Mi bella musa iba y venia como la vida. Hasta que porfin se me ocurrio algo owo

Como saben mi hermoso publico estos dos dementes son Semes y muchoooo, no son muy expresivos e hice una profunda investigacion de dos dias sobre como actuan los hombres (experimente con el chico que me gusta) ojala de resultado

Bueno, mucha palabreria y poca accion.

Que disfruten owo

-.-.-.-.-..

Regreso a casa muy molesto y esa palabra le quedaba corta. Azoto la puerta importándole poco si se rompía o dañaba la estructura de su hogar. El acido de la furia pasaba dolorosamente por su garganta. Tenia ganas de regresar y golpearle importándole poco si lo mataba.

Empezó a respirar con mas profundidad, necesitaba calmarse, quizá lo había mal interpretado, estaba exagerando, aunque no debió comportarse así por un insignificante abrazo, lo que mas le molestaba era la voz tan cargada de afecto y devoción que realmente le había afectado, hacia años que no sufría es clase de emociones tan intensas y ahora reaparecían como si nada.

Se dejo caer al piso con lentitud, tratando de respirar con normalidad para relajarse, la sensación de asfixia era fuerte como el latido desbocado de su corazón, estos últimos días le estaba costando calmarse y la ansiedad le carcomía con mayor facilidad y todo había empezado desde esa noche.

La noche en que Saitama escucho a cantar a Genos.

 _Era la tercera noche que contaba que su autoproclamado aprendiz se salía de la casa a medianoche. El héroe mayor se había dado cuenta de que algo hacia su aprendiz en las madrugadas, , quizá tenia cara de despistado pero no era tan estúpido, siempre alerta a lo que pasaba a su alrededor… a veces…_

 _Era la segunda vez que Genos le ocultaba algo importante, la primera fue que se estaba juntando con sus raritos amigos, el rubio le dijo porque no quería molestarle con sus cosas sin importancia. Pero esto era otro nivel. Se sentó en su futon viendo la puerta con duda._

 _¿Seguirle o no?_

 _Generalmente no se metía en donde no debía mas que nada por respeto a la intimidad del rubio menor, esperar a que el mismo le dijera que estaba pasando pero… se puso de pie, sacudió su ropa para quitarle las arrugas, sacudió su cabeza como una forma de quitarse el sueño y sin quitarse la pijama se dirigió a la puerta._

 _Pero Como es su maestro, de metería de todos modos._

 _No se vio muy afectado por la fresca madrugada, quizá porque su cabeza hacia leves maquinaciones sobre lo que hacia Genos esas horas._

 _¿Qué esta haciendo? No ve que le roba valiosas horas de sueño._

 _Sea lo que sea, podía hacerlo en el día y a el no le molestaría. No había necesidad de tanto secretismo. Se quedo pensando entre subir o bajar las escaleras, conocía al joven ciborg, no se iría muy lejos por la paranoia de los ataques sorpresa hacia su persona, aunque; hablando sin alardear; estos no le hacian daño._

 _Viéndolo de ese modo, subió las oscuras escaleras decidido._

 _-¿Por qué Genos insiste en guardar secretos? Ni que fuera…-_

 _Una vez mas, ataco la duda en su mente y al parecer resonó con más fuerza que la ultima vez._

 _¿se estaba viendo con alguien?_

 _No tenia nada de malo, es joven y atractivo, es libre de hacer lo que quiera. Entonces…_

 _¿Por qué sentía su pecho comprimido con solo pensar en eso?_

 _Detuvo su andar en las escaleras del octavo piso en plena oscuridad de la noche._

 _-¿acabo de admitir que Genos es atractivo?-bufo hastiado, la falta de sueño le estaba haciendo estragos, mejor continuaba con su búsqueda._

 _Llego al penúltimo piso y empezó a escuchar una guitarra con una frenética melodía._

 _-¿música?-comenzó a subir mas rápido las escaleras, hacia tiempo que escuchaba esa clase de ritmos y no ayudaba mucho que no estuviese actualizado en el tema. Justo cuando llego al ultimo escalón para abrir la puerta ver que estaba pasando en ese lugar, lo escucho._

 _-_ _ **On top of the world. On top of it all, trying to feel invincible… Dying on top of the world- S**_ _aitama abrió los ojos sorprendido, conocía esa voz a la perfección pero por poco no la reconocía por como la estaba usando._

 _-¿Genos?-detuvo por completo sus intenciones, prefirió escuchar mejor tras la puerta de metal que los separaba. Se sentía intrigado por la voz del ciborg._

 _-_ _ **I remember the nights. Caught up in dreaming my goodbyes. Watching the door for anything more than an ordinary life-**_ _no pudo evitar sonreír con ironía, recordó aquellos días de entrenamiento donde se esmeraba muchísimo, daba todo de el para hacerse fuerte y volverse el héroe que deseaba en su infancia. Lo malo fue que resulto tan bien que ahora era invencible y eso lo mataba de aburrimiento, ahora vivía con la expectativa de encontrar un villano que llenara ese vacío existencial, ese sueño se hacia cada vez mas lejano y poco realista._

 _por eso, opto por otro deseo, pero si lo analizaba mejor, era mucho mas inalcanzable para el aunque era muy simple._

 _ **-I remember the days. New beginnings on an open 'page'. With something to prove and nothing to lose, not a soul to betray-**_ _hasta que llego ese chico impulsivo. Sonrió con nostalgia, Genos llego a su vida para cambiarla de forma abrupta como natural, cual recién nacido al respirar por primera vez. Si había todavía viejos hábitos y a veces era tan monótono, pero no como antes, ya no había esa soledad aplastante._

 _Ahora era todo mas divertido, incluso derrotar monstruos era mas entretenido si no consideraba su; hasta ahora; inalcanzable sueño, tenia sus compañeros de la asociación con quien pasar el rato, incluso Panic y sus acosos era entretenido pero el rubio ya era una constante en la formula de su vida._

 _-_ _ **Here I am. Living a dream that I can't hold. Here I am on my own. On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible. I'm dying on top of the world-**_ _le dio un escalofrió al escucharle cantar mas apasionado, mas intenso, mas… vivo. Abrió los ojos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía que encajaba en algún lugar._

 _Justamente esta detras de la puerta de metal oxidado._

 _ **-I remember the lies. Caught up in building 'paradise'-**_ _sin querer su mente regreso a su pasado, a su antiguo "Yo". Las pocas promesas que había considerado importantes hacia personas que había amado, no valieron nada para ellas._

 _Cuando intentaba conseguir un trabajo decente para sobrevivir y lo único que recibía eran rechazos, otras por suerte duraba mas de dos meses, no sirvió de nada estudiar criminología y graduarse con honores._

 _Por eso no creía en las palabras del ciborg_

 _-_ _ **The angels were slaves and behaved and Everything was alright.-**_ _de que tan cruel podía ser el mundo. Recargo su frente en la puerta sintiendo el frio metal dejándose llevar por las memorias una vez mas. Los abusos que veía cuando trabajaba en las compañías y el se metía para hacer justicia, en vez de gloria y agradecimientos, le obsequiaban una carta de despido y su nombre olvidado._

 _En sus entrenamientos de Héroe, por mas que salvaba a las personas de Kanjins, nunca le daban un gracias o un preguntarle si estaba bien dejándole a su suerte, aun teniendo heridas graves. Era mejor no esperar nada de nadie y seguir haciendo lo suyo._

 _Dándose cuenta de algo que no se había molestado en pensar._

 _¿había perdido su humanidad antes siquiera de ser un héroe?_

 _ **-Here I am. Living a dream that I can't hold. Here I am on my own. On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible. I'm dying on top of the world-**_ _ahora ya no temía a nada ni a nadie, seguramente moriría de viejo y arrugado antes de cumplir su tan ansiado objetivo de pelear contra alguien mas poderoso que el._

 _-_ _ **I hear the crowds beneath me. I'm wishing they could reach me. But I'm 'on top of the world'. Up here I'm dying alone-**_ _quiza no tenia su legión de fanáticos o la fama que a el le gustaría pero no le molestaba._

 _Bastaba con una persona que le admirara tan cual, que le quisiera sobre todas las cosas. Ese era su deseo secreto, mucho mas que derrotar a un enemigo poderoso._

 _Sin desearlo, la imagen de su alumno paso rápidamente por su mente junto con fuertes latidos de su corazón. Quería creer en las palabras de Genos pero…_

 _El pasado a veces es mas fuerte._

 _Suspiro con cansancio, es canción le estaba haciendo mas estragos de lo que pensó pero… no le daba tristeza o pesar por su pasado patético, sino, una extraña sensación de alivio, era como… despedirse de su antiguo yo de manera mas apropiada para volver a empezar._

 _Quizá ayudaba mucho que la voz de Genos fuera tan increíble. Sonrió con algo de pena, una vez mas, su alumno le ocultaba algo que no era necesario. No supo en que momento termino la canción o dejo de prestarle atención, se quedo ahí esperando un rato sin saber porque, hasta que volvió a escuchar nuevos acordes haciéndolo sonreír de forma espontanea._

 _Desea a volver a escuchar a Genos cantar._

 _Desde ese momento. El calvo esperaba ansioso la oscuridad nocturna, era el único momento que podía escucharle para su desgracia. en el día, el ciborg rubio era muy cuidadoso sobre su talento y por mas discreto que fuera vigilándole, nunca le pillaba ni siquiera haciendo algún ritmo con los dedos._

 _Cuando llegaba la ansiada noche, tenia que fingir que estaba dormido para que su alumno subiera a dar su concierto privado y posteriormente seguirle._

 _Habían sido noches increíbles, de las pocas mas emocionantes en su aburrida vida._

 _Muchas de las canciones de Genos le ofrecían diferentes efectos en su persona. Desde tranquilas donde podía simplemente sentarse a escuchar hasta tan energéticas que mas de una vez quería arrancar la puerta 'rockear" al lado del rubio. Incluso se sorprendía al ver que su piel se tornaba "de gallina" al oír los coros llenos de tanta emoción, no podía evitar sentirse reflejado ante unas estrofas, mas temprano que tarde, se dio cuenta que el se había vuelto un fanático._

 _No de las canciones y sus letras._

 _Ni de los acordes que tan magníficamente tocaba._

 _Sino de la propia voz del rubio, incluso olvidaba que el era un ciborg._

 _también fueron una sorpresa para Saitama. El menor no solo subía al techo a medianoche a cantar frente a la luna sino a hacer soliloquios. Descubriendo con pesar lo poco que conocía a Genos, por no decir nada._

 _No sabia que era golpeado por otros niños e Incluso episodios de abandono durante largo tiempo antes del homicidio por el ciborg demente._

 _Tampoco la razón de gustarle el atún aceitoso._

 _Incluso que su sabor favorito de helado era zarzamora porque fue el primer dulce que comió después de volverse de metal._

 _Poco a poco, canción tras canción, Saitama conocía un poco mas a Genos. Haciéndole sentir apesadumbrado, hace cuanto tiempo que vivían juntos y jamás se molesto en conocerle cuando el rubio tenia cientos de diarios sobre el._

 _A Genos le gustaba el color blanco y prefería los gatos sobre todos los demás animales._

 _Llego a trabajar para la mafia a temprana edad para dar con su asesino sufriendo de todo hasta quebrar gran parte de su moral y fe en la humanidad, aun así, ahí estaba, intentando ser un héroe y cumpliendo con sus inexistentes expectativas_.

-era predecible-sonrió con amargura. Después de todo, ciborg aun era humano, era normal que buscara un poco de afecto de algún lado, se sentía contento de que Genos se comportara mas como un ser vivió que una maquina pero si era así,

¿Por qué sentía el pecho tan contraído y destrozado de sus emociones?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El amanecer del viernes era especialmente fresca y nublada, días así eran los favoritos de Saitama, empezó a tomarles gusto cuando empezó a entrenar, le ahorraba la molestia de usar calefacción o aire acondicionado. Ese dia se dio el lujo de levantarse tarde y quedarse tirado en su futon hasta que kanji atacara y fuera de su interés.

Mientras rodaba hacia el lado izquierdo, estaba encendida la computadora de su alumno y mostrando en la pantalla una nota.

Curioso, se incorpora estirándose un poco y toma el aparato y se dispone a leer.

Era un sencillo recado por parte del Ciborg que salió temprano para ir con el Doctor Kuseno a su mantenimiento preventivo y que trataría de llegar antes de la comida.

La casa olía a comida, por lo tanto el ciborg cocino antes de irse. Olvidándose de su pequeña promesa de quedarse en su cama todo el día para ir a desayunar.

Era huevos con arroz, olía magnifico y siempre en su punto, tal como Genos solía cocinarle. Tomo su plato que venia con fruta picada con Geli (tengo entendido que es un jarabe que se usa exclusivamente para frutas rojas) té verde como acompañamientos. El desayuno estaba muy esmerado en su presentación, dando a entender que no tenia que envidiarle a restaurantes profesionales.

Se relamió los labios contento y se dispuso a comer. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras masticaba despacio, antes de Genos, su dieta en la mayor parte del tiempo constaba de comida chatarra

Entonces una sencilla frase llego a su mente.

 _-me gusta el atún aceitoso…-_

Detuvo su alimentación tratando recordar exactamente porque le gustaba a su alumno. Miro el reloj por inercia y eran las 11am aun quedaba tiempo antes de que volviera.

Se quedo pensativo un poco viendo su comida y automáticamente pensó el ciborg y su gusto peculiar por el pescado.

El ciborg siempre se esforzaba para hacerle feliz hasta donde el pudiera, incluso guardarse sus pensamientos y acciones secretas, aunque inofensivas no dejaban de ser secretos.

Tal vez un gesto de confianza le haga hablar que tanto le estaba escondiendo, el calvo ya estaba cansándose de tanto secretismo entre ellos cuando eso no era así y de paso saber que relación tenia con el rarito más alto de pelo largo miembro de los "chingan chicos" o como se llamen. Esto ultimo le hizo gruñir y tragar con rudeza un poco de su té recordando el abrazo que ambos habían sido participe.

No es que estuviese celoso, no. Era para cuidar la integridad de su alumno y como maestro debía hacerlo. Se pone de pie y va a cambiarse de ropa e investigar en uno de los tantos libros de recetas que Genos tenia para cocinar.

-.-.-.-.-

Era las 1 de la tarde del viernes. Para el ciborg ha sido especialmente activo desde que "despertó".

Primero, antes de ir con el Doctor Kuseno, hizo el aseo de su hogar y el desayuno para su maestro, no sabia que hacer exactamente. Así que opto por el favorito del mayor. Mientras cocinaba tranquilamente el arroz y preparaba un poco de fruta, inconscientemente comenzó a cantar quedito, con voz tan baja que parecía un murmullo.

 **-couting the light of the stars quietly… hiding my sorrow. Have you noticed? Just thinking about you makes my heart hurt… -**

entrecerró los ojos completamente concentrado cantando y cortando las frutas con cuidado con mucho cariño mientras seguía cantando despacio. La letra de la canción dictaba un gran deseo y mucho cariño pero también un poco de dolor o nostalgia según quien le oyera.

 **-i cant sleep… nights like this… oh, just let me have one wish-**

Callo de forma repentina al escuchar un mueble golpeándose, temiendo que su maestro lo haya oído mientras cocinaba, se asomo y todo estaba igual.

El mayor había golpeado el librero con su pie mientras dormía, suspiro aliviado, se tapo los labios discretamente con sus dedos y con leve sonrojo.

Regresa a la cocina a terminar de cocinar el desayuno.

No era la primera vez que cantaba de forma inconsciente. Para su suerte solo pasaba cuando estaba solo o en la ducha, al principio se molestaba por su falta de control. Con el pasar del tiempo, se volvió mas natural y espontaneo, para irritación del Ciborg pero lo dejaba pasar, era peor si se resistía.

Termino de preparar la fruta y decorarla con Geli, era un pequeño lujo culinario que le había dado a su maestro una tarde de verano, recordaba la sonrisa animada al probarla y dejo que el creyera que era "jalea de fresa". Era lo mejor y rogaba algún dios por ahí que nunca supiera el precio y se quedara con la idea de que era "jalea de fresa".

Termino de preparar el desayuno y se dispuso a irse de ahí lo mas silencioso que podía. Volteo a ver a su maestro una vez mas solo para asegurarse que todo estuviese en orden y no pudo evitar sonreír con suavidad al ver las facciones relajadas y graciosas que tenia Saitama al dormir.

Mientras salía de casa con discreto clic de la puerta sentía su Core vibrar con calidez. Genos no podía evitar sentirse confortado pero a la vez incompleto. No sentía ganas de alejarse de esa puerta, quería quedarse y seguir contemplando a su maestro dormir.

Sin saber porque exactamente el sentimiento de la nostalgia y calidez, se alejo de la puerta para irse con el doctor Kuseno.

.-.-.-.-

Habían trascurrido dos horas largas pero entretenidas con el Doctor del peinado de tazón en la soledad del laboratorio. Su revisión previsora era una oportunidad para mejorar su armamento, estructura metálica, monitorizar su estado neurológico y medular. Mientras pasaba por los exámenes, el rubiales le platicaba todo lo que había vivido a su segundo padre.

No exento nada, desde que aprendió a cantar como espera a el científico, usaba orejitas y cola de animal como performance, que se había unido a una banda de músicos para perfeccionarse y aprender mas, incluso las muestras de afecto que había vivido, mismas que investigo y explico a su perspectiva, sobre como se sentía sobre su maestro y las extrañas fluctuaciones de energía que emitía su Core.

Todo lo mencionado le sorprendió a Kuseno. Genos no era muy sociable y todo lo mencionado solo significaba una cosa. El joven ciborg ya se comportaba mas con un humano normal. Esto no solo le hizo sonreír feliz, le dio esperanzas de saber que su hijo adoptivo encontró otra aspiración en la vida que la venganza y el rencor.

Un poco de burla también por su inocencia. Esos chicos estaba literalmente coqueteándole y seduciéndole y su hijo seguía en su "rollo".

Dejo de reírse de pronto al caer en cuenta un detalle. Le estaban coqueteándole a su hijo único, Su bebe.

Definitivamente iría a visitar a Genos un día y conocer a esos "pelagatos" y darles una gentil advertencia de no tocar a su hijito.

-¿Dónde habré dejado el laser desintegrador?-pregunto en voz alta mientras desconectaba a Genos de unos cables y este se incorporaba.

-esta en la quinta Gaveta Doctor-respondió en automático el joven ciborg sin saber la razón real de la pregunta.

-aah gracias Genos. Hasta el momento, todo esta en orden, solo unos detalles con el Core-notifico el científico mientras revisaba unos datos en la pantalla, registros y varias graficas de su cerebro y núcleo.

-actualizare tus cañones para concentrar la energía y reforzare la coraza del Núcleo. No entiendo ¿Por qué se desgastara tan rápido?-se extraño el científico sin dejar de revisar los datos de la computadora sorprendiéndose por la alarma grado 2 sobre la integridad de la caja torácica del menor.

-últimamente mi Core esta un poco sobrecargado de energía y emite radiaciones-respondió el ciborg mientras se sentaba en la camilla exploradora sin previo aviso, abrió su tórax mostrando su tan apreciado núcleo de brillante azul que emita gentilmente varias ondas de energía cálidas. Esto llamo la atención del científico las ondas se movían tal como latidos cardiacos, entonces se le ocurrió. Nuevamente se dirige a su computadora y empieza a hacer análisis mas específicos anexando la actividad eléctrica del cerebro.

Genos se quedo quieto mirando al doctor Kuseno trabajar. El ciborg lo apreciaba mucho, no solo porque le salvo la vida, sino también porque fue un gran soporte moral antes de conocer a su maestro, es como su segundo padre o como le hubiese gustado que fuera el suyo.

Sintió como incrementaba la energía del Core tornándose mas cálida y exigiendo solo una cosa. El rubio miro al científico decidido mientras se llevaba una mano a la garganta que le cosquilleaba incomodándole.

-Genos, hiciste una conexión con tu núcleo a nivel cerebral, sabes lo que…-se callo de golpe al escuchar un leve sonido, mas especificamente un cantar ligero pero lo suficientemente intenso para hacer estremecer al mayor.

- **Por un solitario científico me creo a mi. Soy un Ciborg. Soy el resultado de un milagro. Pero aun algo falta en mi. Y que el no podría fabricar, Creo que le llaman corazón… Un programa-** Kuseno se sintió abrumado. No imagino que la intensidad que emita Genos al cantar era demasiada. Le hizo recordar el día que rescato al agonizante niño de las gravas y fuego, tan lamentable que no podía permitir que muriera, no de esa forma tan poco digna, tomo la rubio y lo llevo a su laboratorio

Ni el mismo creía cuando el niño logro sobrevivir a la encefalotomia para trasplante total y despertar con su estado neurológico intacto, No solo por lo traumático del procedimiento también porque el pequeño le veía con tanta gratitud por ayudarle a vivir una vez mas, pero no previo que el dulce niño se consumiría por el ciborg sediento de venganza. Le pesaba cada día ver al joven rubio con esa única aspiración en la vida…

Hasta esos momentos

- **El tiempo corrió, Solo me quede. siglos vi pasar en nada que esperar, ¿acaso todo sueño, deseo y anhelo son real?** -Kuseno lograba percibir como la nostalgia llenaba su pecho. Si, por mucho tiempo Genos fue solitario aun cuando se tenían mutuamente con solo el único objetivo de encontrar el ciborg asesino y destruirlo pero ahora…

sus esperanzas de que el rubiales optara por algo mejor habían crecido, podía sentirla en cada letra cantada. Había cambiado su sueño de crear al ciborg perfecto por ver a su ahora hijo mas conectado con su humanidad.

 **-Quiero saber como y porque Hasta el final de su jornada Y lo que el hizo para mi CORAZON-**

La razón era tan simple, el científico sonrió conmovido. Hacia mucho tiempo que dejo de ver a Genos como un experimento perfecto por el hijo que nunca tuvo.

 **\- Y ahora un gran milagro Comienza a funcionar ¿por que las lagrimas no pueden parar? no entiendo porque Mi cuerpo tiembla de la emoción. mi pulso se incrementa. ¿Es esto lo que desee? Mi propio corazón-** cada vez se sorprendía mas. Estaba cantando con emociones reales, podía sentirlas. La curiosidad y el escepticismo que empezó cambiaron a un abrumador contraste de alivio, entusiasmo incluso podía percibir el miedo a enfrentarse sus muy oxidadas emociones. juraba que el ciborg frente a el no era quien cantaba, sino, su hijo real estaba detrás de el.

 **-Misterio corazón, corazón misterio. Ahora comprendí lo que es la felicidad. Misterio corazón, corazón misterio. Ahora comprendí lo que es la depresión. Misterio corazón, corazón misterio. es demasiado profundo y conmovedor-** incluso llego a dominar los cambios emocionales bruscos en la interpretación. El científico sonreía maravillándose más por lo que estaba presenciando, se estremecía por la voz tan suave y grave que entonaba el ciborg facilitaba el contagio de las emociones de melancolía y nostalgia.

- **Y** **ahora yo pude entender Por que el me ayudo. Vivir en soledad amargo es… el primer milagro ocurrió el día que volví a nacer. El segundo milagro fue todo el tiempo que pasamos los dos. El tercero fue... el despertar de mi real corazón-** Kuseno no podía evitar sonreír y reír mas que nunca por lo cantado, su historia juntos, lejos de ser creador y maquina, era una relación de padre e hijo.

 _Todo era cierto._

Cada momento vivido junto al rubio era un valioso recuerdo. Cuando el rubio despertó, jamás había sido tan feliz, después de tanto dolor por la soledad y fracasos por lograr que sus experimentos funcionaran habían rendido frutos. Nunca tuvo experiencia de ser padre en su juventud y temía malcriar a Genos, sin embargo, una buena estrella le guio y el comportamiento del menor; en ese momento, dulce y amable, le ayudo mucho. Literalmente lo cuido como un bebe, enseñándole sus primeros pasos y palabras, sus funciones motoras hasta volver a saber usar un tenedor incluso usar armas y ahora que estaba cantando a viva emoción como lo haría un ser humano normal.

Eso era lo que mas le conmovía.

 **-Ya puedo expresar Palabras reales Escúchalas Son para ti-** esto sorprendió al mayor, no sonaba como parte de la canción, era mas una petición de que le prestara atención sin dejar de cantar armoniosamente.

- **Gracias te doy, Gracias te doy, Por darme vida. Gracias te doy, Gracias te doy, por esos dias que pasamos juntos, Gracias te doy, Gracias te doy, Por darme todo lo que necesite y lo que había en tu mano Gracias te doy, Gracias te doy Te cantare para siempre-** esto golpeo con fuerza el viejo corazón del mayor, haciéndole renacer con latidos fuertes y llenos de jubilo. No supo en que momento empezó a llorar de felicidad y a temblar por las emociones tan intensas provocados por su voz tan armoniosa y se incrementaron al darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Genos. no estaba cantando para exponer sus avances, sino cantaba para el, una canción exclusivamente para el.

Kuseno no se molestaba en limpiar sus lagrimas estaba tan encimado sintiendo la gratitud que expresaba el menor y felicidad porque jamás había escuchado palabras mas sinceras. le importo poco su seguridad y abrazo a su hijo adoptivo aun con el core expuesto y emitiendo radiaciones potencialmente peligrosas pero cálidas. El abrazo tan inesperado del científico hizo que se desconcentrara y dejo de cantar. Se sintió extraño por el contacto físico tan repentino pero no se quejo, correspondió dio el abrazo con lentitud apoyando su cabeza en el contrario.

 _Nunca un momento familiar fue tan perfecto._

-.-.-.-.

Regreso a casa despues de unas pequeñas compras, tomando el ferrocarril que llevaba a la ciudad Z mientras veía por la ventana ignorando las indiscretas miradas que le acosaban por parte de la gente, existía mucho contraste entre ciudades. Había pasando por ciudad U y esta estaba intacta pasaba de ser percibida para los ataques de Kanjis pero era vecina de la destrozada Ciudad Z, foco de concentración de los monstros y desastres naturales. Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado pero no hizo caso realmente hasta que escucho su nombre. De forma lenta se gira a ver topándose con las aguamarinas brillantes que tenia por ojos, pertenecientes por parte del mas responsable de los ShigancrimsonZ.

-Rom-cambia de postura y se relaja de inmediato para conversar con el moreno.

-¿Qué tal Genos? Antes de que pase mas tiempo, para informarte que este proximo sabado daremos un concierto en la ciudad F. Sera una gran oportunidad para conseguir patrocinadores y contratos- el moreno le sonríe encantador y se acomoda buscando ser el único en el campo de visión del rubio de hermosas irires doradas. Había abordado el tren desde Ciudad F, debía hacer unos encargos y terminar el contrato del próximo concierto que emitirían en un festival de Rock este fin de semana.

-me parece bien, sera una gran oportunidad-afirma el rubio con un leve cabezeo. Antes de ver a Genos, Rom Estaba aburrido durante el viaje y al mismo tiempo pensaba como acercarse al ciborg románticamente. Sus amigos le llevaban la delantera y mucho: Crow no se molestaba en ocultarlo ni un poco sobre su interes en el rubio. Yaiba había dando un paso importante y le era fácil notar la relación tan amena que tenían el y Genos, en cuanto a Aion, ni idea, pero últimamente ha estado muy feliz y estaba con sus aires divinos mas elevados que nunca.

Hasta que le vio subir al vagón del tren con una que otra bolsa de plástico en sus manos. No paro de observarle por mas que quisiera (y realmente no quería) la luz del día que le iluminaba tan bellamente no ayudaba mucho y mas esa expresión tan concentrada en quien sabe que cosas.

No quiso resistirse mas y opto por acercarse sin tener la menor idea de que hacer.

-todo en orden, recién vengo con el Dr. Kuseno. Quien me ayudo hace mucho tiempo y me salvo la vida cuando era un quincieañero de un ataque de un ciborg…-Rom a diferencia de sus compañeros, no le molestaba escuchar el largo monologo del rubio. No era muy bueno conversado y tenia paciencia tenia de mas, sino, ya hubiera renunciado a esa banda de locos hace tiempo.

-entonces hoy me toco el mantenimiento preventivo para evitar posibles daños de mi cuerpo y sistemas… perdona, volví a hablar de más, aun no aprendo a controlar mi labia, al maestro no le gusta que de explicaciones mas de 20 palabras-

-he, no te apures… aunque… podías usar ese defecto que dices tener en algo productivo-el ciborg estuvo hablando por mas de 20 minutos sin detenerse, Rom se mareo un poco con tanta palabra pero no dejo de prestarle atención.

-¿como?- el se sorprendió cuando el rubio se acerco mas a el mirándole intensamente y esperando una respuesta que moría en su garganta. Rom bajo los parpados levemente embebecido por la vista frente a el. La luz que se colaba por la ventanilla iluminaba el rostro en perfil del rubio, su mirada determinada a aprender y esos ojos, tan hermosos y exóticos. Un mechón de su cabello dorado le tapa uno de esos ojos ocultándole.

Con cuidado y sin razonar mucho, le retira ese mechón de cabello sorprendiendo el ciborg un poco mientras una sonrisa cálida le brindaba Rom.

-podrías cantar rap o tocar -splittcore-hablo con suavidad dejándose llevar por esos ojos.

-no estoy interesado en el rap pero el otro genero musical no lo conozco-el moreno de ojos aguamarina comenzó a explicarle el genero de música splittcore y en que consistía. Música tan estúpidamente rápida que incluso aumentaba la frecuencia cardiaca y no cualquiera le gustaba.

El moreno saco un par de audífonos, los conectaba a su reproductor de Mp3 y se lo ofrecía a ciborg uno de los auriculares. Genos acepto y se puso en su oído izquierdo mientras Rom en el lado opuesto y daba "play".

Su expresión jamás estuvo tan cerca de asemejar un rostro puramente humano por la emoción que le brindo. Era tan rápida e intensa que le asemejaba a su energía de su core cuando estaba en combate, juraba que estaba en batalla, la necesidad de apuntar a algo con sus cañones se incrementaba hasta que el Ojiaguamarina apaga el reproductor. Se gira a ver que ocurría, el moreno levanta los hombros despreocupado y habla con tono disculpado.

-perdón pero ya llegamos-

-ah, perdí la noción de la realidad-percatándose que estaban frente a la estación de la devastada y casi muerta ciudad. Pestañeo algo sorprendido mientras se ponía de pie junto con Rom y caminaban hacia la salida del movil. En el reloj de la estación marcaban las tres de la tarde y la poca gente a su alrededor continuaba con su rutina, seguramente preparándose para ir a comer o regresando de la escuela. El dúo camino un poco más.

-es normal cuando estas con quien te gusta-ambos se detuvieron provocando el nacimiento del silencio incomodo y la atmosfera cambiara. Rom quiso patearse, fue demasiado directo y hablo sin pensar pero no podía retractarse, ya había parcialmente expuesto sus sentimientos pues a darle con todo.

-Genos yo…-se sonrojo un poco mas y tomo aire para tratar conseguir fuerzas, aunque no se notaba a simple vista, Rom temblaba un poco por los nervios.

-tienes razon-

-¿eh?-¿acaso el también…? Se estaba emocionando que irremediablemente se veía reflejada en su rostro.

-cuando estoy con el maestro o con ustedes, parece que nada pasa a nuestro alrededor… entonces, eso significa que me gusta estar con ustedes. Realmente, me hace… ¿uh?-Genos se calla de golpe al sentir algo debajo de su armadura, entre su cuello y hombro, por lo que sentia era pequeño y molesto en sus circuitos.

-¿ocurre algo?-Rom se recupero de la depresión por su malinterpretación tan jodidamente inoportuna y se acerco preocupado al ciborg.

-algo esta molestando en mis circuitos, arrrg… ya es tarde para ir con el Doctor-gruño molesto mientras pensaba que podía hacer. Rom sonrió con confianza absoluta casi seductora.

-déjame eso a mi Genos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nos vemos. Ojala les haya gustado

Hasta la siguiente mientras l s dejo con las ganas owo

Por cierto, el genero musical que dijo Rom es real. Busquen en san youtubi y veran como es, a mi me dio taquicardia.


	7. Track 6 Phantom of the Opera (3 parte)

Esta es la tercera parte. Tuve que fraccionarla mas de lo que esperaba. Estaba quedando muy larga y no queria cansarles (si claro) jajajaja

Quiero agradecer de ante mano sus mensajitos, aunque son pocos, me animan mucho y me dan nuevas ideas savy :3

En fin  
Este capitulo es algo Hot ojala les guste  
y el que sige mas xD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un trio muy peculiar iba caminando por la calle con varias bolsas en las manos, ese dia les toco las compras para su hogar a ausencia de gente por ese lugar nadie se daba cuenta de la profunda conversación que mantenían.

-¡aaaah maldito Aion! ¡¿Por qué mierdas le diste mi numero a esas tipas?! ¡me están jodiendo cada minuto con sus mensajes!-el pelirrojo le gritaba al mas alto aunque no importa a mucho porque aun así era ignorado. Hacia unos minutos se habían topado con unas fanáticas mientras regresaban a casa y les pidieron su autógrafos, números de teléfono, tipo de sangre, incluso la talla podálica (pie).

-a pesar que la piedad no esta en mi, algo en esas damas me hizo hacerlo. Además, yo no podía darles el mío, es un sacrilegio que ellas lo sepan algo tan sagrado, si ustedes lo tienen es por deber-  
-Aion, no es una sucia treta para hacer creer que tenemos a alguien mas ¿o si?-Yaiba miro con sospecha al rubio mas grande mientras este se tapaba la cara ocultando una sonrisa maliciosa. Si lograba hacerle creer a Genos que ellos ya estaban saliendo con alguien, el tendría mas oportunidad.

Bajo las orejas con pena, si no hubiese sido tan cobarde... quizá...

...

 _Abrazo al rubio como si su vida dependiera de ello, cosa que no estaba lejos de la verdad. Nunca antes en su vida se había_ _expuesto tanto. Entrecerró los ojos mientras acunaba su rostro en el cuello del ciborg._

 _Olía a vainilla y brazas. Algo peculiar pero no imposible._

 _Su corazón divino temblaba de miedo de soltar a Genos y este se esfumara en el aire o le odiara para siempre. No sabia cual era peor, no_ _podía vivir con la idea de ser rechazado por el pero tampoco creía que estaría bien sin el._

 _Odiaba admitirlo y vaya que lo hacia, estaba enamorado del Genos. Algo fuera de todo pronostico. Desde sus ausentes padres, las citas que tuvo en el pasado_ _incluso sus dementes amigos jamás se había apegado tanto. Un_ _dios jamás se deja atar por cosas así menos uno oscuro, el amor no pasaba_ _mas de si mismo._

 _Pero su necio corazón le susurra a cosas al oído como un fantasma con sus psicofonías que el rubio no_ _contaba, que era un ciborg que cantaba como la lira de_ _Orfeo. No tenia nada de malo, cada dios tenia a su amante como la hermosa_ _historia de Hades y Perséfone. Sonrió al imaginar el curso de su mortal vida volviese_ _celestial si Genos aceptara ser su Musa._

 _Quizá tanto tiempo solo sumándole que era la primera vez que se sentía amor por otro ser vivo le estaba cobrando factura._

 _-Aion-su musa le hablo y con lentitud se separo y quedo a espadas de el_ _mientras se cubría el rostro pensando que decir para justificar su impulso. El rubio cibernético voltea a ver al mas alto si cambiar mucho su_ _expresión facial pero un suave sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. A pesar_ _que no conocía muchas cosas, los mangas que tenia en casa que de vez en_ _cuando leía a escondidas de su_ _maestro con el propósito de encontrar el secreto de su fuerza. Sabia que había diferentes tipos de abrazos:_ _amigos, camaradas, familia, amantes y definitivamente ese abrazo encajaba en el ultimo perfil._

 _-me deje llevar-se excuso aparentando tranquilidad._  
 _-dentro del hermoso arte del canto, la interpretación corporal hace que tome mas_ _fuerza y se explique mejor las intenciones que cantas_ - _logra articular contra su voluntad, como si un demonio hubiese tomado el control_ _de sus labios y hablara por el para destrozar sus esperanzas._

 _-entiendo...-el rubio parecía satisfecho por la explicación sin darse cuenta del dios que fue domando tenia ahora un corazón_ _destrozado_.

-Oi Aion ¿Qué carajos te pasa?-subían las escaleras ya mas relajados pero el líder noto el decaimiento del rubio ojirubi. Crow podrá ser un loco impulsivo mal hablado pero apreciaba a sus amigos aunque no supiera como, intentaba ayudarles.

-nada que tu pequeña mente de roedor entienda-  
-¡cabron!-se detuvieron frente a la puerta de su casa y empezaron a discutir ruidosamente. Yaiba estaba como si nada mientras dejaba las compras en el piso y buscaba las llaves en su cuerpo o eso hacían hasta que escucho un ruido dentro del departamento.

 _-trata de no moverte-_  
-al parecer Rom esta en casa-dejo de buscar y se dispuso a abrir la puerta y escucha otra vez pero esto lo congela lo que llega a oir, haciendole a abrir los ojos con una desagradable mueca de sorpresa.

Los otros dos dejaron de pelear al ver como se quedaba quieto el bajista.

Crow le mira a la cara y se sorprende al ver la desolación tan marcada y unas finas lagrimas se negaban a salir.

-¿pero que?-esta a punto de preguntar que le pasaba, cuando lo escucha también.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-aah se esta tardando mucho-Saitama saco del sartén la cuarta y ultima empanada, con cuidado la deja junto a las otras para que se enfriara. Ya todo estaba listo, se limpio las manos con un trapo y sonrió satisfecho. Apaga el fuego de la estufa y va guardando los ingredientes sobrantes en las gavetas, mientras guardaba la harina recordó que no había comprado refrescos o algo mas para beber.

Tomo su cuponera, se calzo sus tenis y se dispuso a salir sin antes cerrar la casa. Mientras caminaba a la salida muy animado, no recordaba que se sentía así de bien cocinar motivado, talvez por eso Genos le cocinaba. Iba en el sexto piso y alcanza a ver de reojo tres figuras que recordaba bien, cosa extraña porque no es muy bueno recordando personas.

Motivado por la curiosidad, se acerco a estos y se sorprendió que cada uno tenia su propio conflicto dirigido a la misma puerta.

-¿ocurre algo?-pregunto monótono mientras levantaba una ceja extrañado. Yaiba respiraba con dificultad y veía la desolación en su rostro, se negaba a llorar e intentaba aferrarse a la perilla de la puerta como si su vida dependiera de ella.

-no es real, no lo es.-Crow se arrodilla mientras se cubre las orejas completamente angustiado su rostro estaba en completa negación y frustración, no quería creerlo. En rubio mas alto estaba cubriéndose el rostro con fuerza al mismo tiempo se abrazaba y suspiraba con dolor y murmuraba una serie de cosas que el calvo no entendía bien. Decidió terminar con eso y ver que ocurría hasta que lo escucha también.

- _aah... aaah... aaha_ -levanta una ceja extrañado ¿Gemidos? Bueno era normal que alguno de ellos tuviese la necesidad pero porque sentía su cuerpo temblar cuando parecía reconocer esa voz.

-debe ser una porno-se intento convencer emitiendo una sonrisa algo trastornada, de que la supuesta actriz detrás de la pantalla tuviese una voz muy semejante a...

 _-Genos quédate quieto, debo entrar mas-_ Un silencio un poco prologado.

- _aaaah Room_ -un ronco, suplicante y erótico gemido exclamo su alumno detrás de la puerta. Saitama sintió algo como el cristal rompiéndose dentro de el, sus pupilas se contrajeron hasta ser finos puntos al imaginar las escenas de cama que protagonizaba el menor con el moreno amigo de los otros tres detrás suyo.

 _Suplicando por mas mientras este le complacía_

Abrió la boca pero no dijo nada.

 _El rostro descompuesto del cyborg de placer mientras era tocado por manos ajenas._

 _-aaah... aaaah...-_

La ansiedad le estaba carcomiendo, la ira y su imaginación no le ayudaban mucho, se sentía traicionado y no entendía el porque.

El rubio era libre de estar con quiera y si quería acostarse con Run era asunto suyo pero... si así era, porque estaba levantando su puño mas que dispuesto a destrozar la puerta y separarles, llevarse al rubio a donde nadie mas interfiriera.

O eso iba hacer cuando el pelirrojo en un ataque de ira toma a Yaiba de la ropa y lo arroja contra la puerta destrozándola violentamente sin mucha resistencia y haciéndole volar dentro de la habitación. Sin saber si eran masoquistas o idiotas entran al departamento a paso veloz completamente fuera de si.

-¡ROM BASTARDO CABRON! Quita tus asquerosas manos de mi Héroe-saco su guitarra-hacha dispuesto a machacar al ojiaguamarina aun sabiendo que tenia la desventaja de ser un poquito menos fuerte que el pero eso importaba si se metían con su héroe cibernético.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a profanar la divinidad de mi Musa?! Rom recibirás el peor de los castigos divinos-exclamo furioso el ojirubi mientras sacaba su guitarra dispuesto a golpearlo. Tenia pensamientos parecidos con respecto a Crow sobre la situación. Perdonaba a Rom porque el mas de una vez lo golpeo pero esto era diferente, se había metido con alguien que realmente quería más que si mismo.

-Rom... te has atrevido a tocar has allá de lo que debías a mi nirvana. Es algo que yo ni la legendaria Ryukenden estamos dispuestos a permitir... ¡Rom prepárate para recibir el castigo que mereces!-a pesar de los tres estaban furiosos, ninguno se comparaba con la severidad que reflejaban los ojos del mayor. Pero se quedan quietos esperando que se despejara el poco humo causado por la puerta destrozada.

Si había un dios, realmente le divertía con su sufrimiento tal como teatro griego.

Efectivamente era Genos sentado en una silla con el respaldo en frente a el, estaba aun con sus pantalones y zapatos pero no tenia camisa mostrando su tórax metálico. Tanto sus hombros como el tronco del cuerpo aunque eran de metal, emitía un suave brillo de gotas, como si fuera sudor. Su rostro no ayudaba mucho, era la representación del erotismo.

Jadeaba con los ojos cerrados con extremo placer, el marcado sonrojo en sus mejillas no ayudaba mucho. Cuando entreabrió los ojos, se veían empañados, logro enfocar a donde estaba su maestro.

 _-¿m...maestro...?-_

Eso fue una apuñalada al pecho para Saitama y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas, hacia mucho tiempo que no se sonrojaba y había olvidado la sensación que producía. Le costaría mucho sacarse de la cabeza esa imagen de Genos. Jamás había visto un rostro lleno de placer y excitación ni en los videos pornográficos que veía de vez en cuando o en sus mangas. Aun conmocionado se acerco al rubio olvidándose de su enfado y celos ante la idea de sentirse amenazado de que alguien llegara a apartarle de su lado. Con cuidado toma el frágil rostro y en el acto el menor vuelve a abrir los ojos. Saitama se Olvido del mundo exterior cuando se atrevió a ver atreves de esas irises doradas.

Se quedo contemplándoles un rato ¿Desde cuando Genos tenia ese color tan vivo o desde cuando podía sonrojarse? Es mas ¿Cuándo lo había dejado de ver como un chico de metal?  
Y ¿que era ese cosquilleo en sus labios que le producia al ver el rostro del menor suplicante? Le exigia acercarse mas y comprobar si realmente Genos estaba asi, sino...

 _Provocarle_

La atmosfera era variada, se inspiraba confusión y excitación, la furia aun presente amenguada con la ternura. Eso era hasta que Rom exclamo triunfante apareciéndose detrás de la espalda, se habían olvidado por completo la razón de la destrucción de la puerta era el moreno que actuó como manzana de la discordia.

-ne Genos-se saca de los oídos un par de audífonos y le mira sonriente al rubio mientras le da leves palmaditas al hombro. Por su parte el héroe clase S salió de su estado "provocando al maestro" volteando con leve brusquedad soltándose de la manos del calvo y a la vez sacándose de los oídos otro par de audífonos.

-¿Qué era?-  
-este arete-le muestra un arete estilo candelabro de varias puntas ya maltratado por la manipulación de Rom para sacarlo. Genos toma el objeto con cuidado y lo examina, no pensó que esa cosa tan pequeña y meramente decorativa le causaría tantos inconvenientes al mismo tiempo este incidente le ayudaría a mejorar su armadura. Le brindo una discreta sonrisa de agradecimiento provocando un leve sonrojo a Rom.

-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDAS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!-el pelorrojo harto de tanta confusión se contuvo de atacar, la pequeña burbuja que rodeaba al moreno y el rubio se rompió haciéndoles volver a la realidad. Rom se puso de pie tirando unas pinzas finas y uno que otro separador completamente sorprendido al ver la puerta destrozada en el suelo sumándole el ensangrentado rostro y brazo del bajista.

-¿pero que chingados hicieron?-confundido y enojado prepara sus puños esperando una respuesta.

-.-.-.-.

Jamás había tenido un día tan confuso y variado en toda su aburrida existencia.

Una parte de el suspiraba aliviado de que todo había sido un malentendido.

Debido que una horda de chicas fanáticas suyas lo acosaron y literalmente se montaron arriba suyo dándole regalos y números telefónicos, en el forcejeo para escaparse de una que pretendía desnudarlo a plena vía publica debió colarse el accesorio.

Rom en muchos de sus empleos que tuvo fue mecánico y manicurista así que usando ese par de talentos y unas pinzas se ofreció a retirar lo que sobraba en su cuerpo. En el proceso, estaban escuchando música a alto volumen completamente absortos en sus pensamientos. Durante la extracción (según entendió porque ignoro gran parte lo que dijo Genos) Rom manipulo uno de sus nervios provocándole placer pero no se percato de lo que su cuerpo hacia por estar concentrado en la música y el baterista tampoco por estar enfocado en su trabajo y los audífonos ayudaron a no darse cuenta de los armónicos sonidos incitadores del pecado que emita el rubiales.

El delicado brillo en el cuerpo de Genos era provocado por el lubricante que Rom habia usado para facilitar la extraccion, lo malo fue que estaba demasiado caliente la sustancia y el envase exploto su contenido sobre el, les tomo tiempo limpiar la mayoria aun dejando pequeños rastros en su cuerpo.

Una vez aclarado las cosas se dispusieron a irse a casa, antes de, Genos tuvo la amabilidad de curar las heridas del bajista. El cual encantado estaba de ser tocado por el, no como quisiera, pero es algo, provocando una vez mas los celos posesivos del resto.

Una vez mas, Yaiba era el que tenia el mejor resultado.

Cuando llegaron a casa en completo silencio, entrar y quitarse los zapatos con lentitud. Genos lucia completamente abatido cosa que llamo la atención del calvo, no se molesto en preguntar que le pasaba, el menor solito lo decía, solo era cuestión de esperar.

-maestro. Perdóneme. por mi ineficiencia ya es tarde para preparar la comida. ¡cocinare algo rápido para usted!- después de quitarse los zapatos se dirige a paso veloz a la cocina completamente seguro.

-no importa Genos, hice de comer. Mejor sentemos ya. Seguramente ya se enfrió pero naaa-le resto importancia el héroe clase B mientras señalaba los platos ya preparados, se acerco y tomo los platos dirigiéndose a la mesa.

-maestro yo...-  
-¡oh cállate, te dije que no importa!-un poco irritado reclamo mientras suspiraba fastidiado, vaya día, ajetreado y sin comer.

Desacostumbrado a sentir estaba mas que fastidiado por liderar con esas emociones que no comprendía.

 _Mas bien, se resistía a comprender._

Sacudió de su cabeza esos pensamientos peligrosos y El hombre tomo asiento mientras dejaba los platos en la mesa. Por su parte, Genos aunque intentara aparentarlo aun estaba algo avergonzado de sus fallas pero no declino la invitación de su maestro a comer. Vio en el plato un montón de lechuga, tomate como acompañamientos y dos empanadas doradas de tamaño mediano.

Olvidándose de sus pensamientos flagelantes opto por dejarse llevar por la alegría de ver que su maestro había cocinado, una parte de el, quería imaginar que lo hizo únicamente para el y al vez la nostalgia se apodero de su mente. Tomo la empanada y comenzó a comer dándose cuenta del tipo de relleno dejo de hacerlo sintiendo el peso completo de pasado y su añoranza, cosa que no paso de ser percibida por Saitama.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿no te gusta?-  
-maestro... cuando mis padres vivían, mi madre cocinaba con atún los viernes-respondió completamente ausente y nostálgico como si hubiese vuelto en el tiempo.

-cuando mi madre preparo unas empanadas iguales a estas fue cuando regrese a casa triste... desde entonces le agarre gusto al atún-termino hablar despacio, como si temiera que ese recuerdo desapareciera o como si no quisiera volver a la realidad. Saitama por su parte se quedo callado observando a su alumno y luego a la comida.

-entonces, desde hoy serán viernes de atún-declaro mientras comía un poco mas. Esto dio un vuelvo en el imaginario corazón del ciborg, sintió su rostro enrojecer, tratando de no romper su compostura hablo.

-maestro pero a usted casi no le gusta-hasta el mismo se sorprendió escuchándose. Pidiendo que no fuera una broma de mal gusto pero su maestro no es de los que bromean con cosas así.

-ese día significaba mucho para ti... ¿porque no retornarlo?-sonrió quedito el calvo al ver el rostro iluminado del rubio, era un gesto pequeño pero tenia gran valor sentimental para el menor, además, Saitama se estaba volviendo adicto a las sonrisas del menor y sus escasos momentos que se mostraba como un ser humano normal.

-¡muchas gracias maestro! Usted siempre tan generoso-exclamo entusiasmado Genos mientras comía mas animado haciéndose promesas internas.

 _Porque se sentía mas que vivo cuando lograba sacar a la luz el lado sensible del ciborg._

.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tarde desaparecio para volverse noche. Una tranquila para alivio de todos los que vivian en ese edificio.

-mmmhg-en una oscura habitación apenas iluminada con la luz amarilla de una lamparita de noche con forma de calabaza. un joven pelirrojo rodaba en su cama por 4° vez tratando de conciliar el sueño. Se levanta de golpe frustrado y gruñe por lo mismo. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y miedo y claramente sabia porque pasaba eso.

Sabia que lo ocurrido con Rom fue un malentendido pero... la idea de que hubiese sido real era demasiado fuerte. Aprieta los labios claramente asustado mientras sus puños aprensan la sabanas color lavanda con flores blancas.

 _Tenia miedo de perder a Genos._

Era el mayor temor que había experimentado, mas que fallar ante un concierto o echar a perder el almuerzo de los 4 cuando le tocaba cocinar. Tenia miedo que nunca tuviera una oportunidad, por lo menos, de confesarse. Tomo uno de sus mayores tesoros que esta en la mesita de noche junto a la cama, siempre velando su sueño. Era un peluche de "Demon Cyborg", lo compro un día que le toco hacer surtir la despensa y no se resistió en llevárselo con la excusa de ser un regalo para su inexistente hermana.

Se le quedo viendo un rato acariciando con cuidado los rasgos del muñeco como si fuera el real. Sus camaradas bromeaban de vez en cuando de sus sentimientos por el rubio porque creían que era admiración tipo fangirl pero no era estúpido, se conocía muy bien. Era muy pasional con sus emociones en especial con lo que le importa y estaba 100% de que sus sentimientos sobrepasaban la admiración cada vez que el rubiales cibernético estaba cerca suyo.

Abrazo con cuidado el muñeco mientras se acostaba y se tranquilizaba con lentitud, mañana seria el gran día y debía descansar lo mejor posible. Mientras se arrullaba con la tibieza de las sabanas esperaba un día poder dormir con el verdadero.

...

Aion no podía dormir. Miraba por la ventana entreabierta sentado cerca de ella, esperando que Genos empezara a cantar, ya que por donde esta su habitación esta la esquina donde el suele cantar en el tejado. así fue como descubrió que el ojidorado su inclinación de "gato cantarin" por las noches, suspiro por tercera vez, deseaba tanto distraerse, subir al tejado solo no le atraía si no estaba su musa ahí. Hasta que recordó que mañana seria la guerra de bandas y su concentración debía estar al máximo pero no, ahí estaba, sintiéndose impuro.

Impuro por ahora desearle de forma carnal. Antes de, estaba enamorado de su belleza, gracia de canto, paso a segundo plano al encontrar en el la comprensión que tanto ansiaba, tornándose un amor puramente mental hasta el día de hoy que su mente lo traiciono al oír los suaves sonidos del placer emergiendo del ciborg.

Sin despegar la mano izquierda de su rostro vio con vergüenza el bulto en sus pantalones y la sospechosa mancha que oscurecía la tela. sabia lo que era, no es tan inocente.

Pero nunca le había ocurrido, ni en la escuela que alcanzo a ver accidentalmente a una pareja follandose en uno de los salones. Un dios jamás se rebajaba a sus instintos carnales, así también nunca experimento el deseo sexual haciéndole pensar que era asexual ¡Qué equivocado estaba!

Con su mano libre baja su pantalón de seda rozándole con doloroso placer su plenitud. Seria una noche interesante.

Nada ha sido igual desde que decidió enfocar su mirada a esos hechizantes ojos color dorado. Jadeo de placer ante el primer toque y un suave rubor se apoderaba de su rostro.

 _definitivamente el ciborg seria su musa y amante._

...

Con una sonrisa tierna miraba sus vendajes en el brazo. Era un poco tonto encariñarse de unas heridas pero si no fuera por ellas, no hubiese recibido las atenciones de Genos. No podía evitarlo, era la primera vez que se enamoraba de verdad.

Antes de la banda, sus padres lo comprometían a casarse con señoritas de alta sociedad y el se las arreglaba para terminar con el trato sin quedar como un patán o el culpable del rompimiento del compromiso. No le llamaba la atención las joyas ni el dinero, solo deseaba llegar a la cima de MidiCity con sus camaradas ShigancrimsonZ por su talento, bueno, eso era hasta que empezó a sentir atracción por un chico que literalmente les obligo a enseñarles pero poco a poco se fue encariñando con el.

El ciborg tenia ese "algo" que lo hacia sentir seguro y donde podía formar un hogar. Su imaginación voló mas alto al soñar que estarían juntos, visitarían a sus padres y tendrían una casa propia. No sabia cocinar y hacer quehaceres no se le daba muy bien pero podría aprender, no le importaría ser la "esposa" en la relación si su "Nirvana" le quería.

Cerro los ojos con lentitud quedándose dormido mientras se hacia bolita abrazándose con su cola.

...

En la habitación del Baterista, era iluminada por la luz del la lámpara de noche aun no dormía porque estaba revisando algunos recibos de su trabajo y enviar dicha información. No estaba atrasado pero no quería que se acumulara para finales del mes, eso es la muerte segura.

Pero no estaba concentrado, veía los papeles de vez en cuando y hacia anotaciones pero cometía errores muy básicos como repetir información. Juraba querer concentrarse pero lo único que llenaba sus pensamientos eran los gritos reproches de Crow

 _-"maldito Rom, no te percataste que estabas tocando los nervios de Genos, pudiste hacerle daño, lo bueno fue que_ _solo... gemía... ¡aun así eres cabron!"-_ no presto mucha atención en lo que le reclamaba, se quedo en la parte de "placer" "gemidos" y "Genos". Era muy surreal imaginar al rubio cibernético con el rostro descompuesto por las descargas eléctricas por el estimulo causado por su persona.

No lo diría en voz alta pero mientras trataba de sacar el arete incrustado, acariciaba de vez en cuando la estructura metálica del ciborg con mucha devoción, era una rara oportunidad así que decidió aprovecharla al máximo. El era una belleza matemática y de bioingeniería pura.

Aun recordaba el tacto del metal en sus dedos.  
Cálido y pulido a la perfección.

Dejo los papeles en la mesa mientras suspiraba y un sutil sonrojo barría sus mejillas, era inútil, su mente insistía en divagar en el momento que estuvieron a solas. Se recriminaba de cierto modo por haberse aguantado las ganas de abrazarle en ese estado pero debía ser profesional en el ese momento. De cierto modo, valió la pena. El rubiales después de que lo ayudara le pregunto si estaba capacitado para ayudarle en algunas reparaciones menores en caso que el no pudiese coordinar o moverse para repararse solo.

Seria estúpido si declinaba.  
Eso significaba que ya tenia confianza en el y eso era un gran paso. Sonrió emocionado al encontrar un punto en común y la forma de acercarse mas. Volvió a la realidad cuando uno de sus recibos se cayo debajo del escritorio en el momento que hacia ademan "porras", mejor se concentra en su trabajo para irse a dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era Sábado por la mañana, especialmente nublada y fresca, el gran día para los ShigancrimsonZ por la guerra de bandas de esa noche y planeaban llevarse el oro a casa, debían esforzarse mucho y pulirse una vez mas para perfeccionarse.

-¡oi Crow Despierta es hora de desayunar!-el pelirrojo estaba desparramado en su cama durmiendo a pierna suelta ignorando el llamado de Rom que golpeaba la puerta con insistencia. Lo único ordenado en esa cama era su peluchito de Genos que descansaba arriba de su estomago.

-cabron... ¡Crow!-vuelve a golpear la puerta. Era lo mismo de siempre, Crow es muy perezoso para despertarse y podía dormirse hasta dar las 6pm. De forma lenta y tanteando terreno abre la puerta dispuesto a echarle agua para despertarle. Con una sonrisa traviesa y con vaso en mano se acerca mas al joven durmiente.

Sonrió con ternura como estaba dormido el mas joven de la banda pero deberes eran deberes. Justo cuando iba a mojarle, ve el peluche descansando cómodamente en el abdomen descubierto del pelirrojo. Rom se sorprendió, no sabia que vendían esos muñeco, deja el vaso de lado y dispuesto a tomar el peluche para examinarlo.

Todo fue tan rápido, Crow estaba levantado de su cama como si nada abrazando el muñeco como niño pequeño haciendo un mohín con los labios.

-feh... de haber sabido que lo único que bastaba para levantar tu trasero de la cama era quitarte ese muñeco, lo hubiese hecho hace semanas-cruzo los brazos con una sonrisa burlona Rom. Crow solo emite un gruñido furioso con un sonrojo marcado en su rostro. El moreno sale de la habitación con esa sonrisa en los labios, no podía evitar ver al ojicarmin como su hermanito menor.

Mejor iba a la cocina, Yaiba le tocaba cocinar y no era muy diestro en ello.

Después de una hora de esperar haciendo fila frente al baño porque Aion se toma bastante su tiempo para ducharse. Van a desayunar bastante tranquilos aun sabido que les esperaba ese dia. Esto llamo la atención de baterista, mientras terminaba de servir los panes de frijol noto que cada uno estaba en su mundo.

Yaiba lucia como un borreguito a medio morir o un dopado de la calle mientras se veia las vendas y murmuraba cosas incoherentes.

Aion no paraba de hacer gestos. Unos eran relajados pero cambiaban bruscamente a furia o confusión y susurraba entre dientes.

Crow aun seguía con ese sonrojo avergonzado de ser pillado con su peluchito y comía con brusquedad buscando disimular su incomodidad. Harto de tanta pasividad, da un golpe fuerte en la mesa llamando la atención de los otros tres miembros.

-oi Rom es muy temprano para estar violento-reclama Yaiba con serenidad.

-no se que mierdas pasan por sus cabezas pero sáquenlas en este instante. Hoy tenemos un concierto importante y hay que estar al 100%-exclamo muy seguro y firme el moreno ignorando las palabras del ojiambar.

-esto nos ayudara a subir a la cima y estar mas cerca de ser la mejor banda de Medi City.-exclama entusiasmado aun ante el poco animo de sus compañeros. Rom se rasca el oído izquierdo despreocupado, como si supiera algo que los otros desconocían.

-además, es el primer concierto de Genos, no podemos quedarle mal- los chicos gritaron de asombro obteniendo el efecto que buscaba el "chico-cheeta".

-¡Es cierto carajo! ¡es el primer concierto que Cantara Genos en publico! ¡soy el vocalista maldición! debo dar el ejemplo-Crow termina de desayunar rápido para irse a arreglar su ropa para el concierto, sin antes agradecer la comida.

-¡no podemos darnos el lujo de fallar!-El chico de lentes va su cuarto rápidamente a hacer lo mismo y practicar en privado un poco. Aion se levanto y dejo su plato en el fregadero mientras caminaba susurraba.

-esta noche los simples mortales conocerá la verdadera belleza de los acordes de este dios oscuro resonando con fuerza junto a la celestial voz de mi musa-este camina de regreso a su habitación para prepararse para el concierto dejando un poco shokeado a Rom por la forma que se dirigía a Genos.

-¿Musa?-

-¿de que chingados hablas? No te estas refiriendo a MI héroe verdad-asomo la cabeza el vocalista de la banda junto a su peluche especial abrazado con posesión desde su cuarto mirándole con el seño fruncido y ansias asesinas.

-pequeño roedor eres demasiado joven para comprender los lazos de los amantes-

-¡¿Qué mierda?!-

Rom suspiro con amargura, iba a ser una larga mañana. Bueno por lo menos logro hacerles entrar en razón. Ojala no sea necesario llevarlos a urgencias por los golpes que estaba dispuesto a darles.

.-.-.-.-.-

El día empezó desde muy temprano para el dúo de héroes. De hacer los quehaceres de la casa entre ellas lavandería, mandado, lavado de trastes y desmantelar un negocio de narcotraficantes (claro que Saitama tuvo que mandar a Genos a hacer otra cosa para que no le quitara crédito) para tener la tarde libre.

El rubio tenia la expectativa de que entrenarían juntos o algo parecido, incluso que saldrían a buscar el rival perfecto para el mayor. Lo que sea la idea de pasar tiempo con su maestro le brindaba calidez a su Core.

Algo que lo inquietaba mucho y lo hacia pensar ¿Qué sentía realmente por su maestro? Sabia mejor que nadie que lo admiraba y respetaba mas que a nadie en el mundo pero a veces sentía que su relación de maestro-alumno no le parecía suficiente, incluso su amistad no parecía bastarle.

-Genos apura que se nos hace tarde-apresuro el calvo mientras se terminaba de cambiar de ropa, su traje de héroe por una civil y se dirigía a la salida de su casa.

-¿a donde vamos maestro?-sin evitar el timbre de emoción en su voz, pregunto el ciborg mientras se vestía con la gabardina grisácea e iba detrás del mayor. Se había acostumbrado a vestirse como suele andar con la banda incluso empezó a usar uno de los collares que le regalo Yaiba; una sencilla cadena dorada y larga con una pequeña placa de oro.

Al igual que la comodidad de estar cerca de su maestro, la necesidad de agradarle a la vista al mayor era mayor

-iremos con King, compro un nuevo videojuego y nos invito a probarlo. Además, Fubuki también ira-esto ultimo lo dijo con un poco mas de exaltación provocando sin querer incomodidad en el rubio menor. El buen humor de Genos se esfumo al oír el nombre de la Psíquica. No le caía mal pero tampoco le agradaba del todo. Le daba igual que pasara con su vida pero últimamente se estaba involucrando demasiado en su rutina con el maestro. Eso le irritaba, muchas veces cuando ella venia de visita a tratar de convencerlo de unirse a su asociación se quedaba mas de lo esperado, incluso le ha tocado servirle de cenar; cosa que hacia por pura cortesía.

Ella estaba empezando a meterse demasiado en la vida de su maestro.

 _Y eso lo odiaba._

Era otro punto importante dentro de sus sentimientos dirigidos hacia el, la posesividad a veces era demasiado fuerte, muchas veces se desahogo cantando en el techo junto a Aion. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Temía a la respuesta, a pesar de que aun no sabia cual era.

-Genos, vámonos. Andas muy distraído-regaño suavemente el calvo. El ciborg se disculpo brevemente y fue tras el.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron unas horas que para Genos fueron minutos.  
No pensó que la pasaría tan bien aun con los constantes coqueteos de la pelinegra hacia su maestro. Quizá sea porque Saitama estaba mas concentrado en jugar y pelearse con King que no le prestaba atención.

comieron golosinas que los cuatro trajeron para compartir mientras jugaban Lario Rush, un juego de carreras con "go-karts" con diferentes modalidades y personajes, hasta el momento King y Genos iban ganando, seguidos de Fubuki y al ultimo Saitama que era un poco torpe para conducir.

-Saitama podrías dejar de hacer que el escenario explote, cada vez que chocas contra el volcán despedazas el suelo y lastimas a Monoko-sin distraerse hablo King mientras manejaba a su loli virtual tratando de evadir los daños.

-¡me lleva el...! Genos ¿porque activaste el rayo? ahora menos puedo conducir-se quejo el calvo viendo como su personaje con gorrita roja no podía conducirlo bien por la parálisis causada por la trampa.

-lo lamento maestro, no sabia que tenia ese efecto...-el rubio vio el reloj con forma de sirena arriba del televisor marcaban las 6:35pm. Lo había olvidado, ese día era la guerra de bandas y su primer concierto. a su pesar, pone en pausa de el juego para molestia de los otros 3.

-Maestro, me tengo que ir-dejo el mando en el piso y se puso de pie sin dejar de ver al mayor.

-¿ah? ¿ahora? Pero nos estábamos divirtiendo-se quejo el calvo.

-usted quédese maestro y sígase divirtiendo. Tengo una tarea que cumplir y es probable que Regrese tarde a casa-esto ultimo no le gusto a Saitama. Sea lo que esa le tomaría tiempo y su mente traicionera le hizo imaginar que esa tarea involucraba a uno de esos chicos raros con orejas de animal.

-puedes postergarlo-intento no sonar muy ansioso que se quedara ahí. Saitama detestaba esas salidas que poco a poco se volvían distancias que empezaban a notarse. Antes, según veía en el blog de héroes, decían: "el calvo y Demon Cyborg" o "prince Cyborg y Baldy cap" pero siempre salían juntos ahora lograba leer de vez en cuando "Baldy cap" o "Demon Cyborg".

-no maestro, es algo que ya esta premeditado. Si me disculpa.-sin esperar mas respuesta sale de la casa agradeciendo la hospitalidad del héroe de la cicatriz. King reinicia el juego para ahora jugar los tres. Aprovecho el espacio vacío dejado por el rubio Fubuki para acercarse apoyarse amistosa en el hombro de Saitama.

-déjalo, ya es un chico grande y se sabe cuidar solo-alentó la hermosa morena.

-ojala se haya llevado condones-bromeo King. El calvo apretó tanto el control del aparato que lo destrozo. Otra vez el sentimiento de posesión le atacaba.

-¡heeey! Solo estaba bromeando-chillo el héroe de la cicatriz.  
-oh, lo siento-se disculpo un poco seco mientras dejaba de lado el control roto y tomaba otro. Necesitaba distraerse y rápido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Genos por su parte empezó a correr, activar sus propulsores para tomar la vía aérea llamando la atención de mas de un transeúnte que creyeron que iba a una misión y le dieron ánimos.

El rubio mientras volaba hacia cálculos del tiempo-distancia para llegar al escenario "Madoka" en la ciudad F iba a tomar tiempo, estaba bastante lejos de la casa de King. Si aumentaba la velocidad un 35% llegaría antes de las 7:15pm o eso planeaba hasta que una de sus alarmas se activo, un Kanji con forma de Anguila con una monstruosa boca atacaba un centro comercial. Se detuvo en un edificio, era su prioridad derrotar a ese monstruo a como de lugar, solo debía hacerlo con rapidez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las 7:45pm.

El gran escenario conocido como "Madoka" resplandecia de luces y musica de fondo acompadado de gritos y murmullos de la gente. estaba abarrotado de fanáticos y uno que otro artista. "Madoka" era conocido por su estilo callejero a pesar de su tamaño y su forma que permitía que el sonido se expandiera de forma envolvente, pero esos detalles poco importaban a los 20 grupos musicales que buscaban el éxito en esa guerra sin cuartel.

Crow miraba nervioso el reloj por decima vez sentado en una silla metálica mientras movía el pie con ansiedad y tenia su guitarra a la mano.

Vio su celular y abrió la sección de mensajes para ver si había noticias del rubiales, pero nada, el ultimo mensaje que tenia decía.

 _"Voy en camino, se atravesó un improvisto."_

los cuatro estaba en su camerino, un sencillo pero amplio cuarto donde había una mesa y otras sillas, un tocador junto a un espejo y un televisor. Todos y cada uno estaba nerviosos, por no decir a punto de caer en una crisis de histeria ante el menor estimulo.  
Yaiba afinaba su Bajo-katana por sexta vez para canalizar su ansiedad en algo. Le angustiaba que le pasara algo a su "nirvana" quizá es un héroe poderoso pero nunca faltaba el villano aprovechado y sin honor que jugara sucio. Sacudió su cabeza para olvidar sus pensamientos, confiaba que llegaría a tiempo y darían juntos su primer concierto.

Lo bueno era que tenían aun tiempo, eran las presentaciones de las bandas. Según la temática, el juez y presentador del evento. Un tipo alto y cabello azul con cara de muñeca perfecta (que Crow ya odiaba) hacia la introducción para la banda y estos se exponían mediante una canción representativa para ganarse al publico. Hasta ahora algunas lucían prometedoras como "Off-On" y "Alexis Proyect". Pero para su mala suerte, eran los sextos en pasar y faltaban por lo menos 2 mas para su turno.

7:55pm

-¡Shingacrimsonz! ¡en 10 minutos salen a escena!-una voz femenina les informa mientras tocaba la puerta. Esto crispo los nervios de los chicos y de impacientaron mas.

Rom marco por quinta vez el celular del Rubio cibernético pero sin respuesta.

-Genos... ¿donde estas?-susurro el moreno con las ganas de salir corriendo y buscarle. Hasta que ve al pelirrojo levantarse y colgarse la guitarra. Camina muy decidió hacia la puerta, Aion leyó sus intenciones y le habla con firmeza.

-¿A dónde vaz ratoncito?-pregunto de forma elegante y fría, ocultando la necesidad de hacer exactamente lo mismo.

-feh ¿Qué no es obvio? Iré por Genos-Crow se oía completamente seguro de su decisión. Rom que aun conservaba su mente fría le detiene con la mirada y firme le exclama  
-¿has perdido la cabeza? Eres el vocalista, no podemos el lujo de nos faltes también-

-¡no hables como si no fuera venir! El llegara... lo se...-Yaiba se levanta con brusquedad haciendo tambalear la silla donde estaba sentado. Su voz se debilitaba mientras se aferraba a su valiosa katana. El resto de los chicos bajaron las orejas con pena. También tenían la pequeña esperanza que llegaran pero el tiempo corría deprisa y no había señales del blondo.

-escuchen-el baterista hablaba con la mayor firmeza que podía tratando que no se flanqueara su voz.

-ya hemos llegado hasta aquí sin Genos. Podemos hacerlo nuevamente ¡tenemos una meta. La cual es llegar a ser los mejores y alcanzar la cima en MidyCity y en esta ciudad también! Ese es el objetivo de este viaje-los otros miembros sintieron que su confianza volvía. Se miraron entre ellos mas decididos.  
-¡Rom tiene razón! Tenemos un objetivo y vamos a cumplirlo como equipo. Si nos falta Genos, tocaremos en su honor-el bicolor de lentes afirmo con la cabeza suavemente.

-una vez mas, tus palabras lograron conmover a un dios.-una vez que termino de hablar, se acomodo el cabello con su mano mientras sonreía con pretensión.

-¡venga ya, hay Ganado que conquistar!-exclamo nuevamente energético Crow. Estaba decidido, si el rubio de escleróticas negras faltaba, el se esforzaría el doble por los dos.

...

-esa fue la maravillosa interpretación de "sins of the divine son". Son eternos enamorados y el corazón es su bandera, Reciban con un caluroso aplauso a la apasionada banda "in love 20"-el modelo-héroe se aleja del escenario para darle el protagonismo a esa banda. Se estaba cansando de tanto músico sin talento y su estilo tan muerto que no le provocaba ninguna emoción. Se acomodo el flequillo de forma elegante con el dorso de su mano.

-señor Amai todo va en orden. Tenemos una ventaja de 10 segundos-uno de los coordinadores del evento se acerco a el reportando la situación mientras hacia una leve inclinación respetuosa. El hombre de traje y tabla con varias hojas siguio de cerca al modelo mientras este se acomoda a cerca del escenario tranquilo y emitiendo sonrisas cordiales a quien le viera pasar.  
-esta bien...-al llegar, miro el escenario con aburrida expectativa esperando que terminaran de cantar. La letra es buena mas no le conmovía. El no estaba desprovisto de sus emociones, simplemente no le gustaba.

 _Esa clase de belleza no debía existir._

-¿quien sigue?-pregunto mientras cruza los en su pecho mirando con elegante desdén el escenario y sus ocupantes.

-según la programación, los "Shi-gan-crim-sonZ"-deletreo con cuidado tratando de leer tan complicado nombre mientras el hombre se rascaba la cabeza algo confuso. Amai suspiro, otra banda de raritos. Acepto el trabajo de presentador para darle mas amplitud a su carrera y encontrar nuevos talentos pero hasta ahora nada fructífero.

Creia recordad a esa banda en particular. Cuatro chicos con orejitas y cola de animales con obsesión al rojo y negro, para su desagrado demasiado ruidosos en especial el mas bajo. los vio llegar muy tarde para su "desgracia" choco contra el pelirrojo y este se atrevió a gritonearle como si fuera cualquier persona hasta que amenazo con descalificarles logrando que este se callara y se disculpara.

Era hermosa la sensación de poder que podía ejercer.  
Frunció el seño al recordar a quien no había logrado amedrentar ni un poco. La joven promesa clase S que mucho antes de que la asociación le buscara el ya estaba interesado en el.  
Dejo sus pensamientos de lado cuando vio que terminaron de cantar, era hora de continuar con el circo.

-esa fue una fantástica presentación "in love-20" mucha suerte en la siguiente ronda. Ahora un grupo que busca enamorar bajo su mirada carmesí, reciban con un caluroso aplauso... shingancrimsonz-apenas termino de hablar y las luces se apagaron intercalando luces doradas, rojas, naranjas y una y otra luz azul. Los acordes de las guitarras de Aion y Crow hacían eco en la oscuridad y con cada destello de luz, se presentaban uno a uno

-Un milagro vestido de carmesí, ¡ha llegado Crow!-el escenario se torna carmesi con la presencia del vocalista, tras el cambio la luz a purpura.  
-sacudido por la oscuridad y desapareciendo en ella. El monstruo negro, Aion-el rubio claro sacudió su cabello para posar cubriendo su rostro al finalizar, la luz amarilla cubrió el escenario dando a entender el cambio de personaje.  
-el que persigue el espiritu para dominar sobre los salvajes por el camino de Ryukomuso Kamui, aparece Yaiba y su legendaria Ryukenden-al finalizar, se hizo a un lado relevando la luz naranja y con voz varonil, Rom hizo su aparición.  
-los hombres llevan con ellos un misterioso atractivo ¡esa es la realidad! Yo soy Rom-  
Los cuatro posaron con sus instrumentos y justo cuando iban a cantar su himno, una quinta voz y el destello dorado con luces azules se relevo llamando la atención de los cuatro y de la audiencia quedaba en Shock.

...

Hasta ahi, criaturas de dios.  
Ojala les haya gustado porque me costo un bueeen hacer esto c:

Abrazos


	8. Track 7 Phantom of the Opera (4 parte)

Haaa he aqui el capitulo mas sensual y provoca gritos de este fick (hasta el momento) hasta yo me emocione tanto que no podia escribir y dije: no dizzy, no, debes escribir esto.

Planeba subirle hasta la proxima semana, pero mejor no owo

Y ahi el resultado mi retorcida mente, disfruten owo

-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Los cuatro posaron con sus instrumentos y justo cuando iban a cantar su himno, una quinta voz y el destello dorado con luces azules se relevo llamando la atención de los cuatro y de la audiencia en particular._

- **usando el fuego para la justicia y engrandecer mi espíritu. ¡Genos!-** haciendo resplandecer su figura entre las luces del escenario y caminando a la mitad del escenario como si nada, mostrando tanta seguridad y posando con la mano extendida acomodandose entre el resto de la banda robando cámara por varios motivos.

Entre los cinco terminaron su coro con fuerza y energía.

 **=!así que canten Ganado! ¡Teñiros de carmesí! ¡cambiando así el destino! ¡ShingancrimsonZ!=**

Primero: nadie en su puta vida se imaginaba ver al héroe cibernético en esa clase de eventos, siendo conocido por lo frívolo que actúa.

Segundo: su estilo de ropa había cambiado mucho. Antes vestía de forma casual hasta lucia elegante por su andar aun con sus playeras sin mangas. Ahora lucia como un miembro integro de la banda incluyendo las orejitas y cola de lobo color ambar como su cabello. la gabardina negra larga hasta el muslo y bordes dorados, pantalón negro casi pegado a su cuerpo y usando unas botas con leve tacón, sin contar con las leves cadenas que colgaban de su cintura y cintillas igual de doradas que el resto.

Tercero: nadie se imaginaba que cantara o tocara algún instrumento y estaban mas que ansiosos por descubrir que clase de habilidad poseía. En especial "Sweet mask" quien no cabía en su asombro al ver en el escenario al ciborg y mas como lucia, emitió una sonrisa con suficiencia. Sabia desde el principio que el rubio era lo que buscaba.

 _La culminación perfecta entre la justicia y la belleza_.

Sin desearlo, Su imaginación volaba más al mirar con atención el cuerpo del rubio.

Y cuarto, estaba luciendo el mas perfecto abdomen y torso del jodido universo, apenas cubierto por su gabardina color negro y la guitarra que colgaba con pereza no ayudaba mucho para seguir viendo el cuerpo de Genos. Por no decir sus pantalones negros ajustados a nivel de la cintura que marcaban mas que bien sus piernas.

El silencio de la audiencia era palpable ante la increíble sorpresa que veían frente a sus ojos. El grupo no se detuvo ahí y ahora con su espíritu renovado con la presencia de su quinto integrante, Aion empezó a tocar su guitarra junto a el, Genos, interpretaban sus estrofas de la canción mas representativa que poseía el grupo: Falling roses.

El estilo estaba ligeramente cambiado pero aun entonaban con gran éxtasis, el rubio de ojos rubí estaba feliz de ver su musa con el y cumpliría su sueño de demostrarle al mundo que ambos se pertenecían.

Yaiba armonizaba la fuerza musical de la batería de Rom. Ambos estaban 100% motivados en sus aspectos. El rubio de lentes tocaba como si su vida estuviese en ello. Cumpliendo una vez mas la promesa personal que todas sus interpretaciones serian en su honor, crearía hermosas atmosferas junto a invaluable Ryukenden.

Rom tenia pensamientos parecidos al respecto, con la diferencia que su pasión seria representada por los ritmos de su batería haciendo explotar su fuerza.

 **-Cruelly shining, the worst stigma. Misery raining down incessantly-** Crow empezó a cantar motivado mirando a su lado izquierdo de vez en cuando donde se ubicaba Genos tocando la guitarra completamente concentrado, no podía ignorar lo sensual que lucia el rubio mientras entonaba la canción. No era el momento para distraerse, debía dar todo de si mismo y para el. Y estaba decidido a demostrar que ambos hacían un dúo poderoso, entre la pasión que el desprendía con la perfecta afinacion del rubio.

 **-** **Open Your Eyes...-** susurro el rubio como preludio de que su interpretación. Muchos se quedaron fríos al oírle, era demasiado sensual.

\- **I tread with these feet on this world fallen into ruins** -canto cerca del micrófono completamente concentrado en sus recuerdos dolorosos logrando que su voz fuera intensa, trágica pero a la vez tan emotiva que causo estragos en mas de uno de los oyentes que no se atrevían a gritar por temor a perderse alguna estrofa.

El héroe clase A estaba estupefacto. La voz de Genos que parecía que citaba una tragedia real comparada y mezclada con la del niñato pelirrojo llena de pasión y energía causaba estragos en su pecho y mente. Respiraba con dificultad, se sentía abrumado por tanta intensidad que era feliz.

Feliz de saber que el rubio era casi perfecto.

 _Casi porque aun no era suyo._

- **It's filled with despair... I can't see anything anymore...** -continuo Crow viendo a Genos, sincronizándose con miradas silenciosas.

Sintiendo como sus voces trabajan a la par para dar un magnifico espectáculo, el ambiente romántico se había esfumado con rapidez por el apasionado drama y fuerza de los 5. Crow no podía inflar mas su orgullo al ver la cara de idiota que tenia el modelo a la distancia, sutilmente como si fuera parte del show se acerca a Genos mientras interpretaba su parte. El rubio capta la indirecta y se acerca a el del mismo modo quedando codo a codo.

Era su forma sutil de decir a todo quien los viera: Genos es mio, perras.

- **Ah... My scar covered heart bleeding crimson, wandering...-** odiaba que Genos gimiera al cantar esa estrofa. Lo desconcentraba, empezaba a balbucear como imbécil y le costaba volver a ponerse en tono. lo mas importante, de no saltar encima de el y besarle. Era momento, ambos tendrían sexo sin protección sonoro (hablando metafóricamente claro) y tendrían la mas bellas de las creaciones: voces Gemelas.

 **=Falling Rose...Falling Rose... Oh God, save me... Give me a beam of light... Falling Rose...Falling Rose...These fallen red roses** = jamás en algunos de sus duetos pasados había sido tan coordinado, se movían a la par mientras Aion daba las ultimas estrofas con su guitarra acompañado por Yaiba y Rom.

Cuando terminaron y las luces se apagaron, la audiencia exploto.

-¡Crowwww! ¡te amo, cásate conmigo!-

-¡aaaaah Yaiba-kun!-

-Rom-senpaaaai, hágame caso y salga conmigo-

-¡Aion-sama sere su fiel esclava y sea mi esposo!-

-¡Genos-San! ¡deme un hijo!-

Muchas y muchos gritoneaban casi trepándose a las escenario, aumento el frenesí cuando salían del escenario y Crow las provocaba con gestos seductores o eso creía que lucia, parecía mas lindo que lo anterior.

Cuando salieron del escenario iban en "bolita", curiosamente Crow iba frente a Genos intentando infantilmente cubrir el hermoso y estúpidamente escultural cuerpo del rubio hasta que toparon con la banda siguiente, no pudo evitar sonreír con altanería.

-los hemos calentado para ustedes-levanto el pulgar y siguió caminado con suficiencia luciéndose como un pavo real.

-es verdad-El rubio de lentes afirmo con una elegante sonrisa mientras se acomodaba los lentes y seguía a un lado de su líder haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Cubrir a su "nirvana". Cuando se alejaron mas, un miembro de la banda contraria, una pelirosa chicle, bajita y ojos verdes se giro muy molesta.

-¡cerrad la boca, se llevaron el crédito solo porque el héroe clase S esta con ustedes!-grito sin mediar mucho sus palabras.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!-voltea Crow muy enojado, de hecho, toda la banda da media vuelta para encarar esas acusaciones. Rom estaba indignado por esas palabras. El rubio mas alto frunció el ceño furioso por el atrevimiento de la chica. El bajista gruño insultado por sus palabras.

-Amy-una chica rubia un poco mas joven miro con preocupación a su amiga.

-¡no me interrumpas "Cate"! ¡les estoy diciendo sus verdades a estos tramposos!-gritoneo mas la ojiverde.

-retractate-Genos se hizo presente y de forma fría miro a la banda de 4 integrantes haciéndoles temblar. el heroe "demon Cyborg" detestaba esa palabra, la odiaba porque el 90% del dia que la escuchaba iba dirigida a su maestro, ahora la usaban contra la banda donde el participaba. ¿estaba condenado a hacer que todas las personas junto a el sean tratadas como basura? pues empezaría a cambiar eso.

-si estas tan segura de lo que dices, demuestra eso en el escenario y desaparece de mi vista-frunció el seño haciendo que sus ojos brillaran indicando peligro. La banda contraria ni tardo ni perezoso se esfumaron de ahí.

Los ShingancrimsonZ se quedaron fríos por la reacción del ciborg, nunca se imaginaron que el defendería a la banda e incluso llegar a ser tan aterrador a la vez un cálido sentimiento se asentaba en sus corazones.

Para Aion no podía ser mas perfecto, aunque el rubio peleara por la justicia, no dejaba de ser alguien con potencial oscuro.

Yaiba se sentía reconfortado, Genos defendió su apreciado honor y salió victorioso de ello. Definitivamente buscaría quedar a su lado, alguien que defendiera su punto de vista a capa y espada garantizaba protección (y mas la forma como lo hizo).

Rom sonreía conmovido, para el no había nada mas importante que la amistad y su banda. El hecho que el rubio los defendiera significaba que los veía como algo cercano, no sabia que tanto pero lo importante era si tenían espacio en su ¿corazon?

-Genos, ¿Por qué chigados llegaste Tarde? Ya empezaba a creer que no vendrías-El pelirrojo le hablo lejos de estar molesto, estaba feliz de verle ademas no había obtenido la atención del rubio por mas de 10 minutos y ya le hacia falta, eso y quería ver ese cuerpo malditamente tentador sin que el resto del jodido Staff estuviese mirando como un leon a la carne, gruñia celoso y posesivo ¿no acaba de demostrar que el rubiales era suyo en el escenario?

Continuaron con su caminata de regreso a su camerino, los chicos no dejaba de ver al rubio, lucia tan diferente, mas jodidamente sexy. No podían evitar sonrojarse y babear como bebes al verle.

-venia hacia acá cuando un monstruo ataco la ciudad. Me encargue de el, pero mi ropa termino destrozada y mojada. No había tiempo de ir a casa a vestirme. Tuve que comprar nueva y esta era la única de mi talla-señala su cuerpo con algo incomodo, la gabardina le quedaba algo justa y no cerraba mas allá de dos botones, el pantalón a pesar de estar ajustado no parecía incomodar al rubio.

-emm... ¿y este... esa piel? Juraría que eso no estaba-Yaiba pregunto algo sonrojado desviando la vista a otro lado. Los chicos entraron al camerino para tener mayor privacidad. Entro primero Rom, seguido de Crow y Genos, al ultimo Aion junto a Yaiba, haciendo un circulo dentro del pequeño lugar.

-mi cuerpo esta en proceso de reparación gracias a unos nanobots que reconstruyen las averías siempre y cuando el daño no sobresalga del 36% en mi estructura. Como parte de la protección, forman un tejido similar a la piel en casos de mojarse accidentalmente-termino de explicar el rubio mientras los demás chicos hacían una perfecta "o" con sus labios. Era un sistema muy practico para repararse y no perder mucho tiempo. Lo que no entendían era porque lo hacían lucir tan provocador.

Crow en su mente volaba en alguna posibilidad de como tocar ese cuerpo sin que se viera muy obvio sus intensiones. Cruzo los brazos en su pecho y se dispuso a pensar en ello sin darse cuenta que todos pasaban por pensamientos similares o eso hacían hasta que de golpe se abre la puerta empujando a Yaiba.

-Shingacrimsonz felicidades pasaron a la siguiente ronda, pasen al escenario dentro de 15 minutos-hablo felizmente despistada la mujer de cabellera roja una de las tantas coordinadoras del evento. Tan rápido vino como se fue como si nada.

-feeh ya sabia que íbamos a quedar. Estoy ansioso de barrer el piso con... ¡aaah!-

los otros tres chicos se quedan fríos al ver como Yaiba estaba en los brazos de Genos en una pose comprometedora. El chico de lentes al ser empujado por la puerta tropezó con sus propios pies y Genos alcanzo a atraparle, acomodándole en su pecho y brazos. Por inercia el ciborg baja sus manos a la cintura del rubio orejitas de zorro, provocando que este esponjara su cola y empezada a moverse de forma acompasada.

-¿estas bien?-

-yo...- Yaiba se acurruca un poco en el pecho de Genos abrazándole con una sonrisa dulce y enorme sonrojo que no podía ocultar, esta era su oportunidad.

-me maree un poco, es todo-susurro sin poder ocultar su felicidad. El pecho de Genos era suave y firme como uno real y pensó que las manos metálicas que se afianzaban a su cintura con suavidad pensó que estarían frías pero en realidad son cálidas y lisas. el aroma a vainilla y brasas, le daba una sensación a calidez.

 _Se sentía en casa._

Cerro los ojos abrazando muy perezosamente el cuerpo contrario y el rubio cibernético considero ese gesto como algo inofensivo y que intentaba reponerse aunque eso no borraba el tenue carmín de sus mejillas. No estaba acostumbrado a los abrazos o contacto físico de ese tipo.

mientras el dúo estaba en su burbuja de felicidad sin darse cuenta de las miradas asesinas que les brindaban el resto de la banda.

Crow estaba furioso y susurro sin ahorrarse en disimular, sentía su cabeza explotar por los celos de verle tan cariñoso con su héroe.

-Yaiba, cabron-

-¿como demonios logra hacerlo?-gruño Rom mientras preparaba sus puños. También estaba celoso, el rubio de lentes terminaba de una u otra forma en los brazos del ciborg o tenia su atención total.

-debió hacer un ritual pagano para robarme mi musa pero mi poder divino lograra quebrantar ese hechizo-susurro con frialdad, conteniendo las ganas de asesinarle, quizá era el remedio para romper ese embrujo. Solo sabían una cosa.

Yaiba era el hijo puta con mas suerte que conocían.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Desde esa presentación tan explosiva, se volvieron los favoritos del publico junto a otras 5 bandas y cada vez pedían mas de ellos en especial de Genos. Quien los tenían hechizados por su voz tan sensual y cambiante pero sobre todo, la fuerza con la que resonaba dentro de ellos.

Con cada ronda debían hacer un reto de canto, ya habían ganado con tragedia, locura y monstruosidad. ahora iban contra las bandas mas fuertes.

Amai Mask estaba mas que complacido por los progresos del rubio junto a su escandalosa banda. No sabe que le veía para seguir juntándose con ellos así como el calvo clase B. Sea lo que sea, hicieron un maravilloso trabajo en el canto, aunque el lo hubiese hecho mejor, su sirena rubia merecía cantar en mejores escenarios, mas especificamente junto a el.

Por el momento, seguiría con esa charada y con el show.

-felicidades a nuestras magnificas bandas por llegar a las semifinales-se desplego una pantalla holográfica con efectos de sonido y luces que encandilaban a los espectadores que ovacionaban excitados por la música.

-"gothika"..."Sins of divine Son"...-con cada nombre que citaba el peliazul aparecían en la pantalla la banda correspondiente con su fotografia.

-neee King, ¿porque llegamos a esta hora? ya esta por terminar-una monótona voz se hizo presente entre la multitud que le fastidiaba un poco porque le gritaban en el oído como perros en celo.

-es la hora que las mejores bandas concursan y quiero ver quien gana-exclamo con voz fuerte el mas alto mientras veía la pantalla los grupos musicales. Le costaba moverse un poco por la gente que se aglomeraba un poco.

-¿ya va a empezar? Me esta empezando a doler la cabeza-reclamo el calvo mientras hacia un mohin.

Saitama no supo porque se dejo convencer que era buena idea ir a la guerra de bandas en el escenario "Madoka" de la ciudad F. El quería ir a casa a descansar y esperar que su alumno llegara pero no, estaba en ese mar de gente con hormonas alborotadas gritando a unos ídolos musicales. Le gustaba lo animoso del ambiente pero no podía relajarse por tanta gente que gritaba. Estaba acostumbrado a la tranquilidad de su rutina, era eso o se estaba haciendo viejo.

Fubuki por su parte se fue a casa después de ser rechazada para una cita con el calvo y no quiso acompañarles al evento porque lo consideraba poca cosa. Por su parte, no les sorprendía que el peliazul modelo estuviese metido en el evento, se veía satisfecho y un tanto emocionado, cosa rara porque suele ser un poco más frio y eso que Saitama no sentía, aunque últimamente eso esta cambiando de forma lenta. Se quedo en sus pensamientos recordando cuando fue el momento que empezó a sentir, a emocionarse verdaderamente.

Fue cuando escucho cantar a Genos.

Sonrió ligereza sintiendo una leve opresión en el pecho. Todos los cambios en su vida los buenos, los malos, los extravagantes empezaron en el momento que ambos cruzaron miradas esa tarde que enfrentaron a la chica mosquito. Todos y cada uno de ellos involucraba al ciborg.

Al parecer estaba empeñado a estar involucrado en cada aspecto de su vida.

-y por ultimo "ShigancrimsonZ"...-esto ultiml lo hizo salir de su burbuja y levanto la mirada hacia el escenario sorprendiéndose al ver en la pantalla holográfica el grupo de chicos que por cierto detestaba y entre ellos estaba Genos.

-¿pero que...?-susurro algo shockeado el calvo.

-Genos canta... ¡¿demon cyborg canta?!-exclamo sorprendido King al verle en la pantalla.

-¡si así es, y es genial! ¡su voz me hace estremecer!-una chica contesto por Saitama mientras se volteaba, es pelirroja y ojos color azul que se giro al escenario muy emocionada.

-Saitama tu...-

-si, lo sabia. Lo que no, era que cantaba en un grupo y estaba aquí- contesto ausente.

-quizá a esto se refería tu alumno cuando se fue de mi casa en la tarde... pero pensé que se decían todo entre ustedes-se extraño el de la cicatriz mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo confundido.

-yo lo creí igual-respondió con un deje decepción.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las ultimas bandas estaban reñidas al 100% con los nuevos retos impuestos y sus interpretaciones eran increíbles, el publico aun con sus ovaciones, no lograban evitar que eliminaran algunas bandas que no cubrían las expectativas de los jueces en especial de Amai.

-¡bien cabrones es nuestro turno!-exclamo el pelirrojo entusiasmado esperando ansioso empezar y seguir cantando con toda la pasión que llevaba en las venas.

Estaban contra una banda llamada "Gothika" que le toco interpretar una canción "sarcástica" y vaya forma que lo hicieron, literalmente le tira piedras con elegancia y leve diversión. Incluso la vocalista laparodiaba. Tras bambalinas del escenario esperaban pacientemente su turno los "chicos carmesi".

-son buenos, pero no tanto como yo-se inflo el ego el vocalista principal mientras sonreia. Mientras Crow estaba adulándose, solo dos miembros de banda prestaba atención al evento, Rom y Genos pensaban que tema les tocaría y que canción interpretarían, compartían sus ideas de vez en cuando de forma amable.

Yaiba seguía en su mundo con un notable sonrojo en su cara recordando su momento mágico. Aion leía un libro de color rojo que lucia bastante tenebroso y murmuraba de vez en cuando sobre la eliminación de hechizos u homicidios, no se le entendía bien.

-ahora es el turno de los ShingacrimsonZ... su reto es interpretar una canción estilo... romántica-exclamo el comentarista secundario al mismo tiempo lo que finalizaba la banda "Gothika". El quinteto se quedo frio, de todas las canciones que poseían ninguna era romántica, Rom, Yaiba y Aion dejaron de hacer pendejadas y comenzaron a hablar y dar sugerencias. Crow se acerco a Genos con ganas de darse un tiro y ponerse de acuerdo de que cantar.

-estamos jodidos no tenemos una canción romántica, ¿Por qué chingados no tenemos una canción romántica?-pregunto histérico a su banda.

-generalmente las rechazabas porque decías que no eran necesarias en nuestro estilo-contesto Yaiba algo serio y Crow solo pudo estirarse las orejas enojado consigo mismo.

Genos se quedo pensando un rato, tratando de recordar hasta que se acuerda una de las canciones que le mostro Aion en una de las noches que compartieron.

-esta "le Rouge at le Noir"-sugirió el rubio mirando a su equipo. Todos se quedaron serios, pocas veces practicaron esa canción y fue mucho antes de conocerle, ¿como el sabia de ella?

-no es la mejor cancion de amor que hay pero... es mejor que nada-cruzo los brazos Rom mientras recordaba el ritmo de la melodía.

-no tenemos tiempo para improvisar algo así que es mejor hacerlo.-el rubio de lentes acepto la propuesta afirmaba.

-vale tocaremos esa... pero ¿Cómo sabes de ella Genos?-sin poder evitar su curiosidad el mas bajo de la banda le mira extrañado.

-Aion y yo la cantamos una noche en el tejado-inmediatamente los otros tres miembros vieron al rubio platinado posando triunfal importándole poco la furia que estaba desatada. Ahora comprendían el buen humor que se cargaba en las mañanas así también se la pasaba bostezando durante varios días.

-¡Aion maldito bastardo!-rugió Crow planteándose frente a mas alto.

-no hay tiempo para discusiones, vamos al escenario que es la tercera vez que nos llaman-aunque estuviese molesto con el guitarrista principal Rom sabia que no era el momento, ya después se partían la madre en casa, debían ganar un concurso. Ingresaron corriendo al escenario y se colocaron en sus puestos antes de que encendieran la luz. Crow a un lado de Genos con sus correspondientes guitarras detrás de ellos, Aion tomaría protagonismo en ese aspecto para que pudieran concentrarse en el canto.

El pelirrojo tenia sus dudas, no recordaba mucho esa melodía y nunca le intereso aprenderla en realidad. No quería quedar como imbécil frente al publico y embarrar al ciborg, le preocupaba mas lo segundo porque el perdía mas de lo que deseaba.

-Crow..-el aludido giro su vista hacia su derecha. Genos tomaba su micrófono y lo activaba.

-si no recuerdas bien algo, 'lee mis labios'-hablo sin emitir sonido al final de la frase, Crow pudo comprender lo que decía sin mucho problema, los gestos del mas alto eran tan precisos que es fácil leerlos y el hecho que se la pasaba observándole todo el día cuando ensayaban se sabia de memoria el movimiento de sus labios.

-'hecho'-

...

El publico esperaba ansioso el turno de los ShingacrimsonZ gritando su nombre y de cada uno de sus integrantes. Saitama no podía comprender, ¿porqué Genos le ocultaba su talento pero al resto del mundo lo expone? A el le gustaba su voz, la forma que cantaba le recordaba tanto a su pasado, como podía vivir su presente pero sobre todo, le ayudo a recordar todas aquellas emociones perdidas. La música atravesaba sus oídos tan energética y dramática aunque el toque mágico que invitaba a soñar pero no parecía afectarle.

Hacia mucho que no sentía la incertidumbre.

La agonía de no saber que pasaría mañana.

El temor de perder algo.

La furia de saber que su alumno insistía en guardarle secretos sin razón aparente.

El hecho de que el rubio cantara para todos menos para el le causaba pesar.

Eran tantas cosas que volvía a sentir, a experimentar que lo hacia feliz.

Feliz de saber que no era un cascaron vacío que vivía solo por vivir, que aun tenia un poquito de humanidad y gracias a unos cuantos sonetos del rubio menor. Perdio el hilo de sus pensamientos al escuchar al pelirrojo cantar.

- **Dominated by the deceit, the black cross makes me feel your shadow.** \- no pudo evitar que un poco de inseguridad se escapara de sus labios, pero estaba decidido a cantar junto a Genos esa canción de amor destinado.

 **-** **My fingertips perceive the fall into decay of this circumstance. Everything...** \- Genos impregno emociones de admiración, quien creía que era lo mas cercano al amor. Nunca lo ha experimentado, no amor de pareja. Intentaba que su voz no se escuchara muy forzada. La vibración emocional que buscaba no coincidían con nada que el conocía y eso lo desesperaba. De continuar así, echaría a perder el concierto.

- **Grows in a lie-** Crow pudo percibir el cambio de estilo de su héroe, estaba teniendo un retroceso. Cuando empezó a cantar y sonaba como una grabadora perfecta. Tenia que hacer algo, no podía permitir eso.

- **at midnight** - gradualmente se oía como perdía vida su voz.

 **-I desire** \- cantaría usando sus sentimientos que iban mas allá de le emoción de llegar a la cima, cantaría para Genos usando su sentimientos a quien sea que los este viendo desde un plan astral, pedía que contagiara.

= **a sweet long dream of your kiss**.= el rubio sintió el cambio de estilo de la voz de Crow. Aun sonaba apasionada y energética pero había algo, algo que lo perturbaba un poco. Sentía su Core intensificarse al reconocer la emoción que causaba la vibración que necesitaba pero su cerebro aun intentaba procesarlo.

 **-I am only a rebel rose.** \- desafío el pelirrojo mirándole pero al mismo tiempo, su voz se oía suplicante, pidiendo ser notado.

 **-I love you!-** el sutil titubeo paso percibido para muchos broto de los labios de Genos pero estaba recuperando gracia que le caracterizaba.

- **Inside the dark room...-** era momento de sincronizarse

- **Ah!-**

= **For eternity...** = eso no estuvo mal, pero podía mejorar, la sincronización era perfecta pero las emociones no conjugaban. El anhelo de ser notado por parte de Crow y la duda por Genos daba demasiada intriga.

 **-This divine-**  
 **-** **sin** **-**  
 **-breaks-**  
 **-** **my memories.** -

= **Who are you?=** ambos se sorprendieron, el estilo había cambiado, El vocalista principal desafío al rubio sin dejar de sonar suplicante y para para Genos, esto le movió mas en su cerebro, este había identificado la emoción pero aun no sabia como interpretarla para cantarla.

- **Soon, the solitary rebel rose... -**  
 **-** **Your back...-**  
 **-Is reflected across the mirror...-**  
 **=Ah ! I am** = otra sincronía casi perfecta. El publico le gustaba la letra pero le confundía la interpretación de ambos, cantaban juntos pero no había uniformidad emocional.

 **=Prisoner of the black dream and red dream!=** Crow canto adolorido, le recordaba que sus sentimientos no correspondidos por Genos en cuanto al ciborg, su interpretación se escucho ausente. Genos tenia un conflicto interno a nivel cerebro-núcleo habían identificado la vibración de la emoción gracias Crow y que en alguna parte de su psique conocía pero a la vez un sentimiento totalmente nuevo, o poco concurrido, no sabia como cantarlo.

- **Repeating this ostentation, I can't turn back anymore my desire for you. -** exclamo Crow con anhelo y con el corazón en la garganta, esa canción le estaba costando mucho interpretar. Lo hacia enfrentarse al temor de ser rechazado por el rubio que esta a su lado. No era el único, el resto de la banda también lo sufría mientras entonaban la música. Se dieron cuenta que Genos no sabia nada de romance y buscaban compensar esa falla con su propias emociones. Yaiba sufría internamente al ver a su Nirvana decaer, trataba de tranquilizarle mediante sus notas, animándole en silencio, no le importaba perder si así recuperaba la serenidad del blondo. La pasión y el anhelo son emociones que intentaba contagiar el guitarrista principal, en su mente oraba que estas llegaran al ciborg y Rom hacia cambios abruptos pero sutiles de ritmos para disimular los cambios del resto de sus compañeros. Ninguno de los 4 se percato que Genos se quedo por unos segundo en shock y cuando regreso en si, una nueva necesidad, una nueva emoción había brotado, mas bien, regenerado.

 **-With a world without colour, I am the only one left behind. That's why...-** su voz se torno nostálgica y reprimida, conteniéndose. Permitió dejarse llevar, que sus instintos elementales tomaran el control. En su mente solo aparecia una cosa...

 **-More than anyone...-** Crow no sabia que mas hacer, sus esperanzas estaban muriendo.  
- **You are my rebel rose...-** el pelirrojo sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo y volteo a ver al ciborg. La forma que canto era posesiva y llena de deseo, eso era nuevo. cuando desvió su vista hacia el, brillo de sus ojos se había opacado por esos sentimientos e iban dirigidos a su persona. Llegaba el momento de cantar a la par.

 **-My paradise of sand...-**  
 **=Ah! Warns me...=** un nexo se abrió, lo abrumo, la pasión que cantaba el rubio no era la misma, estaba cargada de deseo y mas cuando lo vio acercarse a el y quedar de frente.  
 **-Of the result of-**  
- **those true impudence-**  
 **=days of love.=** ¿era real? Ambos cantaban con el mismo sentimiento de anhelo que era mutuo, la canción que trataba sobre el deseo de estar juntos sin ninguna restricción ya no eran simples palabras. El mundo desapareció para ellos mientras estos estaban emocionados, excitados por lo que veían, gritando de emoción por tanto deseo que desprendían el dúo que abrumaba.

 **-Rebel rose... We laugh together-** Genos canto invitándole deseoso de una respuesta positiva y Crow por su parte afirmaba entusiasmado.

- **Isn't it?-**

 **-I brandish the knife...-**

= **Ah ! Immediately...** =otra sincronía perfecta y esta vez, las emociones ya estaban armonizadas.

 _Quizá demasiado..._

 **-That my hands-**  
 **=are dyeing of black and red=** el deseo de Genos en su voz le nublaba los sentidos al punto de casi descontrolar su poca cordura, le estaba gustando para donde iban las cosas, incluso el rubio rodeaba de vez en cuando al pelirrojo tanteando terreno para acercarse mas, sin saber que el pelirrojo estaba mas que dispuesto.

 **=because you are mine!=** en un movimiento inesperado pero gentil, Genos tomo la pequeña corbata negra del menor entre sus dedos y lo halo hacia el quedando frente a frente. Crow bajo lentamente su micrófono para usar únicamente el de Genos que era lo único que los separaba. El pelirrojo estaba shockeado y muy sonrojado al sentir como gentilmente el rubio le quitaba unos mechones de cabello del rostro con la mano que cargaba el micrófono mientras sus compañeros seguían tocando música completamente atónitos a lo que veían y no eran lo únicos...

 **-I am only a rebel rose.-** Crow canto sonriendo levemente, el sonrojo estaba notable y jadeaba de vez en cuando por el deseo de hacer algo que llevaba tanto tiempo pidiendo.  
- **I love you!-** Genos sonrió con dulzura y el brillo en sus ojos no lucia amenazante como antes sino cálidos. Susurro esa estrofa cerca del micrófono sonaba con tanto cariño que parecía mas una declaración que parte de la canción.  
 **-Inside the dark room...-**  
 **-Ah!-** gimió el ciborg con seducción mientras se acercaba mas inclinándose podía notarse el delicado rubor en sus mejillas.  
 **=For eternity...=** cantaron a la vez. Se olvidaron del publico, se olvidaron de la banda, que estaban en un concurso para ganar dinero y pagar la renta.

- **This divine-**  
 **-sin-**   
**-breaks-**  
 **-** **my memories.** **-** a cada estrofa, cada palabra se acercaban mas, incluso tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para alcanzarle mejor, como le jodia su estatura pero por ahora no le daría importancia. No sabia si se estaban llevando por la pasión y el deseo. 

**-Soon, the solitary rebel rose...-**  
 **-Your back...-**  
 **-Is reflected across the mirror...-** El ojicarmin solo atino a ponerse nervioso y a derretirse por esa mirada tan cautivadora y aumento el nerviosismo a ver la cola de Genos intentar cruzarse con la suya con leves movimientos. Sus camaradas que tocaban música nada mas para distraerse y no matar a Crow por acercarse tan cariñoso al rubio pero cuando vieron como Genos intentaba alcanzar su cola con la suya para enlazarla, se quedaron fríos. Sentían su corazón paralizarse, acaso... ¿ya había elegido? 

**=Ah! I am=** tortuosamente lenta Crow bajo el micrófono que estaba empezando a estorbar y empezó a cerrar los ojos y tembló al sentir la respiración de Genos cerca de sus labios.  
 **=A black dream and red dream sleeping in love=** terminaron de cantar y se acercaron mas solo escuchando las ultimas notas musicales de su equipo...

.-.-.-.-..-.-.

aclaración:

antes de que me maten, la razón porque quedaron en Shock cuando Genos intentaba enredar su cola de lobo con la de Crow. según el chico que me gusta 3 (que sabe mucho de animales y seres mitologicos) entre los cánidos, serpientes/Lamias enredar sus colas es sino de afecto y que la relación es seria, equivalente a tomarse de las manos en una persona normal. y como los ShingacrimsonZ son parte animal, este gesto es importante para ellos (en este fick)

un detallito para que mi muerte no sea tan dolorosa

watch?v=qabG9aDll4E

la cancion que intepretan estos locos XD


	9. Track 8 Reboot (1 parte)

_Días sin temporadas empezaron a superponerse_  
 _Todavía lo recuerdo.._

 _"trata de decorarlo con su color favorito"_  
 _lo que está enredado es deshecho uno por uno_  
 _Antes de darme de cuenta lo que habia anhelado_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cerca de su primer beso, la luz se fue de forma abrupta provocando que todos los espectadores gritaran de horror temiendo que haya un accidente y se repitiera una tragedia como el antiguo antro "Comanark" a unas 2 cuadras de su ubicación. El pánico comenzó a crecer y la tensión en el aire crecía cada vez mas.

El dúo se separa bruscamente despertando de su burbuja y pestañeando Crow intenta enfocar pero todo estaba tan oscuro.

-maldición-exclamo el pelirrojo molesto por la ausencia de luz y su imposibilidad de ver.

-Crow ¿estas bien?-La voz de Rom se escuchaba cerca pero no sabia de donde y eso lo desesperaba.

-si carajo, no veo ni una mierda-

-si estas bien. Aion ¿estas ahí?-

-aun no me he fusionado con las sombras-

-¿Yaiba?-

-sigo aquí Rom-la voz del rubio de lentes se oía apagada y triste intentando ser neutral.

-¿Cómo carajos saldremos de aquí?-grito el pelirrojo. El pánico se había extendido y los gritos de la gente desesperada, asustada y el crecimiento del ajetreo no ayudaban mucho a calmarse. O eso creía hasta que sintió una mano tomarle del brazo, se asusto y forcejeo para soltarse.

-Crow, Soy Genos-al oír la voz del rubio en la oscuridad tuvo un efecto tranquilizante inmediato. Se dejo guiar cuando empezó a caminar el rubio cibernético manteniendo todos sus sentidos alertas.

-les ayudare a salir-

-¿puedes ver en la oscuridad?-

-si, así es. Mis ojos tienen mayor cantidad de fotocélulas y su sensibilidad a la luz es mayor, puedo captar la escaza luz en este lugar ¡quédense quietos todos mientras busco una salida!-exclamo el rubio con tal fuerza y seguridad que el publico dejo de gritar, cambiando a leves comentarios que se habían olvidado que un héroe clase S estaba ahí. Clamaron con alegría ese detalle y obedecieron mansamente.

Mientras el publico recuperaba la confianza, Genos se dispuso a reunir a su banda y ayudarles a salir de ahí, sin soltar a Crow lo guio a uno a uno a sus compañeros y se tomaban del brazo en completo silencio cada uno en su mundo.

Pasaron unos minutos en la oscuridad mientras eludían obstáculos y personal del evento que corría con lámparas tratando de hacer algo cuando únicamente estorbaban, llegaron a una salida de emergencia y sin cuidado Genos la pateo pero tardaron en salir para adaptarse a los cambios de luz aun de noche, Rom pudo notal que fácilmente pasaba de la madrugada, miro su celular el reloj marcaba las 1:20am el tiempo no parecía pasar en el escenario, lo silenciosas que estaban las calles y los poco autos que pasaban ayudo a calmarles un poco mas. Los guio sin soltarse hasta llegar a un faro de luz cerca del centro de espectáculos. Genos observo el lugar completamente apagado pero con estructura segura, nada mas fue un daño eléctrico o algo parecido.

-iré a salvarles-se puso en marcha planeando estrategias para la mayor eficiencia en la evacuación de la gente pero se detiene al sentir que alguien tomaba su mano y parcialmente sorprendido gira su mirada a ver que pasaba.

-¡espera!-Crow sostuvo su mano por unos instantes sonrojándose levemente miro a otro lado avergonzado.

-yo... ten cuidado-susurro mientras soltaba su mano despacio. El rubio de ojos dorados afirmo levemente y regreso al edificio.

Crow sentía su cabeza ligera y el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Entrecerró los ojos recordando el casi beso en el escenario, el cálido aliento chocando contra el suyo y la proximidad le daban escalofríos, no tenia idea si era parte de la actuación o si estaba siendo serio

-"debió serlo... el intento..."-dirige su vista hacia su delgada cola negra ahora mas esponjada. No podía evitar emocionarse, sentía que no respiraba y una sonrisa broto de sus labios al llegar a una conclusión...

Tenia una oportunidad con Genos.

...

Mientras los shingancrimsonz estaban en su mundo lleno de ilusiones y devastación. Genos a la entrada principal, abrió las puertas de metal a la par y a su vez, las quito para que nadie tuviese la intención de cerrarlas. Fue despejando el camino de obstáculos y formando una valla para evitar que se desviaran, cuando llego a la zona de los escenarios, ilumino su cuerpo con una suave luz amarilla, si fuera muy brillante los dejaría ciegos y les invadiría el pánico.

La gente al ver a su salvador regresar, se alegraron mucho de que esa pesadilla terminara y se dispusieron a seguirle. Mientras Genos los conducía a la salía manteniendo el orden con solo la fuerza de su presencia.

En ofrecer seguridad y gran confianza ayudaban mucho para mantener el control. según sus observaciones hacia sus compañeros de Clase "S" en especial de Bang. El poseía gran influencia en las personas por estas dos características. Si aprendía a manejar eso, podría hacer que la gente dejara de odiar a su maestro.

Se detuvo de golpe. Por fortuna ya había llegado a la salía y la gente por si sola empezó a salir agradeciendo al rubio pero el no prestaba atención, se quedo quieto encerrado en su mente entre la luz de la calle y la oscuridad del establecimiento dando la impresión que se revelaría una gran verdad.

Cuando cantaba en el escenario junto a Crow. Lo único que tenia en la mente era la imagen de su maestro. Sus expresiones, la amable sonrisa que para muchos parecía idiota, su sabiduría sobre la vida y sobre todo esa humildad que poseía su corazón. Entrecerró los ojos mientras su mente se aferraba a recordar la cancion que interpreto.

 _"...I can't turn back anymore my desire for you."_

No negaba que admiraba a su maestro mas que nadie en el mundo, pero ¿desearlo? El mayor si era un sujeto atractivo pero nunca se detuvo a pensar ello. En esos ojos chocolate y la piel color durazno.

Otra vez sentía su Core vibrar a la par que repetía estrofas aleatorias que procesaba su mente, abrió los ojos algo turbado ¿que eran esos pensamientos? ¿desde cuando consideraba atractivo a su maestro?

La letra hablaba irrefutablemente de amor y deseo, mas lo ultimo por cierto.

-quizá me deje llevar...-susurro despacio el rubio levantando la mirada, recordó que algo parecido paso con Aion cuando cantaron juntos en el tejado hace algunas noches. No pensó que le tocaría vivirlo. Mas calmado, logro visualizar a su banda que estaban a salvo como el resto de la gente.

-Crow...-enfoco su vista al vocalista que esta a inusualmente calmo. aun recordaba el casi beso que iban a compartir en el escenario. La idea no le desagrado, al contrario, se sentía confundido. Porque si quería besarle pero una vez mas la imagen de su maestro aparecía en su mente. Dando a entender mas de una respuesta: quería besar Crow o iba besarle por recuerdo de su maestro

Seria mejor entender lo mas pronto posible ese sentimiento, no quería que hubiese malentendidos.

Pasaron 20 minutos después de la evacuación y recibieron al fin noticias de los administradores. Al parecer, el generador de electricidad del escenario estallo por un corto circuito o algo así y tomará bastante tiempo en arreglarlo, decidieron posponer la "guerra de bandas" hasta nuevo aviso. Les entregaron unos pases nuevos a quienes fueron al concierto y a los artistas quedaron verse el martes de la próxima semana para arreglar un nuevo contrato.

Afortunadamente Rom era bueno en los negocios y consiguió que les pagaran por adelantado una parte de la suma total, así que no quedarían con las manos vacías.

El regreso a casa fue silencioso y aparentemente tranquilo. Lograron dar con un bus a esas horas hasta la ciudad C, una de las vecinas de Ciudad Z y la mas cercana. De ahí, Genos se las arreglo para llevárselos volando cargándolos porque ningún taxi, bus u otro medio se transporte se acercaba a esa ciudad en la oscuridad nocturna. Decir que fue una experiencia un tanto aterradora y divertida era poco decir.

Rom gritaba emocionado junto con Crow, Aion se aferraba a la espalda del ciborg no por miedo sino como una oportunidad de abrazarle, no le asustaban las alturas, lo que si le jodia era la velocidad en la que iban y Yaiba... estaba inconsciente en los brazos del rubio.

Cuando llegaron, ingresaron silenciosos al complejo, agradecieron las atenciones y quedaron con descansar por la mañana y verse en la tarde para practicar un poco, después de eso, Genos retorno su camino a su casa. Una vez solos, un silencio pesado les embargo ninguno tenia ánimos de hablar pero era necesario hacerlo. La banda entro a su casa en la oscuridad apenas iluminada por poca luz de las ventanas, el mas joven iba rumbo a su cuarto cuando la voz de Rom lo hace parar.

-Crow, tenemos que hablar-

-¿de que?-era una pregunta idiota, sabia muy bien de que, iba a pelear. El no provoco que el rubio actuara de esa forma, el solo quería que se contagiara de sus emociones para mejorar su interpretación y resulto mejor de lo que espero. Ya a la defensiva se acerca al trio que lo miraba con frialdad. Estaba a punto de replicar cuando la mano del baterista alborota su cabello amistosamente y con una sonrisa triste pero con voz segura.

-mas te vale hacerlo feliz o te golpeare ¿escuchaste?-

-¿eh?-eso lo tomo desprevenido y sintió como su pecho se contrajo. Abrió lo ojos y miro la sonrisa triste que le obsequiaba el moreno.

-Rom...-

-aunque me parece inconcebible que mi musa haya preferido a un Roedor como tu. Prefiero su felicidad a la mía pero si me entero que lo desaprovechaste o hiciste algo estúpido contra su divinidad, te maldeciré por siempre-hablo haciendo su clásica pose haciendo parecer una vez mas que no era digno de hablare, aun cuando sus palabras eran toscas tenían amabilidad en ellas.

-Aion-estaba algo trastornado incluso ignoro el hecho que lo llamo "roedor". Yaiba estaba con la mirada gacha y se acerco a el. Se limpio la cara con las mangas de su ropa y enfrento al vocalista a la cara. El ojicarmin noto que el rubio estuvo llorado en silencio, el sabia mas que nadie lo enamorado que estaba por el ciborg.

Estaría igual si Genos hubiese elegido a otro

-Crow... ámalo por los 3-hablo tímido pero sincero y su sonrisa le daba confianza a sus palabras.

-Yaiba...-el pelirrojo no se espero aquello. Sus amigos estaban renunciando a Genos para que el tuviese una mejor oportunidad sin ninguna clase de rencor de por medio. Se sentía abrumado pero agradecido, no sabia que hacer, nadie había hecho algo asi de generoso hacia el. Sonrió suavemente hacia el piso, el corazón quería salirse de su pecho, era difícil de explicar. Se limpio las lagrimillas que necias querían salir y se limpio la nariz haciendo un húmedo sonido con un pañuelo. Se repuso y afrento al grupo con una sonrisa radiante y sincera.

-aun así, jure que cada canción que tocara seria en su honor, espero y no te moleste-comento Yaiba mas tranquilo y sosteniendo su katana para pillar fuerzas.

-¡me vale una mierda!-el pelirrojo exclamo sin enojo, dando por entender que podía hacerlo. Estaba muy contento, podía seguir intentando conquistar a Genos sin temor a perder sus amigos, no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazarles lo mejor que podía.

Todos sentían una especie de contracción en el pecho de entendimiento e incertidumbre.

-bien, chicos Crow ya esta grandecito para recibir la "platica". Yaiba ve por el libro de la sexualidad, que seguramente querrá hacerlo con Genos. minino debe saber lo básico -Rom se llevo a un avergonzado pelirrojo al sofá, en serio iban a hablar de "eso". Esta bien, el tenia 16 años recién cumplidos, ya no era un crio y podía cuidarse el solito y eso incluía el tema sexual.

Aunque lo mas lejos que había llegado con una chica era un beso en el cuello... por accidente

-debes saberlo, si planeas complacer a mi musa además sirve que no quedas en ridículo-

-¡hijos de puta!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El hermoso domingo. Perfecto para no hacer nada siempre y cuando los Kanjis no empezaran a molestar.

Esa mañana estaba especialmente fresca y el sol aun no sale del todo.

Saitama estaba inusualmente despierto y sentado en su cama aun en pijama mirando a su alumno dormir. No se sentía cansado y eso que durmió pasadas de las 3am esperando a que su alumno llegara.

No podía olvidar la noche pasada.

Se descubrió que no quería compartir la hermosa voz de su alumno con nadie. ya Sus fanáticos enloquecían con su mera presencia, serán más insoportables si vuelve a cantar en publico. Quien sabe cuantas canciones interpreto el rubio y el se perdió por su ignorancia sobre los conciertos programados, como iba a saber que el rubio se interesaría en hacer publico su talento.

Si Genos no quería decirle sobre esa clase de eventos, el iría de todos modos. logro ver en la casa se King un calendario que marcaba varias fechas de los siguientes conciertos. Así seguiría presenciando sus interpretaciones.

 _Hablando de eso.._.

No pudo evitar fruncir el seño molesto.

No le gusto, ni un poco su interpretación.

Lejos de su mala calidad al inicio de su canción, no le dio importancia, a cualquiera le podría pasar. Lo que le irrito fue su actuación.

Al principio cuando empezó a mejorar su canto y moverse por el escenario le causo leve deseo de estar ahí y escucharle mas cerca, la letra y su suave voz le estremecieron. Por un instante y como otra veces, olvido que era un Ciborg y que este cantaba para alguien que le gustaba, por alguna razón, el suave carmín decoro sus mejillas.

pero todo se fue a la basura cuando vio como Genos se acercaba a Crow y la forma que cantaba, parecía que lo hacia exclusivamente para el.

 _Y eso lo ofendió muchísimo._

El niñato pelirrojo era un mocoso gritón y exasperante, con insana obsesión por la pimienta negra y el rojo.

 _Aun así Genos canto para el_...

Nunca se había sentido así de irritado Ni siquiera cuando Genos estaba gimiendo completamente excitado e ignorante de lo que producía en su persona y al resto, haciéndole creer cosas, tampoco el hecho que seguía ocultándole su habilidad para cantar.

con su juicio nublado sin detenerse a pensar que talvez era un error, Tuvo que salir del lugar al ver que esos dos tenían claras intensiones de... no quería ni decirlo. No le importo a donde iba o si King iba detrás suyo, solo quería alejarse. Camino un poco mas allá del área de servicio completamente airado a cada paso que daba, la voz de Genos se tornaba mas romántica y dulce, como si fuera real. Sacudió su cabeza con frenesí, tratando de recordarse que el rubio solo estaba creciendo como ser humano y se alegraba que deje de ser tan mecanico, pero esos pensamientos egoístas le atacaban con brutalidad.

 _"pero tu no quieres eso, no quieres compartir a Genos con nadie"_

La música terminaba y la no oía ninguna voz mas que el aire contenido de los espectadores. completamente enceguecido por sus celos que en su vida había sentido, lo condujeron a desquitarse con lo primero que vio, dejándolo estúpidamente a oscuras. Importándole poco la gente de ahí que empezo a gritar por miedo a la oscuridad, logro salir del lugar. Una vez tranquilo, agradeció que tuvo el suficiente auto control, no quería despedazar el local y terminar pagando todo y entre ello, cuotas de hospital, seguros médicos incluso pudo haber lastimado a Genos. la idea le asusto un poco, mas que todo lo anterior y se dispuso a buscarle y ver si estaba bien. conocía a su alumno, si estaba bien, daría con una salida y pondría a todos a salvo, Cuando vio a la banda reunida, lejos del área afectada y al rubio evacuando a la gente, se sintió un poco reconfortado. ya no teniendo nada que hacer ahi, se dispuso a regresar a casa corriendo mientras pensaba en su comportamiento.

Negar que se había puesto celoso de las atenciones que recibió el mocoso pelirrojo era mentirse. ¡El deseaba ser tratado así por lo menos una vez por alguien carajo!

 _"Lo que te cala no son las atenciones, sino quien las da"_

Su vocecita interna le abrumo el doble, claro que ese alguien existía. Fubuki siempre le coquetea y otorga sus atenciones. Muchos le decían que era la mujer perfecta para el, sus atenciones eran ideales, aunque esta no supiera como hervir agua, Intento consolarse. sin embargo ahí estaba como esa noche con una duda que marcaba su mente.

 _"¿desde cuando había empezado a desear la atención de Genos hacia su persona?"_

-esto se esta volviendo peligroso...-susurro Saitama completamente serio pero relajo sus facciones al oir un ruidito. El rubio empezó a moverse para despertar y Saitama no se molesto en fingir dormir, no, el quería hacer algo diferente. sin molestarse disimular en su mente sus pensamientos lo irritante que puede ser esa banda de mocosos que acaparan mucho tiempo del rubio.

-¿maestro? Buenos días-el rubio se incorpora con lentitud mientras sus sistemas se reajustan o reiniciaban. Eran las 7am según su reloj interno y le sorprendió un poco ver a su mentor ya despierto. Una vez 100% consiente se sienta en su cama quedando frente a frente a su maestro. un silencio neutral les cubria, algo natural entre ellos cuando estaban juntos.

-buenos días Genos. Alístate tengo ganas de unos mariscos e iremos a pescarles-invito Saitama con su típica monotonía aunque en el fondo esperaba que aceptara, se rasco la mejilla tratando de distraerse y mirando a otro lado, Su pecho se cubrió de calidez al ver como su alumno afirmaba.

Su emoción no se notaba tanto como lo expresaba el rubio. Ambos se levantan de la cama y se disponen a hacer una canasta de picnic con varios alimentos, ingredientes algunas ollas pequeñas para cocinar la pesca. Genos Se movía tan rápido por la emoción que no se percato que el mayor le veía desde el marco de la entrada de la cocina con una sonrisa amena de vez en cuando.

Les tomo tiempo salir del departamento porque Genos insistía en llevar una casa de campaña, unas sillas, la mesa, el televisor hasta que el mayor le paro a su parloteo ¡iban a pescar, no mudarse. Maldición! No compartieron muchas palabras en el camino pero no les incomodaba, los largos silencios son muy comunes entre ellos y les daba una amena tranquilidad, siempre y cuando no hubiese un Kanji de por medio. Llegaron a la playa donde Saitama solía pescar mucho antes de conocer al rubio, se ubicaba hasta el otro lado de la ciudad y la aparición de Kanjis era mas frecuente en es lugar que en la cuidad, lo cual hace que la gente la repela, volviéndola como su sitio secreto.

Al llegar estaba tan sola y con desechos marinos como trozos de algas, caracoles rotos y uno que otro pez desdichado que termino en la orilla, la arena era la mezcla de oro con onix, preciosa combinación y la espuma de mar daba un brillo especial.

Las primeras veces que vinieron, el rubiales no le dio importancia a la belleza y la inusual paz del lugar, solo lo tomo el lugar especial del maestro. Hasta Un día por la tarde, los dos fueron precisamente a lo mismo, lo recordaba bien, faltaban unos días para el cambio de estaciones de invierno a primavera, por lo tanto, el clima estaba algo sombrio y frio mas no afectaba a ninguno de los dos, el agua estaba inusualmente cálida. Habían pescado pocos peces y entre ellos un buen salmón. Saitama nunca lo ha probado y el algunas veces e su infancia.

Mientras cocinaba el pescado a fuego suave, se distrajo mirando la dirección donde estaba su maestro veía el oleaje tranquilo y la espuma formarse a sus pies acariciándole con gentileza. Jamás había visto tanta paz en su rostro, como un hombre que era inmensamente poderoso en espíritu y cuerpo, no alardeaba de eso ni se molestaba en hacerse notar en eso.

Saitama sin querer le enseño a Genos una lección de humildad.

Regresando a la realidad, optaron por acomodarse cerca de las rocas y hacer su picnic ahí. En lo que Saitama se quitaba la ropa para ponerse su traje de baño en un lugar apartado y se untaba un poco de bloqueador solar, a pesar de lo poderoso que es, no se exentaba la posibilidad de tener quemaduras solares en su cuerpo. Las dolorosas noches de su infancia se lo recordaban cuando iba a la playa con sus padres y el como infante estúpido no se puso bloqueador y terminaba acostado en el piso con la piel roja y ardiente.

Genos estaba terminando de arreglar y preparar el fuego, mientras pescaban, el dejaría hervir un poco de agua en caso de que su maestro quisiera un te. El resto de las cosas las guardo en orden de importancia.

-¿ya estas listo Genos?-el calvo ajustaba sus visores en el rostro, ya colgaba perezosamente el bolso de pesca en su cuerpo. Usaba un short de neopreno color naranja con ondas negras. El ciborg no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, el cuerpo de su maestro es una preciosa escultura tallada a mano en marfil, el gentil tono apiñonado le daba tentación de tocar y ver si era tan suave como veía.

El rubio sacudió sus pensamientos, eso fue peligroso, le preocupo un poco hacia donde se encaminaban pero lo dejo pasar, tenían que pescar y hacer el desayuno. Sin avisar empezó Quitándose la ropa frente a su maestro pillándole desprevenido. Este voltea la mirada aunque quería ver el cuerpo del rubio por curiosidad, claro.

Desde que lo vio mostrando su torso completamente humano en el concierto le había dado muchísima curiosidad ¿Cómo había obtenido ese cuerpo? Quizá fue obra del científico loco. ¿era natural? ¿desde cuándo lo tenia? No esta ahí antes, claro que no, ya lo había visto desnudo y era completamente metálico.

No pasaría de su mente que sintió una fuerte repulsión cuando veía las miradas pervertidas hacia su alumno mientras tocaba. Quería taparles los ojos, llevarse a rubiales de ahí, claro que paso de segundo plano en el instante que empezó a cantar. Ahora que lo piensa ¿desde cuando Genos era un exhibicionista?

-oi... no seas tan descarado-miro de reojo al rubio con un sutil sonrojo. Con un poquito de suerte le vería pero no, el rubio usaba su clásico traje de neopreno. Debió ponérselo en casa y su repentino impulso de cambiarse frente a el.

-disculpe maestro-

-vale vamos a pescar-

Dejado todo atrás, se acercan a orilla de la playa y se sumergen sin miramientos. A pesar de ser de metal, Genos podía nadar un poco antes de hundirse al fondo y empezar a buscar algunas almejas, peces ocultos y camarones. Antes de empezar con su tarea se detuvo a mirar el arrecife. Sus hermosos colores, la flora y fauna conviviendo en paz con algunos monstruos marinos inofensivos, admitía que le gustaba la vista, la luz del sol que apenas llegaba a donde estaba le hacia sentir en un sueño cuando era infante.

En ese lapsus reflexivo, Saitama de hizo presente mientras perseguía unos pececillos. Se miraba bastante entretenido y relajado. El rubio se detuvo un momento para verle mejor, el calvo flotaba cerca de un coral rojizo y este tocaba de vez en cuando alguna esquinas para hacer Salir algún pez. Genos sabia que el mayor estaba conteniendo mucha de su fuerza para no destruir el coral. Su maestro le dijo que podía hacer pedazos la ciudad o grandes metrópolis, pero nunca se atrevería a destruir la naturaleza, los animales no tenían la culpa de nada y conocía muy bien el sentimiento de desesperación cuando te quitan tu casa. Sintió su core calentarse un poco al percibir que la luz le reflejaba dándole un aspecto divino.

No pudo evitar emitir calor y aumentar la temperatura del agua al ver a su maestro así, algo estaba pasando con el, no sabia que era. Tomo un par de almejas y salió del agua nadando lo mas rápido que podía a la superficie. Algo estaba pasando con su psique y tenia relación con el hombre mas fuerte del mundo.

...

-¿Cómo lo haces Genos? La comida siempre te queda rica-saboreaba Saitama el almuerzo sentado en la sabana encima de la arena y a su lado Genos servía otra porción de Paella con los mariscos recién pillados. Sentados cerca uno del otro le causaba cierta comodidad y nerviosismo al ciborg, creció mas cuando el calvo halago su comida.

-me alegro que le haga gustado-la voz de Genos bajo un octavo de lo normal por el revoloteo en sus sistemas.

-¿Cómo dices que se llama esto? Pan.. panna?-pico un camarón y lo comió degustando el sabor salado y levemente condimentado.

-Paella maestro. Es un platillo español-

-oooh-siguio comiendo animado ignorando la mirada tierna que le dedicaba el rubio a La pequeña fogata estaba nada mas dando calor tibio para mantener la comida en su temperatura. el rubio No pudo evitar compararse con la fogata aunque sonara ridículo, así se sentía en ese momento junto a su maestro. Su core le mandaba suaves pulsaciones tibias y que le reconfortaba haciéndole estremecer. Por su parte, Saitama veia con una sutil sonrisa por encima del bol las expresiones del rubio.

Extrañaba estar así a solas con el, como al principio antes de que ciertos mocosos llegaran y acapararan la atención del rubio. Dejo de comer al notar sus pensamientos egoístas volvian, no debía pensar así. justo cuando iba a llegar a una conclusión el estridente sonido del celular del rubio se hizo presente. Genos batallo en encontrarlo. Estaba hasta el fondo de la canasta dentro de una olla y envuelto en un trapo, se pregunto que hacia ahí escondido pero lo dejo pasar. Reviso los mensajes, eran de Crow avisándole que sobre las practicas de la tarde. Esto le hizo sonreír un poco, el pelirrojo escribía como hablaba.

 _-"Genos, tenemos hoy ensayo con el resto de los putos. ¡No llegases tarde! Sino, ¿como vamos a patear los traseros de las otras bandas en el próximo_ _concierto? aunque no son tan buenos como yo. See U"-_

Saitama por su parte sintió incomodidad en su pecho y estomago al ver la sonrisa del rubio dirigida al aparato, sabia que debió apagarlo o "accidentalmente" arrojarlo al agua. El rubio escribió un par de cosas y lo guardo después de ponerlo en vibración en la canasta para sorpresa del mayor pero no se atrevió a preguntar porque pero le gusto el gesto de darle su espacio provocándole tranquilidad. Le extendió el bol a Genos al terminar de comer ya satisfecho.

-¿gusta mas?-

-por el momento no Genos-se tiro en la sabana poniendo su cabeza encima de sus manos cerrando los ojos y relajándose con un suave suspiro. El rubio guardaba algunas cosas o eso hacia hasta que el mayor le habla.

-oi, ven aquí no hay prisa para irnos-invito Saitama robándole un suave sonrojo al rubio. Sin resistirse mucho, se recuesta a su lado a 10 centímetros de distancia y mirando el cielo tratando de calmar su nerviosismo de origen indeterminado y una vez mas se volvió a preguntar

 _¿Qué estaba pasando con el?_

...

Toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde estuvieron en la playa simplemente vagando por la arena y recolectando caracolas, conchas preciosas, Genos se encontró una blanca con forma de pluma que al abrirle parecían dos alas. La guardo junto a las otras quizá haría un collar o algún adorno para la casa. Vieron las nubes pasar y darles forma, nadaron un rato mas e hicieron carreras pero ya era hora de volver, habia ropa que lavar y el pescado sobrante no aguantaría mucho si no se refrigera.

el regreso a casa fue perezoso porque en el fondo no querian irse, era como estar un paraiso personal pero la realidad les estaba llamado. durante el camino en las solitarias calles del lugar, Genos vio uno de los carteles de forma distraída pegado en una vitrina que lucia abandonada. sin evitarlo, se acerca para ver mas detenidamente.

-¿festival de Luces?-leyo en voz alta. algo en el se removio. sus padres iban a llevarle a un festival dias antes de fallecer.

-Genos... oh ¿Festival de Luces?-leyo tambien el calvo en voz alta y noto la mirada llena de nostalgia por parte del menor.  
-yo... nunca he ido a uno...-compartio el rubio mientras miraba sin ver el cartel estaba dispuesto a alejarse sin hondar mas en el asunto cuando unas palabras lo detienen haciendo su core vibrar de emoción y dejándole mudo.

-iremos Juntos ¿Te parece?-invito el calvo mientras sonreía gentilmente.

-para serte honesto, hace mucho que no voy a uno-  
-en serio Maestro-  
-claro, sera una promesa. iremos solo los dos al festival de luces este noviembre-levanta el pulgar con una sonrisa suave. el ambiente see torno dulce y nostálgico sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta. el core del Ciborg vibraba mucho provocando leve resonancia al punto de ser audible para el héroe mas fuerte.

seria su primer fiesta al que asistiría después de tanto, debido que el de pequeño solía ser muy enfermizo y pasaba mucho tiempo en cama o por el trabajo de sus padres viajaban dándole poca oportunidad de asistir.

-por supuesto maestro, iré con usted-sin evitarlo un poco. Genos expreso su entusiasmo mas de lo debido provocando un leve sonrojo en ambos. el silencio se vio interrumpido al sonar el celular de Genos una vez mas. sin demorar mucho, el Rubio contesta con un gesto de disculpa hacia su maestro.

-habla Genos-  
- _hola Genos_ -una voz suave pero masculina broto haciendo que el rubio se pusiera en alerta, era raro que el rubio de lentes le hablara.  
-Yaiba, ¿pasa algo?-  
- _todo bien no te preocupes...-_ alcanzo a oir de fondo la voz inconfundible del pelirrojo gritando algo con obsenidades pero mejor se concentraba en el bajista.

- _necesitamos que vengas Genos, surgió una situación y nos concierne a todos especialmente a ti_ -hablo serio pero en su voz tambien existia un poco de celos contenidos.  
-¿sobre que?-  
 _-emmm... es sobre un contrato pero hay cierto puntos que debes saber_ -  
-aah, ire en seguida-  
- _esta bien... te quie... quiero decir... te-_ la voz de Yaiba se corto de golpe y alcanzo a oir un sin numero de groserías y gritos por parte de una voz muy conocida por el rubio que solo miro el aparato con pena ajena. oye que lo vuelven a tomar, escucho un suspiro cansado.

- _te esperamos Genos en el almacen... !ya párale a tus pendejadas Crow!-l_ a voz de Rom se hizo presente y se corto la llamada. Saitama había escuchado gran parte de la conversación, se le hacía raro que esos chicos no le llamaran, sabia lo que vendría: Genos se marcharía para con ellos para cantar pero por la mirada del rubio y lo poco que alcanzo a oir, no seria el caso esta vez.

-maestro, me disculpara pero me llaman-

-si, si. te veo en casa-le resta importancia el calvo mientras se ponia en marcha para irse a casa, tomando las cosas que llevaba el rubio y alejándose. Genos sintió que perdio algo importante al ver la mirada molesta del hombre, por el momento, no sabia que hacer para disculparse con el por la interrupción en sus actividades ya veria que hacer, sera mejor atender lo mas rápido posible el asunto con los ShingancrimsonZ

...

cuando llego al almacén y digiriese al improvisado estudio, vio a Crow con bastantes golpes en su cuerpo asi como su ropa desarreglada y una expresión en su rostro que gritaba furia absoluta. Yaiba también tenia unos cuanto golpes pero mucho menos que el pelirrojo y lucia algo fastidiado también, Aion solo estaba dándoles la espalda con el seño fruncido completamente ajeno a la situación. el unico que lucia estable era Rom que estaba sentado en el escenario con los brazos cruzados.

-Rom-

-aah, Genos. buenas-se pone de pie para saludarle como acostumbran, invita al ciborg a sentarse junto a el para hablar sobre lo que sea que tenia la banda tan... molesta.

-¿que pasa Rom?-  
-veraz, nos llego una buena oportunidad-hablo el Ojiaguamarina con suavidad, buscando las palabras adecuadas para no provocar de nuevo al pelirrojo y tener que volver a golpearlo.  
-buena oportunidad... claro, buenísima para el bastardo ese-hablo el pelirrojo ácidamente mientras seguia sentadito en su silla completamente irritado pero palidece al ver la mirada asesina del baterista y se queda callado una vez mas haciendo puchero.

-te decia... una compañía disquera nos dara la oportunidad de grabar un disco, incluso nos pagara el doble.-  
-es una gran oportunidad-Genos sabia perfectamente que el objetivo de la banda es ser reconocidos por su música y ser el top Máximo en su estilo. con el dinero podían solventar sus gastos incluso mejorar su casa.  
-pero... tienes que participar en un Cover con Amai Mask-termino de hablar el baterista con algo de rencor.

-¿Amai?-se sorprendió un poco el rubio cibernético. hacia rato que no lo veía desde el evento del concierto. no tenia buenos lazos con el ni siquiera como héroe, ahora salía con que quería cantar con el. realmente no lo comprendia del todo.

-si ese puto Bastardo cara bonita-gruño el vocalista.

-no quisimos tomar ninguna decision hasta que tu lo supieras. no hay problema si lo rechazas-esto ultimo sonaba mas aliviado que ansioso, como si esperaba que el rechazara la oportunidad. Genos cavilaba un poco al respecto, era una buena oportunidad de grabar un disco sin que se esforzaran mas de lo debido pero debia cantar con Amai solo. sentia que le debia a la banda por enseñarle a cantar y aguantar su caracter.

-acepto-  
-¿estas Seguro?-la mirada sorprendida del Baterista le recibió. seguro que esperaba que se negara por su carácter.

-esta oportunidad es para todos, quiero decir, buscamos ser reconocidos por nuestra musica, no hay que perder esto. ademas, cantar con Amai solo sera una vez  
-Genos-los chicos se quedaron mudos, era la primera vez que el rubio se incluia en sus planes y objetivos. un calor reconfortante broto de sus pechos relajando el ambiente.

-pero...¿te agrada Amai?-Pregunto Yaiba con voz suave, esto provoco que el pelirrojo se tensara. Eso si le preocupo un poco, una cosa era que sus amigos le dejarían de seducir al rubiales pero otra cosa era competir con otros. Para hacerle honor a la verdad, el modelo es muy guapo.

-me es indiferente-un suspiro discreto broto de sus labios al escuchar. Alivio la carga de su tierno corazón y se relajo mas al percatarse que Genos lo hacia por ellos no por estar con oxigenado ese.

Cuando se entero del contrato y sus condiciones hizo un gran escandalo muy enojado, berreando su completa oposición de que el rubio cantara con alguien más. No pasaría de su mente que admitía que se puso celoso en ambos lados, como futura pareja del ciborg como compañero musical.

-entonces confirmare para ir el lunes por la mañana.-admitió el baterista mientras marcaba al numero del agente para confirmar su aprobación y cerrar el negocio. El ambiente se volvió ameno, mas relajado. Yaiba vio como el pelirrojo titubeaba en acercarse al rubio y de forma amistosa le ladea la cabeza como ademan de acercarse. Animado por su amigo, Crow se arma de valor.

-Oi Genos ¿porque no llegaste al ensayo? Te esperamos un buen-Crow se acerco al rubio mientras el miraba su celular pensativo y leía un par de comentarios en el blog de heroes. Sin evitarlo se asoma a la pantalla del aparato y se sorprende un poco.

-"Baldy Cap es un tramposo que no debería ser heroe"-Genos cerro el celular de golpe mirando con el seño fruncido el aparato como si tuviese la culpa del comentario mal sano.

-no tengo idea como se puede hacer trampa para ser un héroe. Es imposible ¿no?-  
-hay algunos heroes que eliminan a otros al sentirse amenazados en su puesto-puso como ejemplo el rubio mirando al pelirrojo poner sus brazos sobre la cabeza pensativo y frunce el seño.

-entonces el puto sistema esta mal. Además nunca he visto a Saitama ser un héroe pero... debe ser bueno, para que no este pavoneando al respecto-admitió el ojicarmin sin darse cuenta que sus palabras eran mas exactas de lo que esperaba. Perdiéndose de la mirada agradecida que Genos le dedico. Mientras el rubio por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía algo de apoyo respecto a su maestro además una persona que pensaba casi lo mismo que el respecto a la asociación eso le daba cierto alivio.

-sin embargo, es bueno que alguien lo odie-  
-¿Que?-pregunto cabreado ¿Cómo se atrevía a tal ofensa?

-porque significa que esta haciendo bien las cosas. Si siguiera los mismos métodos de esos pendejos pasaría de ser percibido incluso ignorado. Quizá ahora tenga mala fama pero te aseguro que todos esos comentarios son de esos putos ardidos porque no pueden hacer lo mismo que el. Cuando llegue el momento les callara la boca con un putazo de guante blanco-hablo sin inmutarse de la mirada furiosa del rubio que se trasformo lentamente a una calma y pensativa. No habia visto desde esa perspectiva, la mala reputación de su maestro le favorecía a ser conocido y cuando llegara el momento seria admirado.

Además, tenia razón en otro punto, su maestro avanzaba usando sus propios medios era normal que varios héroes intentaran borrar su brillo. Aun así no se sentía tan seguro con la idea.

-¿Cómo sabes que eso pasara?-

-porque yo lo viví, todos nosotros lo vivimos-  
...

Hasta ahi.  
Perdon por la demora, ga estado bien pesado mi rutina con los examenes, escuela y trabajo. Sip soy una esclava.

Me encanto Saitama parcialmente posesivo xD pero tiene sus razones òwó  
Y la ternurita que da Crow

Se pondra mas intenso asi que esten al pendiente  
Wahahahjaja xD


	10. Track 9 Reboot (2 parte)

he aquí la segunda parte. Disfruten...

.-.-.-..-.

El lunes llego demasiado rápido para el gusto de la banda adicta al rojo así como la hora establecida para que Genos cantara con el héroe numero 1 clase A y conseguir su anhelada oportunidad de sacar un disco. Los ShigancrimsonZ estaba a unos pasos de entrar en un gran edificio de 10 pisos bastante grande en dimensiones y decorados modernos. Se quedaron como idiotas viendo el edificio olvidándose momentáneamente porque estaban ahí.

Crow estaba siendo consumido por un sin numero de emociones desde que se levanto de la cama y abrazo su peluchito especial.

Estaba feliz porque esto significaba un gran avance a su carrera artística tanto personal como grupal, molesto porque tenia que compartir a Genos con ese engreído bastardo. No quería cantar con nadie mas que Genos y deseaba fervientemente que el ciborg pensara igual. Pero no podían echarse para atrás y no tenia razón para reclamarle al ciborg si solo son amigos.

-carajo-susurro despacio mientras trataba de aceptar el hecho que el peliazul podría coquetearle a su héroe y no podía matarle solo porque es un tipo bonito con mucho poder. el día que tenga esa clase de influencia, lo mandaría a ejecutar.

Volvieron en si al ver al rubio que comenzó a andar hacia el edificio elegante. Iban vestidos como siempre incluso Genos le tomo gusto a su nuevo estilo que estreno el día del concierto y tal como la vez pasada, mucha gente se le quedaba viendo con deseo y susurraban al ver el magnifico cuerpo del ciborg. Ni tardos ni perezosos el vocalista y el bajista se pusieron delante suyo discretos.

Una cosa era que ellos habían renunciado a Genos pero otra muy diferente era aguantarse a terceros con sus miradas indiscretas queriéndose comer al indiferente rubio de irises doradas.

-disculpen, ¿ustedes son los... Shigancrimsonz?-una chica de cabello azul tan oscuro que parecía negro, piel tostada, usando ropa formal y tacones de aguja los a bordo. Llevaba una tabla con una lista de tareas pendientes y entre ellas, era buscar y asistir a la banda invitada por el Sr. Mask. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver un montón de chicos guapos medio perdidos en el lobby, especialmente el pelirrojo era muy lindo aunque pusiera cara de "malo". Mas repuesta se acerca al grupo y sonríe profesional.

-por supuesto-hablo Crow señalándose orgulloso. El resto afirmo elegantemente pero orgullosos también.

-perfecto. Sígame el sr. Mask los espera-la chica camino hacia un elevador con a banda detrás de ella. Montaron todos el aparato y subieron al quinto piso. Durante el trayecto iban platicando cosas pequeñas como el espejo que reflejaba y hacia justicia a su belleza por parte de Aion. Rom compartia unos pun5os de vista con Genos sobre sus canciones y si requerirían nuevas composiciones.

-entonces... ¿cuanto tienen de ser una banda?-pregunto la chica al pelirrojo el cual la vio extrañado. Miro el techo frunciendo los labios tratando de recordar.

-mmh creo que 2 años... mas o menos-

-increíble. Debieron participar en varios conciertos-la chica se acerca de a poquito al vocalista mientras este alardeaba de sus conciertos mientras los otros miembros de la banda veían a Crow con ganas de golpearle. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿no se daba cuenta que la mujer le estaba coqueteando incluso buscaba rozar su mano con la de el? Yaiba quería pensar que usaba una estrategia para llamar la atención de Genos pero no podía hacerse idiota, seguramente Crow no se ha percatado del coqueteo de la mujer.

-¿ocurre algo Yaiba?-la suave voz de Genos lo devolvió a la realidad. Un suave sonrojo broto y sintió su corazon latir con fuerza. ¿Cómo renunciar a un sentimiento? ¿a una persona que le gustaba tanto? Era doloroso, demasiado.

-nada, solo no dormí bien anoche-no mentía al respecto, para olvidarse de su dolor, se refugio en el mundo de la lectura, se entretuvo mas de lo esperado con esa tal "Harriet Evans"

-aah ¿de que leíste?-pregunto interesado Rom y Genos también le prestaba atención, quería saber que novedades habia en el mundo de lectura.

-el de Harriet Evans y la piedra de resurrección. Trata de una chica que descubre gracias a una arpía que se disfraza de maestra que es una Veela. Un ser mágico que...-mientras bajaban del elevador siguiendo a la chica ejecutiva que iba muy cerca de Crow. los tres iban en su conversación tranquilamente sin darse cuenta de la mirada contrariada del pelirrojo atreves del cristal de las pocas ventanas que habia en el pasillo elegante. Se preguntaba como es que el bajista o Rom incluso el egocéntrico de Aion pueden acercarse con tanta naturalidad mientras el queda como un pelmazo cuando se acerca al rubio sin saber que decir o actuar. Ignoro todo lo que le decía la mujer por ir pensando en ello hasta que llegaron a unas puertas metálicas y de gran tamaño. Las abrieron y se toparon con la sorpresa de que era un gran escenario con varias luces, vestuario y personas corriendo apuradas así también cámaras. Los chicos carmesí no se esperaban eso, pesaron que iban a cantar y ya pero esto significaba.

-van a grabar un video-susurro Rom mientras cruzaba los brazos en el pecho para después pensar como reclamarle al hijo de puta del agente del modelo.

-que perceptivo-hablando del diablo.

-¿Qué mierda es esto? se supone que iban a cantar no hacer un video-reclamo el líder al ver llegar al modelo elegantemente vestido con negro puramente mostrándose muy sensual. Se retiro un mechón de cabello sonriendo con burla ante el líder de los ShingacrimsonZ.

-existen los videos musicales pequeño-

-serás...-se encabrito el pelirrojo.

-modera con quien te diriges-le miro con superioridad haciéndole recordar el evento del concierto. Genos se molesto por como se dirigía al vocalista y decidió intervenir.

-igual tu. Realmente no me importa cantar contigo, perfectamente podemos marcharnos-respondió el ciborg fríamente ante la mirada sorprendida de Amai y alivio para Crow que sentía su corazón latir con fuerza al ver a su héroe en acción.

-como están bajo contrato, tendrían que pagar la multa por incumplimiento-defendió a su jefe la mujer mientras trataba de no intimidarse por la mirada del héroe "demon ciborg". Eso hizo palidecer a la banda, sabían de primera mano cuanto costaban esas cosas por algunas noticias de bandas conocidas por ellos. Rom estaba a punto de intervenir cuando vuelve a hablar el rubio completamente seguro.

-puedo costearlo-

Todos se quedaron fríos ante la declaración del rubio que miraba al héroe clase A con el seño fruncido. El peliazul recupero su compostura después de sentirse abrumado por la exposición de poder que poseía el ciborg.

 _Que solo logro aumentar sus ansias de poseerlo completo._

-no hay que pasar a mayores. Me disculpo por mis modales-

-ahórratelo- escupió el pelirrojo mientras cruzaba los brazos en su pecho pero internamente festejaba que Genos se pusiera de su lado.

-volviendo al tema. Como se dieron cuenta, será un video musical para la promoción de mi nuevo disco y quería interpretarla contigo Genos. Sin embargo hay unos pequeños problemas técnicos. Además, respecto a tu vestuario. Se que te hace lucir pero no combinara mucho con la música y la interpretación. Mirana-la chica despertó de su ensoñación y les pidió a la banda seguirles a los camerinos. Cuando entraron era un cuarto mediano color vino con una salita de estar de cuero negro con la mesita de te con varios tipos de bebidas y uno que otro libreto gastado, varios espejos y tocadores así como vestuarios de varios tipos. La media luz que daba los focos principales chocaba contra la intensa iluminación de los tocadores. Entraron un poco sorprendidos por el lujo pero no dijeron nada.

-por favor esperen aquí. Joven Genos esta es la canción que el sr. Mask y usted van a interpretar. Regreso por usted en media hora. Con permiso-la chica se alejo sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Crow. Los shingacrimsonZ se quedaron callados admirando el cuarto y se dispersaron curiosos. Crow empezó a mirarse al espejo mas grande del sitio mientras que Aion se acercaba a la sala junto a Rom y Yaiba iba a donde están los vestuarios en cuanto a Genos, se sentó en una silla frente a un tocador.

-este sitio es genial. Deberíamos decirle al cabron del presidente que arregle los camerinos del estudio-comento mientras sonreía como niño pequeño

-no esperes demasiado-respondió Yaiba mientras veía los trajes y ropa que Genos podía ponerse para el video. Aion se sentó con elegancia en el sofá reposet mientras sonreía del mismo modo.

-definitivamente es digno de un dios-

-mira Aion esta la obra completa del "fantasma de la opera"-el baterista se acerca al guitarrista principal con un libreto en las manos mientas este se medio sentaba en mueble y Rom en una silla. Genos estudiaba la canción que la chica le habia dado ya sabia de que se trataba, Amai tuvo la amabilidad de enviarle la letra con la música por correo electrónico ayer por la noche. La letra era romántica y expresaba anhelo. Genos la ensayo en el techo la noche anterior y recordar sus efectos era algo abrumador.

cuando se dispuso a ensayar un poco un chillido por parte de Crow llamo su atención. Le había caído en la cabeza una mascara enorme de payaso y este trataba de sacárselo sin antes soltar un sin numero de obscenidades. El resto de la banda estaban riéndose a costa de su líder hasta que el ciborg se apiado de el y le quito la máscara con cuidado.

-Sabes Genos. Creo que estaba mejor con la máscara, disimula su enanismo-

-¡cállate cabron!-reclamo el pelirrojo al rubio de lentes mientras lo amenazaba con su puño. Hasta que se percata que el rubio no estaba usando su clásica ropa negra, sino un disfraz de samurai color negro con dorado y marcas purpuras con las sandalias de madera incluidas. El rubio lucia comodo con semejante ropa casi orgulloso

-a chinga... ¿Qué mierda traes puesta? ¿en que puto momento te cambiaste?-señalo el pelirrojo mientras pestañeaba confundido. El resto de los chicos dejaron de hacer sus cosas como reise a costa del pelirrojo para concentrarse en el bajista usando tan ostentoso traje.

-es un traje de samurái. No me resistí en probármelo. Hace que la legendaria Ryukenden luzca en su esplendor -poso de forma dramática mientras empuñaba su katana-bajo.

-sabia que saldrías con la misma pendejada de siempre-Crow se burla mientras cruzaba los brazos en su pecho. Rom se pone de pie para imponer orden.

-bien parenle a sus pendejadas. Yaiba es mejor que dejes eso ahí o nos meterás en líos-Yaiba estaba a punto de cambiarse cuando la voz de Genos se hace presente.

-en teoria. Me prestaron este camerino incluyendo el vestuario. Como ustedes vienen conmigo, es directamente proporcional que también lo pueden usar-el rubio de escleróticas negras puso su mano en su mentón pensativo.

-aun asi, somos una banda profesional debemos comportarnos a la altura-termino de hablar. Rom aprobó las palabras de Genos con una sonrisa leve.

-aunque... nadie mas esta aquí-termino de decir Crow mientras se estiraba perezoso. Entonces los 5 compartieron una mirada peculiar.

...

20 minutos después.

-aaah pinches desgraciados ¿Por qué me dieron esta cosa?-Crow lucia un precioso vestido de novia blanco nácar estilo princesa lleno de gemas casi al tope de lo obsceno, incluía el velo y el ramo. No se había fijado bien que era, pensó que era un disfraz de oso o muñeco de nieve ahora esta protestando contra sus estúpidos amigos sobre su elección.

-es el único que te queda bien de esta sección- respondió Yaiba ahora vestido de científico loco y bata manchada incluida.

-¡También estaba el de pirata!-

-tu enanismo no haría lucir tan esplendoroso traje.- Aion estaba recostado en el reposet posando luciendo a la perfección una túnica de dios griego color blanco perla con detalles dorados y las sandalias de cuero. Su cuerpo bien trabajado hacia delirar a cualquiera y estaba seguro que ese traje estaba hecho para el por el simple hecho que le entallaba.

-¡cierra la boca estúpido Wimpion*!-bramo el pelirojo pero al notar que el velo se le desacomodo, detuvo sus berreos par acomodarse el velo con un suave puchero. Rom no pudo evitar reírse junto a los otros al ver que incluso vestido de novia se preocupaba por su imagen. el baterista usaba un disfraz de vikingo color beige con cafe oscuro, negro y algo de peluche en varios sitios simulando piel. lucia tremendamente salvaje y atractivo.

Se habían estado probando todos los disfraces que habia en ese lugar, de diferentes temas, de pelucas incluso personajes de videojuegos como Apple, una princesa que pasaba mundos para salvar a su novio o anime, entre ellos la saga de Duel Masters (cosa que tenia obsesionados a los 5 recientemente). Se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo incluyendo a Genos que se disfrazo de duende navideño, una foca, payaso y como uno de los Villanos del anime, un tal Kartz . Un logro bien reconocido para el vocalista porque el rubio acepto casi de inmediato cuando este lo persuadió.

Reforzando una vez la idea que Genos estaba planteando elegir a Crow como futura pareja. Después de todo, no suele ser complaciente con nadie que no sea su maestro.

-te vez tan bonito Crow-Yaiba le arrojaba papelitos blancos simulando arroz mientras el pelirrojo solo gruñía por furia estaba por responder cuando ve la figura de Genos a su lado mientras se colocaba unos guantes blancos mirando extrañado al pelirrojo porque usaba un vestido pero no le dio gran importancia, estaba acostumbrado a sus rarezas y ellos a la de el.

Los cuatro quedaron sin aliento el rubio le toco vestirse de miliar "Nazi" y vaya que sabia lucirlo. Los colores oscuros chocando contra la pálida piel del rubio. el blanco de la camisa, el rojo granate con el azul naval tan oscuro que parece negro propios del uniforme entallado a su cuerpo era demasiado para su mente. esas botas negras hasta las medallas de plástico que colgaban de su pecho aumentaban su atractivo. Genos por su parte, toco curioso el velo de novia haciendo recorrido descendente hasta hombro desnudo del pelirrojo y paseo sus dedos por el holán del vestido sin darse cuenta la escena que había provocado en el momento que se paro junto al pelirrojo. lucia como si fuera el novio. una boda militar entre un regente nazi y su "prometida".

el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de este insignificante detalle como patética escusa cruza los brazos en su pecho mirando a otro lado tratando de lucir lo mas enojado que avergonzado pero esto se va al diablo cuando siente los dedos del rubio tocarle. su rostro brillo en carmesí por el nerviosismo y su garganta casi colapsa por las mismas razones así también leves espasmos corrían por su cuerpo sin que pudiese controlarse.

no estaba acostumbrado al tacto amable y que fuese Genos el que iniciara las sutiles caricias hacían que su corazón brincara de emoción, todo esto era nuevo para el, demasiado para su mente que no lograba creer, una soñadora sonrisa broto de sus labios. podía permitir que siguiese tocándole todo el día hasta que la tierna escena se rompe cuando escuchan una leve tos fingida desde la entrada principal. cinco miradas se dirigen a la entrada y estaba Amai Mask con un puño en sus labios, sus hermosas facciones arruinadas con el seño fruncido claramente no tomo bien las inofensivas caricias que recibía el pelirrojo de su "sirena rubia" pero no lo demostraría. cuando llego, vio a los chicos disfrazados como si fuesen cualquier vestuario desconociendo que esos trajes son costosos y valían mas que cualquiera de sus vidas pero olvido ese detalle cuando vio al ciborg tan hermoso y fatal que podía quedarse viéndolo modelar cualquier traje todo el día pero había una agenda que cumplir y quería quitarse esa sonrisa de estúpido al pelirrojo enano.

-interesante escenario... perdón por interrumpir pero Genos ya estamos listos para empezar a grabar-el ciborg afirmo, alejándose de Crow, se quito la gabardina, los guantes y gorro militares para dejarse un chaleco negro y como los pantalones eran de vestir, prácticamente ya estaba listo para grabar la cancion. el rubio paso a un lado de Amai y este con sutil burla se dirige hacia el resto de la banda.

-ustedes pueden quedarse a seguir jugando con los disfraces- cerro la puerta tras de si ignorando las miradas furiosas de los ShingacrimsonZ.

-¡hijo de puta!-gruño Crow.

-dejemos esto y vamos con Genos-ordeno Rom y el resto afirmo.

...

las camaras estaban listas.

las luces en su mejor posición para el dúo en el escenario. el cual lucia como un salón de baile antiguo con todo y candelabro. las sutiles luces jugaban con las sombras de forma maravillosa. los chicos carmesí admitieron en sus adentros que el peliazul arrogante tenia buen gusto. ambos vocalistas estaban uno frente al otro en el escenario que pintaba ser romántico y elegante.

todos estaban en completo silencio esperando el resultado de la combinación de voces.

-¿estas listo Genos?-pregunto cortésmente el héroe clase A, deleitándose por la figura delante de el, le demostraría que el podían formar un magnifico dueto tanto dentro como fuera del escenario. Genos por su parte, se concentraba en hacer su mejor esfuerzo, temía que no volviera a interpretar correctamente la canción y repasaba por su mente una y otra vez. hasta que escucho la música empezar de forma sutil. la romántica música y su delicada sinfonía logro desconectar su lógica y dejándose llevar como ese día en el concierto junto a Crow...

pero esta vez, lo sentía diferente...

- **You're the light, you're the night**

 **You're the color of my blood  
**

 **You're the cure, you're the pain** -en su mente paso los momentos esporádicos cuando salía mal herido de sus batallas contra los Kanji y lograba salvarse por un poco por su maestro. Los momentos en que su propia oscuridad le seducía a veces volviéndose un ser frió pero al ver la amable sonrisa del calvo se despejaba esa niebla.

 _siempre por el._

-Y **ou're the only thing I wanna touch**

 **N ever knew that it could mean so much, so much-**la gente del staff suspiro al oir la voz de Genos, en esos momentos sonaba angelical y segura. afirmando que esa persona quien fuera era todo para el. Amai se disloco un poco por la interpretación pero recupero su postura y prosiguió a cantar.

 **\- You're the fear, I don't care**

 **Cause I've never been so high**

 **Follow me to the dark-e** l levanto su mano para invitar al Ciborg a estar mas cerca de el. por su parte, Crow odiaba admitirlo pero el condenado peliteñido cantaba bien, no tanto como el, claro. lo que lo ponía de pelos de punta era que su voz combinaba tan bien con la de Genos. a ese punto, se estaba controlando de no intervenir. su instinto le decía que eliminase a la competencia que intentaba quitarle a su "pareja". la razón lo controlaba lo mejor posible.

 **-Let me take you past our satellites**

 **You can see the world you brought to life, to life-** Amai buscaba convencer al rubio que se fuese con el, el le mostraría y le daría la vida que merecía a cambio compartir su vida con el.

- **So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do**

 **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do**

 **Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do**

 **What are you waiting for?-** invito Amai mientras se acercaba al rubio susurrando aquella canción al oído de este haciendo que el rubio de estremeciera levemente, sonrió con victoria sin imaginarse las reales razones del ciborg.

- **Fading in, fading out**  


 **On the edge of paradise -**los recuerdos mas felices de Genos llegaron a su mente. el tiempo de caridad que pasaba junto a Saitama tornaban un matiz diferente. cuando salian de compras juntos, cuando enfrentaban a un enemigo poderoso, cuando estuvieron juntos ese dia en la playa vagabundeando, todo eso los momentos aunque fueran pequeños, eran pequeñas glorias para su psique.

 **-Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find  
**

 **Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire -**todo lo que se trataba de su maestro, lo motivaba, lo estimulaba a ser mejor. su voz se escucho anhelante y llena de vida, algo poco usual que estremeció a muchos de ahi.

- **Yeah, I'll let you set the pace**  


 **Cause I'm not thinking straight  
**

 **My head spinning around I can't see clear no more-** también se sentía aterrado por la fuerza de los sentimientos que estaban emergiendo con demasiada rapidez, no ayudaban en hacerle pensar con claridad, abrumándole pero una vez mas, la sonrisa tranquila de Saitama apareció para ayudarle en su predicamento, abrió los ojos con las irises nubladas de deseo y algo de confusión, con viva voz exclamo cantando.

 **- What are you waiting for?-**

 **-Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do-** ya no resistió mas el héroe clase A, se acerco a Genos tomándole de la cintura y acercando su pecho contra el rubio. tan hermoso, tan perfecto.

- **like you do -**suspiro el rubio paseando su mano en el pecho del héroe contrario provocando en el un leve espasmo de placer. Fuera a propósito o no, se sentía maravilloso el rostro de Genos descompuesto de anhelo.

 **-Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do**

 **Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do-** sin tocarlo paso su mano frente al rostro de Genos como gesto dramático y el ciborg emitió un suspiro ahogado, casi un gemido y desafiando la cordura de Amai volvió a cantar con vigor pero alejándose del peliazul

- **What are you waiting for?-** Genos no veía a Amai, su mente estaba ocupada en otra imagen.

- **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do-** canto el peliazul controlando el impulso de comerse a besos al rubio en sus brazos que se deslizaba de el con sutileza.

- **like you do** **-** gimio el rubio dándole un espasmo de placer al peliazul y a todos los oyentes.

- **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do- j** amás había pasado con sus antiguos Duetos, Genos estaba poniendo a prueba su cordura y estaba ganando, lo cual lo llevo a preguntarse.

¿como lograba el pelirrojo controlarse para no arrancarle la ropa al rubio?

- **yeah-** gimio el rubio una vez mas.

 **- Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do-**Amai Tomo del brazo al rubio y lo volvió a pegar a su cuerpo acariciando su hombro tratando de provocarle como el rubio lo provocaba a el pero una vez mas Genos se alejaba con un movimiento sensual y fluido, como si estuviese bailando con el.

 **-What are you waiting for?... ahhh-** la banda de los ShingacrimsonZ estaban embebidos por la seductora voz del rubio. tan poderosa, tan provocativa casi olvidando que estaba cantando junto con un bastardo rival. Crow se dejo caer al piso jadeando con pesadez, nunca se habia sentido así, jamás le había tocado escuchar a Genos de esa forma. una parte de el, temía que el rubio prefiriera cantar con ese oxigenado y abandonarles pero al mismo tiempo, se imaginaba todos los momentos felices y estúpidos que han pasado juntos.

 _Era demasiado._

 **- I'll let you set the pace**

 **Cause I'm not thinking straigh t**

 **My head spinning around I can't see clear no more-** la mente de Genos, recreaba una y otra vez la imagen de su maestro tratando de tocarle y rodearle, el solo hacia esquivas sin realmente querer alejarse pero el temor de no saber que pasaba con el, equivocarse en eso y afectara a su maestro no era ni pensable pero...

 **- What are you waiting for?-c**anto con ímpetu preguntándose mas para el mismo que alguien ajeno. Sintió como el fantasma del calvo tomaba su mano aferrándola a la suya y acercándose.

 **=Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do=** continuo cantando con anhelo y deseo impregnados en cada letra. El ambiente se torno apasionado y se podían los apenas contenidos suspiros del staff.

 **-like you do-**

 **=Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do=**

 **-yeah-**

 **=Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do=**

 **-** **What are you waiting for?... ahhh** -el juego de luces era maravillosa, el ambiente romántico junto a la música tan cautivante. El resto de la gente contemplaba enternecida y rendida ante la escena frente a sus ojos. Amai insistía en tener a Genos en sus brazos y este solo hacia esquivas sin querer formando una danza improvisada y sensual. Hasta que lo atrapa en un giro y toma su rostro dispuesto a besarle. Todos los espectadores se quedaron sin aliento por lo que veían. Rom y Yaiba sujetaban lo mejor posible a Crow que estaba extremadamente cabreado queriendo separar a ese hijo de puta "roba-futuros-novios" Rom le tapaba la boca reprimiendo las obscenidades mientras le sostenía y prensaba el brazo izquierdo que este soltaba mientras Yaiba le tomaba el otro. Los miembros de la banda aunque se estén carcomiéndose las entrañas por los celos, sabían que no podían intervenir, si se arruinaba la grabación tendrían que volverlo a hacer y no estaban dispuestos a volver a vivirlo pero Crow no lo veía así.

Por su parte, Aion discretamente se acerco a uno de los de iluminación principal y con si no fuere la gran cosa sacudió su hermoso cabello dándole de lleno al pobre hombre en la cara, este por la impresión se movió con brusquedad incluyendo la luz iluminando al dúo de lleno especialmente a Genos. Cual venado sorprendido, recobro la conciencia y se alejo de Amai sin ser brusco, no quería problemas de mas por empujarle, lejos de hacerle daño al modelo, le preocupo lastimar a los trabajadores y su propia banda.

-creo que será suficiente con eso-corto Genos como siempre, como si nada hubiese pasado ahí. Logrando disimular el revoltijo emocional que estaba hecho. Durante la canción, todo el tiempo tenia en la mente solamente a una persona.

 _Su maestro._

Cada momento anhelante, cada instante feliz que han pasado. Lo confundía, lo asustaba por la magnitud de sus emociones, era mejor regresar a casa y empezar a deshilachar ese nudo que se ha provocado en sus circuitos.

...

El camino regreso a casa fue silencioso y algo incomodo, tomaron el tren bala para regresar lo más cercano a casa, sorprendentemente no estaba abarrotado de gente considerando que son mas de las 4pm. los miembros carmesí estaban cada quien en su mundo, especialmente el ciborg héroe que estaba cada vez mas confundido respecto a sus sentimientos, era la segunda ocasión que pasaba pero todo era bajo la influencia de una canción, ¿estaba acaso involucrándose demasiado? en ese caso, debía detenerse pero...

 _no quería hacerlo._

 _lo sentía correcto y se sentía bien aunque lo confundiera._

-!princesa! por favor tenga cuidado-  
-estare bien... !waaah!-

Genos salió de su ensoñación y vio frente a el, una chica preciosa. largo cabello rosa rizado y ojos chocolate. arrodillada en el piso porque había tropezado con sus propios pies. usaba un conjunto de sweet lolita color Lavanda y tacones de mediana plataforma. eso explicaría su tropiezo.

-me dolio... aah es verdad... ¿Eres Genos o Demon Cyborg?-pregunto la chica con una sonrisa dirigida a el mientras era auxiliada a levantarse por un hombre bastante fornido sin llegar a ser tosco, fracciones atractivas pero duras especialmente por la cicatriz en su rostro y sus ojos color sangre contrastaban con su cabello azul con reflejos metálicos.

-si-respondió sin mas opciones, entre mas rápido complaciera a la chica mas pronto se iría. noto que esta dio leves brinquitos de emoción haciendo que su ridículamente vestido lleno de holanes ondeara.

-eres mas lindo en persona... pero no vengo a eso. es verdad que participaste en un cover con... con... Kyle ¿cómo se llama el peliazul cara de muñeca?-

-sweet mask-

-!si! ese tipo-

Genos solo sudaba una gotita por esa chica tan loca fanática suya, al menos, las de el, no eran tan descontroladas como las de otros héroes... a veces. el resto de los ShingacrimsonZ dejaron de pensar para prestar atención en la conversación de la fanática y el segundo vocalista.

-si, así es-  
-wooow, es una gran oportunidad para ti... pero hay algo que me inquieta... ¿te gusto cantar junto a "mask"? ¿volverías a cantar con el?-Genos noto como la mirada de la chica dejo de ser juguetona para ser seria y fija, como analizándolo de forma completa. se puso en guardia.

-en realidad, no. Amai busca protagonizar todo y no sabe adaptarse a otros estilos-  
-aah... entonces ¿prefieres seguir cantando con Crow?-eso lo tomo por sorpresa. de forma inmediata voltea a ver al pelirrojo que estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados inusualmente calmado a una banca de distancia. nunca se lo había planteado pero ahora que se ponía a analizarlo todo el tiempo que ha pasado con el vocalista tanto fuera como dentro del escenario...

-prefiero a Crow sobre todos. nuestras voces juntas combinan sin rivalizar, a pesar que tiene un estilo marcado puede adaptarse a otros y aumentar nuestras opciones. además... me gusta nuestra estilo de música-la respuesta de Genos dejo helados pero también hubo un sentimiento cálido que cubrió sus corazones. por su parte el pelirrojo volteo la mirada para evitar que vieran la sonrisa de felicidad y las pequeñas lagrimillas que se habían formado. ya no estaba angustiado de que el ciborg los dejara o que se fijara de forma romántica del "cara de muñeca".

-feeh... solo estaba actuando-sonrió mas seguro al dejar de sentirse amenazado.

-kyeeeee. me alegro saber que no se desintegrara mi banda favorita-aplaudió elegantemente la chica con una sonrisa emocionada un cambio brusco en su persona. Rom estaba considerando seriamente llamar al centro psiquiátrico. el "guardaespaldas" hizo un leve adaman con su mano señalando su reloj para indicarle a la joven algo importante, esta lo capto inmediatamente.

-en fin. gracias por tu tiempo-esta dio unos pasos despidiéndose con una mano de todos alejándose para salir de ese vagon sin darle oportunidad al ciborg de responder pero antes, la chica paso junto a Crow y le guiño un ojo con una sonrisa peculiar. el pelirrojo solo atino a pestañear confundido ¿acaso ella..?

-Feeh, no podía ser más extraño este día-el pelirrojo miro por donde salió el dúo mas raro.  
-supongo que algunos psiquiatras no saben valorar bien sus pacientes-comento el chico de lentes mientras se acomodaba dicho accesorio.  
-si, especialmente a pequeños roedores pelirrojos-contribuyo Aion con simpleza.

-¡aaarg! ¡estupido Wimpion!-

Genos pestañea confundido, solo atina con suspirar y emitir una suave sonrisa, una vez mas, todo vuelve a la normalidad.

al menos una parte...

...

-ya estoy en casa Maestro-entro Genos cerrando la puerta detras de el al entrar. escucho algo de revoloteo en su hogar y se dirigió hacia la pequeña sala, estaba un poco desordenada como era normal. en medio, vio a su maestro ponerse una camisa color blanco con un logotipo ocultando sus definido abdomen para terminar sacudiendose para quitarse alguna pelusa, un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro que hacia lucir de forma espectacular sus piernas.

-aah, Genos, bienvenido. venga vámonos-invito el calvo hacia la salida sin esperar respuesta, esto sorprendió al rubio ¿que planeaba su maestro? pero como era natural, no pregunto en primer instante y le siguió. bajaron por las apenas iluminadas escaleras en silencio hasta llegar a la calle  
-¿a donde vamos maestro?-el rubio se coloca a su lado sin resistir mas la curiosidad. pensaba que iban a entrenar ó salir de compras. ahora que lo pensaba, hacia mucho que no entrenaban juntos por estar enfrascado con la banda. hizo nota mental de corregir dicha ofensa.

-una chica de cabello rosa me regalo estos boletos-saca de su bolsillo del pantalón 2 tarjetas color azul con el logotipo de un rollo de video. Genos los reconoció de forma inmediata entendiendo a la primera de que se trataba pero dejo que su maestro continuara.

-para ir al cine. dijo que su novio no podía acompañarla a su cita y le supo mal tirarlos, así que me los dio. me dijo que incluían las palomitas y refrescos además hace mucho que no voy al cine y quiero que vengas conmigo-comento Saitama como si no fuese la mayor cosa aunque por dentro, muy dentro, estaba contento que el rubio viniera con el.

-hace mucho que no voy al cine también maestro... es un honor acompañarle-el ciborg sintió su core aumentar sus fluctuaciones y aumentar su temperatura corporal al ver que su maestro lo consideraba.

-venga ya, que llegaremos tarde-sin mucha prisa empezaron a trotar juntos para ir al cinema.

...

"Mundo cinema" era de los pocos locales supervivientes ante los desastres de los Kanjis. a pensar que no era muy concurrido por las pocas funciones que ofrecía lograba solventarse porque es de las pocos lugares de entretenimiento que quedaban. la alfombra color rojo quemado les daba la bienvenida así también el aroma de las palomitas que hizo agua la boca a Saitama. el duo estaba de pie viendo la cartelera ignorando la gente que se detenia nada mas para abuchear al calvo y recibir una amenazadora mirada por parte del heroe clase S.

-pues... no hay nada que llame la atencion.-  
-le parece "Melvin y los Hamsters"-  
-neeeh-el calvo rechazo definitivamente esa película. eran unas ratas cantando que le recordaban sutilmente a cierto pelirrojo, ese día no quería pensar en el.  
-¿Undertale?-  
-hoy no, ¿que te parece la de "Congelado"?-ofrecio Saitama.  
-escuche que esa pelicula no es muy buena, solo esta sobrevalorada-  
-ooh, esta bien... y esa... ¿"enredo"? cielos, hoy solo tienen películas infantiles, con razón su novio la dejo plantada-  
-me parece bien, está basada en un cuento antiguo-  
-andando pues-el dúo fue hasta cajas para canjear las tarjetas por los boletos con la película solicitada.

oh sorpresa, no solo tenían la oportunidad de ver una película gratuita sino también la opción de pasar a la sala VIP porque sus tarjetas se los permitían, aceptaron sin pensarlo, nunca habían estado en el lado "elite" de un cinema y al parecer les quedaban otras 3 oportunidades mas para asistir en cada una.

al ir a la dulcería, se llevaron otra grata sorpresa. en sus tarjetas plásticas tenían de promoción paquetes que incluían palomitas ilimitadas, refresco grande y 2 golosinas a su elección. ambos chicos se sonrieron cómplices y aceptaron la oferta ¿cómo hacerlo? cargados de botana se dirigieron a la sala "Elite" que expondría la película y era un mundo completamente diferente. los asientos de cuero eran acolchonados y suaves a diferencia de los rechinantes asientos de las salas estándar. había mucho menos bancas para favorecer la privacidad y el clima era perfecto, fresco como una mañana dominical. sin pensarla mas, tomaron sus lugares y esperaron a que empezara la funcion.

todo trascurria con naturalidad. la pelicula trataba de una chica rubia de largo cabello que se la pasado encerrada en una casa por la sobreproteccion de su padre y su sueño era salir conocer el mundo y quien mejor guía que un ladrón que entro a robar su casa y a cambio de no delatarlo, le llevaría a la ciudad mas próxima.

 _totalmente normal._

ocasionalmente el dúo hacían pequeños comentarios sobre la pelicula y emitian pequeñas risas cómodas al coincidir con algunas ideas, todo calmado hasta que sale una de las tantas escenas donde los personajes cantan y esto movió a ambos héroes.

la chica protagonista estaba mirando las luces de la calle mientras caminaba en la oscuridad, se había separado de su compañero de viaje por razones estúpidas y se sentía perdida en muchas formas.

 ** _-All those days watching from the windows_**

 ** _All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been_**-esto movió el cerebro de Genos, sus emociones se vieron conectadas con la canción. ha estado encerrado en sus emociones de venganza y rencor que se habia olvidado del mundo quedandose ciego pero ahora...

 ** _-Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here, suddenly I see  
Standing here, it's all so clear  
I'm where I am meant to be_-**ya habia perdido importancia, disfrutaba mas de su vida siendo heroe y cantante, solo se debia a una persona y estaba justo a su lado. su core empezo a aumentar sus pulsaciones obligándolo a bajar la mirada por la bruma de sus emociones.

- ** _And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted_-** antes veia todo banal, sin importancia incluso la vida del doctor Kuseno pero ahora, no solo lo visita con regularidad para saber como estaba, tambien en como veia a las personas, el cielo incluso el ondear del agua lucia diferente.

 _- **All at once everything looks different**  
 **Now that I see you**_ **-p** or inercia voltea a ver a Saitama que no se había percatado de la intensa mirada que Genos le dedicaba, tan cargada de tantas emociones. sin querer de su boca, salio un suspiro tierno y ladeo la cabeza con suavidad. la luz del cine tan escaza y tenue aumentaba el atractivo de las relajadas facciones del mayor. su piel de tenue brillo y esos ojos color chocolate.

-maestro...-

- ** _All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were-_** Saitama también estaba con sus propios demonios

la letra de esa melodia le hacia pensar cosas que no debía pero extrañamente lo hacia sentir... vivo. siempre pensó que su único objetivo en la vida seria ser un bueno para nada y vencer enemigos poderosos pero ahora. la escena de la pelicula enfoca al chico ladron que caminaba apesadumbrado por las calles cantando cual ridículo.

 _ **-Now she's here shining in the starlight**  
 **Now she's here, suddenly I know**  
 **If she's here it's crystal clear**  
 **I'm where I'm meant to go-**._ tenia un nuevo propósito, nuevos amigos hasta su cuenta bancaria lo agradecia pero sobre todo. sin virar su cabeza mira a donde esta Genos, el cual esta cabiz bajo y sintio su ritmo cardiaco aumentar cuando vio la mirada del ciborg hacia su persona.

 ** _=And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new=_**no podia ser ¿oh si? era la misma mirada que le habia dado al adicto al rojo de la banda "chingan Chicos" o algo asi. Saitama se sentia abrumado por el menor y lejos de molestarse o asquearse, se sentía... bien y para que negarlo, algo de pánico. sintió su ritmo cardiaco aumentar al notar el precioso brillo en los ojos de Genos, nadie le había visto así antes, ni siquiera Fubuki que solía coquetear con el.

¿desde cuando le parecían los ojos de Genos tan bonitos? y mas con ese brillo.

 _- **And it's warm and real and bright**  
 **And the world has somehow shifted**  
 **All at once, everything is different-**_ los personajes de la película se encuentran y empiezan a cantar juntos felices de volverse a ver mientras en la vida real. Saitama se preguntaba si podía ver ese brillo mas de cerca, se molesto un poco al ver que Genos solo entre cierra los ojos ocultando dicho anhelo del calvo y opta por acercarse mas tomando del mentón al rubio para obligarle a mirarle, no puede evitar sonreír al ver que ese hermoso brillo aumento así como su respiración sin darse cuenta y muy despacio Saitama se acerca mas al rostro del Ciborg mientras el mencionado...

 **- _Now that I see you  
Now that I see you-_**

se deba cuenta que estaba enamorado de su maestro.

estúpidamente enamorado de Saitama.

.-.-.-.-.-.

bieeen perdón por cortar el rollo aqui pero tengo que trabajar owo el internet no se paga solo XD jajaja

este capitulo es el mas tierno y bello de todos auuww al fin Genos se dio cuenta sus sentimientos :)

y Saitama-sensei no le es taaaan Indiferente ¿o si?

jejeje agradezco a ustedes lectores por las canciones sugeridas, ya vere como usarlas, hubo una que me gusto para este fick, pero ya sabrán después cual es. les vere después, no me maten owo por ultimo, aclaro que ninguna de las canciones utilizadas me pertenecen, son de sus creadores correspondientes, ya lo habia dicho desde el principio pero mas vale volverlo hacer

*Crow suele llamar a si a Aion en la serie, tengo entendido que es dirigido a las personas que no pueden hablar sin dejar de posar por su propia naturaleza, no recuerdo bien.


	11. Track 10 Reboot (3 parte)

contestando Reviews

nunca imagine que llegaria a tantos en mi vida owo me da tanta emocion que este fick sea tan aceptado x3 en fin, sera mejor que empieze:

 **Valeria Yapura** : te debo respuestas xP me alegro que te este gustando este proyecto tan hermoso, sniff me emociona owo creeme he tratado de mantener las esencias de los personajes intactas pero a veces me pierdo xP gracias por tu animo. sobre Metal Bat, me diste una idea, es algo pequeño pero equilibrara las cosas. no te dire que es porque seria spoilarte.  
sobre los Shings tuve un largo proceso mental sobre quien seria el mejor rival para Saitama, hice bastantes escenarios y analize cada detalle y todos encajaban bien en una partecita en Genos y me detuve a pensar, y si fuese alguien opuesto a Saitama? ahi es donde elegi a Crow como puedes notar. peroooo te dare una pista. apesar de que nuestro Waifu favorito tenga una absoluta devocion hacia Saitama, es un ciborg y lo que tu quieras sigue siendo humano.

 **lina010** : los celos de Saitama son divertidos asi como sus enojos no pude evitar añadirlos XD y esta ocasion sera unos niveles un poquito mas arriba de lo esperado whahahaahahaha

 **ivi-chani** : lo has captado bien y te felicito. me parece muy desequilibrado que Saitama se lleve todo sin mover ni un pulgar y Genos tenga que pagar los platos rotos, ademas, el chico no esta hecho de Hierro puramente, tiene un cerebro puramente humano, supongo que con esto ya te doy una idea de lo que ocurrira luego owo.

 **cat empress** tu apoyalo. es valido en este Fick jejeje,

 **mary-animeangel** querida eres de las pocas que apoya una pareja alterna y aprecio que lo hagas. por orden a tus Reviews (que aprecio con tooodas mis arterias coronarias) sobre el Doc, sip, me inspire en mi padre para eso y un dia me dijo que sacaria a punta de escopeta a mi novio (si el chico que me gusta me hiciera caso T.T) jeje es una monada. en anime Show by Rock si es muy tierno y todo, pero me gusto mucho mas esta banda que la protagonica porque tiene una meta fija y se apoyan unos a los otros. las chicas son muy amigas y todo pero ante cualquier cosa, se quiebran. y quise sacerles mas provecho a estos locos que me recuerdan a mis amigos XD. si crees que amai es un acosador, faltan otros dos a menor relevancia en este fick pero los veras muy seguidos en unos oneshots especiales owo que subire hoy junto a este cap. te aseguro con mi corazon en la mano, que no sera asi de sencillo el Saigenos y creo que este capitulo te ayudara a captar para donde ira la historia. a mi tampoco me gusta mucho la idea de que Sai no haga nada por cuidar a Genos y este ultimo siempre termine en el olvido (muchos de los ficks que leo asi son) y sip te diste cuenta de los roles: Aion y Rom son Semes mientras Crow y Yaiba son Ukes aunque en lo personal, pienso que Aion puede ser Suke xD

y me faltan muchos mas pero no quiero entretenerlos mucho, ojala les guste este cap c:

-.-.-.-.-.

era la tercera noche cuando la luna brillaba hermosamente en el cielo despejado en la noche de madrugada, exactamente a las 2 am. el viento llevaba con suave alegría unas notas musicales, mas exactos los acordes de una guitarra, que provenían del tejado de un edificio muy particular en la casi devastada ciudad Z.

la melodía era dulce y alegre pero cargada de sentimientos muy profundos que no antojaba interrumpir por ningún motivo incluso la naturaleza parecía callada por la impresión disfrutando de la sinfonia.

- **Conozco más, y más yo ví**  
 **del mundo el interés perdí**  
 **Errante andar, pasión fugaz**  
 **se terminó, no existe más**  
 **gritar, correr**  
 **saltar, volar**  
 **esa emoción, es de olvidar-** el ciborg cantaba con mucho cariño y una sonrisa planteada en sus labios. sus dedos acariciaban las cuerdas mientras seguía con su core dando leves ondas de radiación que armonizaban con su mente.

- **Yo creí, lo que viví**  
 **era la verdad**  
 **puedo ver**  
 **que aquí a tu lado**  
todo es realidad...- en su vida creyo que cantaria ese tipo de letras pero su mente se lo exigia o se volveria loco si no lo hacia. nunca se imagino que terminaria enamorándose de su maestro y ¿como no hacerlo? era el humano mas maravilloso que conocia, no, del mundo.

le ha enseñado tantas cosas, le ha mostrado un mundo lejos de las batallas suicidas, gracias a el, el habia aprendido a cantar, a ser mas humano de lo que antes era y no le apetecia volver a ser ese individuo nunca mas. aumento los acordes de su guitarra y exclamo a viva voz sin pena mientras el recuerdo de esa tarde en el cine le llenaba de jubilo.

 _estaban a punto de besarse cuando el celular de Genos suena interrumpiendo el momento y algunas personas gruñeron molestas por el sonido del aparato incluyendo a_ _Saitama porque el tiembre del celular era la cancion principal de la banda carmesi "Falling Roses" y la_ _voz de Crow se hacia presente. el rubio heroe se aleja contestando el aparato y_ _sale de la sala dejando a su maestro en la sala._

 _-habla Genos-estaba molesto por la interrupcion pero logro contenerse lo suficiente._

 _-habla el Agente Carter de la asociacion, se te pide que pases inmediatamente a una reunion con los nivel S_ -

 _-voy para alla-corto la llamada el ciborg y regresa al cinema para comunicarle_ _a su maestro lo ocurrido. el mayor lucia como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos y eso inquieto un poco al_ _rubio y sus recien reconocidos sentimientos hacia el mayor._

 _-maestro. es la asociacion. piden mi presencia urgentemente en la torre-_

 _-oh esta bien-respondio sin dejar de ver la pantalla._

 _-disculpe por haber_ _arruinado nuestra salida maestro-bajo la mirada avergonzado por dicha situacion. antes le importaba la opinion del_ _mayor en todo momento, ahora ese sentimiento se habia multiplicado._

- _no te preocupes. te veo en casa-le despide el mayor con una sonrisa calma y le brindole seguridad al rubio._ _con una leve reverencia, se aleja del sitio sintiéndose liberado parcialmente_

 **-te quiero... te quiero... no lo dudes... te quiero-** Genos se apoya en su guitarra con un suspiro suave y la sonrisa mas dulce que nadie tenia la dicha de ver. de no haber sido por la llamada de la asociación, se habrían besado. sus pensamientos le hacen soñar maravillas de los momentos futuros cuando sean novios: podían adoptar hijos incluso pedirle al Doctor que le adaptara un cuerpo femenino si su maestro deseaba hijos genéticos. últimamente su segundo padre se estaba juntando mucho con el doctor Genus, según el, es un buen tipo solo mal encaminado. sobre el dinero no habría problema, le sobraba. podían ser un dúo de héroes, no, una pareja heroica tanto en su hogar como para la ciudades. su mente estaba haciéndole volar muy alto hasta que una duda salta a su mente.

 _¿que seguía ahora?_

el no olvidaba que su maestro no le "van" los hombres pero técnicamente el es un ciborg asi que no contaba mucho en realidad, viéndolo desde esa perspectiva positiva tenia oportunidad con el, sino, el mismo buscaría como Ganarse el afecto romantico de su maestro, su corazon, no, la mente de su maestro. porque la mente es mas fuerte que otra cosa. según leyó en un foro de internet.

 _¿como lo haría?_

se quedo viendo a la ciudad nocturna con duda. aun era pronto para declararse a su maestro y queria que fuera especial. nada de pateticos arrumacos o cenas costosas algo mas personal, algo mas... entonces una idea pasa por su cabeza al ver el suave tintinear de las luces de la ciudad, rapidamente su mirada pasa a su guitarra "Golden Justice" bautizada asi cortesia del pelirrojo. claro ahora sabia cantar por tanto, escribir canciones. una cancion de amor para su maestro, la mejor de todas.

con una sonrisa motivada, toma su libreta y empieza a escribir un sin fin de ideas, tenia que ser una oda para su maestro por ser héroe y también declarase como su enamorado, no iba a importar cuantas noches se desvelara, iba a conseguirlo a como de lugar.

...

mientras Genos estaba en el techo escribiendo las múltiples ideas para la cancion con solo la compañía de la luna y su leve luz, dejándose llevar por primera vez por una ilusion, un sueño. otras ideas se formulaban en la casa que compartía. en la oscuridad apenas despejada por la luz nocturna, el héroe mas fuerte del mundo no reconocido miraba la noche por la ventana sin salir de su futon, sentado perezosamente inusualmente serio. Vio a su lado la cama vacia y sospecho donde podia estar el ocupante de ella pero no le dio por levantarse y escucharle, no queria imaginarse que estaria cantando el rubio. Suspiro con pesar mientras frotaba sus dedos en el punte de la nariz, no podia hacerse el tonto respecto a los sentimientos de su alumno por el ¿que haria con ellos?, se sentia abrumado por ello y recordar le causaba leve asfixia...

 _no se molesto en voltear a ver a Genos cuando justifico el porque se iba según el, la asociación le llamo para_ _una reunión o quizá estaba encubriendo sus salidas con los mocosos. no le interesaba ya si el rubio le_ _mentía al respecto, al final lo sabia o no ademas no pensaba_ _perderse del final de la película. pasaron solo unos 45 minutos mas para que finalmente terminara incluso se quedo para ver_ _los créditos y encendieran completamente las luces, realmente no quería salir de ahi, sabia muy bien el porque, en el momento que diera unos_ pasos _fuera del local, sufriría un bombardeo de preguntas en su mente con lo casi ocurrido en esos asientos._

 _En su soledad empezó a desarrollar sin querer unas pequeñas voces. Al no tener a nadie mas que si mismo, esas vocecitas en su_ _cabeza eran su compañia. Solian darle consejos de que hacer o que cocinar ese dia y a_ _veces Saitama les repondia como si hubiera una persona normal formando un soliloquio pero habia dejado de oirlas_ _debido_ _que Genos empezó a_ _monopolizar su tiempo y su vida se volvio rutinaria asi_ _que no habia necesidad de acudir a ellas pero ahora, lo ocurrido en esos asientos_ _salia de su estandar de normalidad._

 _-disculpe Joven, hace rato que la función ha terminado-un joven de cabello castaño vestido de negro como_ _uniforme y un broche de plata como identificacion con su nombre que no le interesaba en leer. en fin le hablo con amabilidad con la_ _intensión que saliera de ahi, salio de su encierro mental y obedeció mansamente a_ _enfrentarse sea lo que sea._

 _cuando dio unos pasos hacia la calle, aquellas vocecitas se hicieron presentes, ecos de sus propios deseos y_ _frustraciones empezaron a hablar ansiosas por respuestas pero eran calladas porque Saitama empezó hacer soliloquios._

- _aaah... interesante película aunque con un final inesperado. quien diria que_ _el padre de la chica le cortaría el cabello y le sacaría los ojos al novio-muchas_ _personas a su lado le abuchearon porque les fastidio el final de la película. importándole poco camino de regreso a casa con las manos en los bolsillos._

- _¿en serio ese era un cuento infantil? vaya mente que tenían antes, los padres de antes debían estar locos_ _para leerle eso a sus hijos-siguió hablando y callando esas voces que parecían tornar_ _mas fuerza ante la soledad de la calle y los pocos transeúntes no se inmutaban de su presencia._

- _aunque tuvo un final feliz, a su modo. no creí posible que ellos se volverían a_ _encontrar después de todo, ella se había perdido y el novio termino como un_ _vagabundo ciego por las calles, supongo que en los cuentos todo eso es...-se calla de repente, por no ver por donde iba, su_ _cabeza choca contra un alambre amarrado a un poste de luz que sostenía un árbol torcido_ _haciéndole trastabillar y dar pasos hacia atrás, no sintió ningún dolor pero fue molesto_ _porque interrumpió el hilo de sus ideas._

- _viejo ¿a quien se le ocurre plantar un árbol en medio de la acera?-gruño molesto ante el ser incapaz de_ _hablar... hasta donde el sabe._

 _-*y a ti enamorarte de Genos*-se quedo en shock. se quedo quieto viendo el árbol que empezó a_ _balancearse con el viento de forma gentil. su voz interna aprovecho su distracción para hablar lo que no quería saber._

- _yo no...-_

 _-*claro que si, ¿que mas señales quieres? lo sigues en los conciertos, te_ _preocupas demasiado por el, te encanta oírlo cantar, detestas a toda persona que se le acerque*-_

- _te equivocas, yo solo quiero protegerlo, es mi alumno nada mas-se defendió el calvo pero sus ojos daban_ _un brillo inseguro de sus palabras, su ritmo cardíaco se incremento, sintió leves espasmos ¿que significaba_ _esto? miedo... ¿era miedo? hace tanto que no lo sentía que no sabia como era ¿porque? ¿porque_ _se sentia expuesto?_

 _-*¿a quien quieres engañar? quieres ser algo mas que eso, somos uno mismo_ _Saitama. se lo que que quieres y esto rebasa tu sueño de pelear contra alguien poderoso. quieres que Genos sea tu...*-_

 _-¡cállate, no lo digas!-Exclamo en voz alta saliendo de su mundo,_ _respiro con pesadez y se alejo de ahi antes de que otra cosa pasara por su_ _cabeza pero eso no fue suficiente. durante su carrera su mente insistia_ _una y otra vez._

 _*¿como te declararas?*_

 _-callate no digas mas-_

- _*¿crees que Genos le guste la idea de compartir el futon? despues de todo, tenemos el mal habito de_ _movernos mucho mientras dormimos*-_

 _-no me interesa-_

- _*¿como se sentirá la piel de nuestro Genos contra la nuestra? debe ser suave*-_

 _-¿que no entiendes? !cállate¡-_

 _entro a casa de un porrazo y busco distraerse con cualquier cosa lo que sea hasta que llegara el rubio e_ _interrumpiera su vocecita interna con su parloteo, logro conseguirlo con un_ _juego de solitario con unas viejas cartas que tenia guardadas cuando venían sus amigos a jugar pocket, mas de una_ _vez se preguntaba como es que alguien tan amable y casi inofensivo como Mumen era feroz competidor._

Pero su insistente vocecita interna tenia razón en algo, si estaba celoso de que Genos recibiera tanta atencion de otros !pero no porque le gustara! Esa otra razón mas personal.

 _-*¿a quien engañas? Es lo que tu mas quieres ¿acaso olvidaste lo de Sweet?*_ -ahi estaba otra vez fastidiando la vida. Apreto su puño enfandandose verdaderamente al recordar " _eso_ ", fue una mala sorpresa por parte del rubio. al dia siguiente en la televisión cuando su alumno salio de nuevo con la banda crios...

 _estaba leyendo sus mangas cómodamente en su sala de estar usando nada mas su_ _pantalón de pijama y una galleta en su boca. su alumno no estaba en ese rato, salio para ir con el_ _doctor Kuseno para refinar algunas cosas en su anatomia, nada fuera_ _de lo normal. dejo la television encendida con la esperanza de escuchar algun ataque_ _de Kanji nivel "ogro" pero apenas le hacia caso a las_ _noticias o eso era hasta que un reportaje le llama la atención._

 _-"en el mundo del espectáculo. el Actor y cantante Amai Mask, también héroe numero 1 en_ _la clase A confirmo su nuevo video musical con la participación especial de Genos, el héroe clase S_ _quien recientemente debuto como Cantante..."-hablo la chica encargada de espectáculos._

 _-¿Genos?-el calvo dejo de leer el manga y presto mayor atención a la noticia,_ _había varias fotos del hermoso rubio tanto como heroe o cantante, aveces solo y_ _otras acompañado por el pelirrojo o los 5 juntos. el calvo no sabia como sentirse, todo el mundo sabia de su talento menos el (en teoria) le dolia que Genos aun no le dijera y_ _continuara ocultándolo, se emocionaba porque podria escucharle mas y le causaba leve irritacion sobre compartir el talento de su alumno al_ _mundo pero se quedo impactado cuando pasaron un corto del nuevo video como parte de la noticia. jamas había visto a Genos tan... tan..._ _¿enamorado? y dejándose tocar de esa forma con ese presumido niño bonito. abrio la boca_ _sorprendido asi como sus ojos al ver como exudaba tanta sensualidad mientras cantaba y el peliazul_ _paseaba sus manos en el cuerpo de Genos. la sorpresa paso rápidamente a segundo_ _plano para trasformarse en ira, su miraba se oscureció, le dio la espalda a la television._

 _-el nuevo vídeo musical de Amai Mask es una bomba...-iba a castigar a Genos por su atrevimiento pensaba mientras se calzaba los zapatos pero se detuvo. su_ _alumno no era capaz de esas cosas por su cuenta, era muy inocente. se puso de pie dispuesto a salir de casa con un nuevo objetivo en mente._

-se lo merecia ¿como se atreve a meterse con un menor de edad?-

 _-*mira quien lo dice, tu estas enamorado de el. aunque el peliazul se lo busco ¿no crees que te excediste?*-_

-no, pienso que debí buscar un Kanji mas Grande-murmuro molesto al recordar. Saitama en el momento que piso el suelo de la calle, salio corriendo por las calles, carreteras, ciudades hasta dar un Monstruo, agarrarlo y llevarselo a la fuerza, le fue fácil dar con el apartamento donde vivia el actor y estrellar al kanji contra el edificio con tal fuerza que destruyo el edificio hasta dejar solo escombros.

en las noticias tomaron que el kanji era muy estúpido que no supo como aterrizar y el héroe Amai esta en la sala de terapia intensiva siendo cuidado por "Metal Bat" que alegaba que lo hacia porque su hermanita era fan del imbécil y le pidió que lo cuidara.*

 _-*dejando eso de lado. ¿cuando le pediremos a Genos que sea nuestro?*-_

-desgraciado, te he dicho que no estoy interesado en el de esa forma-fastidiado de tratar con lo mismo con su mente.

 _-*mira hagamos un trato. déjame actuar y ya veraz si te gusta o estas enamorado de el. sino, dejamos esto de lado*-_

-¿si lo hago dejaras de fastidiar?-

- _*seguro*-_

-esta bien, si me lo propones de esa forma-suspiro resignado aunque de cierto modo interesado en lo que se avecinaba.

 _-*sera tu llave a la felicidad que tanto hemos buscado "Sai"*_ -en ese momento. sus palabras solo se volvieron eco en su cabeza y todo nuevamente quedo en silencio. ya mas relajado, Saitama mira el cielo nocturno con mayor tranquilidad, se dejaría llevar por sus emociones recién renovadas y ardientes de manifestarse y solo tenia una pregunta en su cabeza.

 _¿Como terminaría todo eso?_

al dia siguiente junto con los consecuentes se convirtieron en una guerra campal y silenciosa por la atención del rubio entre Saitama y Crow.

 ** _Anywhere you want to go Anything you need to know._**  
 ** _All the best in life._**  
 ** _I want to get it for you Lately._**  
 ** _I just feel so fine I imagine that._**

 ** _you're mine In my world you're gold._**

 ** _I only want to protect you**_**

-¡Genos!-

-Crow ¿que haces aquí?-el rubio no se inmuto mucho por la presencia del vocalista frente a su casa, ya era algo normal que el los visitara por lo menos unas 3 veces en el dia. el pelirrojo sonreía tan desvergonzado como siempre ante la mirada tan neutra pero tranquila del rubio. la casa de Saitama todo trascurría normal y tranquilo, el mayor veía la televisión sin mucha atención mientras el rubio cocinaba la cena, haría arroz tekiyaki (?) por solicitud del héroe mas poderoso del mundo o eso hacia hasta que escucho un golpeteo insistente en la puerta.

-¿pasa algo? ¿volviste a echar demasiado jabón a la lavadora?-recordaba ese dia, literalmente la lavandería y el cuarto de Rom terminaron llenos de espuma y agua, costo mucho quitar todo y mas que se secara sin dañar los electrodomésticos y documentos importantes de Rom para su otro trabajo. Crow estuvo varias horas en urgencias acompañado Genos para su buena suerte el resto de la banda no los dejaron pasar por escandalosos.

-no, esta vez no. me preguntaba si me regalabas algo de azúcar. se me termino y los idiotas no regresan aun con el mandado-le mostró la tacita de medida dándole crédito a sus palabras. Genos la tomo e hizo un gesto Crow que lo siguiera dentro de la casa.

-esta bien- Saitama se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo iba a su casa por cualquier cosa solo para ver al rubio aunque tenían menos de 2 horas de haber estado con el pero eso no era suficiente.

-oi Genos... ¿sabes como se hace el caramelo?-pregunto como si no fuese la mayor cosa.

-¿Que planeas hacer Crow?-

-este... quiero hacer un flan pero no se me da bien... siempre queda como algo asqueroso sacado de una película de terror... ¿te molestaría enseñarme?-

-estoy ocupado ahora y no quiero importunar al maestro-el calvo mayor Gruño molesto sabia que pelirrojo buscaba pasar mas tiempo con el pero lo peor de todo.

-entonces vamos a nuestro departamento para no molestar a tu maestro asi tambien te llevas una porción para ustedes- sabia donde golpear para que el rubio cediera y se fuera por un par de minutos con el.

desde entonces, el héroe mas fuerte del mundo empezó a detestar los flanes.

...

-¡Genos! ¿a donde vas?-el duo fue abordado por el mas bajo de los ShingancrimsonZ. llevaba unas cuantas bolsas pequeñas en sus manos y a unos metros venia el restro de la banda. venían de hacer sus compras al parecer.

-voy a la asociación de héroes, al parecer quieren discutir conmigo algo sobre mis nuevas habilidades-

-yo voy por los canapes-respondió Saitama rascándose el oído. Crow pudo entender a lo que se refería. cuando estaban en publico o frente a su maestro, el rubio optaba por referir a su don de canto como una habilidad recién adquirida. Saitama también estaba a su lado mirándole receloso ocultándolo con su actitud despreocupada, solo esperaba pacientemente que el rubio despechara al vocalista para irse.

-aaah... ¿tardaran mucho?-pregunto como niño pequeño.

-si-

-no-ambos respondieron a la vez. el rubio miro extrañado a su maestro.

-¿no recuerdas Genos? hoy es la venta nocturna en una de las tiendas de Ciudad H y no planeo perdérmela-

-es verdad, discúlpeme maestro por mi falta-miro el piso claramente avergonzado de su falta de atención sin querer provocando una mirada reprobatoria por parte del pelirrojo. cuando le podía importar la mirada asesina del menor. tomo a Genos de la mano y lo alejo del vocalista.

-bah, no importa, andando ya-empezaron a caminar. Saitama se sentia tan bien estar nuevamente solos sin interrupciones aunque fueran por poco tiempo que no se percato del sonrojo que habia en el rostro de Genos pero si de la sonrisa tan dulce que le dedico.

su corazón dio un brinco de felicidad en ese momento y se propuso estar mas momentos asi

...

su guerra fría eran marcadas en pequeñas batallas en las cuales Crow Ganaba con astucia y monerías y otros que Saitama usaba su posición como maestro para obtener la atención exclusivamente para el. incluso podían decirse que estaban parejos en cuanto a eso hasta una noche...

-¡maestro! ¡su futon!-

-aah, se mojo-una lluvia torrencial les sorprendió esa noche mientras cenaban y por desgracia el futon del mayor que estaba mas cerca de la ventana se empapo demasiado que incluso Genos con su habilidad con el fuego tardaría en secar. ahora el dúo pensaba que hacer al respecto mientras limpiaban el desastre ocasionado por la lluvia. hasta que Genos con su usual devoción hablo.

-maestro puede usar mi Futon no me importa dormir en el suelo. pero no sera suficiente para el descanso del maestro (susurro) permitame ir a comprarle uno, si llego a fallar continué usando el mio, yo puedo pedirle a los ShingancrimsonZ que me presten uno, incluso...-hablaba demasiado rapido por todas las ideas fluidas que llegaban a su cabeza mareando a Saitama pero cuando logro procesar lo que decia.

-!olvídate de eso inmediatamente!-Saitama exclamo ante la idea de que Genos fuera a la casa de los músicos y se quedara a solas con el pelirrojo. El niñato era muy directo con sus pretensiones a su parecer, podia convencer a Genos a hacer "cositas" como la ultima vez, aunque Genos le dijo era para ayudarle a coser unas prendas que estúpidamente había roto y para su mala suerte eran de Aion.

-compartiremos el espacio-

-pero maestro-

-sin peros, anda vamos a dormir-corto el calvo la idea. se sintió amenazado ante la idea de que Genos saliera de casa sin el, razón por la cual no habia razonado mucho en su propuesta hasta segundos después pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

 _eso y no quería hacerlo_

-ademas, esta lloviendo a cantaros. No se si los ciborgs se enferman o algo. Preferiría que no te arriesgaras-hablo mas tranquilo sorprendiendo al menor mientras sacaba su pijama y la del rubio.

-gracias por preocuparse por mi maestro- ahí estaba, una hermosa sonrisa por parte del rubio llena de ternura y agradecimiento. Por su parte, se sentía contento al ver esa mirada y mas porque la provoco el. Sacudió su cabeza con insistencia, se fue al baño a cepillarse los dientes, vestirse y reflexionar un poco de sus acciones de los últimos dias.

pasaba mas tiempo con el ciborg, bueno, mas de lo normal. a donde fueran, iban los dos, siempre cerca uno del otro, llego a incluso a acompañarlo con el Dr. Kuseno. El anciano se quedo algo desilusionado, pensó que Saitama seria mas impresionante pero si se gano la devoción de su "hijo" debió ser por algo muy impresionante.

escupió la pasta dental mientras se miraba en el espejo y apoyo su frente en el espejo mirándose con seriedad. no pudo evitar notar que incluso empezaron a cocinar juntos, a veces, demasiado juntos con leves e inofensivos roces de manos cuando de pasaban los ingredientes.

Habia sutiles roces cuando pasaban uno con el otro, caricias tan ligeras que seguramente en otro tiempo no lo notaria. Ahora sentía sus manos sudar un poco al tocarle, incluso la ansiedad por hacerlo.  
empezaron a compartir los alimentos como lo haria una pareja de amantes con la excusa de ahorrarse el agua en lavar platos, ante esa lógica, Genos no le vio nada malo. pero dormir juntos en la misma cama era otro nivel. pero lejos de molestarse, que le causara pesar, le trascurria nerviosismo por las venas y ansiedad por hacerlo.

-supongo que yo...-

-!Maestro ya esta lista la cama!-

-oh. voy en seguida-termino de asearse y dejo que las cosas continuaran fluyendo con naturalidad ya liderara con las consecuencias de sus acciones. al salir vio las luces apagadas apenas iluminadas por los relámpagos de la tormenta. se acerco a la sala y vio la cama pulcramente hecha y Genos ya usando su Pijama color gris con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas. su mente le jugo una broma sobre su aspecto, si así se ponía con algo tan inofensivo como dormir juntos como se podría cuando empezaran a hacer cosas de adultos. se dio una bofetada mental, estaba dejando que sus pensamientos se elevaran demasiado y no parecian detenerse. ¿realmente queria que se detuvieran?

se vieron mutuamente un rato esperando a quien entrara primero. ante la indecisión de ambos, Saitama se acuesta y mira el techo tratando de ignorar a su compañero que se acurruca a su lado cada quien encerrado en su mente que gracias al cielo la cama era un poco mas grande que la de Saitama así evitaron contacto innecesario pero la tensión era palpable a simple vista.

paso poco tiempo cuando se empezaron a relajar verdaderamente dándose la espalda ignorando que estaba el otro. Genos dormitaba ligeramente, no podía bajar la guardia completamente temía hacer algo impropio como poner un pie encima de su maestro o pegarle aunque esto ultimo no le causaría daño real. se puso en alerta y entreabrió los ojos al sentir algo en su cabeza, una caricia gentil en su cuero cabelludo. sabia quien era, seria estúpido preguntar "quien" la pregunta correcta seria "porque" muchas dudas se empezaron a acumular sin poder entenderlas porque se encontraba entre el sueño y la vigía además las caricias no ayudaban en concentrarse en nada.

Saitama se preguntaba una y otra vez porque hacia eso pero su necesidad de tocarle era mas fuerte que su sentido común. nota a genos moverse y teme que haya hecho algo malo pero solo este voltea, se acerca de a poquito y pone su mano en la espalda del mayor imitando sus acciones, unas tiernas caricias en su espalda. el calvo siente su corazón latir con frenesi por la emoción de sentirse correspondido. una sonrisa autentica brota de sus labios, se acerca a Genos abrazándole débilmente continuando con sus mimos ahora que ambos estaban parcialmente conscientes de sus acciones. en esa habitación el silencio, facilitaba tanto que se escuchara el frenético latido del corazón de Saitama (quien temía que se detuviera, hacia tanto que no latía así) y el ronroneo armónico del core de Genos, incluso había débiles destellos de color azul escondidos por la cobija. se percibían muchas cosas en esa burbuja: ilusion, contraridad, cariño y un poco de miedo, como adolescentes inocentes asustados de hacer cosas "malas"

-Sa... Saitama...-sin evitarlo, el rubio susurro con mucho cariño el nombre del heroe Clase B. dios, eso dio un vuelco en su pecho. su nombre se oia tan bien si lo decía Genos. a diferencia de otros incluso de sus padres, parecía que su nombre era un insulto para la humanidad pero si lo decía el, parecía que sonaba seguro en sus labios.

sin evitarlo mas, sonríe y abraza completamente a su alumno acunándolo en su cuerpo sin dejar de acariciar su cabello. para que mentirse por mas tiempo, su mente tenia razón. estaba enamorado de ese niño rubio y molesto pero que le habia dado algo que nadie mas.

 _esperanzas_.

Saitama entreabrió los ojos con una decisión tomada.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron 3 días desde la mejor noche de su vida. ahora estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer. su maestro salió a jugar videojuegos a la morada de King y tardaría un rato en regresar por lo tanto la casa seria suya por un par de horas dándole oportunidad de arreglar todo para declarársele.

desde que compartieron esas caricias, Genos portaba la más dulce y soñadora de las sonrisas y no daba razon del por qué. los ShingacrimsonZs estaban fascinados con ella, no les importaba la razon, les gustaba verle sonreír de aquella forma y Crow aumentaba mas sus esfuerzos para mantenerla. la gente la ciudad se sentía encandilada al verle pasar incluso los kanji que le retaban se sentían cohibidos antes de morir a manos del ciborg.

mas que un "Demon Cyborg" era un "ángel cibernético" y estaban considerando fervientemente cambiarle el nombre.

eran las 6 de la tarde del jueves la casa ya estaba impecablemente limpia con aroma fresco solo contraponiéndose con la fragancia de la comida casera. Genos mientras cocinaba el platillo favorito de Saitama: udon. repasaba la letra que escribió para su maestro.

- **Solo necesito una mirada para sentirme libre como si tuviese alas...**  
 **Cada mañana imaginaba un beso tuyo en mi mejilla**  
 **pero lloraba por que todo era mentira.**  
 **no me pidas que te abandone por que no lo haré.**  
 **mejor pídeme que salve el mundo por que lo conseguiré**  
 **eres mi todo y yo todo lo doy por ti _Sensei_ -**

recordaba todas las horas invertidas mientras componía esa canción y la melodía de la misma. se gasto 5 cuadernos en ideas y bocetos de su canción. pero poco a poco y con ayuda de un diccionario fue tornando forma. sonrió para si mismo con orgullo mientras seguía cantando seguro de sus sentimientos mientras sacaba las verduras y las picaba con pulcritud.

- **Déjame ser el héroe de esta ilusión**  
 **cuidare de ti, ya tienes todo de mi.**  
 **aun en la distancia entre los dos.**  
 **creéare un mundo donde estemos tú y yo.**  
 **solo tú y yo-**

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos al recitarla, varias emociones revoloteaban en su cerebro y su core también enviaba esas vibraciones tantas que no lograba procesarlo. Se sentía feliz, dichoso, frustrado o asustado.

- **puedo llegar hasta donde quieras por un beso.**  
 **cruzar todo un infierno, permanecer ileso.**  
 **vivir una aventura solo por ti.**  
 **sacar la fuerza donde no la tengo para llegar hasta aquí-** tuvo que recurrir a sus memorias con su maestro para escribirla. todas sus aventuras, todo su entusiasmo para vencer enemigos y ser reconocido por el único humano que valía la pena admirar con tanta devoción que solo el lograba hacer.

eso hacía que lograra levantarse todas las mañanas.

 **-sigo pensando que me esperas.**  
 **soñando que me quieras.**  
 **deseando estar contigo de alguna manera.**  
 **eres el primero que me dejó sin palabras.**  
 **que me enamora locamente cuando habla**  
 **y es que ya no tengo mucho más que decir.**  
 **que solo debo estar contigo para poder ser feliz**  
 **que si te separas se me para el tiempo**  
 **que si no te encuentro yo te busco hasta que me falte el aliento** -

impregno todas sus sueños recién revividos en aquellas letras. sus esperanzas de tener una vida compartida como pareja con el calvo sin importar nada mas, la ilusion de saberse correspondido. termino de cocinar y de cantar con un suave susurro brotando de sus labios. se asegura de dejar todo en orden y prosigue a ir al baño a arreglarse y ponerse ropa mas acorde a ese dia. como no sabia que ponerse, acudió a su blog personal donde sus fanaticas le dejaban muchas opciones para su vestido como parte de sus fantasías o sugerencias en sus próximas presentaciones en vivo. algunas ideas eran buenas otras realmente le causaron un leve escalofrió por la columna vertebral y opto por el conjunto de una chica de cabello rosa muy familiar para él. constaba de una camisa sin mangas negra casi parecía de cuero con un pantalón de mezclilla azul naval y botas con hebillas metálicas era algo sencillo pero elegante casi combinaba para estar con los chicos carmesí como para estar con su maestro. al final de la imagen venia un escrito.

-" _querido se que el conjunto de ropa es importante pero recuerda que debes poner su corazón en mano cuando hables para hacer una fantástica combinación..."-_

pero lo ultimo le dejo algo turbado.

 _-"... solo espero que lo superes_ "-

.-.-..-.

Saitama regreso a casa despues de una divertida tarde de videojuegos junto a King y Fubuki. le hubiese gustado que Genos fuera pero el menor le dijo que tenia cosas que hacer y lo esperaria en casa. el calvo por alguna razon, tenia un presentimiento de ello pero por el momento se haría el idiota de siempre. cuando entro, persivio el delisioso aroma de su platillo favorito, su estomago rugió con insistencia ante tal aroma. sin evitarlo, se dirige a la cocina y abre la olla con los alimentos para deleitarse la vista. Saitama no negaba que le fascinaba la comida de Genos sin prolongarlo mas, toma una cuchara y come un poco. sintio que se derretia ante el sabor tan exiquisito, sabia diferente, tenia algo diferente.

 _cariño_

fue la primera palabra que le llego a la cabeza, vuelve a tapar la olla. quedandose quieto y algo turbado por su pensamiento pestañea un poco. continuaria inmovil ahi si no fuese por Genos que empezo a llamarlo.

-ah, Maestro. bienvenido a casa-no pudo evitar suspirar discretamente. ahi estaba esa hermosa sonrisa. Noto de inmediato el vestuario y las pocas ganas de salir del rubio, sentia que su presentimiento crecia mas para volverse confirmacion

-en un momento le sirvo maestro, si gusta pasar a la mesa-invito el rubio lo mas calmo que podia aparentar. Decir que estaba nervioso era poco. El mayor afirmo marchandose de ahi.  
Genos se quedo solo en la cocina mientras tomaba valor para lo que iba a hacer. Prosiguio a preparar los platos mientras repasaba con cuidado sus palabras, pudo notar el aumento de la actividad cerebral y de su nucleo al 25% mas de lo usual, un ardor molesto paso por su garganta, admitia que tenia un poco de miedo de estropearlo pero lo haria valia la pena.

Una vez lista la comida, la puso en una bandeja y sintiendose mas seguro de sus futuras acciones. Se dirije a la pequeña mesa pulcramente arreglada y cerca de ahi Saitama estaba tomando un poco de agua viendo el paisaje por la ventana entre abierta.

-esa nube tiene forma de conejo-  
-maestro, ya esta listo-el rubio pone los platos de Udon en la mesa y toma asiento pulcramente esperando a ser acompañado por el mayor. Mismo que tardo ni perezoso, tomo asiento y empezo a comer iniciando con las verduras perfectamente cocinadas.

-!aah, esto esta delisioso! ¿como lo haces?-siguio comiendo alegremente. Una calidez recorrio su cuerpo metalico al escucharle y solo atino por sonreir.

-maestro, quisiera hablar algo importante con usted-  
-¿oh? ¿que es?-el calvo heroe dejo de comer y se concentro en el rubio.  
-yo...-de golpe baja la mirada, buscando seguridad apreto su pantalon con sus dedos. Sintio que la actividad de su Core aumentaba y un poco de vapor se le escapaba del cuerpo. Sin evitarlo suspiro con pesadez y trago saliva duramente pero no podia callarse mas, era tortuoso.

-estoy enamorado de usted Maestro Saitama-hablo firme y mirandole a los ojos. Un nada discreto sonrojo cubria sus mejillas y sus ojos lucian vidriosos algo raro porque se supone que no podian sufrir esos cambios por ser artificiales pero siendo Genos, nada en el era comun.

-no se cuando me atrevio a mirarlo mas que un amigo pero... me siento bien cuando estoy con usted. Me siento completo y lleno de vida aun siendo un ciborg. Idolatro cada pequeño detalle suyo, sus manias hasta su constumbre de babear cuando duerme, por sus enseñanzas tan nobles y su humilde forma de ser me tienen cautivado Maestro Saitama-el rubio dejo salir cada palabra que se habia guardado en su mente, cada una expresaba sin decirlo cariño y un profundo anhelo de ser correspondido y aumentaba su poder con la mas dulce de las miradas tan cargada de esperanza.

-le quiero Maestro Saitama-termino de hablar y volvio a ver el mayor, no supo en que instante bajo la mirada pero no queria perder ningun detalle de su maestro cuando le diera la respuesta.

 _-*¡Siiiiiii! ¡Ahi tienes Saitama! Es tuyo, ¡tomalo ya! ¡dile lo que piensas!*_ -exclamo su voz interna en el silencio de su mente. Saitama por su parte se quedo estatico y tranquilo ante aquella bonita confesion, tomo aire y suspiro mientras sonreia con suavidad dandole esperanzas a Genos.

-Genos yo... eres un ciborg desde los 15 años. Viviste sin muchas experiencias de la pubertad. es normal que confundas amor por admiración- hablo el mayor mirandole con inexpresiva calma.

-¿que?-  
-*¡¿que estas haciendo?!*-

-maestro, estoy seguro que mis sentimientos por usted son reales y no puramente fanaticos-defendio el rubio completamente dolido ante la duda de su maestro de sus sentimientos por el.

-Genos, hasta donde yo se. Nunca te has enamorado, nunca sentido esa clase de emociones desde que te volviste un ciborg y ahora que estas volviendolo a vivir...-

-¡que si estoy enamorado de usted Saitama!-defendio con rudeza el menor. Apreto su pantalon hasta rasgarlo cerrando los ojos no queriendo enfrentar al mayor por su arranque. Perdio los estribos, no lo soportaba porque su maestro dudaba de sus emociones eran reales. Sentia algo picandole los ojos. ¿que era eso? ¿porque su cuerpo temblaba tanto? ¿porque de repente se sentia tan pesado?

-Genos...-la mano de saitama tomo Gentilmente el rostro del rubio haciendolo estremecer. La mirada del calvo era amable y comprensiva casi podia ver la lastima hacia el.

 _No queria esa mirada, no la soportaba_

 _-_ eres mi mejor amigo y me duele verte asi pero asi son las cosas. No me van los hombres y no me molesta que a ti si. Pero quiero dejar algo muy en claro. Lo que paso entre nosotros perdoname que se haya malinterpretado no era mi intension confundirte pero si en el remoto caso de que fueran verdaderos...-

-si lo son-defendio debilmente el menor con un gemido ahogado, casi un hipido.

-no tengo ni tendré ningún interés de forma romántica ti Genos.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Este capitulo querida(os) lectores es un preludio...

*un comentario me llamo la atencion sobre la relacion de metal bat y Amai (segun el manga, este chico siempre le busca al peliazul) asi que ahi hay una leve insinuacion jejejeje.

** la cancion es "follow me" tema del Team Rose. Medio sosa pero me imagine a estos idiotas peleando con esta cancioncita xD


	12. track 11 Reboot (4 parte)

U _n mensaje me dijo: que me gane el grammi a la crueldad por el cap anterior, ojala no me vaya a ganar el oscar con esto..._

contestando Reviews ;D

Emdymion2.2 poco a poco te iras dando cuenta a donde se mueven las aguas. tranqui. tambien ame esa parte que lo manda al hospital. fue bello. aunn que linda de tu parte que te guste mi forma de escribir, se siente bonito (sniff) este bello capitulo solo me gusta una parte !unaaa! y no dire cual xD creeme a Sai lo estoy dejando ser, nada mas.

ivi-chani perdona que te haya festiado el dia y creo que lo volvere a hacer con este cap pero te gustara al final, creo yo. ademas, me gustan los finales felices pero que realmente se los hayan ganado, nada de pendejas tipo disney que nomas por ser emm... princesa ya chingo.

Valeria Yapura R-18 lo se, es devastador, te dire un secreto para que veas lo loca que estoy: esta basado en hechos reales. habra unas pequeñas modificaciones en el comportamiento de Crow pero aun asi esta dentro de su personalidad, respecto a tus altares, no los rompas, mejor vendelos antes de que alguien mas lea este fick nnU y creo que te volvere a complacer con lo de Amai y Bat. es un buen descanzo del conflicto amoroso principal xD

mary-animeangel me disculparas querida pero el AmaiXGenos no me llama la atencion pero me parecio ideal agregarlo para equilibrar las fuerzas entre los personajes: Crow y yaiba son dulces y entregados, Aion y ROm: apasionado, Saitama y ?: desinteresado pero realista, Amai y ?: acosador. por cierto faltan dos, uno saldrá en el siguiente capitulo y el otro mi otro fick. recuenda que los chicos renunciaron a Genos por Crow perooo eso no significa que permitan a terceros en la competencia XD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Genos era muchas cosas: un ciborg poderoso y un prodigio en las batallas, reconocido heroe clase S. Un artista con una hermosa voz y gran talento para la guitarra que participaba en una banda que estaba dando buenas criticas y prosperaba para bien pero detras de todo eso, ¿que estaba?

Un frágil muchacho que le habían roto el corazón de forma brutalmente amable. En medio de su soledad y shock mental solo cabía una pregunta.

 _¿Ahora que haria?_

Tenia 20 minutos Mirando sin comer su plato frió, el udon que cocino con tanto esmero para confesarse y la canción que había compuesto no tenia ningún significado en especial ahora. el mayor decidio salir a caminar para darle tiempo a solas y se recuperara.

Un gesto que no sabia como tomar. Si amable por darle su espacio o cruel por dejarle solo cuando se sentia tan quebrado.

Se sentia como ikaro, tanta era su felicidad de salir del laberinto que voló demasiado alto, acercándose del sol y cayo. Dejo que sus sueños crecieran, que la ilusión prosiguiera ¿en que estaba pensando en imaginar que seria correspondido por tal maravillosa persona?

Las palabras de Saitama aun hacia eco cruelmente en su cabeza.

 _"No tengo y ni tendré ningún interés romántico en ti Genos"_

El solo era un Ciborg que sabe cantar el cual tiene un maestro que cree que no sabe lo que son los sentimientos. Una vez mas sus palabras volvieron con fuerza antes de que se fuera a calle, frunció el seño con dolor.

 _-maestro ¿por qué cree que no se lo que son los sentimientos y como identificarlos?-pidió débilmente el chico rubio._

 _-Genos, no insistas-el calvo respondio firme pero amable._  
 _-por favor... necesito saber-continuo con su terquedad Genos sin mirarle, hablando en voz baja tratando de recuperarse del rechazo. Saitama sabia que su alumno seguiria insistiendo e incluso aria cosas muy estúpidas para obtener su respuesta. Suspiro con pesar y respondió mientras se dirigía a la puerta._

 _-eres un ciborg Genos, perdiste tu humanidad hace tanto como yo. Siendo yo un humano ordinario no puedo sentir mis propios sentimientos al 100% ¿que te hace pensar que tu si?-_

Sintió algo húmedo en sus manos. Miro extrañado eran trasparentes, algo viscoso pero con brillo azulado destacaba ¿que era eso? miro el techo por inercia, empezó a escanear buscando una gotera y arreglarla de inmediato pero no había rastro de humedad, entonces ¿de donde venia? volvió a sentirlo esta ocasión en sus mejillas por inercia se lleva los dedos para tocarse. era el mismo liquido claro y semiviscoso, mas ansioso se lleva ambas manos y se toca el borde de sus ojos, era el quien sacaba ese liquido...

 _estaba llorando._

hace tanto que no lo hacia y ahora sus lagrimas artificiales salen sin que el pudiera detenerlas. infantilmente intento limpiarlas y secarlas con las manos sin embargo eran demasiado poderosas para eso. en la oscuridad de la habitación su cuerpo empezó a temblar y sin evitarlo mas, se hace ovillo mientras se tapa el rostro dando gemidos ahogados llenos de dolor importándole poco que su ropa se manchara y arruinara.

 _su maestro no creía que sus sentimientos eran reales_. lloro con fuerza encogiéndose mas en si mismo mientras sus lagrimas artificiales salían con mayor libertad.

 _lo creía un ser incompleto y artificial._ incapaz de sentir, incapaz de amar. gimió con dolor importándole poco arañarse la cara, quizá eso ayudara a aliviar el dolor tan fuerte en su pecho. ¿como pudo dudar su maestro que no sentía nada? el no tenia un corazón humano real pero sufría en ese momento como si lo tuviera. lloro por varios minutos, ahogándose en sus gemidos y soledad. no había nadie, nadie que lo ayudara en ese momento.

jamas se había sentido tan solo.

en medio de su dolor mientras lloraba su mente procesaba muchas cosas. ¿que haría ahora? se quedo quieto un momento al analizar mejor las palabras de su maestro y su deplorable situacion. se incorpora un poco y fija su vista hacia la ventana completamente ausente mientras su mente seguia dandole vueltas a lo ocurrido ¿ y si le demostraba que sus sentimientos eran reales? no, el le dijo que nunca sentiría nada por el de forma romantica. sonrió con amargura pero un poco de esperanza había en sus ojos

 _¿Desde cuando el hacia caso a las instrucciones de su maestro?_

Genos es un ciborg poderoso pero un niño perdido en el fondo. extremadamente cabezota en todo lo que se propone hasta obtenerlo. en este caso, estaba decidido a demostrarle a su maestro que realmente le queria y estaba dispuesto a todo por el. empezó su plan de conquista iniciando principalmente darse un baño y arreglarse el rostro y tratar de ocultar todo rastro de dolor por el rechazo, posteriormente inicio su investigación de como seducir. varios blogs y paginas de internet daban buenas ideas como preguntar por su dia, interesarse en sus cosas, lucir mas atractivo para el, detalles que le gustaran incluso una de las chicas sugirió a otra usar drogas para amarrarlo a su sótano y tenerlo para el. Genos le pareció exagerado, no queria que su maestro lo quisiera a la fuerza por eso, se esforzaría en gustarle. ese fue su error, fue muy estúpido de su parte declararsele de forma directa sin detenerse a pensar si su maestro correspondería, no volvería a cometer el mismo error.

 _le demostraría que su cariño es real, mordería la manzana si el lo pidiera*_

...

En las solitarias calles de la destrozada ciudad Z. Un hombre joven caminaba meditativo sobre lo ocurrido. pensaba que quizá debido ser mas rudo, mas cruel pero no pudo. no podía herir a Genos de esa forma. en el fondo, independientemente de sus sentimientos, apreciaba al chico como amigo pero algo mas lo inquietaba.

Saitama conocía a su alumno mas que el mismo. sabia que el rubio insistiría en el asunto de sus sentimientos pero el no creía en ellos, al menos el no quería hacerlo, el chico solo debia estar confundido, se repetía como una mantra cada vez menos convencido al recordar la profunda aflicción en el rostro de Genos. su voz interna no escatimaba en groserías y reclamos por su descision pero el seguiría firme.

Saitama caminaba por la calle solitaria mientras pateaba una piedrita buscando distraerse y olvidar el sentimiento de culpa en su pecho pero era muy insistente. metió sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras suspiraba con pesar ¿por qué se complicaron las cosas asi? ¿no pudieron quedarse como antes? Pateo con frustración la piedra incrustandola sin querer contra un muro formando un cráter de considerable tamaño. Se alejo de ahí rápidamente antes de que saliera el dueño y le exigiera pagarle la pared y quien sabe que mas.

Al verse alejado del lugar del crimen, suspiro nuevamente. sintiendo pulsadas dolorosas en su pecho al no hacer lo que correspondían sus deseos, una vez mas, cerro con fuerza esos caprichos en su interior.

-lo hago por nosotros Genos-suspiro una vez mas el calvo intentando no voltear atrás y salir corriendo para decirle a Genos que estaba bien, si le creia, que había mentido con mucho descaro y que el también lo quería de esa forma. sacudió su cabeza con frenesí mientras dejaba de caminar, miro el cielo buscando una respuesta. empezaba a pintarse de morado y naranja, logro ver a la bella luna brillar débilmente en el sentido opuesto del astro rey.

-ya encontrare la forma...- se giro en sus talones y regreso a casa. sabia que en el momento que entrara de nuevo a casa, se armaría una batalla de voluntades y ambos eran muy competitivos pero no se cedería. aplasto imaginariamente sin piedad a su vocecita interna la cual logro exclamar antes de desaparecer indefinidamente.

- _"ojala el tiro te salga por la culata..."-_

tal como lo predijo Saitama. al regresar a casa pasadas de las 9pm. la casa estaba arreglada, los futones hechos y listos para ser usados mientras Genos le esperaba completamente repuesto y nuevamente arreglado. sin dudar ni un poco de sus palabras le aseguro que lograría convercerle que sus sentimientos por el eran verídicos y estaría dispuesto a todo por conseguir su objetivo. el simplemente no dijo nada y paso de largo dispuesto a irse a dormir.

Debía resistir, era por el bien de ambos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _¿que tenían en común los protagonistas de los cuentos infantiles con nuestro heroe cibernetico? Que todos aguardaban un final feliz con sus personas amadas_.

En los siguientes días. El rubio siguió tratando con respeto y cuidado al mayor tal como haría un alumno normal pero con la diferencia de que impregnaba un poco de amor en cada gesto, en cada palabra. otra de las cosas que había cambiado y la gente no se molestaba en notar a pesar de que siempre iban juntos a todas partes, pero con las leves diferencias de que Genos siempre añadía un pequeño cumplido hacia el mayor ante cualquier acción. intentaba sonreír con mayor frecuencia, siempre hacia el mayor y sus pequeños triunfos eran los sutiles sonrojos que Saitama no lograba ocultar.

 _Como cenicienta que se esmeraba mucho para conseguir el afecto de su madrastra y hermanastras en todo lo que hiciera, lo hacia para ellas_.

El rubio en una de sus tantas propuestas y formas de ganarse el cariño de Saitama fue cantar una oda a su maestro en uno de los conciertos de los ShingancrimsonZ. La gente como vil ganado (por primera vez acertó Crow en ese aspecto) acepto de buena gana reconsiderar su opinión sobre el héroe calvo de buzo amarillo. Después de todo, si un artista cantaba con tanto orgullo y devocion hacia alguien no era por nada.

Mientras los chicos carmesí no tuvieron problemas en aceptar dicha propuesta. Después de todo, el rubio era parte de la banda y si este gustaba aportar ideas, mejor, significaba que deseaba integrarse mas aparte de sus intenciones.

 _Cenicienta tenia sus amigos los ratones que la ayudaban en sus pesares y temores._

Crow se ofrecio a cantar junto a Genos la nueva canción que este escribió hacia su maestro incluso mejorarla. Este sabia lo importante que era para el rubio de escleróticas negras hacer que el calvo fuera reconocido como héroe y si el estúpido calvo maestro de Genos era feliz, por ende, "su héroe" también lo seria. Genos por su parte, sentía agradecimiento por el pelirrojo. bien sabia que el vocalista no gustaba mucho de su maestro por razones que no conocía pero el escandaloso ojicarmin era justo y sus voces juntas lograrían su objetivo con mayor rapidez.

L _a rubia cubierta de ceniza no contaba que aparecería su hada madrina para dejarla deslumbrante para el baile y ganarse la atención del príncipe._

Para nadie era novedad que algunos los héroes Clase S también gustaban de la música de los "ShingancrimsonZ" especialmente King, Watchdog Man (quien sentía simpatía por el hecho de que tenian orejas de animales y su musica no le resultaba tan estruendosa para el) Puri-puri Prisioner por el hecho de que eran lindos chicos y Drive knight quien tenia un leve enamoramiento por el rubio pero nunca se ha dado la oportunidad de acercarse mas. pero lo que sorprendió a muchos incluso a Genos fue que Tatsumaki se lo llevara por medio de telequinesis un día despues de una junta y se encerrara con el en una oficina.

-¿que quieres?-el rubio intentaba liberarse del poder mental de la peliverde que le miraba como si fuera poca cosa pero un sutil sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

-!cállate mocoso! quiero ayudarte-cruzo los brazos con molestia refunfuñando. libero a Genos de su telequinesis y este callo con poca gracia debido a la impresión. la heroína numero 2 entre los Clase S era bien conocida por su poca tolerancia hacia sus allegados, Genos sospecho de tan conveniente oferta de ayuda.

-¿que quieres "tornado del Terror"?-pregunto sagaz el rubio mientras cruzaba los brazos. la peliverde solo puso sus manos en su diminuta cadera y le miro con el seño fruncido.

-¿como que quiero? ¿quieres conquistar al calvo idiota no?-el rubio se sintió al descubierto y se puso en guardia.

-¿como lo sabes?-

-por favor, solo los estúpidos no se dan cuenta que estas que caes redondo por el calvo. solo cállate y has lo que digo.-

-¿que ganarías tu con esto? mi meta de seducir a mi maestro no te afecta en nada-

-aaash, mira mi hermana esta obsesionada con ese idiota de héroe clase B y no quiero que termine saliendo con tan poca cosa de hombre-confeso la peliverde seguía flotando y antes de que Genos intentara incinerarla por insultar a su maestro continuo hablando con un leve mohin y sonrojo muy sutil.

-ademas... se ven lindos juntos... pero eso no importa ¿Que has hecho hasta ahora he mocoso?-volvió a su actitud normal para alivio de Genos. le estaba dando un poco de miedo ver a la peliverde tan... comprensiva así que, sin lujo y detalles le platico sus progresos y pequeños logros. tardaron unas horas en salir de ahí porque la peliverde le daba muchos consejos de que hacer en múltiples circunstancias y el rubio no paraba de tomar nota. cada vez mas seguro de que su maestro caería a sus pies enamorado de el.

Desde ese momento, Genos se esmeraba mas en sus atuendos. Nada costoso o muy llamativo pero si lo suficiente para que Saitama se le quedara viendo mas de unos minutos.

 _pocos saben que el príncipe hizo 3 bailes para volver a ver a la hermosa desconocida que le había robado el corazón._

Saitama por su parte, sentía que no podía por mucho mas tiempo en ignorar los gestos tiernos que Genos hacia por el, por enamorarlo, de hacerle saber que sus sentimientos eran verídicos. muchas veces cedió ante sus propios sentimientos reprimidos con sutiles caricias y sonrisas dulces, cuando se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho, veía la esperanza de Genos crecer mas en esos ojos dorados.

el héroe calvo no podía evitar sentirse cada vez mas culpable debía encontrar una solución rápido antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

 _si, Genos sin querer creía que su historia seria como la cenicienta. veia sus progresos con su maestro, el hombre no era indiferente ante sus gestos de amor y nuevamente sentia sus sueños revivir y el futuro que había imaginado se volvería real. terminaría con el príncipe casándose con el y vivirían felices por siempre. lo que ignoraba el hermoso rubio de escleróticas negras era que su historia no se parecía en nada en tan mágico cuento_.

era una tarde tranquila en la casa de Saitama y Genos. ambos héroes estaban tranquilamente sentados en la sala viendo la television mientras disfrutaban unas galletas con Té. no había muchas novedades, exceptuando la inmensa tormenta que vendría esa tarde y debían estar precavidos y la recuperación de Amai Mask, idol de la música y representante principal de la "asociación de héroes" ya habia salido de terapia intensiva y se ubicaba en hospitalizacion. Metal bat seguía acompañándolo alegando lo mismo que solo lo hacia por su hermana pero el sonrojo brutal en el rostro el adolescente era notorio. lo que pocos sabían era que también apoyaba a Genos con mensajes de texto con frases que había soltado el peliazul dirigidos hacia el cuando este estaba inconsciente y hablaba dormido. claro que las retocaba para evitar mal interpretaciones, no es tan estúpido.

 _-"en otras noticias, en el mundo de las novedades tenemos a una experta en gemas preciosas. le damos una cálida bienvenida a... ¿como dijo que se llama?"_ \- antes de que el comentarista principal hiciera mas el ridículo, pasaron hacia la experta. una bella chica de cabello rosa rizado con ojos color chocolate y una sonrisa misteriosa.

-oi, esa la conozco. Fue quien me dio los boletos-hablo Saitama con la boca llena. trago algo sorprendido y señalo la pantalla. el ciborg también estaba algo sorprendido al ver la chica del vestido "sweet lolita" tan profesional y de apariencia madura pero no menos jovial, el brillo travieso estaba en esos ojos.

 _-"hoy tengo el placer de presentarles a una gema ya conocida pero menos valorada. la perla. esta joya hija del mar. Como todas las_ _piedras preciosas, las perlas tienen un significado simbólico especial. Han_ _sido consideradas de buena suerte y han simbolizado la pureza, la castidad, la humildad y la inocencia,_ _porque el comienzo de su vida es un simple grano de arena que se transforma en una gema preciosa..."_ -Genos dejo de escuchar el reportaje para ver a su maestro. el hombre era parecido a una perla. sus orígenes como héroes eran humildes y poco conocidos pero ahora después de tanto, se volvió alguien extraordinario.

-me gusta ese color-el rubio rápidamente presto atención a la pantalla. la chica de cabello rosa presentaba una perla de hermoso brillo color negra como la noche en sus manos y sonreía de forma misteriosa.

- _"las perlas negras constituyen una rareza exótica. Estas perlas son creadas por el molusco bivalvo de labio negro, Pinctada Margaritifera._ (Sale en la pantalla una imagen de la ostra) _La perla negra, por su valor excepcional y su rareza, es llamada la_ _"reina de las perlas". Otro significado atribuido a la perla negra se origina en una leyenda_ _polinesia. Un hombre ofreció una perla negra a la hermosa princesa de Bora Bora, como signo de su_ _amor. Las perlas negras pueden simbolizar amor eterno."-_ Genos ya sabia que darle a su maestro como representante de su amor. Quiza sonaba algo tonto pero no podia evitar notar el profundo interes que mostro el mayor al ver tan exotica joya, no sabia que su maestro gustara ese tipo de cosas. No importaba, conseguiria esa gema a como de lugar, según recordaba, las ostras salian mejor cuando el mar estaba recien agitado porque la arena las desprotegia al ser removida constantemente por el oleaje y convenientemente ese día seria la tormenta, seria perfecto. vio a su maestro levantarse y sacudir las migajas de su ropa.

-bien, Genos iré a la tienda antes de se desate la lluvia, regreso pronto-se despidió el calvo mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de su casa.

-ire con usted-

-n-no espera aquí. cuando vuelva, hablaremos de algo importante-el mayor se escucho serio y calmado incluso algo nervioso. Detalle que no se le escapo al rubio, dandole esperanzas de ser correspondido. Ahora mas determinado que nunca en conseguir esa gema, Acepto la indicación por parte de su maestro como oportunidad para irse a buscarla. En el momento que la puerta se cerro, Genos se puso de pie para arreglar una mochila con todos los aditamentos para buceo, hizo una nota a Saitama de donde estaría en caso de que tardara mas de lo imaginado y una vez listo, tomo sus llaves, cerro la puerta de la casa y empezó a correr olvidando apagar el televisor, la cual con su luz fría iluminando la sala aun mostrando la chica de cabello rosado de las noticias seguía hablando sin dirigirse a alguien en particular.

-" _...pero tengan cuidado con las perlas. También significan lagrimas"-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le tomo tiempo llegar a la costa donde solían pescar debido al sin numero de obstáculos que tuvo que evadir, no podia irse saltando en los tejados, el viento fácilmente podría derribarle o modificar su trayectoria.

Ahora estaba de pie ya vestido con su traje de buzo y tanque de oxigeno ya listo para usar frente al mar completamente descompuesto, el cielo negro y pesadas nubes tapaban el astro rey, el viento soplaba embravecido causando que el oleaje cambiara a una monstruosa marea. Las gruesas gotas de la tormenta chocaban contra su rostro, al igual que el viento soplaba buscando que desistiera de sus intensiones suicidas y se marchara a casa pero el ciborg es un ser determinado a cumplir con sus objetivos costara lo que costara.

Sin razonar mas, se arroja al oceano salvaje. El panorama bajo el mar no era mas favorable, la arena bajaba visibilidad de forma alarmante y las fuertes corrientes marinas lo mantenían en alerta máxima. Su cuerpo al ser de metal podía resistir pero debía tener mucho cuidado con la presión acuática y el impacto de objetos como trozos de barcos hundidos o basura común que pasaban cerca de el podía lastimar su delicada masa encefálica, después de todo, su cráneo aun siendo de un material tan resistente que pasaba a ser quirúrgico no lo exentaba del peligro.

Empezo su busqueda lo rapido posible entre los corales y en pequeños remolinos formados por las corrientes marinas. Encontro varias de ellas muchas estaban vacias y otras habian la tan apreciada joya pero no del color que buscaba.

Pasaron asi varios minutos de la busqueda tan desesperada, arrastrandose entre los corales y el arrecife buscando mas ostras pero en un descuido fatal lo hizo retroceder en su objetivo. Un trozo de barco impacto contra el de lleno, no le hizo gran daño pero logro destrozar gran parte de su buzo activando su mecanismo de defensa de nanobots y daño la válvula del oxigeno volviéndola solo un peso muerto.

Ahora Genos solo contaba con 10 cuanto mucho 15 minutos si lograba optimizar el poco oxigeno que logro tomar antes de que el tanque se volviera inútil. Con mucho esfuerzo y con movimientos mas calculados siguio moviéndose entre los corales buscando mas de esos moluscos. Poco a poco su visibilidad empezó a tener daños por la arena y la falta de oxigeno a hacer estragos en su cerebro volviéndolo mas lento y torpe.

Se hundio de rodillas en la removida arena sintiendo el agua golpeando con dureza su cuerpo buscando derribarlo pero el no cedia a rendirse con su poca fuerza vio frente a el una ostra incrustada en una roca de aspecto fragil. La toma con mucha dificultad sintiendo como su cerebro cada vez sufria mareos por la falta de oxigeno, cada vez menos conciente.

Entonces siente el agua removerse muy aparte de las agresivas corrientes marinas y levanta su rostro para ver la superficie. En medio de la turbulenta agua, habia un espacio lleno de luz turbia y una sombra acercandose a el con lentitud. Solo atina levantar su brazo con dificultad, cuando siente que lo sujetan con fuerza arrastrandole lejos de la arena. sabe de quien se trataba. Solo le sonrie a la sombra y cierra los ojos despacio. En su mente solo cabia una imagen llena de esperanza.

 _-Maestro...-_

Como pudo, saitama saco del agua turbulosa a su muy estupido alumno. El cielo se habia aclarado un poco dando por su lugar el famoso y engañoso "ojo del huracan" sabia que tenia poco tiempo antes de que la lluvia torrencial volviera y como pudo logro llevarse a su alumno. no por lo pesado que era Genos sino luchaba que no se le cayera al fondo del mar y volverse a sumergir no le apetecia en nada.

cuando regreso a casa y vio la nota, un miedo terrible se apodero de su pecho y la angustia de no volver a ver esos ojos dorados le hacia daño cada vez mas, su conciencia le hizo entrar en razon para ponerse en accion. volvio a salir de casa corriendo destrozando todo lo que habia a su alrededor en su carrera mientras maldecia una y otra vez a Genos por su falta de razonamiento. el siempre considero al menor como un chico inteligente pero acciones como estas lo hacian dudar si eso era verdad. volviendo a la realidad, al llegar a la playa y arrastrar a Genos como vil saco de papas y dejarle en la orilla del mar. se arrodillo cerca de el tratando de superar el hecho de que el rubio casi moria y porque... ¡no tenia ni la mas remota idea! se acerco al rubio y empezo a sacudirlo con suavidad que poco a poco la intensidad de las sacudidas eran mas fuertes y desesperadas. la idea de perderle para siempre le estaba asustando mas que nunca entonces una idea surco su mente como una espina venenosa

¿y si no llego a tiempo? como héroe nunca fue muy puntual. nunca llegaba a tiempo a nada y ahora mas que nunca veía así de inmóvil a su alumno sentia una carga terrible en su pecho, su vocecita interna estaba gritando pavorosa ante la idea de que Genos ya no iba a estar.

-¡Despierta ya maldición!-su corazón sintió alivio cuando vio como el cuerpo del ciborg se estremeció y un gemido ahogado salio de sus labios. poco a poco su ansiedad fue despareciendo para trasformarse en ira, una ira que manifestaba enmascarando el terrible miedo que sintió ante la idea de nunca volverla a ver.

-¡¿Que mierda pasa contigo?! ¡como se te ocurre meterte al mar con esta tormenta estupido!-vio como el rubio se incorporaba lentamente sin ponerse de pie y rebuscando algo entre sus ropas. antes de que el calvo volviese a recriminarle su falta de cuidado, le mostró lo que estaba en su mano con una sonrisa cansada pero orgullosa de su logro. una hermosa perla negra de tamaño mediano yacía en su robotica mano llena de arena y escurriendo agua salada. esto sorprendió a Saitama de sobremanera hasta en su rostro se vio reflejado esta emoción.

el calvo tomo la joya con mucho cuidado observando su brillo. era preciosa, su tono negro tornasolado con amarillo y verde. asi que era por eso que Genos había arriesgado su vida. por una joya rara del océano para dársela.

Aquel mágico momento en la cual Genos sonríe con mucho cariño a pesar del cansancio y su casi dañado cerebro intentaba reponerse susurra muy despacio y bajo,únicamente Saitama podía oírlo.

-realmente te quiero maestro Saitama-

-Genos yo...-

-¡Saitamaaa! ¿estas bien?- Genos creyó que había escuchado mal o sus oídos se habían dañado. habia una tercera voz cerca de ellos. enfoco bien su vista pestañeando y a unos metros estaba una persona bajo una sombrilla negra de tamaño mediano.

-oh, Si estoy bien. Encontré a Genos-el mayor se pone de pie mientras sacudía sus ropas con una sonrisa tranquila. cada vez el rubio se sentía mas confundido ¿que estaba pasando? ¿quien era ella?

-que alivio ¿se encuentra bien?-volvió a preguntar esta vez mas cerca de ellos. cuando logro enfocar bien. Era una mujer de estatura promedio, Tez blanca y cabello como el fuego corto y una sonrisa llena de alivio al oír el estado físico del ciborg. Saitama deja al menor tendido en la arena para acercarse a ella y le toma de las manos con cuidado.

-¿estas seguro? puedo valorarlo, quizá no sepa mucho de rebotica pero...-  
-no te molestes, estará bien-calmo el héroe clase B. Entonces algo hizo clic en su cabeza. Con una sonrisa y sin soltar las manos de la mujer.

-Genos, ella es Nahomi**. Mi novia-

...

Genos veía a la pareja caminar tranquilamente en la calle deshecha por el huracán. ella le sonreia mucho a Saitama mientras tomaba la mano del calvo el cual respondió al gesto del mismo modo, una sonrisa enternecida habia nacido de el. el rubio iba detrás de la pareja por unos pasos. caminaba descalzo y usando su traje de buzo hecho trizas, afortunadamente, gran parte del daño de la ropa estaba por la espalda y aun se lograba sostener por apenas unos hilos, porque su mochila fue arrastrada por la marea a quien sabe donde. Genos No había dicho ni una palabra desde el incidente de la playa y se limitaba a contestar de forma seca con la tentacion de ser cortante pero la mirada de Saitama era parcialmente represiva.

-Dime, Genos ¿Como conociste a "Tama"?-la mujer le miro amable provocando furia contenida en el rubio pero no podia contestar mal. es la novia de su maestro.

como dolia pensar en esa frase.

-el maestro me salvo de morir de un kanji mosquito hace tiempo. desde entonces he estado a su lado, me acepto como discipulo suyo-comento sin evitar que un poco de orgullo saliera de su boca. le demostraría que aun asi tenia buenos vinculos con el clase B.

-en realidad me obligaste... pero eso ya no importa-el mayor se interpuso mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

-siempre has sido compasivo pero a veces creo que eres mas permisivo Saitama pero no me sorprende-la pelirroja le dio una gentil caricia en la mejilla por inercia el ojichocolate acuna su rostro contra la delicada mano con un gesto placentero. mientras la pareja iba en su mundo una vez mas, Genos analizaba a la pelirroja.

Era una mujer ordinaria que trabajaba como medico en un hospital local al otro lado de la ciudad Z. Su cuerpo no era tan extraordinario como el de Fubuki y según los estándares que le dio la heroína clase S, podia decirse que era una chica con belleza normal quizá con un poco de maquillaje realce sus facciones simétricas y esos ojos color azul como el lapizlazuli.

Sin embargo, por lo que le platico Nahomi. ella fue el pilar de vida de su maestro en la secundaria y preparatoria siendo su novia y amiga cuando nadie mas veía por el. ese periodo de vida, el mayor paso por una depresión muy fuerte, lo cuido y trato en sus momentos mas duros, hasta que se vio obligada a mudarse por el trabajo del padre de Nahomi. el calvo confeso de forma cariñosa y gentil que nunca ha podido olvidara y nada podia superarla. olvidando sin querer a quien estaba en frente de esas palabras.

Se habían reencontrado en una salida del supermercado desde el inicio del mes y desde entonces, se veían de forma furtiva en pequeñas citas. Genos comprendió porque su maestro a veces le pedía quedarse en casa cuando el salia al mandado y tardaba mas de la cuenta.

Lentamente empezó a llover y la chica chillo porque podría resfriarse. Saitama se dio cuenta de su apuro, debía llevarla a su casa rápido. La cargo como novia de boda y se dirigio a Genos muy tranquilo ignorando el estado semi-catatónico que se encontraba el rubio.

-me adelantare Genos. Te veo en casa y trata de no hacer nada estupido-

-esta bien... maestro-contesto como pudo, con la mayor dignidad y fuerza que podia juntar. Solo cuando vio que el mayor de alejo corriendo dejando una estela de polvo y gotas de agua lodosa que mancho su cuerpo, solo cuando la lluvia empezo a caer con mas fuerza y el viento frio soplo con gentileza.

Cayo de rodillas y dejo que sus lagrimas hablaran por el.

Se abrazo a si mismo mientras gemía dolorosamente. Esta vez no las detendría, las dejaría ser libres y si podían que lo drenara hasta sacarlo. Sus lagrimas no se mezclaban con el agua de la lluvia, podía ver el resplandor azul tornasolado entre tanto lodo.

Tal como el maestro y el.

 _Como la sirenita***. Dejo su hogar y su vida en el mar para estar con su amada persona sabiendo que estaba prohibido._

Una vez mas, el desgarrador dolor en el pecho le quemaba tan similar cuando el Cyborg destruyo todo y se divirtió con el destrozándole. no era muchísimo peor, porque esta vez no podia morirse, una tortura cruel que no le permitía morir.

 _Seducida por la idea estar juntos. Pago con dolor por tener un par de piernas. Pues cada paso que daba, era un clavo enterrándose en su carne._

Emitio un grito ante la noche oscura sin dejar de llorar entonces una melodia paso por su cabeza, una que hacia dias que bailaba en su cabeza en ratos, mas nunca le hizo caso por sus esperanzas relucientes, ahora estaban rotas en el piso. Aun con su buena memoria, no recordaba todas las estrofas.

 _La sirenita cantaba para su principe, hechizandolo con su voz y encanto. El principe gustaba esto, le agradaba la compañia de la dulce mujer aunque tuviese extraños modos de comportarse._

- **Tonight I'm so alone**  
 **This sorrow takes a hold**  
 **Don't leave me here so cold** -canto la dolorosa lirica con su voz quebrada. suplicando que esa persona apareciera y le dijera que era una broma muy cruel.

 **-Your touch used to be so kind**  
 **Your touch used to give me life**  
 **I've waited all this time,**  
 **I've wasted so much time-** recordo las gentiles caricias que habian compartido, los pequeños momentos de comprensión mutua cuando sus miradas chocaban entre si. ¿Acaso nada tuvo significado para el maestro? ¿No llego ni siquiera a tocar sus sentimientos?

Se dio cuenta que las palabras de su maestro eran fidedignas y sin querer llego a compararse con aquella mujer.

Iniciando, es una mujer. Una linda mujer por lo que veía tanto física como mental. Por mas que buscara razones para odiarla, no podía, lo confundía.  
Ayudo a su maestro cuando era joven, lo apoyo, cuido de el. Lo conoce seguramente mejor que el. pero la detestaba porque se habia robado el amor del mayor con tal facilidad que era ilogico para el pero lejos de sentirse mejor, le pesaba mas. su moral le dictaba que estaba mal ¿Por qué odias a la mujer que hace feliz a la persona que tu mas quieres? se supone que el buscaba la felicidad de su maestro y si eso era verlo con otra persona... no sabia que mas pensar.

Es medico, cura a la gente, es una heroína común del día a día.

es una humana completa, respiraba, sentía al 100%, no había dado todo de si para vengarse. No, Genos sintió por primera vez esa sensación aplastante de la baja moral por sus decisiones. el era metal el 95%, lo unico humano que quedaba era su cerebro y su canto fuera de, todo lo demas reemplazable, no tenia piel suave y cálida como la de ella. quiza sus nanobots hacían un buen trabajo imitando esas características pero nunca seria igual. vio sus manos por inercia, estaban manchadas de sangre de muchos enemigos que ha tenido por su sed de venganza que lo motivaba a ser parte de la justicia. ella en cambio sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre por aquellas personas que ha logrado salvarle la vida.

Nunca podría competir con ella.

 _La sirenita vio con pesar como su príncipe bailaba con otra en la fiesta. La muchacha de voz celestial le dolía enormemente ver esa escena. Aunque logro bailar con su amado y soportar el dolor de su penitencia, aun así el príncipe al ver a la otra mujer la cambio como si nada._

- **Don't leave me alone**  
 **Cause I barely see at all**  
 **Don't leave me alone, I'm... Falling in the black**  
 **Slipping through the cracks**  
 **Falling to the depths can I ever go back**  
 **Dreaming of the way it used to be**  
 **Can you hear me?-s** uplico el ciborg con dolor, sus lagrimas artificiales aun surcaban sus mejillas como si fueran riachuelos finos. ¿como pudo ser tan ingenuo en creer que entre el y su maestro realmente pudo existir algo mas alla de su amistad y relación maestro-alumno?

Es mas... ¿porque llego a pensar que el volvería a sentir como una persona normal? quizá su maestro tenia razón, el estaba confundido con sus sentimientos pero... se sentían tan reales.

 **\- Don't wanna feel like**  
 **Don't wanna think like**  
 **Don't wanna live like**  
 **Like someone else**  
 **Wanna feel like**  
 **Just wanna think like**  
 **Just wanna be like**  
 **Everyone else-** al principio de su carrera como heroe, lo menos que quería saber era de sentimientos o cualquier cosa que significara debilidad. Pero al ver que podía ser mejor, que podía incluso sentir amor, se dejo llevar y se equivoco.

 **-Couldn't walk away from something broken**  
 **Tried to find a way to make it good again**  
 **Only you can make a difference darling**  
 **Always-** una vez mas, surcaba en su mente la misma pregunta necia, ¿que haria ahora? Se abrazo asi mismo tratando de consolarse cantando con todo el dolor que poseía su imaginario carozo. Pulsaciones dolorosas y lentas daba su nucleo al ver la realidad golpearle con dureza.

 _La sirenita tenia una oportunidad de salvarse. Solo debía asesinar al príncipe. Pero su amor era tan grande que prefirió suicidarse antes de hacerle_ _daño. Solo su voz quedo en las memorias del príncipe pero su rostro fue olvidado._

No tenia quien le ayudara, no tenia a nadie en realidad. Quien considera como familia es el doctor Kuseno pero esta muy lejos de ahi y no lo expondría a enfermar por el y el mismo Saitama. Siguió cantando dejando que la lluvia tragara su voz y el viento la ocultara para si mismo.

- **You were my source of strength**  
 **I've traded everything**  
 **That I love for this one thing**  
 **Don't leave me here like this**  
 **Can't hear me scream from the abyss**  
 **And now I wish for you my desire** -El dolor era demasiado para el, entono cada letra con rabia y frustración mientras daba débiles golpes en el piso mientras maldecía. odiaba esa confusion en su mente, su maestro es feliz con alguien que quiere y ha dado mucho por el antes, el debia ser feliz pero aun asi ¿porque tenia que enamorarse? ¿porque no se quedaron las cosas como antes? De haber sabido que eso pasaría, nunca hubiese aprendido a cantar.

Era la culpable de su dolor. Nunca debio permitir que sus sentimientos fluyeran, nunca debio...

Se quedo quieto, dejando que su voz muriera con lentitud sin molestarse en terminar de cantar la tonada completa. En realidad, para ser franco.

No se arrepentía.

Nunca se habia dando la oportunidad de intentar cosas nuevas por si mismo si no hubiese sido por los ShingancrimsonZ. Jamas había encontrado tanta libertad al cantar y expresar sus pensamientos sin sentir ninguna culpa.

Por si mismo, tal vez, nunca se habría dado cuenta que se había enamorado del maestro. si se arrepentía de cantar es como decir que se arrepentía de haberse enamorado del mayor y todo lo que conlleva. menos tranquilo se percata de las pocas gotas que le mojaban casi al punto que estaba sediendo pero algo no andaba bien, De forma lenta mira a su lado. Al tener su rostro oculto en su cuerpo, no se había percatado pero aun se oia la lluvia salpicar el piso. solamente el era el que estaba arrodillado en un pedazo de camino. pestañeo algo confundido. No es que había dejado de llover únicamente sobre el; lo cual es técnicamente imposible; sino... lentamente levanta la mirada y se encontró con quien menos esperaba...

...

Se levando asustado y sudando frio, arrojo sus cobijas y por poco casi se cae de la cama. Un dolor intenso le paso en el pecho casi le ahogaba, le desesperaba. Tomo su celular y tratando de no quedarse ciego por el destello del aparato, vio la hora, pasaban mas de las 12 de la noche. tuvo un horrible presentimiento mientras dormia, algo que lo angustiaba. no sabia que era Pero solo habia una persona en su mente.

-Genos...-salio de la cama lo mas tranquilo que podia, no quería caerse por andar corriendo como un demente por no ver en la oscuridad. se calzo sus pantuflas y se dispuso a salir de forma silenciosa mirando a todos lados como si fuera a escaparse, aunque técnicamente lo estaba haciendo. ademas no quería despertar a nadie. tomo la sombrilla que estaba apoyada a unos pasos de la puerta principal, sabia que la lluvia tormentosa seguia en auge pero poco le importaba, debía encontrar a Genos, algo le decía que no estaba bien. salio tan silenciosamente como pudo de la casa, una vez afuera. no espero mas y empezó a correr con el accesorio en mano, que en realidad no le cubría casi nada y mojaba su pijama. mas de una ocasion casi resbalaba por andar corriendo en la lluvia torrencial en pantuflas, las calles dañadas por los ataques de los kanji dificultaba mucho en su movilidad pero el no se detendría, nada antes lo ha parado en sus objetivos, no empezaria ahora.

paso lo mismo con Aion cuando quizo renunciar a la banda y ellos no lo permitieron. el pudo encontrarlo sin mucho problema. pensó que estaría en un parque asustando niños, jamas le paso por la cabeza que el rubio mas alto de la banda estaría en la cima de un edificio luciendo mas tétrico de lo usual. no tenia idea de que dirección estaba tomando ese dia y ahora menos pero sus corazonadas le decían por donde. aquella ocasión fue un dolor leve como un advertencia pero ahora. sacudió su cabeza de esos pensamientos sin dejar de correr, no era el momento. se detuvo unos segundos al captar una voz muy particular para el, sus orejas hicieron un leve tic, detectando el sonido. no pudo evitar emocionarse al principio pero su sonrisa se borro lentamente al sentir tanto dolor en la melodia tan descompuesta.

 _estaba sufriendo._

mas determinado que nunca, empezo a correr nuevamente a esa dirección. se tardo un poco llegar a ese lugar, muchas calles estaban bloquedas y muchos charcos de apariencia sospechosa, esta bien que desee encontrarlo pero no es estupido para arriesgarse y fallar en su mision. no pudo evitar cabrearse y sentir tristeza al ver al rubio en un estado tan deplorable. se accerco lentamente, casi sin hacer ruido le tendió el paraguas y se quedo quieto hasta que el rubio se desahogara todo lo que debía. el no sabia nada de psicología o algo pero sabia que reprimirse por mucho tiempo tiene sus consecuencias, su madre le enseño a no guardarse nada ni siquiera si la persona le caia mal. noto que el rubio empezo a levantarse y mirarle sorprendido, tan desastroso estaba. por inercia mira su cuerpo. no pudo evitar pensar en la putiza que le darían al ver su ropa y lo cabrón que estaría en lavarla.

-¿Crow?-el ciborg le miro sorprendido. ¿que hacia el pelirrojo ahi? mas importante ¿como dio con el? al juzgar por su pijama salio de improvisto de su casa.

-eh Genos... sabes... no se si los ciborgs se enferman, posiblemente yo pesque un resfriado... pero vale madre...-el menor con una sonrisa algo socarrona, le tendió la mano temblando de frio que recién empezó a sentir. el rubio héroe extiende su mano tomando la de Crow, aunque no necesitaba ayuda para levantarse, el gesto que le ofreció el pelirrojo le tranquilizo.

-vamos a casa- el pelirrojo estira el brazo que cargaba el paraguas para cubrir al rubio de la lluvia pero ambos empapados no tenia mucho sentido ya. cuando empezaron a caminar, el silencio estuvo un rato, acompañado de la sinfonia de la lluvia y el viento frio que pasaba llevandose lo que podia. pero no duro mucho hasta que el pelirrojo mas sereno que antes de saber que Genos estaba bien (dentro de lo que cabe aclarando) pregunto mientras veia a su alrededor buscando una pista que les guiara a casa.

-oi Genos, ¿donde putas estamos?-el rubio solo abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar semejante pregunta y empezó atar los cabos en su cabeza a la vez que se detenía. el menor se arriesgo a buscarle en plena lluvia, sin tener ni la mas remota idea a donde se dirigía. con el riesgo de enfermar de neumonitis o algo peor, ahogarse en un charco profundo, romperse algo o que un objeto se estrellara contra el. estaba ahí, de pie mirándole algo impaciente porque temblaba de frió y estorban de vez en cuando.

-¿Porque?-

-hombre, nunca he estado en este lugar. parece mas abandonado y jodido que el resto de la ciudad-

-no Crow, ¿Por qué estas aqui?-esto pillo desprevenido al vocalista de la banda y atino a ver otro lado con un suave rubor en sus mejillas. estuvo callado por unos segundos mas hasta que respondio en voz baja y sin hacer mucho contacto visual.

-porque... sentí que no estabas bien y yo... pues... me preocupe por ti y salí a buscarte-esas palabras tan comunes, tocaron una fibra sensible en Genos. algo cálido recorrió su núcleo como una onda de agua en una superficie. sin evitarlo, una sonrisa ligera y enternecida brota.

-Gracias Crow-

-cuando quieras... pero podemos irnos a casa, en serio me estoy congelando ¡puto frio!-reclamo al clima levantando su puño y maldiciendo cuando pudo. el ciborg pestañeo algo confundido por tan cambio brusco de ambiente pero lejos de molestarse o suspirar por vergüenza ajena. mantuvo su sonrisa aun sintiendo esa cálida sensación en el pecho.

-vamos entonces-

 _las historias del ayer asi como las leyendas se van trastornando con el tiempo hasta ser algo completamente nuevo. quien sabe, quizá la sirenita también sea el caso._

.-.-.-.-..-.-.

*es una clara referencia a Blanca nieves. La princesita mordio la manzana creyendo que era magica y pues fue envenenada. En la version original (si no mal recuerdo) solamente la prueba pero no llega a tragarla. ¿quien se come una manzana creyendo que es magica?

** es un personaje de Relleno para darle lo que buscaba Saitama. según varios rumores, nuestro calvo favorito (y ahora ahora odiado) tuvo dos hijos con una mujer que conoció y se separaron quien sabe porque (no se si es verídico). me base en ese rumorcito para darle una identidad a esta chica. como vieron, es un personaje que odias por meterse en medio pero al mismo tiempo sabes que no hace nada para que la detestes. no niego que quería usar a Fubuki como motivo de ruptura pero la pobre ya ha tenido suficiente en otros ficks y Tatsumaki no me cuadraba mucho.

*** a quienes leyeron la historia original de "la sirenita" saben de lo que hablo. la historia es muy sádica y despiadada con la protagonista. en si, es la única chica que no se queda con su amado porque el muy puto se casa con otra porque es una princesa (hasta donde recuerdo) en base a eso, sufrió nuestro dulce Genos como ella. si se dieron cuenta por todos los escenarios tan simbólicos (al menos eso quise dar a entender).

bieeen, ya probaron un poco de lo cruel que puedo llegar a ser, si me lo propongo y si quiero, puedo ser mas. Posiblemente para muchas(os) no les gusto se desarrollo ese conflicto pero haciendo honor a la verdad Casi siempre (almenos en los ficks que leo) Genos siempre queda como una damisela abandonada o algo por estilo esperando estúpidamente a que "Sai" se de cuenta que lo quiere y se queden juntos.

pues que creeen, Genos es humano, en 1/8 parte, pero lo es.

ademas, Vamos a darle vuelta a la tortilla sacando a relucir el lado pobremente trabajado de Saitama, osea el humano. por lo tanto, lo verán un poco egoísta.

see u 3


	13. track 12 reboot (5 parte)

Esta es la ultima parte de "Reboot" no se preocupen, la crueldad bajara mucho, si hay escenas duras pero seran atenuadas por mucho incluso diran "aaaww cosi" ojala oo sino valdra madres lo que planeo. Ojala les guste.

Esta largo este cap. Queria recortarlo pero me dije: al carajo lo dejo asi.

Y me perdonen por haberlas (haberlos) hecho llorar, no era mi intension nnU

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El regreso a casa fue presuroso. En el momento que el pelirrojo empezó a estornudar y la lluvia caer mas intensamente, Genos no medio palabras y cargo a líder de la banda como costal de papas para irse corriendo sobre los tejados de la ciudad semidestruida.

Claro que esto pillo de sorpresa al menor y estaba avergonzado por ser cargado así. Quería protestar pero sus ganas se habían esfumado al recordar quien era.

Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rosa por la situación en la que estaba o sera que había ya empezado a enfermar, no lo sabia pero afortunadamente Genos no podía verle la cara pero estaba cerca de su trasero y piernas. Un rubor mas fuerte le cubrió al sentir que el rubio le afianzo mas a su cuerpo incluso llego a sentir la oreja de Genos en un costado del abdomen desprovisto de su pijama provocandole cosquillas.

Pasaron unos minutos que Genos daba saltos en techo en techo cargando a Crow Aun Mirando en la ciudad oscura por la noche y la tormenta,  
Se percato de varios edificios que conocía. Estaban cerca de casa. No quería bajarse tan pronto de los brazos del ciborg pero siendo franco no era muy comodo ser cargado como costal de papas, si lo volviera a cargar, le gustaría que fuera de frente, así vería el rostro que tanto le gustaba.

Hablando de, Crow miro la cabeza de Genos preguntandose que hacia en ese lugar y porque esta a tan devastado moralmente casi tanto como su ropa.

Claro que antes lo había visto regresar de una pelea con un Kanji y a veces su rostro estaba arañado o le faltaba una mano. Al principio se preocupaba muchísimo, bueno, aun lo hace pero no con tanto estrés. Aun así, Genos regresaba con la frente bien alta y orgulloso sea cual sea el resultado (como haber derrotado al enemigo el solo o ser auxiliado por saitama)

Pero ahora...

Le dolió mucho ver a su héroe asi, quien sea que lo haya hecho o lo que sea, no lo perdonaría. De ser necesario le rompería el cráneo con su Red Tomahawk, entonces algo hizo clic en el.

 _Saitama_.

El era el único que tenia el poder para hacerle daño de esa forma. Seguramente el estúpido calvo lo mando a hacer algo peligroso y Genos por complacerlo, acepto. Fallo en su misión y eso le causaba pesar.

Por el momento no le preguntaria. Segun veia en las novelas de Aion en la television, las personas no hablan hasta que se sientan listas para hacerlo y no presionaria a su segunda voz.

Y mas si le causaba dolor.

Llegaron al techo del complejo de apartamentos donde vivían. Ni tardo ni perezoso ambos entraron y se quedaron un rato en ese pequeño espacio de las escaleras en la oscuridas apenas iluminada por un foco que hacia corto de vez en cuando. escurriéndose un poco del agua de sus prendas. Un silencio un tanto incomodo les invadió o eso era hasta que el pelirrojo se estira bostezando y se tallaba un ojo como signo de cansancio.

-sera mejor que vayas a dormir... todavía tienes que lavarte la tierra y cambiarte de ropas-indico el rubio mas alto quitándose unos mechones de cabello de su frente. Estaba a punto de irse cuando se quedo quieto ante una duda

 _¿estaría ahí?_

Seguramente su maestro no permitió que... ella se fuera por la tormenta. Por lo tanto debían estar dormidos juntos, la idea le causo pesar y el brillo de sus ojos se oscureció un poco, no quería ver eso. Quizá era de cobardes no enfrentarlo en su momento pero últimamente no es el mismo asi que no importaba realmente.  
mientras estaba encerrado en su mente pensando donde estaría un hotel cercano no se percato que el menor le observaba, podía ver el predicamento en Genos, mientras estuviese en sus manos haría lo posible para ayudarle y una idea surco su mente.

-ne Genos, seguramente "saiteme" debe estar dormido. ¿Porque no te quedas conmigo? Quiero decir... ocuparas mi cuarto !joder! A lo que me refiero es que... seguramente no querrás despertarlo puess...-Crow hablaba con nerviosismo, efecto que el rubio únicamente causaba en el y era la primera vez que lo invitaba de esa forma. Genos al escuchar la propuesta fue como si el pelirrojo leyera sus pensamientos.

-esta bien-respondió con cierto alivio. Aun no estaba preparado para los próximos días que vería al héroe mayor con su pareja y honestamente necesita a estar solo pero al mismo tiempo Alguien cerca de el.

-eh... ¡Genial! vamos pues-el pelirrojo comenzó a bajar las escaleras animado aun sintiendo su cuerpo entumido. Genos le sigio en silencio por la oscuridad del edificio, de vez en cuando se detenían porque el pelirrojo se resbalaba por sus pantuflas al llegar al séptimo piso ya harto Se quito a patadas los zapatos y continuo descalzo.

-es inconveniente que vayas así, puedes cortarte con algo-indico el rubio tomando el húmedo zapato y sacudiéndolo un poco. Crow miro el calzado y luego el piso.  
-me estorban mas de lo que ayudan...-hizo un puchero frunciendo los labios pero al ver la mirada inquisitiva del ciborg se los volvio a poner y cuando iba a volver a caminar, el rubio hizo que se detuviera.

-¿eh?-Genos ofreció su brazo para servirle de apoyo haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara un tanto, de forma lenta cruzo su brazo con el del rubio y aunque intentara no imaginarse cosas, no pudo evitar que su órgano vital cardíaco latiera con emoción ante la proximidad. Empezaron a caminar con lentitud bajando las escaleras. Un espasmo agradable recorrio su cuerpo al sentir el calor que despedia el ciborg, poco a poco retirando el frio. sin evitarlo, Crow emite un suspiro placentero al sentirse caliente por el calor emitido por el contrario. llamando la atención del rubio.

-no sabia que podias hacer eso-  
-mmhg?-  
-eso, emitir calor como un calenton o una estufa-  
-Crow uso armas de fuego y soy un ciborg es normal que emita calor-  
-no es lo mismo. He visto maquinas que expulsan calor o vapor pero quema hasta es bochornoso, tu lo regulas y es agradable. Es de puta madre, no gastas en abrigos y no pasas frio en invierno-Genos no supo como interpretar eso. Crow halago una detalle suyo que a nadie le gustaba, el Doctor Kuseno intento arreglarlo lo mejor que podia pero necesitaba esa funcion para mantener sus sistemas. Su maestro mas de una vez se habia quejado de eso porque abochornaba el cuarto pero a Crow le gustaba ese defecto.

Una vez mas, sin que el pelirrojo lo notara, Genos sonrio debilmente sintiendo su pecho vibrar ante tal respuesta.

.-.-.-.-

Llegaron al departamento y Genos confirmo sus sospechas de que Crow salio de la casa impulsivamente al ver la puerta abierta y como entraba tan silencioso al lugar. Dejo el destrozado paraguas en una esquina asi como sus pantuflas en la entrada. Genos le siguio silenciosamente hasta la sala apenas iluminada por una lamparita de noche que el vocalista logro encender sin golpearse. Una vez hecha su tarea, el pelirrojo señalo al final del pasillo pasando los cuartos donde dormian el resto de los ShingacrimsonZ.

-si gustas tomar un baño, esta al fondo del pasillo y en un rato te mando un cambio. El grifo derecho es... eeeh...-hizo un ademan con las manos para recordar la ubicacion de las llaves de la regadera.  
-la derecha es la fria y la caliente la izquierda-termino de hacer su mimica mirando al rubio.  
-no deberias...-  
-Tonterias-el menor se puso detras de Genos y empezo a empujarlo, ejercicio completamente inutil considerando que el rubio es un ciborg que posiblemente le doblaba en peso.

-tienes... que ir... eres mi... joder ¡¿cuanto pesas?!-el mas joven le miro molesto pero no parecia tan serio. luciendo gracioso por las muecas infantiles que hacia hasta que se canso, bufo exasperado y se sento en el puso haciendo un mohin murmurando cosas de su condicion fisica.

Genos solo pestañeo un poco tratando de procesar tal niñeria, solo nego con la cabeza y se alejo a la direccion indicada pero antes de irse, un impulso le nacio. dando media vuelta regresando con Crow, le dio un suave tiron a la tersa oreja de animal del menor como un gesto cariñoso pero represivo. Tal como una madre le haria a su hijo si se portaba mal. Una vez hecha su travesura, se dirige al baño sintiendose algo divertido.

Crow atina a voltear detras de el a donde se dirigia el ciborg rubio tocandose la oreja. No le dolio pero si le causo un poco de emocion al ser tocado con tal gentil reprimienda. movio su cola contento por su avance y ver que habia logrado su objetivo de distraerle.

Mientras el pelirrojo se ponia manos a la obra en busqueda de ropa para su heroe escabullendose al cuarto de Rom, Yaiba y Aion el rubio estaba preparando la regadera con agua templada mientras pensaba todo lo ocurrido ese dia.

Lentamente el pequeño baño se llena de vapor, opacando el azulejo color azul claro y blanco de las paredes. contaban con regadera cosa que le parecio mejor al rubio, no queria dejar hecho un desastre el lugar por el lodo y la arena. Mientras el agua fluia haciendo su tranquilizante sonido, Genos recapitulaba todo lo vivido.

-ha sido demasiado por hoy-comento para si mismo mientras se quitaba y tiraba a la basura el buzo y dejaba expuesto su escultural cuerpo. sin evitarlo se mira al espejo de cuerpo completo. Solo habia piel artificial color claro en el torax y abdomen, sus brazos y piernas continuaban siendo metalicos. No pudo evitar lamentarse un poco por su desicion de ser completamente de metal, quiza de ser humano en su mayoria (como el doctor kuseno planeo desde un inicio) tendria mas oportunidad de... el hilo de sus pensamientos se rompe en el momento que escucha unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-Genos, te dejo un cambio aqui aah y una toalla-la voz de Crow lo hizo volver a la realidad, sin molestarse en cubrirse, se asomo a recibirla pero solo estaba ropa frente al baño, quizá el menor fue a hacer otras cosas podía oírlo corretear por la casa. Sin darle mas vueltas, la tomo y la examino mejor dentro del pequeño cuarto. Era un pantalón color negro de algodón y una camisa de manga larga rojo quemado.

algo cayo entre la ropa y la toalla haciendo sonidos sordos contra el piso. Tomo el extraño artefacto felpudo de un extremo, parcialmente rígido del otro color blanco: un cepillo para limpiar biberones y vasos a unos centímetros de distancia estaba una botella pequeña de contenido rosa, la recogió y examino su contenido, aceitoso y desprendía un aroma agradable. Rápidamente cayo en cuenta lo que Crow pretendía. Se lo dio para que el pudiera cepillar los rastros de arena incrustada en su cuerpo metálico y el aceite para lubricar algunas partes. una vez mas se sorprendió de la intuición del pelirrojo. Examino su cuerpo, el cual aun había fragmentos de coral y arena en el, la gran mayoría fue expulsado por los nanobots pero había trozos demasiado densos para eliminarse de forma rápida.

Sorprendido y nuevamente distraído en su nueva tarea de lavarse meticulosamente, Se mete a bañar sintiendo una rara sensación en el pecho, similar cuando fue auxiliado por el doctor Kuseno y posteriormente adoptado. Dejando que sus pensamientos fluyeran ser mas ligeros gracias al efecto tranquilizante del agua templada, Tallo su cuerpo principalmente con un estropajo quitando los rastros mas grandes de suciedad y el pequeño cepillo limpiaba los engranes y sitios ahuecados, cada vez sintiéndose mejor consigo mismo. Mientras se quitaba el jabón del rostro recordó la pequeña reprimenda que le hizo al menor. Admitir que tocar al vocalista con tanta libertad le causo algo de placer. En secreto siempre había querido tocar las orejas de cualquier miembro de la banda pero por respeto nunca lo hizo.

La textura era tal como lo imaginaba: de cualquier animal solo que mas rígida y grande pero le había gustado algo en particular, la sensación algo rasposa y fina en sus dedos por el pelo tan fino de esa área.

El recordar Le dio cosquillas.

Una sonrisa mas grande se formo al recordar la mirada del pelirrojo mirándole con rareza tal como lo haría un gato común al ser tocado de forma peculiar. Suspiro y sigo lavándose llegando a una conclusión ante tal cambio repentino de humor ante el rechazo y revelación de la novia de su maestro.

-quizá... solo este agradecido con el-murmuro para si dándose cuenta que tan ciertas eran sus palabras.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras el rubio terminaba de bañarse. El menor estaba acomodando su cama para que Genos pudiera dormir, tuvo la precausion de esconder su peluche especial sino que explicacion le daría al rubio, recoger un poco de sus ropas, en especial la intima, una vez listo, salio del cuarto para la sala llevándose unas sabanas, determinado en convencer al rubio que El sofa es muy chico para el y le daba cierta ilusión que el mayor durmiera en sus sabanas, con suerte se impregnaría su aroma.

regreso a su cuarto y Tomo unas almohadas, las llevo a la sala donde estaba el sofa listo para usarse como cama y se sento en ella recordando lo embarazoso que hubiese sido si se quedaba unos segundos mas frente a la puerta del baño y lograban verse mutuamente.

Admitia que deseaba ver al rubio de esa forma, le encantaba su cuerpo, que carajos, le encantaba todo de el aunque sea metalico pero no era el momento ni tampoco queria que lo viera en su forma Myumon* o sabria la otra razon por la cual sus idiotas amigos le llamaban "roedor". Paso por un momento bastante incomodo bañándose en el fregadero de la cocina con esa forma, apenas termino de asearse, limpio todo.

Jamas habia hecho tanto en un dia.

La ventaja de su apariencia de "erizo" es mas sigiloso y pudo colarse en las habitaciones sin hacer ruido, tomar la ropa y salir de ahi sin que lo notaran. lo que menos queria era que Aion, Yaiba y Rom se enteraran y preguntaran porque carajo estaba Genos en su casa, aunque esto ultimo no les importaría. Se puso a pensar en que diria en la mañana cuando vieran el paraguas y la ropa mojada cuando escucha la puerta abrirse del baño.

Genos salio fresco y limpio del baño y se dispuso a buscar a Crow para agradecerle. Le vio sentado en el sofa mas grande con la mirada perdida a un punto inespecifico de la ventana siendo golpeada sin piedad por la lluvia. Lentamente se aproxima haciendo que Crow le voltea verle. El pelirrojo se sonrojo hasta las orejas al ver el torso desnudo completamente usando nada mas el pantalón negro. Leves gotas de agua resplandecían en su cuerpo traviesas y restregándole en la cara a Crow lo que podían tocar pero el no. por su parte Genos se acomodaba el cabello húmedo que le estorbaba la visión y dejaba la camisa en el sofa nuevamente doblada, no le quedo como debería y si forzaba algún movimiento de el, rompería la delicada prenda. se sienta a un lado ignorando el estado ansioso de Crow por estar en su propio mundo.

-Crow. Gracias por la hospitalidad-

-joder... digo... de nada...-logro apenas articular el pelirrojo tratando de no mirar fijamente al rubio pero la tentación era mucha o eso era hasta que siente a Genos sentarse a su lado. Trago duro intentando concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera en su compañero.

-deje la camisa en el sofa, es demasiado estrecha para mi talla- se seco un poco mas su cabello con una toalla pequeña que estaba cerca del par.

-aah eso lo explica, realmente me hubiese importado poco si lo hacías-intento restarle importancia paea camuflajear su nerviosismo.

-Crow-

-vale pues... yo... este..-Joder, era muy pronto. No quería tenerlo así de cerca, bueno si, pero aun no, no son novios aun y aunque deseara con muchas, muchas ganas de tocarle no debía.

-sera mejor que vayas a dormir Crow.-sugirió el héroe suavemente, el pelirrojo obedeció mansamente y empezó a acomodar la almohada para dormirse en el sofá ante la mirada extrañada del rubio de escleróticas negras.

-¿no iras a tu habitación?-  
-no, tu dormirás en mi cuarto, yo en el sofa. Estarás mas cómodo allá que estes hecho bolita aquí-aclaro el menor acomodándose mejor en tono que no permitia reproches. El ciborg vio que tenia cierta razon en sus palabras y esos destellos de firmeza confirmaban su liderazgo en la banda. El pelirrojo se metio bajo las cobijas de su improvisada cama murmurando un buenas noches, tratando de olvidar que era su heroe quien estaba ahi a su lado, a pocos centimetros, se acurruco estaba muy cansado y le pesaban los parpados pero paso al segundo plano cuando sintio un par de dedos tocarle su oreja puntiaguda y peludita con un gesto cariñoso. Otra vez Genos tocaba su oreja pero no era por regaño o curiosidad sino como arrullo reconfortante. El corazón del menor estaba a punto de sufrir una fibrilacion auriculoventricular por la emoción de sentir esas tiernas caricias, sin evitarlo un suspiro extremadamente tierno salio de sus labios mientras se acurrucaba mas abrazando un cojin.

Genos por su parte, no pudo evitar resistirse la tentación de tocarle las orejas de nuevo. le gusto la textura y el comportamiento tan manso del pelirrojo tan poco usual a su explosivo carácter diario. noto como el menor se acurrucaba para dormirse y lentamente alejo su mano. se quedo un rato contemplando al menor sintiendo calidez en su núcleo. aun no lograba creer el hecho que Crow se había expuesto a encontrarle en una ciudad que apenas conocía en plena tormenta. sabia que el pelirrojo era audaz y hasta loco, bastaba en recordar una de sus presentaciones que hicieron a la mitad de la calle parando todo el trafico de automóviles como objetivo de llamar la atención y promocionarse como banda, algo completamente ilegal por cierto. en la cárcel, para su suerte, algunos reos y policías eran sus fanáticos. el fiscal junto a Rom hicieron un trato. a cambio de que los dejaran salir sin pagar la fianza darían un concierto. esto favoreció su popularidad enormemente porque muchos creyeron que era un concierto planeado en una cárcel para hacerlos ver como chicos malos a diferencia de los "five direction" que simularon una penitenciaria porque temieron a romperse una uña. al principio estaba renuente a aceptar pero al final del dia disfruto ante la nueva perspectiva.

se puso de pie dispuesto a irse a dormir también. su cuerpo metálico podía resistir mucho pero sus sistemas necesitaban entrar en reposo para dar el máximo potencial y su cerebro humano requería descanso. hoy fue un día muy exigente en cuanto a emociones, sufrió y perdió como nunca pero también descubrió cosas buenas.

saco de los bolsillos del pantalon todas las perlas que habia encontrado, había de múltiples colores y tamaños. las miro con el ceño fruncido recordando que dentro del baño quiso romperlas sin piedad por su estupidez, pero al final no lo hizo, las conservaría como recordatorio de no ser tan ingenuo de abrirse asi sobre sus emociones. apretó las joyas en sus manos y se dirigió al cuarto del pelirrojo.

una vez adentro, no tenia mucha diferencia de un cuarto de cualquier adolescente. una cama de mediano tamaño, un tocador con un gran espejo, un closet y un escritorio con varias cosas amontonadas. en las paredes habia posters de sus conciertos, de un personaje llamado "Great King" levanto sus cejas al ver una promocional suyo, estaba en mejor estado y mas pulcro que las anteriores, seguramente era nuevo. se acerco al tocador para dejar las perlas y algunas monedas que tenia en el bolsillo. Genos vio una fotografía en un marco de cristal y por instinto tomo el objeto. era Crow acompañado con una mujer madura de cabello violeta oscuro, ojos carmín y una sonrisa igual de socarrona que el, supuso que era su madre. dejo el marco y se dirigió a la cama. se sentó en ella sintiéndose extraño una vez mas, por simple inercia se lleva sus manos al rostro apoyándose en ellas. Sin que lo planeara comenzo

-I was fine, with The women  
who would come into his life, now and again  
I was fine, cause I knew  
that they didn't really matter until you.-

sin que el lo sintiera o se preparara para ello, empezó a cantar en leve susurro. su voz sonaba neutra y calmada, recordando con lentitud cada momento con el mayor respecto a las chicas. algunas se le insinuaban hasta otras se le ofrecieron salir juntos pero el mayor las pasaba de largo, quizá por eso nunca las vio como una amenaza real antes de que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos por el.

claro hasta que aparecio ella.

-I was fine, when you came  
and we fought like it was all some silly game  
over him, who he'd choose-

las batallas que habían tenido juntos como entrenamiento eran divertidas y agotadoras aun asi valia la pena cada momento, ir de compras de juntos, salir a cenar udon en un restaurante sencillo. Genos presentía que esos momentos terminarían, mas bien, ya no le correspondería acompañarle.

-...after all those years, I never throught I'd lose.-nunca se habia imaginado que apesar de todo lo que hizo por el y para el, seria tan fácilmente olvidado.

-It's over, isn't it?  
isn't it?  
Isn't it over?-pregunto a nadie en particular y tampoco sin esperar respuesta tampoco. levanto la mirada cantando ahora mas melancólico y sumergido en la nostalgia. una parte de el sufría porque aun le quería demasiado y la otra, le exigía seguir cantando para liberar ese pesar.

-You won, and he chose you  
and he loved you, and he will gone  
It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?-refiriéndose a ella, le canto derrotado. su orgullo se veia doblado al admitir tal cosa. admitir que había perdido ante una humana corriente por el corazón de su maestro, si es que realmente tuvo alguna oportunidad. se puso de pie y se miro al espejo tocandolo, el reflejo imitandole con su siempre eterna precisión. en su mirada habia dolor y nostalgia pero dentro ese dolor. estaba determinado a salir adelante.

 _pudo sobrevivir a la muerte de sus padres y conocidos._

 _al dolor que conllevo su trasformación de humano a maquina._

 _el abuso de sus allegados cuando se volvio un ciborg._

 _enfrentarse a la oscuridad del mundo y de si mismo cuando sera un ser desalmado y enfocado en la venganza._

podia superar sus ilusiones rotas y continuar adelante aunque no supiera como. dejo de verse en el espejo y se acostó en la cama sin cobijarse mirando el techo y escuchando la lluvia caer contra la ventana. otra vez no termino una canción, sabia la letra y como interpretarla pero... no sentía el deseo de hacerlo. el aprendió a cantar para su maestro y ahora no tenia caso mostrárselo. Con lo ocurrido, no valia la pena, seguramente... ella lo superaria aunque cantara horrible, el calvo le pareceria bello. Ahora consigo mismo, en su interior quería seguir haciéndolo, cantar para si mismo pero... ¿como lo haria si ya no sentía esa motivación?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

la mañana siguiente era clara y fresca. bastante agradable considerando que la destruccion que trajo la tormenta fue intensa. los rayos solares matutinos cayeron en el rostro del pelirrojo por medio de la ventana que daba hacia el balcon. este dice unas cuantas groserias mientras se tapa la cara para seguir durmiendo o eso quería hasta que ve de reojo 3 sombras rodeandole. tan temprano tendría que empezar a lidiar con sus amigos, maldecía su suerte. estaba cansado y sentía su cabeza casi por estallar. se sentó en su improvisada cama mirando de mala gana a lo que sea. su cabello lucia desastroso, estaba ruborizado posiblemente por la febricula que apenas estaba empezando a subir y se podia ver un poco su respiración trabajosa antes de ser bombardeado por preguntas por los chicos.

Yaiba se levanto temprano como acostumbra y realizar sus actividades cuando ve al vocalista dormir en el sofa, eso era nuevo, iba a restarle importancia cuando nota la respiración del menor. no sabia de medicina pero sabia que eso no era normal tambien el hecho de ver la cocina limpia. llamo a Aion, quien paradojicamente, era quien mas sabia de esta ciencia. Rom llego despues al escuchar el ajetreo fuera de su habitacion.

-Crow ¿pero que carajos haces aqui dormido?-el baterista le pregunto mientras cruzaba sus brazos en su pecho. Yaiba noto el rubor inexplicable del menor y toco su fiebre, sorprendiéndose y retirando su mano como le hubiese quemado.

-tiene Fiebre-afirmo el rubio bicolor. el rubio mas alto se acerco al menor y empezo a examinarle sin tocarle, analizando su respiracion, la coloracion de piel incluso las veces que tragaba saliva.

-ya no hay nada que hacer. el manto de la muerte esta por llevarselo-respondio con falsa pena mientras se tapaba el rostro.

-no jodas con eso Aion- Rom contraataco severo ante el nuevo estornudo del pelirrojo.

-solo pillo un resfriado. lamentablemente sobrevivira para seguir atormentando a la humanidad cual jinete de la apocalipsis-respondio el ojirubi mientras se retiraba un mecho de cabello de su frente. esto calmo a los chicos un poco pero aun asi porque Crow estaba dormido en el sofa y resfriado.

-ahora Crow, no estabas asi ayer ¿que carajos hiciste anoche para resfriarte y porque estas dormido en la sala?-esto puso nervioso al pelirrojo, se le olvido una excusa para ello. empezo a balbucear cosas sin sentido cuando se escucha la puerta abrirse. Genos salio ya vestido con la ropa que Crow le dejo a la mano la noche anterior, era una camisa de manga larga estilo oriental color blanco con detalles azules y dorados, asi tambien un pantalon negro, completamente atractivo para la vista de cualquiera. la banda dejo de lado el tema del vocalista para concentrarse en el sensual rubio que se acercaba. usando sus escaneres, el rubio analizo el cuerpo del menor, tenia varias alteraciones en sus signos vitales y la bioquimica de su cuerpo estaba por demas trastornada confirmando su prediccion por exponerse anoche.

-te has enfermado-comienza a dirigirse a la cocina para buscar algo para el malestar del menor.

-me vale madre... ¡aaah achu! lo... volveria hacer...-se limpia la nariz con la manga de la pijama. se sienta en la orilla de su improvisada cama, buscando ponerse de pie pero Rom lo detiene al ver un leve desvanecimiento en su mirada. alcanzan a oir varias cosas moverse, al parecer Genos estaba cocinando.

-Genos nos alegra que nos visites pero... ¿Pasaste la noche aqui?-Yaiba pregunto acomodandose los lentes tratando de no distraerse ante el hermoso traje estilo oriental que llevaba puesto. se puso analizar mejor ese conjunto, esas prendas estaban en su closet. las habia comprado hace tiempo para el pero no le quedaron y ahora el rubio las estaba usando. por inercia, voltea a ver al pelirrojo sin evitar preguntarse ¿que había pasado entre ellos dos anoche?

-asi es-el rubio regresa con su banda con una taza color blanco con algo humeante saliendo de ella.

-¿Por que?-esto paralizo al rubio de escleroticas negras. ¿les diria la verdad? que estaba en tan deplorable estado.

-por mi culpa-el pelirrojo contesto por el. esto llamo la atención de los 4, Crow se rasco la oreja tranquilo e indiferente.

-anoche no pude dormir y sali a caminar por el edificio. Genos venia de la tienda estando todo tan oscuro, choque con el. provoque que se le cayeran las llaves se perdieron por el edificio o la acera, no me acuerdo. nos entretuvimos buscándolas, incluso cuando empezó a llover. nos mojamos y vinimos a casa para cambiarnos, como ya era muy noche, no quisimos molestar al calvo maestro de Genos y le ofreci que se quedara en mi cuarto-termino de relatar el pelirrojo. no era del todo mentira, solo una verdad muy pero muy maquillada usando datos que sabia el pelirrojo. mientras Genos se quedo helado, Crow le acaba de mentir a sus amigos para protegerlo. sin que Yaiba, Rom y Aion se dieran cuenta, el pelirrojo le guiño el ojo derecho como señal de confianza confirmando su teoria. Yaiba suspiro pesadamente por lo descuidado que era el pelirrojo a veces mientras Rom el saltaba una venita de enojo. Aion miro al mas bajo del grupo y sin descubrirse el rostro le habla.

-aarg estupido Roedor-gruño el mas alto del quinteto, Rom le dio un golpe en la cabeza por lo descuidado que fue el pelirrojo por exponerse asi y perder las llaves del segundo vocalista pero quedaron creyendose la historia de las llaves perdidas. Ya librado de dar explicaciones, Genos le entrega la taza con un liquido oscuro y algo concentrado con aroma a hierba. el menor lo olfatea y detecta el aroma del gordolobo y anis pero sobre todo la odiosa ruda. Era una infusion para el resfriado, las recordaba porque su madre se las hacia y siempre la destesto, en especial la Ruda.

-aaah Genos, esto es amargo. odio lo amargo-berreo el pelirrojo mientras hacia un mohin. Crow no sabia que hacer, su mente se habia ido de vacaciones. queria defender su postura de no beberse eso pero Genos no se la dejo facil, no solo porque lucia atractivo con esa ropa y su actitud autoritaria con tan solo cruzar los brazos en su pecho dando por entender que no aceptaria un berrinche de su parte y que lo bebiera sin chistar.

-Pero es amargoooo- continuo con su protesta, sin embargo, el pelirrojo entendio el mensaje no verbal y suspiro derrotado. bebio de golpe el preparado y empezo a escupir los restos de hierba para deshacerse del sabor.

-bien-olvidándose que estaban acompañados el rubio le dio una leve caricia en su oreja como premio a su comportamiento, robandole un sonrojo al menor. Crow por su parte solo sonrie avergonzado, sintiendo calido el pecho. estaba haciendo bien las cosas para que "su heroe" no pensara en lo que sea que lo puso tan mal ayer. por el momento, se enfocaria en hacer que se sintiera mejor antes de volver a intentar seducirlo. Genos se alejo lentamente de la oreja del menor, por mas que le costara reprimirse no podia. Le gusto mucho la textura de las orejitas de Crow entre sus dedos y viendo que el menor no oponia resistencia ante la caricia, le daba foco verde a tocarlas.

El resto de los chicos estaban frios y un flechazo de dolor atravezo su corazon al ver semejante muestra de cariño. Genos nunca los tocaba mas que lo estrictamente necesario y ver que los dos tenian esa clase de intimidad significaba mucho.

Genos se fue a casa después de asegurarse de que los signos vitales del pelirrojo no se volvieran a alterar, dejo preparado Arroz con leche para el desayuno como pago por su hospitalidad. el menor de la banda se habia vuelto a dormir para recuperar fuerzas, ahora el resto de los ShingacrimsonZ estaban lavando los platos en silencio o eso era hasta que Yaiba se queda quieto.

-¿mh? ¿pasa algo?-el ojiaguamarina le mira extrañado ante la quietud tan anormal en el bajista.

-¿por que Crow nos habrá mentido? no es normal en el-el de lentes volvió a su tarea de tallar un plato hondo donde habían desayunado. Rom por su parte también se puso analizar esto. la única razón por la cual no delataron al pelirrojo de mentiroso era porque lo hizo para encubrir a Genos. debido que el pelirrojo es tan bocon e impulsivo le impedía ser buen mentiroso, por eso les fue facil detectar una mentira en el, eso y la ausencia de malas palabras.

-no lo se, en su momento nos lo dira-respondio sereno el moreno mientras enjuagaba el plato y se lo pasaba al guitarrista principal para que lo secara y lo guardara.

-el pequeño roedor sabe algo sobre nuestra musa, al parecer algo severo. por primera vez esta siendo prudente en la discrecion-en las palabras de aliento de Aion tambien se escondía un poco los celos al recordar que hacia tiempo que ambos compartian esa clase de secretos.

-entonces hay que ayudarle, por el honor el Kamui y sus enseñanzas-apoyo el bajista decidido ante la perspectiva de estar cerca de Genos aunque fuese como amigo.

-por el momento no-el moreno baterista interrumpió las ideas de ambos rubios.

-se que quieren ayudar, pero... si Crow mintio debe tener sus motivos. por el momento nos limitaremos a creerle... ademas, el ya nos tiene mucha ventaja-recordando el gesto cariñoso que habia hecho el rubio hacia el menor. admitian que ver eso fue doloroso verlo, confirmando una vez mas que Genos tenia mayor simpatia por el menor de los 4. Yaiba bajo las orejas triste, el hecho que el ciborg tocara al pelirrojo con tanta libertad y este lo permitiera significaba que sus lazos estaban mas fuertes y pronto se iniciaria de forma oficial el "cortejo". Aion tambien se encontraba un tanto herido, le costaba mucho no ser egoista y arrebatarle la oportunidad a Crow de estar con Genos pero, aunque le doliera admitirlo, si el ojidorado estaba mas comodo con el "raton" estaba bien. los tres suspiraron con pesar, costaba tanto aceptar que la persona de quien estaban enamorados estaba empezandose a fijar en alguien mas.

-.-..-.-.

Genos por su parte, tenia unos minutos de haber llegado a la casa de Saitama pero no se animaba a entrar por el temor de encontrarles demasiado juntos aunque ya habia confirmado por sus escaneres que estaba solo. Aunque podia ser que sus sensores estuviesen dañados y terminaria mirandolos juntos pero debia enfrentarlo tarde o temprano. el rubio suspiro lentamente para armarse de valor, se lo prometio a si mismo la noche anterior: el tratar de seguir adelante despues de tal desilusion amorosa. debia hacerlo, por el bien de ambos. llamo con voz fuerte a su maestro para comprobar si ya estaba despierto. pasaron unos segundos, alcanzo a oir unos cuantos pasos cuando el calvo le abrio y le miro aliviado.

-Genos... estas bien. ¿porque no llegaste anoche?-regaño el mayor algo molesto. Se desvelo gran parte de la noche para verle llegar y hablar con el pero nunca parecio.

-porque...-Genos se quedo mudo por unos instantes. ¿le diria la verdad?, que paso la noche en la casa de los ShingacrimsonZ porque no tenia el valor de verle a la cara. no, su maestro no debia enterarse de tal debilidad.

-me hospede en un hotel cerca de aqui. me parecio inadecuado llegar a su casa llenar de arena y coral el baño maestro. ademas era tarde, no quise molestarlo.-por primera vez, Genos le mintio a Saitama y no se sentia culpable al respecto. curiosamente, lo percibia correcto tener un secreto para si mismo. si, no le compartiría las experiencias devastadoras y amables de la noche anterior ni tampoco su travesura sobre las orejas de Crow, eso lo guardaria en el interior de su disco duro hasta que falleciera.

-ah, me alegro.- el calvo dejo que el ciborg entrara a la casa. Con mucha calma el rubio entro y pudo percatarse que la cocina fue usada. La chica debio cocinar para Saitama antes de irse. antes de que se pusiera a limpiar Saitama tomo la mano de Genos robandole un sonrojo sutil y haciendo que el rubio volteara a ver al mayor. Sin querer su core vibro de emocion ante la esperanza de que todo fuera un mal entendido.

-¿maestro?-  
-Genos... yo. Perdona por presentarte a Nahomi en esas condiciones. Iba a traerla despues pero insistio en conocerte antes.-hablo seco y en suave tono de disculpa.  
-ah... eso. No tiene porque disculparse maestro-sintio su pecho comprimirse, se habia dejado llevar por la ilusion de ser correspondido, se dio una bofetada mental por su estupidez y opto por ignorar ese dolor.

-¿que te parecio ella?-esto fue un golpe bajo para el rubio. ¿Que le parecia? Una chica entrometida y estupida que se atrevio a robarse la oportunidad de estar juntos, eso queria contestar con todo el rencor que tenia pero... ¿no serán los roles invertidos? Ella amo a su maestro antes que el, la obligaron a irse y el maestro se quedo solo hasta el apareció. El ciborg se dio cuenta de algo que le peso en el alma.

Es reemplazable

no era importante en la vida de su maestro porque el se introdujo en ella de forma brusca, obligandolo a aceptarlo. son amigos si, pero eso se gano con el tiempo. perfectamente el calvo podia echarlo de su vida pero ya se habia acostumbrado a el. dentro de poco, cuando la mujer tome suficiente terreno, el ya no estaria.

-¿Genos?-el calvo se extraño ante el inusual mutismo de su compañero de cuarto y la mirada sombria de este. por otro lado el rubio estaba siendo Obligado a contestar sin tratar de ofender a su maestro y a... su pareja. Tomo valor y justo cuando iba a dar una respuesta, unos golpes suaves interrumpen la tension formada. Saitama deja de lado a Genos para ir a ver quien era, no habia muchas opciones de las cuales elegir solo pedia que no fuera...

-¡Genos!-

-esa horrible voz-refunfuño el mayor y abrio la puerta por pura cortesia. ahi estaba el mas joven y escandalozo de los ShingacrimsonZ usando una pijama negra, en sus manos estaba una caja de pañuelos y estornudaba de vez en cuando.

-he ¿cuanto te enfermaste?-

-ayer... sali a caminar y me tope con la lluvia-contesto de mala gana el pelirrojo pero curiosamente no uso malas palabras y mas extraño fue que Genos no saliera en defensa del calvo ante la ruda respuesta.

-humm realmente estas loco ¿o que?-

-em, si un poco... ¿Esta Genos?-el rubio se quedo quieto e impresionado. el pelirrojo lo habia vuelto hacer, interrumpir un momento engorroso para el, suspiro aliviado, puso su mejor cara y se acerco a la puerta.

-¿Ocurre algo Crow?-  
-si, ¿sabes de algun remedio o medicina para la gripe? Aquellos idiotas estan experimentando con algo y no quiero morir por ser cobaya de testeo-estornudo un poco mas y se limpio la nariz ruidosamente con un paño de la caja. El rubio lo dejo pasar para darle las instrucciones correspondientes. Mientras el duo de vocalistas estaban en la cocina con uno de los cuadernos de Genos para darle por escrito las indicaciones, Saitama veia la escena extrañado.

Genos generalmente es seco y poco amable con la mayoria de la gente, esta vez, hasta mostro una mirada calida en sus facciones. El pelirrojo es mas griton y molesto las ocasiones que venia y no tenia idea para que, ahora lucia como si planeara algo.

Sacudio su cabeza espantando esos pensamientos. Si admitia que aun se sentia algo celoso de que la atencion de Genos le fuese arrebatada pero porque es su amigo aunque las punzadas dolorosas en su pecho dijeran lo contrario.

No, el es feliz desde que volvio a ver a esa maravillosa mujer y esta esta dispuesta a recuperar el tiempo perdido pero... por alguna razon, esa idea no lo satisfacia.

-.-.-.-.-.

Los siguientes meses fueron como una montaña rusa emocional para Genos.

Tantas altas y bajas en sus sentimientos hacia su maestro. El calvo a veces actuaba con cariño hacia su persona para despues destruir sus renacientes ilusiones cuando besaba o acariciaba su novia a unos minutos despues. Genos intentaba odiar a la mujer, o minimo ser indiferente pero no podia, ella es amable y cortes con el. contra todo pronostico que imagino, siempre trataba de no mostrarse muy afectuosa con Saitama en su presencia porque queria respetar su intimidad amorosa pero el calvo facilmente pasaba de eso.

Genos por las noches subia para desahogarse en canciones que dejaba incompletas al romper a llorar. porque a pesar de todo lo seguia queriendo. Preguntandose una y otra vez ¿porque su maestro insistia en recriminarle en la cara que el esta muy enamorado de su novia? No era mas que suficiente las salidas que hacian que rapidamente se trasformaban en citas para la pareja dejandolo a el como el mayordomo cuando necesitaran algo.

¿cuanto mas tenia que demostrarle Saitama a el que no estaba interesado en su persona si el sabia de sobra que no seria correspondido? No sabia cuanto mas aguantaria esos sentimientos de rechazo y evidencia.

Pero dentro de todo ese pesar, no podia negar que habia cosas buenas.

Descubrio la peculiaridad de que los ShingacrimsonZ en especial Crow, podian localizarlo en cualquier parte. Mas de una vez, le pidio a Kuseno que le examinara y encontrara algun chip rastreador o algo incluso en el celular, llego a pensar que los seguian o los espiaban pero todo era infundado. Simplemente ellos tenian esa habilidad.

Pero lo que especialmente agradecia era que Crow aparecia cuando las cosas iban a empeorar en las salidas con el maestro y su pareja.

 _-saitama no se que elegir. Hay muchas peliculas.-_  
 _-no se... una de accion como la de "dificil de asecinar v"-indico Saitama mientras abrazaba a su pareja. Estaban en el cine un jueves por la tarde, dos por uno en parejas. Genos miraba con pesar a la pareja que acompañaba, llevaban 10 minutos eligiendo alguna y aun no habia resultado pero bastaron esos 10 desgraciados minutos para ver que tan afectuoso era el calvo con ella y los celos que este demostraba cuando personas le piporeaban._

 _Vio los carteles para distraerse y oh sorpresa. solo veia parejas y corazones. Hasta las promociones le restregaban su miseria._

 _-!Genos!-voltea a su derecha y ahi estaba el pelirrojo con su sonrisa enorme._  
 _-Crow-_  
- _pense que estarias en una mision con los estupidos de la asociacion-se cruzo los brazos en el pecho. Debido a esto terminaron los ensayos antes y aprovechando el dia para ir_ _al cine a ver la pelicula que ansiaban ver desde hace tiempo "siempre contigo"_.

 _-termine mi deber antes y ahora estoy acompañando al maestro-el pelirrojo levanto una ceja esceptico al ver que la pareja estaba en su mundo. Volteo detras de el y sus amigos estaban igual. Una idea le llego a la cabeza y le hablo al rubio en voz baja como si fuera un secreto. Se puso de puntitas como ademan_

 _-pss Genos.-_  
 _-hum?-_  
 _-vamos a otro lado-le guiña el ojo travieso ante la sorprendida mirada del rubio._  
 _-estas con la banda y yo con el maestro-refuto el ciborg con firmeza, aunque esto ultimo no era tan cierto._

 _-no se van a dar cuenta, ¿no quieres ir a un lado en particular?-incito el ojicarmin_ _mirandole con una sonrisa. Genos por su parte se quedo pensativo. No lo habia considerado, de ir a un lugar sin su maestro o en grupo con los ShingacrimsonZ, antes podia ir y venir con libertad mas nunca se detuvo a contemplar los lugares que visitaba por su sed de venganza, ahora estaba atado a su maestro..._

 _¿atado?_  
 _Ahora asi consideraba su relacion con el mayor. Algo obligado entre ambos, error, para el. Vio frente suyo y el_ _calvo estaba muy contento sin siquiera notarlo o voltear a verlo. el mayor no sentia esa promesa que le habia_ _hecho o seguramente no la tomo en serio. Por su parte, el no debe considerar esa promesa como una carga_ _sino con un gusto. Viendolo de esa forma..._

 _-¿Genos?_  
 _-el puente...-susurro el rubio con la cabeza gacha y con los ojos cerrados ya listo para tomar una desicion._  
 _-hum?-_  
 _-siempre he querido ir al punte de ciudad W. El maestro nunca le ha gustado ir a esa ciudad porque es costosa...-abre los ojos al sentir un empujoncito por parte del menor y no puede evitar formar una sonrisa complice por lo que planeaban hacer. Ambos salieron del local sin llamar mucho la atencion y sin dudar tomaron el primer taxi que se les atraveso. Tanto Genos como Crow experimentaron el poder de sus propias elecciones._

En esos meses, Genos habia cambiado de forma lenta casi nadie lo notaba por su seriedad mas que su padre adoptivo. Poco a poco Genos empezo a dudar de todo o preguntaba su uso cuando antes lo aceptaba ciegamente, expresaba su inconfort con mayor libertad fuera de seguia siendo el mismo. Solia aun acompañar a Saitama a cualquier lado pero ante la menor oportunidad llamese cuando estaba distraido con su novia o cuando estos estaban muy... romanticos en el departamento. el rubio siempre contaba conque el pelirrojo escandaloso estuviese ahi para fugarse y descubrirse mas de si mismo.

 _Era muy noche en la ciudad Z, la luna iluminaba hermosamente dandole mas brillo al nuevo cuerpo de Genos. Quien recien volvia de su actualizacion mensual por parte de su padre adoptivo y doctor Kuseno. Subia por las escaleras silencioso hasta llegar a la morada de su hogar, ese dia fue calmado para el respecto a lo emocional. Sin hacer mucho ruido entra como acostumbra al departamento y justo cuando iba a anunciarse escucha un ruido extraño en_ _departamento. Con temor piensa que alguien esta adolorido o ahogandose ¿acaso alguien logro en encontrar una forma de herir a su maestro? Justo cuando iba a entrar para atacar_ _activa su cañon incinerador._

 _-s-saitamaaa-esa voz. Antes de avanzar mas. Escanea el lugar. Habia una gran cantidad de hormonas en el aire asi como el aroma a_ _sudor y algo amargo tambien. Retrocedio unos pasos y sin querer pisa algo resvaloso, trasparente y largo, lo miro de reojo y_ _supo que era, habia varios en el piso asi como prendas de todo tipo arrugada y dispersa sintio el panico apoderarse de el y_ _crecer al escuchar los sonidos aumentar de volumen asi como ruidos muy especificos venir de la sala._ _antes de que hiciera algo estupido logro salir del departamento sin que nadie lo escuchara. A_ _tropezones llega al otro extremo de la pared del pasillo y empieza a boquear por la angustia asfixiante. El no lo deberia sentirse asi_ _porque no tiene huesos y pulmones pero su cerebro asi lo_ _persivia e imitaba el patron de respuesta ante tal escena._

 _Siempre sospecho que el maestro hacia... eso con su novia pero era muy diferente a casi presenciarlo. En sus inicios desmantelando las organizaciones malvadas le toco ver muchas atrocidades y entre ellas violaciones pero ninguna le causo tal colmocion como esta ocasion._

 _Quiza al verlo como un acto ruin solo aumento su deseo de complir con la justicia pero ahora era un acto de mutuo acuerdo entre el heroe que admira y su novia. Claro que le dolia al ver que sus lazos crecieron mas pero mas que dolerle, le causaba curiosidad._ _De continuar siendo humano, ¿ya habria tenido intimidad sexual? Sabia por las encuestas que el era considerado como uno de los mas atractivos entre los heroes eso le ayudaria a conseguir una pareja, hablando en un posible futuro alterno. ¿habria sido con alguna chica? De No ser asi, ¿seria con el maestro? Un minuto, ¿como le hacen los hombres para tener sexo?_

 _Antes de formularse mas preguntas un suave tiron en su ropa llamo su atencion. Se topo con esos ya conocidos ojos carmin. Dejo de apoyarse en la pared para concentrarse en el menor de la banda._

 _-crow...-_  
 _-vamos a ver una pelicula en casa ¿vienes?-el menor como siempre no le preguntaba el porque_ _estaba a si. Entre los dos empezaron a sincronizarse para saber como estaba el otro y en_ _que momento podian preguntar. Genos le habia compartido una pequeña parte de lo que_ _sentia respecto a la novia de maestro y el toxico sentimiento de ser invadido_ _de repente. Crow simplemente despocrito contra los dos por el mientras estaban en una_ plaza en una de sus tantas _escapadas, de cierta manera envidiaba la libertad con la que el pelirrojo hablaba y el menor al intuir esta represion beneficio al rubio empezando a_ _practicar canciones de furia y descarga emocional como "Genocide"** y "megalovania"**_

- _esta bien-_  
 _-vamos pues-el duo_ _comenzo a caminar al hogar del pelirrojo en silencio pero comodos uno con el otro. Cuando llegaron al departamento de la banda._ _Estaban reuniendose en la sala a punto de ver una maraton de la saga "Harriet Evans" son 8 peliculas, asi que les tomaria un largo rato. recibieron al rubio_ _heroe como si nada y se_ _acomodaron entre las botanas, las cobijas en el piso y muebles. Ya era comun ver a Genos por ahi a_ _horas poco frecuentes en la casa por culpa de Crow pero no les molestaba, de hecho, estaban felices de pasar mas tiempo con el._

Cuando Crow salia de la casa de forma improvista o se alejaba de la banda sin avisar aun en lugares que no conocia significaba que el heroe clase S estaba cerca o algo pasaba. Entonces en un pacto secreto entre el bajista, baterista y guitarrista principal no le dirian nada a Saitama. Mas de una vez, el calvo iba con ellos preguntando por el rubio y estos lograban engañarlo con falsas direcciones o fingir demencia. en otras ocasiones, si se percataban que el calvo estaba cerca de Genos y este aun estaba con el menor, lo despistaban con alguna oferta que causalmente decian en voz alta cuando pasaban junto a el o haciendo algun escandalo como una mini presentacion para aglomerar a la gente y permirtir al pelirrojo vocalista escabullirse con Genos.

Claro a veces fallaban pero si lograban el tiempo suficiente para hacer que este estuviese calmado. Daban por bien servido su mision.

asi era la vida en ese momento para Genos, hasta a mediados de noviembre...

El rubio cibernetico caminaba por las calles de la ciudad Z las cuales estaban algo nevadas y el clima nebuloso le causana nostalgia. El viento una vez mas jugueteaba con su bufanda color esmeralda. Un obsequio de su padre adoptivo quien insistio que lo usuara apesar de no necesitarlo.

Kuseno estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de su hijo por el heroe clase B asi tambien sus acciones. Genos tuvo que tranquilizar al amable señor de no ir hasta el departamento del mayor e intentar asecinarlo con las multiples armas que poseia, aunque ambos sabian que no serviria de mucho. Al mismo tiempo el anciano cientifico se dio cuenta que Genos ya no le parecia doler mucho ese asunto y la mayoria de sus platicas se dirigian sobre sus actividades mas humanas como ver alguna pelicula o jugar pocket apostando galletas junto a un tal Crow. El cientifico sabia de quien hablaba, mas de una vez los ha visto en la television en algun concierto de su hijo y estaba orgulloso de que el ciborg desarrollara su psique humana y no pensara tanto en su venganza gracias al chico, algo que Saitama no pudo conseguir.

Regresando a la realidad. Genos caminaba por las solitarias calles con el mandado en ambas manos hasta que un pedazo de periodico le da de lleno en el rostro. Molesto se lo retira y justamente antes de botarlo ve un cartel aunciando el festival de luces de ese año. El rubio no pudo evitar emocionarse ante tal expectativa. Iria al festival tal y como el maestro lo habia prometido hace meses. Comenzo a caminar mas rapido para llegar a casa. viendo que la nieve le estorbaba, usa su cañon a baja potencia para derretirla toda la que estuviese en su camino. No tenia tiempo que perder, comenzo a correr para reportar la noticia pero se detiene de golpe.

¿y si el maestro preferia ir con la mujer?

Nuevamente cargado de esperanzas nego con la cabeza y comenzo a correr nuevamente. Saitama es un hombre honorable y cumplia con su palabra al pie de la letra aun si le da flojera hacerlo. Ademas, la expectatica de ir solos al festival le brindaba alegria. Durante su trayectoria se topo en el camino a 3 miembros de la banda ShingancrimsonZ iban todos vestidos con yukatas con sus colores mas representativos. Aion usaba un elegante estilo color purpura oscuro puro con bordes dorados al igual que su obi, su cabello estaba regojido en una estilizada coleta pero dejando varios mechones sueltos. Rom usaba el color azul marino con bordes celestes y estampados de anillos de distintos tamaños color beige, negro. El obi es color del mismo color que el kimono. La yukata de Yaiba es mas elaborado de los tres. Color ambar con detalles negros y un magnifico dragon bordado negro en la espalda, el obi era color negro con un estilizado nudo.

-buenas Genos. ¿Como estas?-el baterista "choco los 5" con el heroe respondio con leve cabeceo, se extraño no ver a Crow por ahi y su mirada lo delato por lo tanto Aion contesto antes que preguntara.

-el roedor es debil ante las inclemencias del frio Tartaro. Por lo tanto prefirio refugiarse en la morada practicando su lirica-poso el rubio mas alto del grupo altivamente.  
-Crow detesta el frio-tradujo simplemente el de lentes.  
-¿piensas ir a honrar las tradiciones milenarias Genos?-el ciborg afirmo con la mirada y se despidio temporalmente los chicos mientras ellos retornaban su camino.

Camino mas deprisa al estar mas cerca del su hogar, dando pasos largos incluyendo las escaleras. No podia evitarlo, la idea de ir a un festival despues de tanto tiempo le causaba emocion.

-¡maestro!- entro rapidamente a su residencia. Hacia tiempo que no la sentia ya como un hogar o donde podia estar comodo, pues mucho del tiempo se la pasaba a fuera. Dejo las compras en la barra de la cocina. Saitama se acerco al mas joven al notar lo imperioso que llego.

-¿que ocurre Genos?-el calvo apago la television y se dirigio a la cocina a ver que ocurria.  
-hoy es el festival de... luces-el rubio noto de inmediato que este usaba la tradicional yukata. Un azul celeste con franjas blancas anundado con un obi color blanco. El rubio sin evitarlo se sonroja un poco al ver el atractivo del maestro pero volviendo en si, le habla lo mas calmo posible.

-maestro... iremos al festival-  
-asi es-  
-gracias por aceptar mi ego...-detras de el, aparece Nahomi usando un presioso kimono color rosa palo con bordados florales y algunos peces. Su peinado era simple debido a su corto cabello. Genos supo que pasaria despues, su entusiasmo ameguo y trato de reponerse preguntandose ¿que seria mas fuerte? Su deseo de ir al festival acompañando al maestro o volverse masoquista en seguir a la pareja. Conociendose, optaria por lo segundo...

-.-.-.-.-

Crow no era un cantante feliz. No ese momento estaba siendo jodido por el clima. Estaba en la sala viendo la television su caricatura favorita tapado con una cobija gruesa hasta las orejas dejando solo destapado su rostro. Desde que era un crio, Le jodia que la mayoria de los festivales fueran en otoño-invierno, por su desagrado al frio casi no asistia y no habia cambiado eso ni un poco con el paso del tiempo.

Sus amigos hijos de perra se fueron sin el. Claro que el les dejo como encargo traerle unos dulces y un amuleto de la suerte. Junca diria en voz alta que le gustaba coleccionar esas cositas.  
Justo cuando iba a tomar un vaso de agua, se queda quieto sintiendo algo en su pecho. Por inercia, se levanta de golpe sacandose la cobija y camina hacia la ventana del balcon apoyando ambas manos en el cristal sintiendo dolorosas compresiones.

-Genos-una vez mas, su heroe estaba pasando un mal rato. Vio como el vapor se formo en el cristal y sus dedos estaban gelidos. en el balcon estaba acumulada un poco de nieve. Se sintio algo cohibido, hacia frio del carajo pero el ciborg lo necesitaba, sentia su pecho estrugandole doloroso.

-ala mierda con eso-Determinado se aleja de la ventana, busca un abrigo en su cuarto, toma su cartera y sale corriendo de la casa. al salir a la calle, sintio sus botas enfriarse rapidamente por la helada nieve. Crow solo se estremece un poco ante tal contacto pero no retrocede, se ajusta la chamarra color negro con peluche blanco y comienza a correr a una direccion desconocida guiado nada mas que sus instintos. La poca gente en las calles le veia raro al verle tan apresurado, solo se detuvo a tomar aire y beber unos poco tragos de agua de una botella que compro... ah y para regalar algunas firmas a sus fans.

Al poco rato de dio cuenta que habia mas gente de lo normal y muchas de esas personas iban en kimonos y recuerdos en las manos. Se dirigia al festival de luces, Genos estaba en el festival de las estrellas en la tierra.

Sigio corriendo un poco mas hasta llegar a la entrada con un gran anuncio relatando "nabana no Sato". Se detuvo a mirar el portico asi como sus alrededores, era uno de los sitios mas grandes donde habia buscado al rubio cibernetico. Se aferro a su determinacion y Mas tranquilo paga la entrada y entra por el tunel lleno de luces blancas pequeñas y brillantes cual estrellas a la palma de su mano. No podia evitar detenerse de vez en cuando a tocar dichas luces y admirar tal lugar pero no lograban distraerlo de su mision. Evadiendo a mas personas salio del tunel y llego a la atraccion principal, entre la gente y los puestos de mercaderes asi como los hermosos adornos de luz, el pelirrojo buscaba con la mirada al rubio cibernetico dueño de su corazon.

Porque de algo estaba seguro ahora. Habia pasado la etapa de enamoramiento de colegiala para volverse uno real.

Paso por algunos puentes y unos tuneles mas. Entre atracciones de juegos mecanicos. vio al rubio usando un tradicional kimono negro con plata y un obi blanco. Parado cerca de un sauce lloron a unos pasos atras de su maestro y su pareja. Estos ignoraban al rubio mientras estos tomaban fotografias del lugar. la cara de Genos aun con sus pocas expresiones gritaba fastidio y pesar o eso era hasta que se siente observado. Se pone en guardia pensando que es un enemigo y de inmediato se calma al ver al ya conocido pelirrojo saludandole como acostumbra. iba a acercarse pero un monton de gente que pasaba le impidio el paso.

Genos por su parte ya iba a dar unos pasos hacia el pelirrojo pero por inercia, casi como una pequeña esperanza, mira atras esperando que su maestro lo notara y tomara su mano impidiendo que se vaya. Le sonriera como antes y dijese que fue una mala broma, que realmente queria estar con el. Pero nada de eso paso. El seguia andando con Nahomi en su mundo feliz, bajo la mirada algo desolado pero empezo a caminar sin decirle nada hacia donde estaba Crow. El pelirrojo logro evadir a la gente empujandola y colandose entre unas parejas a diferencia de Genos que solo su mera presencia se apartaban un poco. En algun momento el rubio perdio de vista al pelirrojo en una familia de 5 y empezo a escanear para pillarle o eso hacia hasta que siente un empujon por la espalda y un brazo rodearle el cuello.

-¡Genos! Jejeje-el rubio se relajo de inmediato al reconocer ese gesto. Crow hacia un mes que empezo a abrazarle asi como gesto amistoso. Al principio le rechazaba a ser tocado tan confianzudamente pero considerando que el pelirrojo dejaba que le tocara las orejas cuando nadie mas miraba, le parecio justo y con el paso de los dias, le tomo gusto por tal esponeidad.

Sin mediar palabras comenzaron a caminar por las calles del festival. Durante su paseo Crow y Genos platicaba de cosas simples mientras caminaban y se detenian de vez en cuando a comprar cosas como empanadas, danjos y amuletos. Las luces se notaban mejor que nunca por la noche, casi magico y el tiempo parecia no trascurrir. El duo vivia en su propio mundo, Crow comportandose como un crio ante todo, tocando y sorprendiedose ante todo. Eso era poco usual y solo Genos tenia el privilegio de ver esa otra cara. El pelirrojo solia conportarse de forma ruda y tosca pero cuando estaban solos se daba el lujo de sonreir con naturalidad en vez de las sonrisas confianzudas y algo altaneras.

Genos tambien sufria esas modificaciones de conducta. Ante el mundo el era un ciborg esteril y seco, solo mostrando su amabilidad y miradas suaves ante el calvo héroe que siempre acompañaba pero ahora, Crow era quien tenia ese privilegio. A su lado, el rubio se sentía libre, libre de hacer lo que quisiera, de elegir, de pensar incluso de actuar por impulso al tener como ejemplo al menor. Continuaron paseando por los alrededores entre las luces y los arboles bellamente decorados hasta que se detuvieron en un puente pequeño y contemplaron el agua correr con lentitud facilitando el reflejo del par, las luces y el propio puente. Crow de mantenia cerca del rubio para no morirse de frio y no perderle de vista si llegaban a visualizar al calvo poder cambiar de ruta. Los silencios entre ellos eran cómodos y ligeros al igual que sus charlas sobre la música o el clima.

-¿me pregunto como chingados hacen que luzca todo asi?-el pelirrojo completamente relajado pregunto mientras contemplaba el agua que reflejaba todo a su alrededor. El rubio estaba a punto de responder de forma científica cuando ve a un grupo de gente cerca de un arbol de cerezo igualmente adornado con gran belleza. Lucían muy interesada e incluso escuchaba leves ovaciones de vez en cuando.  
-¿que hace ese montón de ganado admirando algo que no soy yo?-guiado por la curiosidad el pelirrojo trota para ir a esa aglomeración de gente y detrás de si a paso mas lento fue el héroe clase S.

Abriéndose entre la gente con leves empujones y obscenidades el vocalista logro llegar al otro lado del mar de gente, la cual rodeaba en un semicírculo aun cuarteto muy pintoresco y exótico acomodados en frente del árbol de cerezo plagado de bellas flores y frente de ellos ardía una fogata, que su parecer era algo completamente inútil considerando la cantidad de luz en todo el lugar.

Son dos hombres y dos mujeres. Los hombres uno era de gran altura y musculatura marcada mas no tosca, cabello azul casi podían jurar que lucia metálico y los ojos color rojo cual sangre mas impresionantes cargaba una guitarra acústica color caoba y su mirada lucia solemne mientras la afinaba. A su lado a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, un hombre de contextura delgada, ropa color negra con detalles rojos y una bufanda rosa en su cuello, todos los colores contrarrestaban con la piel clara. Sus ojos de iris rosas lucian amenazantes aun con tan dulce color. En sus manos yacia un instrumento peculiar, ovalado con varios agujeros, una ocarina.

Frente a cada uno, estaban sentadas en el piso las dos hermosas mujeres. Una lucia una belleza exotica casi salvaje. Sus ojos granate brillaban de forma orgullosa contra la dulce sonrisa contra su piel morena y cabello verde oscuro, su vestido lleno de detalles elaborados entre blanco y verde claro, haciendo lucir su figura prominente. Se encontraba afinando una guitarra barroca.

Al otro lado, la chica es mas joven y lucia como una muñeca por el despampanante vestido blanco con lavanda, crinolina y flumas parecia una bailarina de ballet clasico. Su cabello platinado recogido con un elegante moño y su piel de porcelana contrarrestaba con sus ojos castaños. En sus manos yacia una pandereta.

Una vez listos, el hombre de ojos sangre les hablo con voz fuerte casi autoritaria.  
-nos complace presentar a nuestro orgullo y fervor. A nuestra amada princesa, hija del fuego y el acero-exclamo mientras empezaba a tocar una suave melodia poco a poco se iban incorporando mas instrumentos, la melodia lenta y dulce.

De entre las llamas, como un acto de magia. Salio una joven de largo cabello rosa rizado, su piel clara y tono cremoso, un vestido blanco hasta arriba de los tobillos de tirantes ceñido a su cuerpo equilibrado pero atractivo, una sonrisa dulce y ojos soñadores.

La gente se quedo impactada por su truco de magia pero para Crow y Genos les llamo la atencion que era la misma chica que se habian topado en el tren y en el caso del rubio en las noticias.

-joder ¿como hizo eso?-exclamo el pelirrojo. Genos tambien se preguntaba lo mismo pero no exteriorizo su pregunta, analizo todo el lugar en busqueda de una respuesta o eso hacia cuando vieron que la joven empezo a moverse de forma ligera y casi hipnoticamente sensual. Sus muñecas se movian con delicadeza, la cadera daba suaves vaiven mientras daba leves giros sobre si misma y brincos elegantes como bailarina. Muchos chicos y hombres se quedaron como idiotas contemplando la danza de la pelirosada y gruñidos furiosos se oian de mujeres celosas.

¿como podria empeorar eso?

\- I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With ne'er a fear of drowning-todos se estremecieron. La voz de la chica era hermosa y gentil. Incluso los miembros de la banda se sintieron abrumados, no tanto como la primera vez que Genos canto pero tenia lo suyo. Mientras bailaba con ligereza hipnotizaba y su voz arrullaba mientras paseaba en brincos y giros frente a la gente. A veces se detenia mirando fijamente a a una persona sea hombre o mujer. Se detuvo en medio del improvisado escenario frente a la fogata con una mirada solemne. A pasos lento se enfoco en un objetivo.

-And gladly ride the waves of life.  
If you will marry me-se acerco a joven de cabello castaño y yukata color vino. Este se puso nervioso porque la chica se planto frente a el bloqueando a su pareja. Con sus manos en los hombros del contrario las paseo hasta dar con su espalda cantaba con mucho cariño y esto ponia nervioso pued veia a su novia pelinegra gruñir furiosa.

-No scorching sun nor freezing cold will...  
Will stop me on my journey...-antes que la mujer indignada le reprochara, con una gentil mirada tomo la cantante mano de la mujer y la enlazo con el chico cerrando los ojos. La pareja se quedo estupefacta mirandose algo sonrojados, la pelirrosa susurro despacio sin perder ritmo.

-If you will promise me your heart...-canto con ternura mientras soltaba al par y con un gentil empujon los guio al escenario.

-And love me for eternity-camino despacio al escenario nuevamente ignorando a la pareja y en un suave giro poso sus manos arriba de su cabeza como gesto solemne.

-My dearest one, my darling dear  
Your mighty words astound me-la musica empezo a sonar mas alegre y ritmica asi como la danza de la joven comenzo a cambiar.

-But I've no need of mighty deeds  
When I feel your arms around me-poco a poco la chica paseaba entre la gente atrayendo parejas o personas solas y las reunia en el escenario sin dejar de bailar ni una vez. Su voz dejo se sonar sensual por una mas alegre pero suave. Los niños mas pequeños se le acercaban para bailar como podian y esta tenia cuidado de alejarlos mucho de sus padres.

-But I would bring you rings of gold  
I'd even sing you poetry  
And I would keep you from all harm  
If you would stay beside me-cantando mas emocionada se acerca a Genos pillandolo desprevenido. Tomo su mano y lo llevo al escenario, el vocalista y el mismo se sorprendieron de la ligereza con que fue arrastrado por la bailarina. Pero antes de que el pelirrojo protestara, ella se le acerco y le dio un leve empujon haciendolo caer en los brazos del rubio. Ambos se vieron mutuamente, lo unico que sonaba era la musica y el hipnotico canto. De a poco, el dueto de voces de los ShingacrimsonZ empezo a moverse despacio, tomando su ritmo para bailar.

-I have no use for rings of gold  
I care not for your poetry  
I only want your hand to hold  
I only want you near me-poco a poco fueron perdiendo compostura y miedo Dejandose llevar por la voz de la chica. Dando giros suaves y pasos ritmos, ambos habian olvidado donde estaban, solo se concentraban en la persona frente a si mismos. Cada paso que daban, cada estrofa escuchada, les hacia vibrar el corazon o "Core" a cada persona, cada vez el ambiente se tornaba romantico pero familiar. Una lentra dedicada a parejas y la musica para los mas pequeños.

-To love to kiss to sweetly hold  
For the dancing and the dreaming  
Through all life's sorrows and delights  
I'll keep your love inside me-canto mas rapido y la musica incremento de velocidad. La joven interprete paseo en cada pareja que formo o establecida rodeandolas con su danza, su cabello largo daba la ilusion de un liston grueso y los petalos de cerezo mejoraban mas el ambiente tan calido, alegre y lleno de cariño.

-I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With ne'er a fear of drowning  
And gladly ride the waves of life-Crow y Genos seguian bailando con singular melodia. Dejandose llevar una vez mas, tan encimados estaban en su burbuja y en su compañero, no se percataron que la joven se acerco y bailar alrededor de ellos entre giros y leves meneos de caderas. En una de esos movimientos casi a punto de terminar la cancion, la joven da un leve caderezo al pelirrojo para empujarle a los brazos del ciborg una vez mas sacandolos de su burbuja.

-If you will marry me-el duo no escucho las ovaciones por tal interpretacion ni las palabras llenas de jubilo hacia el quinteto. Estaban mirandose a los ojos, cada quien emergido en el color del iris opuesto. Los dorados ojos del heroe brillaban con leve confusion.

No negaba que se sentia a gusto con Crow, le habia salvado del dolor mas de una vez, incluso Crow cruzo la nieve y el frio por el aun que la odiara. Tal como la cancion lo dictaba. Por alguna razon, su core se calentaba mas de lo normal por eso.

Estaba agradecido no habia duda pero habia algo mas.

Por su parte, el mas joven de la banda de rock se perdia en esos ojos y sus orbes carmesi brillaban con luz propia al sentirse envuelto en esos brazos calidos aun siendo de metal. Su corazon latio mas rapido y veloz cuando el rubio afianzo su cuerpo contra el.

-Genos yo...-

El momento se vio quebrado una vez mas al oir una pareja gritar emocionada, algo de un aniversario. No prestaron mucha atencion y decidieron irse de ahi para volver a casa, rayaban de las 11:20 pm ademas el frio estaba aumentando y no queria exponer mas al pelirrojo. Mientras el duo iba encimado cada quien en su mente sin darse cuenta, sus dedos se rozaban buscandose.

\- por favor ¿como se llama la cancion que interpretaste?-el chico se acerco con su pareja a la cantante de cabello rosa mientras la gente se dispersaba. La pelirosa ladeo la cancion confundida.

-¿cancion?-  
-si esta donde estas bailando y eso-la novia prensada del brazo del chico le pregunto. Aunque haya sido una interpretacion iba dejar bien en claro que el es suyo frente a ella por si las dudas.

-ah, no fue una cancion.-respondio con una sonrisa amable.  
-¿entonces?-preguntaron confundidos y la cantante sonrio misteriosa.  
-una prediccion...-

...

Genos estaba en el tejado ya usando su ropa usual mirando el paisaje nocturno. las estrellas no se veian, su protagonismo fue robado por el festival de luces que centellaba a lo lejos. En la oscuridad del cielo y el blanco de la nieve atrapada en el techo estaba de pie completamente concentrado con sus ojos cerrados.  
Cuando venia en el camino, se sentia inquieto y sabia lo que se trataba y de quien. En el departamento del maestro aun no habia nadie y eso favorecio para emitir un suspiro herido. Rapidamente Se vistio con lo primero que vio. Una camiseta sin mangas blanca y un pantalon de vestir negro y salio del lugar para subir al tejado.

Ese sitio se habia vuelto su refugio para sus pesares.

Era algo nuevo, dolia pero a la vez, esta ocasion, era necesario. Suspiro una vez mas tomando valor cada vez sintiendose mas listo.

Debia hacerlo.

-I was fine, with The women  
who would come into his life, now and again...

I was fine, cause I knew  
that they didn't really matter until you.-empezo a cantar con melancolia mientras se sentaba en el borde del edificio, con lentitud sus memorias de los ultimos dias desfilaban en su mente. No atermentandole, sino, como una leccion de color  
Sepia y esto le causaba estragos en el "Core" del ciborg por lo que venia.

-I was fine, when you came  
and we fought like it was all some silly game  
over him, who he'd choose... after all those years, I never throught I'd lose.-lo admitio con humildad. Perdio contra una mujer humana pero no cantaba para desahogarse su dolor por el rechazo y el constante recordatorio de Saitama que no lo queria como los ultimos meses, esta vez lo hacia por el...

\- i's over, isn't it?  
isn't it?  
Isn't it over?.  
You won, and he chose you  
and he loved you, and he will gone  
It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?-en un giro inesperado de su interpretacion. Empezo a cantar con energia, vigor aunque aun existia la nostalgia en sus palabras no ameguaba su determinacion.

\- War and glory, reinvention.  
Fusion, freedom, his attention.  
Out in daylight, my potential  
Bold, precise, experimental.-su voz empezo a elevarse, halagandose por sus tributos y por las cuales era tan admirado pero al mismo tiempo no eran suficientes para atraer a quien queria y eso le dolia pero debia seguir cantando, ahi estaba lo que tanto queria decir y hacer.

No se dio cuenta que tenia publico por estar tan concentrado en su canto. El pelirrojo se habia despedido del rubio hacia unos minutos pero ese dolor en su pecho lo hizo volver a buscarlo. Subio al tejado y vio la puerta entreabierta. Se vio tentado a pasar pero presentia que el rubio necesitaba eso y se dispuso a esperar en la oscuridad aun teniendo frio.

-Who am I now in this world without him?  
Petty and dull with the nerve to doubt him.  
What does it matter, it's alredy done  
now I've got to be there for my promiese.-admito el rubio. Estaba con su maestro ya mas por su promesa de estar siempre a su lado que por gusto. Su presencia le dolia mas que cualquier cosa pero estar sin el, lo enloquecia. Bien, era un maldito masoquista. Poco a poco sintio humedas su mejillas, admitir todo le dolia mas de lo que imaginaba. Su voz seguia elevandose con tonos firmes aun con sus lagrimas, habia aprendido que eran demasiado poderosas para detenerlas.

-i's over, isn't it?  
isn't it?  
Isn't it over?-canto ahora con leve susurro, no importaba como lo hiciera, el viento se llevaria sus palabras ahora con tono resentido. Dolia demasiado pero al mismo tiempo se sentia cada vez mas ligero.

-You won, and he chose you  
and he loved you and he will gone.-

-It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?  
It's over, isn't it?... I will move on-bajando lentamente la mirada a la ciudad oscura por la noche y a lo lejos podia verse el festival, las lagrimas aceitosas de Genos se perdian en la nieve pero una sonrisa ligera surcaba sus labios. Ya estaba hecho.

Se habia despedido de sus sentimientos por Saitama.

Era lo mejor. Queria seguir al lado de tan excelente persona pero sin el resentimiento del rechazo amoroso. Apreciaba al maestro como amigo y no deseaba perderlo, si queria eso, debia superar sus sentimientos de rechazo romantico y despedirlos. Asi podria estar en paz consigo mismo. Mas seguro y ligero, se limpia las lagrimas de sus mejillas ya cuando sintio que no iba a llorar mas. Su nucleo vibraba doloroso aunque poco a poco disminuia la ansiedad entre suspiro y suspiro.

Mientras Crow se sentia feliz al ver a su heroe tranquilo y en paz consigo mismo, sea lo que sea que le estaba afectando, pero no era estupido como todos lo creian, tenia una leve sospecha pero no diria nada por el momento. Lo importante era que Ya habia expirado.

Viendo que ya tenia oportunidad de pasar, hace ruido con la puerta atrayendo la atencion del rubio. El cual estaba ya sentado en el borde del edificio importandole poco la presencia de nieve ahi, se derritiria por su calor de todos modos.

-Crow-  
-Genos-el pelirrojo se acerco lentamente al rubio. No por drama, sino porque la nieve le estorbaba para caminar. El heroe de escleroticas negras solo sonrio al escuchar las obsenidades que soltaba el vocalista por la nieve. Ya habiendose divertido a costa del menor, Se apiado de el. con poco de calor de sus armas derritio la nieve para dejarlo pasar y a su lado tambien lo hizo solo que demoro mas porque buscaba secarlo.

-Genos cabron-recrimino el pelirrojo y se tapo la boca avergonzado por insultar a quien le gustaba tanto pero al ver que el rubio no se molesto ni un poco, le dio buena espina. Mas animado, se sienta a su lado inhundandose en un comodo silencio hasta que el chico de los ojos dorados lo interrumpe com voz pensativa.

-Crow-

-¿que pasa?-

-hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace tiempo.-esto lo hizo voltear a ver a su derecha al pelirrojo. Genos miraba el horizonte completamente tranquilo. el viento revolvio un poco sus cabellos rubios y llevandose con un suave eco las palabras del mayor.

El pelirrojo no tenia frio, el cuerpo cibernetico del heroe desprendia suficiente calor para mantenerlo comodo.

-Crow, hoy. cuando me encontraste. me he preguntado... ¿porque fuiste a buscarme? La noche de tormenta puedo lograr comprender pero ahora, detestas el frio y exponerte cuando sabes que eres sensible a tal clima... no lo entiendo-el ojidorado voltea verle de forma intensa haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara por tal afirmacion tan directa para su fortuna la noche no permitia que se viera demasiado pero no pudo evitar que su corazon latiera con frenesi.

Volteo la mirada avergonzado, debatiendose entre decirle o inventarse algo rapidamente como pretexto. Su corazon le exigia que hablara, que era su momento y no la cagara con alguna pendejada.

-yo...-

.-.-.-.-.-

Saitama se sentia intranquilo. Hacia mas de 3 horas que buscaba a Genos con la mirada entre la gente y no aprecia por ningun lado. No podia irse a buscarlo por el festival porque Nahomi se detenia en cualquier sitio de curiosidad y ahora estaba dentro de una carpa de una supuesta adivina para determinar su destino.

Habia planteado en irse a buscarlo dejando su novia a la suerte pero se reprimia por no ser correcto pero...

No se sentia comodo ahi.

El pesar en su pecho era mucha asi como la soledad se subia por su espalda abrazandole con asfixia. Queria ir a buscar a Genos, ver que estaba ahi con el. Por eso lo invitaba a todas sus salidas con Nahomi para sentirlo cerca pero esa satisfaccion ya estaba empezando a expirar por cada cita que daban, por cada cita crecia mas esa frustracion.

Su corazon no paraba de recriminarle que queria que fuese Genos quien le tomara de la mano mientras paseaban.

-aah... esa adivina me asusta... ah Saitama-la dulce pelirroja se acerca a su novio completamente ignorante del estado emocional del calvo. Este por acto reflejo toma la mujer y la besa con desesperacion como si temiera que esta se fuera y le dejara solo o como esperara que fuera alguien mas. Al abrir los ojos y separarse sintio esa agonica asfixia de nuevo, los besos y caricias de ella eran anestesicos pobres que le causaban mas daño que beneficio. la misma duda que se hacia desde hace tiempo.

¿por que?

-vamos Nahomi-iban a comenzar a alejarse cuando esta lo detiene poniendo ambas manos en su pecho esto extraño al calvo.  
-Saitama, la adivina quiere verte, al parecer tiene un mensaje para ti-  
-hum? Yo? Pero nunca le pedi que leyera mi fortuna ¿o si?-tratao de hacer memoria pero la dulce voz de la mujer le hace regresar.

-en realidad no, pero quiere que pases con ella que es importante-el calvo heroe se adentro a la carpa. Penso que seria como las peliculas un sitio exotico lleno de aroma a incienso, adornos raros por doquier. Una bola de cristal en la mesa rodeaba de artilugios magicos y detras de eso una anciana de vestimenta multicolor y mirada inquisitiva pero nada de eso era.

El local era sencillo. Solo habia una mesa de madera cubierta de un mantel blanco y dos sillas del mismo material y en una de ellas, en frente, estaba una mujer de vestido negro de holanes adornado de Moños blancos, gruesos rizos negros acomodados en dos coletas. El se sento frente a ella y se sorprendio mas aun al ver que era una chica de piel rosada y facciones finas que rebarajeaba unas cartas en sus manos. Tenia sus ojos cerrados, como concentrandose.

-hola, soy Saitama. Pense que serias una vieja loca que lee cartas-la misteriosa mujer solo le sonrio. Sus ojos soñadores con irises azules se expusieron causandole al calvo una extraña sensacion de ser analizado.  
Sin mediar palabras, dejo 3 cartas en la mesa. Estas estaban gastadas por el uso pero parecia muy segura de su tirada. Sin mediar o presentarse, abre la primera iniciando de izquierda a derecha.

-el pasado nos forma Saitama... y el bufon dice que eras constantemente burlado por tus semenjantes solo por tu nobleza. Generalmente esta carta es buen agurio pero debido que esta invertida, significa que ese mismo pasado te arrastra y obliga a elegir tus descisiones del hoy-el mayor sintio una alarma dentro de el indicandole peligro. Ella habia sido muy directa, demasiado precisa.

Nuevamente la mujer revelo la siguiente.  
-aaah los amantes. Significa que en amor has tenido suerte. Encontraste a quien comprendiera tu dolor y soledad, que sabe tus gustos y placeres como tus defectos y no parece importarle.-el heroe mas poderoso quiso voltear atras a ver Nahomi por inercia pero por una razon eso no lo hacia sentirse mejor.

-eres muy tonto lo sabias. La prediccion que te ha dicho esa mujer, tiene que ver con estas dos cartas y tu dolor que enloquece tu corazon-  
-¿que demo...?-  
-escucha con atencion-la voz de la adivina se volvio firme y segura. obligando a Saitama a quedarse donde esta. Juraba que podia ver que ella le brillaban los ojos.

-a quien le das el corazon no es para ti. Tomaran rumbos diferentes y sufriras porque murmurara la gente pero ya encontraste a quien te abre el corazon en par en par, es tu luz y te aseguro heroe clase A Saitama que se hara pronto realidad-el calvo se quedo como estupido al oirle. De cierto modo, sabia de quien hablaba pero no queria admitirlo, temia que fuese ciertas sus palabras, significaba que sus esfuerzos habian sido en vano.

-te equivocas, soy feliz a lado de Nahomi. Ella es la indicada para mi y... y...-discutio el calvo cada vez mas inseguro. Se volvio a sentar, no supo en que momento se levanto.

-no temas heroe... despues de todo, te hizo una promesa... "aunque el mundo te desprecie, yo siempre estare ahi" pero si quieres una pista de quien es...-la adivina tomo la mano del calvo y gentilmente deposito algo en ella. Sin evitar que su curiosidad le ganara, miro que habia. La perla negra, la joya que le habia regalado a Nahomi y esta la perdio en menos de 3 dias, estaba en sus manos.

Esto le dio un vuelvo al corazon de Saitama.

-Genos...-susurro despacio, casi sentia que ensuciaba el nombre si el lo decia. Apreto la gema contra su mano y sintiendose miserable, dejo que sus lagrimas salieran despues de tantos años. Incluso creyo que estaban secas.

Amaba a Genos y deseaba estar con el.

-no tengas miedo Saitama...-la voz ahora gentil de la adivina lo volvio a la realidad.  
-aun tienes tiempo. Remienda el vinculo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseas algo que no puedes realizar por tu cuenta y eso duele pero... te aseguro que todo ira bien al final. Oh mira la hora, creo que tienes algo que hacer-esto animo al calvo ya seguro. Se puso de pie y agradecio a la mujer y salio rapido de ahi.

Una vez a fuera, Nahomi rapidamente lo abordo y le pregunto como le habia ido. Este le dio un beso suavemente, que lo disculpara porque debia hacer algo importante. Una vez terminado eso, salio corriendo como solo el sabe hacerlo. Lo busco por todo el festival pero sin señales del calvo, dedujo que el ya se habia ido a casa. Salto por el muro que separaba el evento con la calle en vez de salir por la entrada principal y nuevamente se dispuso a correr.

Corrio por las calles nevadas levantando la nieve y asustando personas. Por primera vez en meses se sentia feliz por lo que hacia. Su mente sencillamente le daba imagenes de su posible futuro juntos como la vez que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por el rubio.

Sonreia porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo hacia algo que realmente deseaba. Llego al departamento y sin minorar la velocidad subio las escaleras hasta su casa. Entre sin llamar y recitando el nombre del rubio, lo busco por la casa, en el balcon y el baño pero nada. Sospecho que el rubio habia subido al tejado.

Tambien extrañaba oirlo cantar. Joder lo extrañaba mucho y eso que vivian en la misma casa.

Con prisa subio una vez mas las escaleras hasta dar con la puerta que lo separaba de quien deseaba tanto y su presencia.

-aarg !estoy enamorado de ti carajo!-Saitama se detuvo al oir esa declaracion, sin abrir mucho la puerta, se asomo y ahi estaba Genos sentado en el borde pero no estaba solo.

No pudo ver quien era, pero podia hacerse a la idea mas no recordaba. Como le jodia su falta de memoria, ¿eso venia con su super fuerza?  
Esta desvariando.

Ese sujeto, se le habia declarado a Genos antes que el. se quedo en shock por breves momentos pero una sonrisa algo confiada surco sus labios. Genos esta enamorado de el.

-hace tanto que yo... que me gustas mierda, y me dolia... verte asi... ademas... dicen que uno hace pendejadas por amor...-

-crow...-susurro el rubio ante tal declaracion. Su rostro no lo demostraba mucho pero estaba muy sorprendido. ¿que haria ahora? Recien se despido de sus sentimientos por su maestro y ahora Crow se le declaraba, ¿que iba a hacer? Miro al menor, sus ojos brillantes y cargados de esperanzas, le recordo tanto a si mismo.

 _¿Que esperaba para Rechazarlo?_

Saitama observaba al duo, bueno, mas a Genos porque no alcanzaba a ver al otro. sentado en la orilla del techo esperando desde la oscuridad del edificio. esperaba pacientemente que el Rubio rechazara los sentimientos de chico y regresara a casa. hablaría con el, remendaría el lazo que había cortado por sus propios temores. sabia que los sentimientos de Genos hacia el aun estaban ahi, los cultivaría y cuidaría esta vez, no sabia que había hecho para que el rubio frente a el se enamorara de alguien tan simplón pero... haría que Genos fuese su pareja antes de lo esperado. serian felices Juntos como debio ser desde el principio.

-yo no siento lo mismo que tu Crow, discúlpame- un tono culposo salio de la boca del rubio sin dejar de ver al pelirrojo que hace unos instantes tenia sus ojos brillantes y llenos de vida ahora apagándose lentamente por el rechazo de su amado heroe y bajando la mirada a su vez. sintiendo cada parte de su torax fragmentarse. llego a pensar que seria mejor ser atropellado que continuar sintiendo ese dolor tan lacerante.

- _ahi estaba_ -Saitama no pudo evitar sonreír, modifico sus planes, quería entrar como si nada e interrumpirles para continuar con lo planeado en su mente. pero se detiene al ver como gentilmente Genos toma el mentón de Crow (ahora estando seguro de quien se trataba, debio imaginarlo) mirándole seriamente, en sus irises ciberneticas brillaban con confianza.

 _¿que estaba pasando?_

-pero te aprecio lo suficiente para intentarlo-susurro despacio mirado como la entristecida mirada del pelirrojo cambiaba radicalmente a una alegre y llena de vida. si le hubiesen inyectado droga o algo. su sonrisa gigantesca adornada con un precioso sonrojo no pudieron robar protagonismo a sus ojos carmesí.

-entonces... es un si. ¿Seremos novios Genos?-su voz aumento 1/3 de agudeza. Genos lo atribuyo que era causado por la emoción, según sus escaneres, todos los signos vitales del menor aumentaron de forma alarmante. Pero analizo sus propios sistemas y se dio cuenta que tambien estaba alterado, a menor intensidad, pero ahi estaba.

-si Crow. somos novios-sin que nadie lo esperara, el vocalista apoyo sus manos y rodillas en borde para acercarse al cuerpo del rubio importándole poco su seguridad, su emoción le nublaba el juicio y Genos no pudo evitar preocuparse por el pelirrojo ante esta acción. tomo de los hombros al menor para mantenerlo estable y no vaya hacer una tontería como saltar. esta acción fue mal interpretaba por Crow, creyendo que el rubio pensaba acercarse mas a el. decide romper la distancia dándole un beso algo atolondrado mas parecido a estampar los labios en los ajenos por dejarse llevar por su felicidad.

Genos no supo como tomar ese gesto, fue inesperado, torpe incluso podia identificar el sabor de la leche pero...

se sentía tan bien... de a poco empezó a relajarse y dejándose llevar por la tibieza de ese torpe beso cerrando los ojos con lentitud. se sentía diferente a todo, era un poco húmedo y algo inexperto pero como el iba a saberlo, nunca había besado a nadie. cuando sintió que Crow se alejaba no lo permitió, queria seguir probando. esta vez fue el quien lo busco, queriendo encajar en los del menor, tomo el rostro de Crow acunándolo al sentido contrario de sus labios para acomodarse. al principio el vocalista se resistió pero al igual que el rubio se empezó a relajar al sentirse seguro en sus manos.

ante la necesidad de oxigeno, rompieron el tacto y se vieron por unos segundos a los ojos.

-Genos...-susurro el pelirrojo con mucho cariño pegando su frente con la del héroe clase S sonriendo ligeramente con los labios hinchados. Genos por su parte, solo sonrió cerrando los ojos completamente relajado y con la guardia baja.

mientras la nueva pareja vivía en su burbuja de felicidad ignorando y sin escuchar los fragmentos del corazón de un tercero...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*a las que han visto la serie. Saben que los personajes principales se trasforman en animalitos en los escenarios y batallas. Decidi que en este fick se agregaria pero sera eventual como cualquier trasformacion porque es un rollazo de cambiarlo todo. Y no se ven adorables estos lindos torpes (carita kawai) no se preocupen, los veran mas seguido asi.

** esas dos canciones son un temazo del bueno x3 me encanta.

Y aprovecho para decirles sobre un fick alterno, no tendrá mucha relevancia en esta historia original pero si ayudara a aclarar muchos puntos mas delante.

"Acordes a mi primer amor"

Sera un "Cronos" osea CrowXGenos (nunca me imagine que combinarían tan bien oo) y seep no me resistí. seguramente creeran asesinarme así mejor me voy owo

Solo una pregunta...  
¿quieren que sea piadosa con Sai? ¿En la escala del 1 al 10, cuando quieren que sai pase un mal rato?


	14. Aviso

Chicas/chicos

Calma no voy a sospender esta hermosa historia.

Pero estoy en una encrucijada.

Como saben tambien estoy en el proyecto: acordes a mi primer amor.

Pues que creen?

Se me habia olvidado que estas dos historias se spoilean entre si.

Aqui les doy a elegir:

1.-continuar con el capitulo 13 de canario cibernetico. Bajo el riesgo de ser spoilados del otro fic

2.- se esperan a que termine con acordes a mi primer amor. bajo la advertencia que demorare en subirlo.

Dejen su comentario y segun la mayoria lo hare, sino continuare con lo planeado.

Abrazos


	15. Track 13 Broken (1 parte)

ahora mi amado publico, el momento que todos han esperado, ansiado y casi me han asesinado por ello.

el capitulo 13° :D

se llevaran grandes sorpresas, grandes y desastrosas sorpresas.

Y como aclaratoria absoluta  
Cuando dije que voy a hacer a Saitama un bastardo- amable significa que VOY a hacer a Saitama un bastardo amable asi que no quiero reclamos C:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Couldn't walk away from something broken

Tried to find a way to make it good again  
Only you can make a difference darling Always"

era imposible...

no era posible...

Saitama se quedo quieto en la oscuridad de aquel cuarto usando su traje tradicional ahora algo sucio por correr a toda velocidad, sus zapatos mojados por la nieve y su rostro descompuesto por la impresión, lo mas que podia su catalogo de expresiones faciales. viendo como el pelirrojo se quedaba con el primer beso de su alumno y las palabras de este haciendo eco en su mente una y otra vez. retrocedió unos pasos lentamente hasta topar con el otro lado de la pared y a cada paso que daba, un sentimiento nuevo se apoderaba de el, uno que hace mucho tiempo no experimentaba.

Desolación

se supone que Genos estaba enamorado de el, ¿cuando el pelirrojo se habia infiltrado en su vida de tal forma?

no queriendo hacer un escándalo regresa a su departamento en un penoso silencio. su corazón se sentía estrujarse paso a paso, insistiendo que regresara para que peleara por Genos y quitara del camino al pelirrojo sea cual sea el metodo. ignorando ese pesar, continuo a paso lento por el edificio hasta regresar a su casa, una vez dentro de su departamento, encendió la television y se dispuso verla para distraerse pero...

era demasiado para el, mas fuerte que el.

sin evitarlo, empieza a suspirar cada vez mas rapido y agitado, con mas desesperacion, cada vez que venia a su mente la imagen de Genos diciendo aquellas palabras realmente aumentaban los latidos dolorosos de su corazon. se supone que el rubio le habia confesado que estaba enamorado de el, ¿que era eso que el rubio seria el novio del pelirrojo escandaloso?

se inclino un poco frente suyo ahogando un grito doloroso. todos sus esfuerzos para evitar que el continuar enamorado de su alumno fueron en valde, al contrario, seguia estandolo, pero justo cuando ya decidido aceptar sus sentimientos por el y empezar una relacion mas profunda, se va todo al carajo solo porque un enano pelirrojo le habia arrebatado las palabras de la boca.

en su vida, jamas habia detestado a nadie, siempre las considero personas con demasiado tiempo libre porque intentaban molestarlo pero este caso era diferente, esta ocasion si habia un rencor real porque esta vez, le habian arrebatado lo que realmente atesoraba. Si no fuera un heroe, le arrebataria a Genos sin pensar ni un poco.

La idea no sonaba tan mala pero una voz en su cabeza lo izo volver en si.

a quien engañaba...

el habia arrojado al rubio a los brazos del chico mientras el revivía su relación con Nahomi. el mismo lo provoco, el mismo habia formado esa pareja ahora solo le quedaría aguantarse resignado. de todos modos, aunque Genos lo hubiese aceptado y formaran una relacion, le pesaria terminar con Nahomi, la amaba demasiado pero quería también a Genos de forma romántica en su vida. no podia elegir, entonces solo se quedo quieto en la oscuridad de la habitación apenas amenguada por la luz de la television y el sonido de los comerciales como musica ambiental.

pasaron unos minutos y sus esfuerzos por tratar de superar el tema estaban zanjados. una vez mas, algo en el quería hacerlo volver para arrebatar al pelirrojo de los brazos del rubio y regresar al ciborg a donde pertenece, a su lado. intento concentrarse en la television pero no podia. su mente continuaba dandole mil vueltas al asunto y una nueva voz, venenosa y sutil le susurro.

 _-*¿que estas esperando para ir por tu Genos? el se te declaro primero*-_

-pero yo lo rechaze-

- _*si pero aun asi, Genos te pertence. el se enamoro de ti primero y te aseguro SAitama que el no lo ha_ _olvidado_ *-susurro tersamente haciendo que el calvo abriera los ojos ante tal revelacion, aun era muy pronto para que el rubio se olvidara de sus sentimientos por el. pestañeo algo confundido intentando ignorar esa voz nueva en su mente. sabia que era malo, muy malo pensar de forma tan egoista pero...

queria tanto a Genos.

-* _piensalo. el chico te lo debe. le has salvado la vida mas de una ocasion, le diste tu techo y amistad, hasta lo_ _has educado. lo minimo conque podria pagarte es con su_ _amor y devocion_ *-el calvo podria sentir como alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda susurrándole al oido todo eso. esa voz nueva lo estaba seduciendo con verdades torcidas. si es cierto que ha salvado a Genos mas de una vez pero lo hacia de buena fe, no intentando enamorarlo o algo. una vez mas, nego con la cabeza intentando ser firme.

-pero... yo lo rechace... yo...-

-* _Saitama, Saitama... ¿desde cuando tu has reprimido tus deseos por hacer felices a los demás? tu deseas a_ _Genos, lo quieres para ti. mereces que el te ame y te sea devoto_ _hasta el fin de nuestros dias. después de todo... mereces una recompensa como buen heroe que has sido, claro tu_ _premio ahora esta en manos de otro pero es temporal*-_ susurro aquella voz hipnotizante.

-Genos no es un premio... ademas ¿que pasara con Nahomi?-se pregunto en voz baja algo preocupado. Seria injusto para ella terminar cuando iban tan bien y mas por un chico cibernetico menor que el.

Realmente no estaba siendo cuerdo.

- _*lo que el corazon no sabe, no le duele. nunca te hable de dejar a nuestra querida pelirroja*-_ Saitama quedo algo turbado, eso era verdad, ademas el rubio prometió nunca dejarlo, asi que la mujer podia quedarse por tiempo indefinido y este no podria quejarse. hasta que viene a su mente el pelirrojo de la banda. logro escuchar al rubio de escleroticas negras decir que lo apreciaba lo suficiente para ser novios pero si ese sentimiento crecia ¿que haria? ¿se interpondría?

 _-*¿De que te preocupas? seguramente el rubio lo hace por despecho, deja que el chico se divierta un poco pero cuando ya sea tiempo, estirale las riendas. para que veas que mis palabras son verdad, coqueteale un poco, veras que tengo razon. sino, dejalo...*- r_ io delicadamente la voz en su cabeza, dandole seguridad a Saitama de sus palabras

-el solo volvera...-escucho la puerta abrirse y se quedo quieto mirando la televison. sabia de quien se trataba, tomo aire y se dispuso actuar...

-maestro, he vuelto-se presento relajado al verle mientras se acercaba de forma respetuosa.

-ah, Genos. Bienvenido.-el mayor se incorpora del piso y se estira con pereza, estaba usando únicamente un pantalón azul con rayas. El rubio no pudo evitar ladear la cabeza con ternura, amaba cada gesto que tenia ese hombre. Sacudió su mente de esos pensamientos, ahora tenia novio y debía respetarle.

Por una extraña razón, no lo sentía como un deber, sino como un gusto.

saber que hay alguien que buscaba lo mismo que el y ser correspondido le causaba leve mareo y también confort. ¿así se sentía el amor? mas cuando se estaba saliendo con una persona estando enamorada de otra. mejor dejaba de pensar aquello y se concentraba en el hombre frente a él. la televisión pasaban una propaganda de una novela que no presto mucha atención en realidad pero su tenue sonido le ayudaba a calmar sus nervios.

-quisiera hablar con usted maestro. Es importante para mi-se acerca al calvo mientras se sienta en el suelo mirándole intensamente.

-¿ha así?- Saitama se sienta en postura india y se torna serio. Sabia de lo que el rubio iba a decir, pero no tenia ánimos de oír ni quería escuchar esa odiosa frase que el pelirrojo se atrevió a decir antes que el. aun estaba enojado por la bruja de cabello negro que le dijo que "ese" alguien especial le esperaba y le daría todo el amor que necesitaba y quien sabe que mas dijo. sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba y estaba frente a el. ahora cuando vuelve a casa dispuesto a aceptar su realidad y dejar de sufrir por su estúpido miedo.

Genos ya estaba fuera de su alcance

-* _por el momento, deja que nuestro querido Genos cumpla con su capricho*_ -de ser real esa voz, lo hubiera acariciado con falsa ternura el rostro y con la sonrisa mas dulce y peligrosa que podia imaginar.

-así es... yo...-emito un suspiro algo cohibido. Era un cambio radical, después de intentar muchas veces de seducir a su maestro para terminar diciéndole que era novio se alguien mas, lo haría quedar como un mentiroso o peor aun, que creyera confirmar lo dicho por su maestro.

-yo... estoy saliendo con alguien- era mejor decírselo. No quería que lo supiera por otros medios, sería peor. no se atrevía decir que eran novios, aun su necio e inexistente corazón sentía que esa palabra le correspondía al hombre calvo y ojos chocolate frente a el.

-...-saitama se quedo mudo, una vez mas, sentía la desolación en su corazón. Esa desagradable sensación de asfixia y pesar era fuerte. ¿así se sintió Genos cuando le dijo que salía con Nohemi? No, no se podía comparar, Genos estaba absolutamente enamorado de el y aun así el actuó con alevosía para hacerle entender que entre ellos no podía haber nada que una amistad mientras el rubio se lo dijo con temor, como si hiciera algo malo.

De pronto, el sentimiento de desolación se esfumo por un brote de esperanza. Genos nunca había tenido una pareja, hasta donde el sabia, se notaria a lenguas su inexperiencia. seguramente el pelirrojo con su personalidad tan explosiva e irritante terminaría botándolo por ser tan seco como el pan duro o al revés, Genos no tenia tiempo para mocosos hormonales y gritones, lo sabia por la forma que trataba a Tatsumaki (no le cree que sea mayor que ellos) tan fría e indiferente.

-* _¿ves querido? Hasta tu mismo sabes que no durara. Solo asegurate de seducirle como se debe y volvera a tus pies*_ -

Con ese pensamiento egoísta sonrió con gentileza.

-felicidades Genos. ¿Quién es?-

-Crow-

-¿Brow? El enano gritón de los "chingan chicos". No me imagine que terminarían saliendo como pareja-se rasco la cabeza confundido. Claro que lo confundía, en su vida pensó que si el rubio terminaría siendo novio de alguien seria de Rum o Lion hasta el rubio de lentes con nombre de chica, se moldeaban mas a la personalidad del ciborg, hasta le agradaban mas.

Pero no de Grom, son demasiado opuestos. Como el fuego a la tierra.

-así es... maestro... es posible que lo vea por aquí mas frecuente de lo usual-opto por solo avisarle de las visitas del pelirrojo.

-¿más?-el calvo suspiro con pesar. Antes, era de diario que el vocalista se pasara a la casa por cualquier pendejada que se le ocurriera, ahora vendria por el simple hecho que ahora son pareja por el momento.

Que si tenían azúcar, que si le pasamos alguna receta (aunque era bien sabido que el pelirrojo quemaba hasta el agua fría) incluso le pidió a Genos que le enseñara a usar la lavadora.

afirmo con la cabeza e indico que ya era hora de irse a dormir, habia sido un dia muy ajetreado para ambos. Mientras acomodaban sus futones, Saitama le pregunto a Genos cuando habian empezado a salir o desde cuando eran novios. El rubio explico que recien habian tenido citas en momentos oportunos cuando iba con la banda a hacer unos trabajos, detalles sin mucha relevancia para el mayor.

Una vez listos y en pijama, se acomodaron dispuestos a descanzar. Se desearon las buenas noches apagando la luz de la casa y acurrucandose cada quien en su suave futon. Mientras el ciborg se comía la cabeza sobre su reciente noviazgo con Crow y que haria al respecto. Saitama era seducido por la oscuridad del sueño pero no estaba solo, esa seductora voz nueva le arrullaba con sueños hermosos de cuando el y el rubio cibernetico fueran pareja.

De las citas que tendrian.  
De los besos que compartirían.  
Las acaricias y dulces gestos de amantes que compartirían.  
No sabia si Genos podría pero se encargaría de tomar su primera vez en el mundo sexual, sea como sea.

Después de todo, ¿cuanto tiempo podían durar una pareja de chiquillos torpes e inexpertos de personalidades opuestas?

...

...

...

...

...

4 años mas tarde*...

La bonita Ciudad D brillaba con amable gesto ante el publico aun con su pequeño tamaño comparado con otras ciudades de mayor magnitud. Pero a diferencia de las otras, esta era salvaguardada por el ahora popular y aclamado heroe Saitama clase A.

Siempre que salia a caminar por las calles, sea de paseo, para ir de compras al mercado o vigilar la ciudad de posibles villanos poderosos, la gente salia a verle, aclamarle y darle obsequios o cartas. Saitama siempre les mostraba una sonrisa amigable y aceptaba la mayoria de las veces los regalos, algunos eran muy utiles.

Las chicas ahora morian por tener una cita con el, tenia su club de fans mas grande que nunca imagino. De vez en cuando, quedaba con alguna pero solo en plan de salida de cortesia, nada mas.

A veces

A pesar de su fuerza, aun no escalonaba hasta ser un Clase S debido que aun muchos creian que King era el mas fuerte de todos pero no le daba real importancia, el rubio de gran cicatriz es su amigo y ambos compartian una agradable compania mutua.

Ademas, no faltaria mucho para que volviera a subir.

Ahora el a sus 29 años de edad, lleno de fama y reconocimiento estaba mirando la nada sentado en su sofa de color negro en la sala de su ahora modesto hogar. Hacia 2 años que se habia mudado ahi al ver que las cosas habian mejorado y fue una ganga ese departamento tan bonito y en una gran ubicacion.

2 grandes años llenos de triunfos y dichas.

2 grandes años de reconocimiento.

2 años en la cual Genos ya no vivia con el...

 _-mira este departamento Genos no esta mal-el mayor paseo por el lugar vacio y silencioso, apenas roto por los pasos cuidadosos del calvo que contemplaba la belleza del sitio. El lugar tenia 2 cuartos y un baño, ademas de una hermosa cocina, un espacioso lobby y tenia una buena vista de la ciudad desde el balcon. El color de las paredes le era de su agrado, un bonito color beige claro y el suelo de madera oscura._

 _-es una gran eleccion de su parte maestro-el aprendiz del heroe mas fuerte del mundo caminaba tras el conteplando el lugar._  
 _el calvo al ser reconocido y su fama aumentado, por ende subio su cantidad monetaria en_ _sus bolsillos y tarjeta de debito. Una vez que consiguieron el suficiente dinero, el duo de heroes se dispuso_ _a buscar un nuevo hogar en la ciudad que tanto habia deseado el mayor._

 _Saitama siempre quiso vivir en la ciudad D. Era una ciudad calmada con grandes ofertas por doquier pero sus casas o apartamentos son muy caros para sus bolsillos y_ _ahora que tenia la oportunidad, no la desaprovecharia y menos con tan bonito lugar._

 _-entonces aqui viviremos Genos, sera mejor que prepares tus cosas para mudarnos-indico el mayor con una sonrisa mientras estiraba un poco sus musculos. Ese dia fue especialmente provechoso, ese dia se la pasaron solo los dos, sin compañia de un molesto pelirrojo que le robara la atencion de su alumno._

 _De su querido alumno._

 _Ahora con la mudanza, el rubio estaria lejos del menor y le veria con muchisima menos frecuencia, dandole oportunidad de estar mas tiempo solos y el continuar seduciendole. Porque aun con el paso del tiempo, amaba a Genos como el primer dia y su necio corazon y su mente aliada aunque extraña le exigian a gritos ya besarle y marcarle como suyo._

 _Casi estar como un principio, antes de que todo se corrompiera._

 _-es perfecto maestro, asi seremos vecinos sin perder contacto-la suave y calma voz de Genos se hizo eco mientras veia el departamento asomandose de rato en rato en las 2 habitaciones y la cocina._  
 _-si sera... espera ¿vecinos?-la burbuja de felicidad de Saitama se rompio al escuchar eso ¿a que se referia el ciborg con eso? Se acerco un poco mirando seriamente al menor de los dos._

 _-asi es maestro. Hoy le propuse a Crow la idea de vivir juntos como regalo de aniversario numero 2 y acepto mi propuesta afortunadamente, Antes de venir con usted, hable con el. Admitire que tenia planeado elegir esta Ciudad para ello.-el rubio toco la pared con una sonrisa enternecida ante la idea de compartir una casa con el vocalista. En su mente, tanto humana como cibernetica llego el recuedo de la hermosa sonrisa del pelirrojo cuando se lo propuso. Sin percatarse de la mirada herida del mayor._

 _Su audicion se perdio en un zumbido interno asi como los latidos de su corazon. Debia convencerlo de lo contrario, debia hacerlo o lo perderia mas. Tratando de no sonar muy desesperado intento hablar aun cuando su garganta se sintiera estrangulada y la saliva de su boca se seco repentinamente._

 _-¿no crees que es muy pronto Genos? Apenas si son novios y tienen citas. Ademas, ¿como cumpliras tus tareas de alumno conmigo y ser heroe si tienes una casa que mantener? No puedes obedecer a dos amos, sin quedar mal con uno-le explico el mayor con suavidad, tratando de ser calmado como siempre pero la ansiedad le estaba carcomiendo._

 _-agradezco su preocupacion por mi situacion maestro, realmente usted es muy generoso conmigo Pero no hay necesidad, lograre hacer esta nueva rutina sin afectar mi desempeño con usted. Ademas muchas veces senti que estorbaba en su hogar creo que ya es tiempo de respetar su espacio. Ademas Nohemi estara mas...-antes de que terminara de hablar el celular de Genos empieza a sonar con la clasica cancion de "Falling roses" rompiendo la tensa admosfera formada entre el maestro y su alumno. El rubio se disculpo con el mayor y se alejo para responder el llamado dejando a Saitama con un mal sabor de boca, Genos se iria de su casa. Antes de admitir sus sentimientos por el, le insistia hasta el cansancio que se largara pero ahora que deseaba fervientemente que siempre se quedara, el rubio se marcha._

 _Su corazon latio dolorosamente ante la idea que pronto se haria realidad._

 _Cuando el rubio volvio despues de 6 minutos el ahora afamado heroe miraba por la ventana pensativo._ _La ciudad D tan diferente a la ciudad Z en todo aspecto pero al mismo tiempo, se parecian. Se volverian el escenario de sus desdichas en el amor._

 _-disculpe maestro. Era la asociacion, necesita mi presencia para una reunion.-esto ultimo lo dijo con un casi impersitible tono de pesar, odiaba esas reuniones tediosas pero debia ser profesional y por lo menos disimular un poco. Esto le causo gracia a Saitama, ver a Genos comportarse como un niño pequeño ante cosas como esas._

 _-sobre la mudanza. No se preocupe maestro. Vivire cerca suyo asi podra visitarnos cuando guste y yo cumplire con mis deberes. Con su permiso me retiro-el rubio hizo una reverencia y se alejo hasta salir del departamento dejando el lugar con un eco vacio y triste._

 _-pero... no sera lo mismo Genos-_

A las 2 semanas que terminaron de instalarse, el rubio tomo sus cosas y se mudo con el pelirrojo a unas casas de distancia de la suya. Podia saludarlos de vez en cuando desde el balcon cuando el rubio estaba regando sus rosas rojas o el pelirrojo barria el balcon. A unos pisos arriba, se habian mudado los ShingancrimsonZ para estar cerca de Crow, no podian dejarlo solito cuando Genos no estaba. Esto relajaba al ciborg cuando se iba por mucho tiempo y temia que algo le ocurriera al menor en su ausencia, olvidándose por completo como se sentia el casi treitañero.

Saitama podia verlos desde su balcon como jugaban entre si, dandose leves caricias y mimos en sus rostros, sutiles regaños como premios dulces. Se les hizo costumbre tomar un vaso de cafe y leche en las tardes casi para el anochecer y disfrutar de su compañía.

Muchas veces, el calvo se quedaba mirando hacia la ventana hacia el rubio cibernetico, preguntandose con dolorosa saña de haber aceptado sus sentimientos por Genos desde el principio ¿estarian tonteando de esa forma? ¿Genos habria plantado flores? ¿le miraría con tanto cariño?

Todo eso le dolia de sobre manera, su relacion era demasiado solida para ser considerada infantil pero lo peor era que siempre oia a Genos cantar.

No importaba la hora o el momento que fuera en el dia. El rubio todos los dias cantaba, llámese fragmentos o casi conciertos, sea acompañado o solo, cantaba con mucho brio y emocion. Los vecinos estaban encantados y muchas veces se detenian de sus actividades diarias para escuchar aquella voz tras la puerta o asomandose lo mas discreto desde sus ventanas. A el le gustaba, no, le encanta oir al rubio cibernetico cantar con tanto ahinco. Sentia cada emocion que desprendia el rubio, lo contagiaba, le aumentaba los latidos cardiacos pero volvia a la realidad con brutal violencia al darse cuenta una y otra vez de lo mismo.

Genos cantaba para Crow.

Genos le estaba cantando para el pelirrojo porque le queria y le daba motivacion para ello.

No podia retorcerse mas en su miseria hasta que un recuerdo viaja a su mente mientras se ponia de pie y se apoyaba en el gran cristal de la ventana-puerta que separaba el interior con el balcon.

Aun con la luz solar en su maximo auge y los pajaros con su suave trino. No alcanzaban a iluminar la oscuridad de aquel amable y adolorido corazon.

 _Una noche calmada y tranquila para el heroe clase A despues de un dia ajetrado de compras, salir con Nohemi un rato y de_ _videojuegos con King pero sobre todo haciendo justicia a donde quiera que vaya. Ya era hora de descanzar. Apago el_ _televisor de la simpatica sala mientras bostezaba perezoso. Dejo descuidadamente caer el control remoto por alguna_ _parte y siguio con su rutina de irse a dormir._

 _Fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua antes de irse a su cuarto. En al oscuridad del_ _departamento nuevo logro conseguir todos sus pequeños objetivos aun bajo el riesgo de tropezar causando mas daño que_ _beneficio solo porque su pereza le convencio que no era necesario encender la luz. Justo cuando el el calvo_ _iba a cerrar las persianas del balcon, logro ver a la distancia una figura muy particular aunque atractiva estaba sentada en el borde_ _de la pequeña terraza mirando la nada mientras su espalda descanzaba en la pared. Pero no estaba solo, una figura mas pequeña estaba_ _entre sus brazos y su regazo._

 _Saitama deseo en ese momento que el vocalista de la banda se fuera de ahi, arruinaba la vista de su_ _hermoso alumno._  
 _Por no desearle otra cosa._

 _Vio que compartian algunas palabras que no alcanzo a oir o a entender segun el movimiento de los labios pero por la mirada del ciborg era segura y llena_ _de deseo reprimido ahora desenvolviendose de forma gradual por lo que veia en las expresiones del pelirrojo. Guiado por su_ _insana curiosidad, abrio la ventana una vez mas y escucho._

- _No me salen las palabras pero aquí_  
 _he venido para confesarte ya sin_  
 _más temores yo quiero_ _gritarte este_  
 _grande amore_ _,_ _amore,_ _solo amore_  
 _es esto que siento**-_

 _Jamas en su vida se habia sentido tan abrumado. Tantas emociones juntas, todas poderosas y dispuestas a_ _causar estragos en su mente y corazon recien empezando a sentir._

- _Dime porque cuando pienso, pienso_  
 _solo en ti-_

 _jodido, abrumado y enamorado aun mas._

- _Dime porque cuando hablo, solo_  
 _hablo de ti-_

 _Genos estaba cantando en voz baja para el deleite de Crow. Cerca de su oido y rozando sus labios con ternura asi como sus dedos_ _tocaban las hermosas facciones del pelirrojo con mucho cuidado. Si sus sutiles_ _caricias no hacian efecto fisico, la poderosa y seductora voz del rubio habia mas que bien el trabajo._

 _-_ _Dime qué estás, que mío por siempre serás_  
 _dime esta vez que no te voy a_  
 _perder, amore-_

 _Saitama sin querer se dejo llevar por esas hermosas fantasias donde el rubio yacia en sus brazos y provando sus intoxicantes labios. Dando y recibiendo_ _amor entre ellos, mientras el atacaba su labios cegado por la pasion y el brio de su amor, el seguia cantando para el_ _unicamente_.

- _Dime que no, que no te vas a marchar_  
 _yo te diré tu eres mi único_  
 _Grande Amore-_

 _La pasión de sus labios recorriendo esa estructura metálica, sus dedos entre los suyos compartiendo texturas agradables ante tan hermosa canción de amor. El no es un hombre muy_ _sentimental o romántico pero siempre ha sido diferente respecto a Genos, siempre._

 _-_ _...por favor no demores, tu amor es mi guía_  
 _y por siempre serás._  
 _Dime porque cuando pienso,_ _pienso_ _solo en ti-_

- _porque me amas y te amo-susurro convencido en voz baja mientras tocaba el cristal de la ventana y suspiraba sintiendo cada emocion a flor de piel ante aquella voz._

- _Dime porque cuando amo, te amo solo a ti-_.

- _porque solo tu sabes mis demonios y mis glorias-Saitama amaba a Genos por esa sencilla razon. El rubio comprendia mejor que nadie su dolor y su dicha. Comprendia que era el perderlo todo y estar sin nadie mas que tu mismo._

 _Oh, Cuanto se habia tardado en comprenderlo com claridad._

- _Dime porque cuando vivo, vivo. solo en ti-_

- _porque me diste una razon para seguir-_

 _El calvo noto despues de unos minutos el silencio anormal de la habitacion, abrio los ojos algo letargado, pestañeo un poco tratando de enfocar donde se ubicaba y buscar con la mirada por donde estaba_ _su alumno. Se supone que estaba cerca de con el ¿no? Por inercia una vez mas, vio por la ventana._

 _Como deseo no saberlo._

 _Al ver atravez del cristal, sintio su corazon destrozarse en una lenta agonia, de poder sangrar, lo haria por dolor nada mas._  
 _El rubio y el pelirrojo se besaban con cariño mientras compartian un abrazo. La sonrisa del_ _ciborg no podia ser mas autentica y enamorada, al juzgar por el brillo de sus orbes doradas_ _se sentia dichoso el ser correspondido por el_ _vocalista de peculiares ojitas y cola de animal, mismo quien portaba una_ _mirada muy similar._

 _El calvo sintio su pecho contraerse con doloroso espasmo mientras se dejaba caer al piso derramando unas pocas y_ _casi nulas lagrimas. De ser una bestia mistica, aquellas gotas valdrian una vida, lastima que solo representen el dolor de un amor reprimido._

¿ _porque su mente le jugo tan cruel broma? De hacer pasar por un hermoso sueño y deseo a una brutal realidad con una cachetada de guante blanco mientras el amor se reia de el a lo lejos._

Sacudio su cabeza tratando de olvidar aquel recuerdo doloroso que se formo aquella noche cruel. Decido a olvidar, Opto por tomar sus llaves e irse de paseo por ahi para despejarse. Fue a su cuarto pasando por alto la exhabitacion de Genos pero a unos pasos se detuvo y miro la sencilla puerta de madera con nostalgia.

El no entraba a ese cuarto porque queria perservar cada aroma y presencia de su alumno. Necesitaba eso para no volverse loco, Habia noches en la cual se quedaba ahi para sentir al ciborg cerca cuando pasaba dias completos sin verle pero sabia que el anduvo por ahi al ver la casa limpia y sus 3 comidas preparadas con dedicacion.

Realmente estaba mal de la cabeza.

Pero ¿desde cuando estaba cuerdo? Por dios, el se habia enamorado de un ciborg que lo unico humano que le quedaba era su cerebro y adicto a la venganza (aunque esto ultimo ya no se veia con frecuencia), de un chico acosador y necio, de un rubio serio y tan poco expresivo como el.

De un ciborg que le habia enamorado con su voz sin querer, de un rubio que le regreso la sensibilidad a su manera y sin pensar. De ese mismo chico que se atrevio a rechazar cuando el sentia lo mismo.

Y ahora...

Nuevamente se dio una bofetada mental ante el retorno de aquellos sentimientos dolorosos. Fue a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa y salir. Generalmente no le importaba como lucia pero tampoco iba a estar por ahi en pijama o desnudo pero se sorprendio a si mismo lucir aun en pijama pasadas de las 4 pm. Se puso una camiseta azul celeste y un par de mezclillas negros asi como sus tenis rojos con verde. A pesar que esos zapatos ya estaban muy gastados, eran endemoniadamente comodos. Comenzo a caminar a la salida tranquilamente sin antes tomar las llaves de su cocina pero se extraño al ver una nota en un papel color verde pastel debajo de ellas.

Abrio los ojos sorprendido al reconocer la pulcra y mecanica letra de Genos que decia una sencilla frase.

" _Voy a hacerlo. Gracias por la inspiración. Genos"_

El mayor solo atino con quedarse pensativo ante esta frase pero decidio no darle mayor peso considerando la personalidad del rubio y su devocion; aunque debilitada; por el. Sin darle mas vueltas al tema salio de la casa sin imaginarse ni un poco sobre el verdadero peso de esas palabras.

-.-.-.-.

*seee. Pasaron años queridos y queridas. La idea original era que pasara mas tiempo, mas o menos 9 o mas, pero seria demasiado y a ese tiempo Saitama se acostumbraria o perderia interes. mejor algo cortito pero intenso.

**la cancion se llama Grande Amore de IL volo. Son graandes, en el momento que oi la cancion supe, esta la cantara Genos y quedara tan bien para Crow como Saitama que sera malicioso y hermoso :3

lo se soy perversa uwu

-.-.-.-.

Charaaan!

Ha sido un capitulo bello bello. Y si creen que eso es crueldad, no se imaginan lo que se esperan en el siguiente (inserte risa malvada)  
Ojala les haya gustado queridos y queridas mias :D

See u  
Dejen reviews con amor


	16. aviso 2

Holaaa mis amados lectores, se que esperan ansiosos el capitulo pero antes que nada tengo una duda fuerte para ustedes que a mi en lo personal no me importa demasiado.

Que tanto quieren ver a Saitama sufrir?  
El siguiente capitulo es fuerte para su psique y lo dejara moralmente devastado pero me siento piadosa tanto con el como ustedes.

Ademas tengo ganas de una seccion de pregunta-respuesta de lo que sea que se les ocurra: fick, mi vida personal, matematicas xD

Nos vemos

Si no recibo respuesta, voy a tener que continuar con lo planeado :D


	17. track 14 Broken (2 parte)

He aqui la segunda parte de "Broken" por cierto, esta inspirado en la hermosa cancion con el mismo nombre de "Sin of divine mother".

Como curiosidad, iba a ser la cancion del final triste o neutral del videojuego de Shadow the Hedgehog ( me lo pase como 10 veces y aun me gusta) pero la banda desaparecio y SEGA no queria broncas con el dichoso copyright asi que uso la de "chosen one" (que tambien esta con madres xD)

Como la mayoria ha hablado y soy diplomática verán el significado de la palabra "Broken" pero sobre todo... Ya dejemos las locuras y continuemos con el fick :D

solo unas aclaraciones. cuentas claras, amistades largas.

si ven /./././.././././../ saltenselo, si no quieren leerlo. no quiero quejas. otra cosaaa algo que estuvo llegandome con frecuencia. mucha(o)s dicen que no quieren ver sufrir a Sai, al menos no mucho. pero tengo el presentimiento que gustan de ver a Genos sufrir como martir. ahora que es al revez y con buen motivo, es mas dificil de digerir y estan poco acostumbrados a los cambios de papeles. les aclaro que no suelo hacer cosas a lo convencional pero si quieren saber que pasara al final, les invito a seguir leyendo este fick, no spoilare nada mas que una sola cosa: Saitama no va a dejar de sufrir pero tiene motivos. después de todo "el dolor es quien da las mejores lecciones de vida".

ahora el fick.

.-.-.-..-.-.-

 ** _Won't someone help me (I'm feeling down)_**

 ** _Won't someone help me (yeah I'm falling down)_**  
 ** _Won't someone help me (yeah I'm already down)_**

 ** _Down_**

 ** _Couldn't walk away from something broken_**  
 ** _Tried to find a way to make it good again_**  
 ** _Only you can make a difference darling_**

 ** _Always_**

Salio a caminar en las afables calles de la ciudad D. El clima era amable con su cuerpo ya que no sentía el bochornoso sol quemandole o frio molestandole. Así que eligió bien sus prendas, algo inusual porque no suele tener buen tino. con un bostezo perezoso, empezó su caminata.

Pasaron un par de horas en su marcha, sintiéndose en paz y calmado, degustando su ahora bienaventurada fama. Mucha gente le saludaba respetuosamente mientras caminaba tranquilo. Hasta que Algunos niños se acercaron con timidez y otros muy emocionados con sus libretas en mano y le pedían su autógrafo a tan peculiar héroe.

-¡señor Saitama! ¡Usted es genial!-un moreno de camisa amarilla le saludo entusiasmado al tener tan poderoso héroe frente a el.  
-¡sii, deme su autógrafo!-aclamo otro de cabellos rosas y blusa blanca.

Saitama acepto de buena gana dar su firma a los pequeños mientras les animaba a ser buenos y no preocupar a sus padres. no le molestaban los niños, de hecho, antes de ser héroe, pensaba tener una familia con una adorada esposa y dos pequeños.

Si lo conseguía, pedía que fuera una niña. Le gustaban, eran lindas y querían mas a los papas. si tenia una niña la llamaría Udon* a honor de su platillo favorito importándole poco si a su futura esposa le molestaba.

Claro pudo haberlo cumplido de haber seguido con Nahomi. Pero ella lo había cortado hace ya mas de 3 años y medio, mas o menos. Fingió no saber la razón de porque la dulce mujer rompió con el y no hizo nada para retenerla.

Se quedo a medias de su escritura mientras se dejaba llevar por sus recuerdos...

- _Saitama, hay que hablar-la ahora rubia llego usando su ropa de trabajo que consistía en una bata blanca estilo medico y una filipina color beige. Nohemi recién salio de su desastroso turno matutino del hospital. No fue una guardia calmada, fue una locura, pacientes de todo tipo llamándola y exigiendo toda su atención de mas de una forma, enfermeras volviéndose locas por las mismas razones hasta mas y juntas empresariales completamente inútiles. el único momento que pudo tomarse un respiro fue cuando falleció un paciente. Una vez amortajado y llevado a otro lugar por el camillero, aprovecho el cuarto solo para tomar aire y volver al trabajo. Ahora que ya termino esa horrible jornada, seguía otra pero mas personal mientras conducía directo a la nueva casa de Saitama._

 _La mujer uso un tono seguro y autoritario, tal cuando hablaba con un paciente necio. El calvo la miro sin entender nada y le respondió aburrido dejando de ver la television estando_ _acostado en el piso de la alfombra color castaño._

 _-no puede esperar?-_  
 _-no-el mayor apago el aparato y dejo que la mujer se le acercara una vez que el tomo asiento en el piso estirándose despreocupado. Nohemi se quedo nula ante la poca importancia de su presencia en Saitama y la respuesta tan seca, llegándose a preguntar donde estaba el amoroso hombre que la había tratado desde el principio._

 _Pero nada estaba resultando como lo esperaba, sabia que el calvo la quería pero había algo que no encajaba, algo que no la dejaba tranquila_ _. Aunque intentara hacerse la ciega y pasarlo por alto aun contra ese recuerdo de la adivina del festival de las luces de hace ya tiempo causándole mas miedo y pesar, no podía quitar el dedo del renglón que ese "algo" no era, mejor decir "quien"._

 _Empezando desde las limitaciones._

 _Antes el mayor, le dejaba estar por donde sea en la casa, estén o no solos. Al cabo de un tiempo, justo después de que Genos empezara a salir con el vocalista cuyo nombre no recuerda._

 _El calvo le prohibió estrictamente no tocar el delantal rosa. Cuando intento cocinar con el, saitama en un movimiento bastante habil le quito el delantal con un abrazo y le paso otro nuevo color blanco._

 _No tuvo problema con ello, lo dejo pasar. algunos días, cuando ella se quedaba a dormir debido a las altas horas de la noche o a causa de un clima muy malo. dormía en la cama de su novio pero si insinuaba dormirse en el futon de Genos en especial cuando este no llegaba a dormir, el fruncía el seño y la miraba de mala gana hasta que ella cediera._

 _Su necedad le decían que eran celos estúpidos o quizá no estaba tan equivocada._

 _Su apariencia._

 _De repente, a pocos meses, el mayor de ojos chocolate empezó a tener cierta avercion por el color rojo y derivados. Todas sus prendas rojas fueron vendidas o tiradas en un bote de basura. Sus guantes y botas de su traje de super heroe fueron cambiadas por un color negro con la excusa de que el color no era tan sucio. Mas de una vez, casi siempre después de besarse, el héroe clase C la miraba de mala gana por unos instantes para luego su cara de bobo habitual, supuso que era el color carmín de su cabello y opto por cambiárselo. Siempre quiso intentar teñírselo de negro o rubio, este ultimo gano la partida cuando le insinuó el cambio cuando estaban acostados en la cama después de hacer el amor y el mayor se vio interesado en este ultimo color por un brillo tan diferente en sus ojos y hace tiempo que no veía._

 _Admitía ella descuido su vanidad por la comodidad y la falta de tiempo a causa de su trabajo como medico de hospital y opto que eso la volvió poco atractiva_ _a la vista de su novio. Se hizo unos arreglos con el cabello dejandoselo en un bonito rubio paja. al principio_ _estaba bien, las caricias eran dulces y los abrazos llenos de afecto pero no paso por_ _alto las miradas heridas que emita por unos segundos para volver a ser el mismo._

 _Contra_ _toda su ética profesional. Uso su_ _habilidad medica, especialmente el ojo clínico para analizar a su novio. De forma usual, el calvo no tenia muchos cambios de actitud, seguía siendo calmado y un tanto seco. El mismo entusiasmo por las ofertas que ella no entendía la emoción. Las mismas caras al comer desde que le conoció hace tiempo pero eso cambiaba de inmediato al ver a su amigo héroe Genos. ella se percato que sus ojos se tornaban vividos y llenos de jubilo, su tono de voz sonaba muy alegre y suave, hasta la longitud de su sonrisa crecía._

 _dichos efectos duraba varios minutos incluso después de que el rubio se marchara a hacer sus cosas pero esto se perdía cuando se enteraba que el menor de ojos dorados estaba con su novio_ _incluso cuando la veía antes de cambiarse el color del cabello._

 _le daba mala espina._

 _-Saitama. es sobre nuestra relación. siento que ya... no esta funcionando como antes-hablo apenada mientras miraba su regazo. tratando de tener valor y rogando a un dios que se equivocara._ _El recuerdo de aquella adivina que visito en el festival de las luces hace ya tanto le picaba la moral y estima por el mayor._

 _-"si continuas en ese sendero, solo hallaras dolor. Aquel a quien amas, su corazón ya no te pertenece y no volverá a hacerlo. Dulce mujer, regresa de donde has venido y conserva tus amados recuerdos y que el toxico del odio no te invada"-_

 _-¿Funcionando? ¿a que va todo eso Nohemi? ¿no te he tratado bien?-el calvo se noto alterado ante esas palabras. eso le dio un poco de esperanza a la chica pero sus sentidos le decían que aun no era tiempo de cantar victoria._

 _-no es eso Saitama. siento que... ya no me haces caso, casi no salimos. cuando me tocas parece que esperas algo mas, otras, simplemente no lo haces. a veces te siento ausente y rara vez platicamos de nuestros gustos y placeres, ya siento que no te conozco. Admito que mas de una vez, sentí envidia de Genos porque el conoce mucho de ti mas de lo que nunca sabre y yo soy tu novia. muchas veces e intentado llamar tu atención pero nada de eso funciona. incluso me teñí el cabello para gustarte aun mas pero al parecer me salto el tiro por la culata-la voz de la mujer sonaba quebrada y dolida aunque intentara mantenerse fuerte._ _Aunque el rubio fuera uno de sus héroes favoritos, no podía evitar sentir que la espina de la envidia le atacara cuando se trataba de Saitama. El rubio conocía todos sus gustos y colores, siempre atento y dispuesto a el._

 _Mas de una vez llego a pensar que ella sobraba ahí._

 _-Nohemi... yo... perdóname-_ _la voz de Saitama realmente se oía apenada pero había algo en ellas, se oia muy sutilmente alegre o aliviada._ _El mayor no se atrevió a tocar a la mujer para reconfortarla, no por miedo a su fuerza sino que lo sentiría muy hipócrita si lo hacia. Porque el en fondo de su ser, pedía a gritos que se fuera de su vida._

 _un silencio prolongado se mantuvo entre ellos, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada. la mujer esperaba que el calvo dijera lo que tanto ansiaba escuchar, una vez mas, rogaba que la adivina de aquel festival de hace unos años, estuviera equivocada_ _, que solo haya sido una falacia bien lograda._

 _-mh? Esto... ya terminaste conmigo?-el mayor se rasco la mejilla despreocupado dejado en shock a la mujer frente a el._

 _El ambiente se torno denso y poco respirable para Nohemi. Luchaba por no llorar pero era demasiado. Le dolía que así de sencillo era para Saitama romper una relación de un 1 año y fraccion con una persona que amo en su juventud. Ella quien apoyo en desgracia en la escuela y su familia a pesar de que sus padres nunca lo aceptaron y jamas lo haran porque se enteraron de su relación e inmediatamente cortaron relación con ella, ademas le dio todo sin dar nada a cambio, su vida, su tiempo, paciencia y cuerpo para hacerle sentir amado. Con dureza abrió los ojos herida ante la respuesta tan áspera._

 _Asi era de sencillo romper con ella._

 _-Saitama...-_

 _-tienes razón Nohemi. te quiero pero... lo nuestro no esta funcionando, ya no-_ _ahora era el quien la estaba terminando con la facilidad de un ventarrón llevarse el polvo y los pétalos de flores_ _._ _¿_ _En que momento cambiaron los papeles? Usando toda la dignidad que le quedaba, se puso de pie y murmuro que iría por sus cosas para irse de ahí._

 _Saitama solo vio como la mujer aguantaba sus lagrimas mientras se alejaba. Pudo notar que esta se tardaba a propósito para ver si el cambiaba de_ _opinión en continuar con su relación pero no lo haría, tomo su decisión en el momento que_ _Nohemi sugirió romper su noviazgo. Eso y porque, muy en el fondo, se sentía mal estando con ella cuando sentía amor por su alumno._

 _No podia sentirse mas canalla._

 _Vio como tomo todas sus_ _cosas sin pedirle ayuda y se fue del lugar sin decir mas que "buena suerte" y un_ _ligero beso de despedid_ _a, llevándose con ella el dolor y el pesar para dejar en el calvo un extraño sentimiento de alivio._

- _no puedo creer que haya dejado a Nohemi-el mayor suspiro con pena pero no se sentía tan dolido como antes, quizá realmente ya no quería a la rubia._  
 _-"no importa"-_  
 _-pero...-_  
 _-"ella ya no volverá, si una gran perdida... nos faltara sexo un tiempo. Pero en el momento que nuestro_ _devoto Genos este en nuestros brazos"-Saitama abrió los ojos algo sorprendido y empezo a soñar despierto. Si, el tibio cuerpo del rubio_ _en sus brazos, acostados en un solo futon, de preferencia sin ropa que estorbara a tocarle mientras le oía gemir su nombre._

- _"ella se volvería un obstáculo con el tiempo Saitama"-_  
 _-¿a que te refieres?-se respondió extrañado. No había pasado mas de 4_ 5 _minutos_ _de su rompimiento y su mente ya estaba maquinando como seducir al hermoso_ _ciborg_.

-" _no me sorprende nuestra falta de memoria si quedamos deslumbrados con Nohemi. Sabes, ella sentía admiración por nuestro Genos. De haberse quedado, pudo intentar quitárnoslo"-el calvo abrió los ojos ante esa imaginaria amenaza. Su mente tenia razón, Genos es muy deseado entre las mujeres y mas de una vez Nohemi dijo que admiraba al rubio héroe por razones de no le importo escuchar. Lo mejor fue que se fuera._

 _Realmente el esta muy mal al pensar así._

-" _sai, sai calma ya no esta para ser una amenaza ¿no recuerdas que te dije? Nuestro Genos aun nos ama. El que este con el mocoso no representa nada y te aseguro que para Genos no tiene tanta importancia"-en un tono divertido, aquella voz falsamente gentil le susurraba a su oído, casi podía jurar que de ser una persona real, le estaría abrazando y acariciando su cabeza con amabilidad. Saitama quedo algo confundido y se rasco la mejilla tratando de entender lo dicho por su voz interna._

 _-"ya es tiempo que actuemos"-_ _ordeno su mente con fuerza, decidida e intensa, sin permiso de reclamos._  
 _-¿no habías dicho que Genos vendría solo a nosotros?-el calvo de ojos chocolate se percato de forma tardía que ya había superado a la rubia, a esa mujer que le apoyo en su infancia y amo ahora en la adultez con tal facilidad al parecer porque hablaba con tanta ligereza sobre Genos y los métodos para seducirle._

 _-ademas, el esta con ese mocoso, no funcionara-hizo un leve mohin el calvo mientras apoyaba su cara con la mano sobre una esquina de la mesa de té. El solo recordarlo su garganta sufría de tragos amargos y su humor empeoraba. Aun estaba furioso porque el pelirrojo se estaba dando muchos lujos en besarle y tocarle. Su enfado se esfumo en brevedad ante el sonido de una leve risa mientras sentía que su mente era envuelta en un agradable supor._

 _-"por mas que el pequeño quiera creer que tiene relevancia en la vida de Genos, siempre sera secundario a nosotros. Después de todo-_  
 _-mh?-_  
 _-"... seguimos siendo su maestro"-_

Termino de dar autógrafos y se alejo de la pandilla de chiquillos con una sonrisa pequeña. Camino un largo rato perdiéndose entre las calles y avenidas de la cuidad aun recordando de vez en cuando algunas cosas. Se detenía de vez en cuando a ver anaqueles o pequeños parques de la cuidad. A veces saludaba a la gente que lo reconocía en su ropa de civil y pasaba de largo a aquellas personas mal habladas que buscaban dañarle.

Aunque no servia de nada porque siempre salia el buen samaritano que defendía su honor con argumentos sólidos dejandoles con palabras en la boca.

Admita que se sentía extraño aun. Se acostumbro tanto a ser ignorado y menospreciado que alguien que le animara y aclamara (sin contar a su alumno) su nombre sospechaba que era mala broma. Aunque eso era lo de menos, curiosamente ese día se percibía algo melancólico y eso le extrañaba. Cuando es pasaba, generalmente es porque el olvido algo importante.

Se detuvo a mitad de una calle principal que estaba poca aglomerada de gente. Hizo algunas caras graciosas para el resto del publico ignorando que eran signos de una guerra interna que el calvo sufría al intentar recordar que pasaba por su mente pero paso a segundo plano cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba. Esa calle iba directo al gran parque principal de la Ciudad D.

Animado ante la idea de ir a tan bonito lugar, retorno su camino. Paseo por las callecitas del parque evadiendo personas en bicicleta y niños corriendo por los caminos. El frescor de la tarde noche le relajaba mas así como la sombra de varios arboles. Le tomo rato llegar al centro y principal medio turístico del lugar por estar paseando distraído.

Tomo siento frente a la fuente bajo la sombra de un gran árbol que poseía grandes estatuas hermosas de caballos y sirenas relajándose con el sonido del agua y la risa de las inusuales pocas personas, siendo un lugar tan bello siempre habia mucha gente.

Ese lugar estaba recien terminado de construir e inaugurado en poco tiempo. Lo noto por las estructuras nuevas, carentes de sarro y moho por la antigüedad, eso y también porque fue invitado a ir a la re apertura del sitio. No pudo negarse, le ofrecieron comida gratis.

Ese sitio era su marca de triunfo, su lugar favorito sobre todo. Lo recordaba muy bien, fue la mejor semana de su vida por muchas razones: era temporada de ofertas super jugosas, el clima era agradable y comió un delicioso sushi por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Miro al cielo pintándose de naranja y purpura viendo las nubes pasar con lentitud ¿tan tarde se había hecho? no amenguo su buen humor.

sin dejar de sonreír al pensar en la verdadera razón que superaba todas esas cosas, el verdadero significado de ese lugar turístico tan bonito para el: Genos había elegido su persona por encima de Crow.

 _El andaba por las calles de la periferia de la usualmente destartalada ciudad Z haciendo vigía_ _por diversión simplemente. Era una tarde cálida para ser Octubre y lo notaba por algunos reclamos de la gente. Llego a preguntarse porque Genos_ _tardaba tanto en volver. El rubio cibernetico había salido para comprar la cena y como se aburrió de estar_ _ahí, opto por mejor salir a ser heroe, de paso salir a buscar donde se encontraba. Andaba de muy buen humor tanto que ignoro a los mocosos que lo llamaban_ " _calvo" o "tramposo", por la sencilla razon de que esos últimos días habían sido maravillosos._

 _Por algún motivo que el no sabia o quería fingir no saber, Genos no había visto al mocoso de la banda y tan solo mencionarlo el rubio_ _fruncía el seño molesto y optaba por cambiar de tema o recibiendo una escueta excusa de que no tenia_ _mucha relevancia ir a verle. sea lo que sea, ambos estaban peleados y al aprecer fue algo muy fuerte entre los dos._

 _Decidió tantear terreno por sugerencia de su seductora voz, quien ansiosa le decía que ya era momento. con_ _leves y discretas caricias, Citas camufladas y casi besos en los labios si no fuera por una entrometida_ _chica de cabello rosa y largo que sospechaba que los seguia cada vez que ellos paseaban por ahi. Noto el_ _nerviosismo de Genos por su cercanía así como sus mejillas tiernamente pintadas de_ _carmín y las sutiles respuestas a sus toques. El mayor llego a una conclusión triunfante._

 _Saitama supo que el rubio ya estaba disponible._

 _Esa noche se le declararía y haría que Genos se volviera su pareja. Debía desquitar todos los besos que le_ _fueron robados, todas esas horas que perdió por culpa del pelirrojo, esos momentos_ _que debieron ser suyos desde el inicio. Entonces una idea surgio en su mente al captar el delicioso aroma a vainilla_ _y pan recién horneado. Quizá, como modo de festejo, debia llevar un pequeño pastel a Genos, tenia antojo de uno ademas._

 _Parado a media calle destruida, Noto que había una panadería cerca de su ubicación y decidió ir a ver que ofrecían pero noto que_ _unos cuantos pasos de ahi, muchas personas se habían aglomerado en una tienda de electrodomésticos algo gastada pero funcional por lo que notaba, cuchicheaban sorprendidas y animadas otras preocupadas. No quiso_ _darle importancia real, no era su asunto pero era demasiado curioso y se acerco para entender mejor las palabras apenas dichas por la multitud._

- _¿no es muy joven para ser un heroe? Ademas de bajito-_  
 _-no es uno señor, el tipo es ordinario como usted y yo-respondió una chica de ropa azul y cabello castaño._  
-¡ _anda que ese chico es muy tonto o valiente!-un señor de barba hablo sorprendido mientras veia la television de la vitrina._  
 _-si nadie se atrevería a enfrentarse a un kanji de ese tamaño tan colosal con solo una guitarra-eso le dio un leve click en el cerebro del mayor y opto por mover_ _a la multitud, observar la pantalla de la television casi vieja detrás de la vitrina intacta pero polvorosa y confirmar sus sospechas._

 _Efectivamente_ _era el mocoso pelirrojo de los "chingancrimnson" lucia furioso y algo mallugado por los golpes propinados_ _por la bestia de aparentement metros de altura pero aun empuñaba su guitarra roja como un arma y podía entender_ _algunas amenazas que provenían del menor._

 _-"que oportuno"-_  
 _-¿que quieres decir?-se auto respondió mentalmente mientras se alejaba de la_ _gente olvidando por completo el pastel y sus intensiones._  
 _-"si el pelirrojo muere ya no sera un obstáculo para ti y_ _Genos"-esto hizo que se detuviera el mayor a mitad de la calle. Si Brow moría, Genos seria completamente suyo pero ¿a que costo? Realmente mancharía su relación con sangre de un chico ruidoso, molesto, roba_ _novios pero inocente al fin al cabo. Se supone que es un héroe, su deber y obligación era rescatar a la gente de_ _peligros mortales por mucho daño que ellos le habian causado._

- _"no te atrevas, dejalo morir. Seguramente Genos no le echara en falta"- pero sabia mas que bien que su alumno sufriría horrores y viviría con la eterna culpa por su deceso, no soportaría ver a Genos_ _deprimido por algo que pudo hacer y este no logro salvarle._

 _empezó a correr directo a ciudad D, en contra de los deseos de esa hermosa y peligrosa voz suya en su cabeza que le advertia que desistiera y siguiera en sus_ _asuntos. Pero no hizo caso, salvaría a ese molesto pelirrojo por Genos, si quería iniciar una relación con el rubio, lo mejor era_ _que fuera de buena manera ademas no quería lidear con un arrepentido y culposo ciborg en casa por quien sabe cuanto tiempo._

 _Logro llegar al lugar, era un parque muy grande y bonito, porque ahora estaba devastado y mucha de su gracia perdida por la destrucción. Quiza cuando lo reconstruyan el pase de_ _visita. Caminando por los caminitos del destruido lugar llego al sitio de la pelea. poca gente estaba ahi observando refugiada en los_ _escombros y arboles intactos. paso de largo a las personas que le vieron curiosos y asustados, directamente a la pelea._

- _oi, deja al mocoso-su monótona voz se hizo presente y le señalo sin recato al enorme Kanji minotauro empuñaba un martillo enorme que sonreía_ _confianzudo pero temeroso. sin importarle meterse demasiado en la conversación que el Kanji intento entablar con el, solo se acerco mas y con un_ _puñetazo lo venció como es costumbre._

 _Se aburrio de inmediato, suspirando con pesar. se hizo con la expectativa que tal-vez le daría pelea pero solo resulto uno mas del monton. se limpio la sangre y trozos de carne a base de sacudidas de sus guantes negros. El ahora muerto minutauro tenia buena carne, quizá tome un poco para cocinar, al fin a cabo era una vaca enorme, kanji monstruoso y todo eso pero no dejaba de ser una vaca._

 _sin que se diera cuenta, un niño de cabello azul celeste y ojos verdes se le acerco curioso y algo temeroso._

 _-señor, ¿usted logro vencer al monstruo usted solo?-pregunto con ojos brillantes ante el aburrido hombre frente a el. estaba algo contrariado porque el mayor calvo de buzo amarillo por si mismo. no lucia tan impresionante pero sus ojos no lo engañaban, el apenas llego y vencio al gran kanji._

 _-em, si lo hice-el niño sonrio y vitoreo impresionado. poco a poco la gente salia de sus escondites aliviados y cada vez mas entusiasmados. poco a poco aplausos y vitoreos empezaron a llenar el destruido lugar. cosa que sorprendió al mayor héroe mas fuerte del mundo, quien acostumbrado a malos tratos de las multitudes se le hizo extraño pero no duro mucho cuando se vio rodeado de gente que halagaban su fuerza y heroísmo. Saitama estaba anonadado, eso era nuevo completamente y no sabia que hacer al respecto._

 _-¡¿como se llama héroe?!-un hombre joven le pregunto mientras le sonreia entusiasmado entre brincos y gritos de jubilo. estaba a punto de responder cuando una voz muy familiar para el se hizo presente, llamo su atención de forma inmediata y atino con sonreír lo mas que podía._

 _-su nombre es Saitama-la gente se movió a un lado sin dejar de festejar dejando pasar con elegante paso al rubio cibernetico y héroe clase S que usaba su indumentaria de escenario de rock, su gabardina negra con plata se movía al son de sus pasos. la gente estaba impresionada de verle así vestido pero sobre todo, sonreía feliz casi al borde del llanto pero orgulloso._

 _-lo ha conseguido maestro Saitama-el rubio no dudo ni un poco y abrazo al mayor como felicitación por su éxito y leves gotas de lubricante manchaban su ropa. el calvo estaba estupefacto, era la primera vez que oía al rubio en mucho tiempo decir su nombre. se sentía maravilloso, su nombre sonaba casi como una maravilla si la boca del menor era quien lo decía. dejándose llevar por tan agradable supor, abrazo al rubio ciborg con una sonrisa triunfante y feliz._

 _lo tenia todo por fin, la fama, el reconocimiento que tanto habia deseado pero lo mas importante, lo tenia a el. a Genos._

-si es asi, porque siento que algo esta mal-el héroe reconocido miro hacia la fuente con algo de molestia. ese sentimiento de estar olvidando algo importante no lo dejaba en paz. se acomodo de diferente forma mientras observaba hacia la fuente de inmenso tamaño. esa sensación de malestar le estaba irritando como mecanismo para hacerle recordar lo que sea que habia olvidado con facilidad.

-¿que sera...?-entonces vio una chica de largo cabello rosa y rizado usando un vestido blanco de tirantes correr frente a el a unos cuantos pasos de su ubicación, ni siquiera sintió que esta había pasado a su lado. se quedo algo sorprendido al ver que esta abrazo muy amorosa a un tipo de la casi estatura de Genos de ropa negra y sombrero del mismo color, piel blanca, cabellos largos hasta la espalda de color negro con leves mechas rosas y rubias pero con la con mirada mas estoica que la propia.

-supongo que el amor es ciego en verdad-se rasco la mejilla algo confundido por tal contraste y algo hizo click en su cabeza, se puso de pie de golpe y sentía su corazón latir con frenesí. había recordado, ese parque no era solo su lugar de triunfo también era su martirio, había evitado ese lugar como la peste por esa razón, maldecía su mala memoria y los recuerdos que ahora le estaban llegando a la cabeza.

 _-Genos-en pleno victoreo de la gente mientras intentaban tocarle para felicitarlo por tan grandioso trabajo pero el no soltó ningún instante a su rubio, no importaban ellos, quería irse de ahí para festejar su buena fortuna que se digno al fin a sonreirle._

 _-hay que festejar maestro-_

 _-que buena idea Genos-_

 _-espero y disfrute su gloria, le prometo ir a casa y realizare una sustanciosa cena-_

 _-si... ¿espera a que te refieres GEnos?-el rubio gentilmente salio de sus brazos con una sonrisa amena a la vez marcaba distancia con el mayor de los héroes ahi presentes. la gente aprovecho para acercarse al calvo y felicitarlo._

 _-aun tengo algo que hacer maestro. espero y disfrute su fiesta, le vere en casa-el ciborg se alejo del mayor evadiendo personas, mientras saitama se quedaba mudo en medio de la gente no le importaba como se sentia en ese momento. vio con mucho dolor y casi quedandose sin aire al ver como Genos caminaba en linea recta, lejos de la gente para acercarse a un pequeño pelirrojo que estaba de pie a lo lejos, no se había acordado de el en todo ese tiempo._ _hablaron un poco, no lucian molestos uno con el otro, mas bien incómodos pero no duro mucho tiempo hasta que Genos tomo su mano y se alejaron de ahí con tanta serenidad que el mayor lo sintio como una apuñalada a cada paso que daban_

 _el rubio que tanto deseaba lo habia dejado en su momento de gloria mas importante._

 _el ciborg que tanto amaba, se alejaba de con su aun novio pelirrojo._

 _sobre todo, Genos había elegido a Crow sobre el._

 _jamas se habia sentido tan solo entre tantas personas. sentia el peso de su soledad e ilusiones rotas a cada segundo. ¿asi se sentio Genos cuando el elegio a Nohemi sobre el? ¿Genos realmente lo hizo aproposito para vengarse de haber ignorado sus sentimientos? no, asi no era su rubio, el lo hizo porque deseaba estar verdaderamente con el pelirrojo, era una mierda todo eso. su cuerpo temblaba de pavor y desolacion. queria gritar pero su garganta estaba seca y cerrada, su corazon se sentia comprimido a cada momento que su mente repasaba esa escena. sin pensar mas, se alejo de la muchedumbre cuidando de no herir a nadie. corrio lo mas que pudo tratando de alejarse del dolor pero no era posible, no podia huir de sus propias esperanzas rotas y deseos robados. todo fue una jodida broma del destino que le reia de el acosta de su dolor._

para empeorar, la pareja se volvió mas unida y menos aprensiva en mostrar su afecto en publico, al menos frente a el, no lo demostraban pero podia verse a simple vista. el pelirrojo ya no ponía mala cara cuando sabia que los dos iban a salir juntos, solo le deseaba suerte a Genos y se iba tranquilamente con sus amigos. el rubio demostraba de todas las formas posibles que el menor era su novio y que quien quisiera intentar quitárselo el ponía su mirada mas fria y dura hasta que desistia, claro con una buena dosis de amenazarlos con sus cañones sin ningún tapujo

Decidió irse de ahi antes de que se le fastidiara la tarde aun mas. Ignorando a la gente que lo reconoció e intentaban acercarsele, sigo caminando por las calles mas solitarias a paso veloz, entre menos gente le viera con leves lagrimas en los ojos mejor. No se sentia con animos de dar explicaciones.

Su regreso a casa fue rápido y efectivo. pronto acabaria, menos recordaría cosas dolorosas en el momento que se pusiera a leer sus mangas o el sonido de la television le distrajera. pero eso se fue al diablo en el momento que estaba a punto de llegar a su departamento, tenia que pasar por el departamento de Genos y Crow, eso le hizo recordar algo especialmente cruel...

Cerro los ojos dejándose llevar contra su voluntad contra ese recuerdo.

 _era un dia caluroso en Mayo que mejor para Saitama ir a los baños publicos para refrescarse un poco. mientras andaba por las calles de la ciudad D saludando con una sonrisa a las personas, su mente aun le daba vueltas a un asunto que no lograba digerir. aun no superaba del todo que su alumno se habia ido a vivir con su novio dejandole casi solo. casi porque el rubio lo frecuentaba con regularidad como las primeras veces cuando se trataban pero habia dias que no lo veia por completo pero sabia que paso por ahí cuando encontraba sus 3 platos de comida diarios._

 _suspiro con nostalgia. admita que extrañaba a su alumno verle corretear por la casa ademas como podia seducirle si ahora perdio la ventaja de la convivencia. sin que se diera cuenta, llego al lugar grande y espacioso, al parecer estaba casi vacio, algo peculiar considerando el clima. no le dio importancia, pago su entrada a la aburrida mujer mayor y se dirigio a los lockets de la seccion de hombres para guardar sus cosas mientras se desnudaba con calma. sonrio con nostalgia, el dia que el rubio y el compartieron una ducha mientras entonaban un tonto sonido solo porque no tenian sobre que hablar le causaba cierta calidez a su pecho, realmente no habia considerado eso importante, claro hasta que le arrebataron momentos que pudo haber vivido con Genos, entonces cada instante que vivio y vivia con el rubio lo atesoraba en secreto en su corazon._

 _-Crow por el amor al Kamui ¿Que te paso en la espalda?-_ _su nostalgia se esfumo rapidamente al escuchar esa voz. luego de otras voces que hicieron coro rapidamente con lo dicho. reconocio esas voces casi al instante. decidió dejarles de lado, ese dia no se molestaria con los chicos. una vez listo, tomo sus cosas y las guardo en una caja en los multiples sectores en la pared. se dirigio a las duchas a paso calmado pero para su infortunio se topo con la banda de musicos que al parecer estaban estrujando al mas joven del equipo._

 _-arrgg, me golpe la espalda con algo. no tengo ni puta idea de cuando-respondio el pelirrojo a medio vestir mientras intentaba escaparse de las manos curiosas de Yaiba y la mirada inquisitiva de Aion. seguia vestido con su pantalón de cuero negro pero sin camisa que le tapara su delgado pero hermoso cuerpo., no sentía pudor alguno de mostrarse con sus amigos asi, por dios, vivieron juntos por años, ya se conocían lo suficiente por las duchas compartidas. el mayor de los 4 volteo al menor con firmeza inspeccionado el moreton de color purpura y tonos verdosos ubicada en el espacio entre el cuello y el omóplato, le reclamarían a Genos por no cuidar bien a su vocalista pero pensándolo bien, el pelirrojo seria el regañado por ser tan idiota con chocar con las cosas._

 _hasta que Rom se dio cuenta de una peculiaridad._

 _-Crow... esto no es un moreton de un golpe-el pelirrojo se le subieron los colores y se tenso de forma inmediata. de un salto se alejo de sus amigos hasta topar con la pared mirando a otro lado sonrojado mientras se tocaba el sitio donde estaba aquella marca practicamente nervioso._

 _-este...-_

 _-Crow ¿que has estado haciendo?-el moreno baterista de la banda observo a su casi hermanito. los otros dos no entendían muy bien a que se refería Rom pero por su mirada, tenia una idea de que era._

 _-ya te dije joder que me pegue contra algo-respondió rápidamente mientras elevaba la voz molesto._

 _-no me mientas Crow, esa no es la marca de un golpe ¿que. has. estado. haciendo?- aunque parecía imposible, el menor se sonrojo mas mientras se tocaba mas el sitio afectado, por mas que intentara disimular dolor, lo unico que lograba distinguirse en las muecas nerviosas y avergonzadas del chico vocalista era una dulce sonrisa soñadora. el bajista de los ShingancrimsonZ noto de inmediato que el pelirrojo tenia un tatuaje en la clavicula izquierda con forma de pluma doblada de fino diseño, hecha con mucha dedicacion y cariño. eso no estaba ahi y por como lucia, era de hace poco tiempo._

 _-¿Desde cuando tienes un tatuaje?-susurro el ojiambar cada vez captando a donde se dirigia la conversación iniciada por el mayor de ojos aguamarina._

 _-yo...-Aion se acerco mas al nervioso pelirrojo, observando aquel tatuaje misterioso en la clavicula. no duro mucho tiempo ahi observando aquella pluma negra pues el menor se la habia tapado con su mano y se aparto mas del rubio de largo cabello. en cuanto a Aion, se alejo tapandose la cara intentando disimular su asombro y ligero dolor._

 _-eso no es un tatuaje...-_

 _-Crow-_

 _-¡¿que putas les importa?!-a la defensiva y nervioso grito señalandoles. sin perder mas el tiempo y no queriendo escuchar mas preguntas incomodas, el pelirrojo tomo su camiseta blanca de la caja donde la habia dejado, se la puso nuevamente como dios le dio a entender y salio corriendo aprovechando la ventaja de que sus amigos estaban casi desnudos. el pellirrojo paso de largo al calvo heroe sin prestarle mayor atención por salir corriendo, no paso mucho que el resto de la banda lo siguiera usando nada mas sus pantalones dejando expuesto sus bien trabajados torsos. Saitama se quedo estatico en ese lugar procesando lo escuchado y visto._

 _el reconocía esas marcas perfectamente, el mismo los había hecho en Nohemi cuando andaba de novio con ella. eran marcas de besos intensos y por el sitio donde estaban hechas no era un lugar muy comodo estando simplemente sentados en un sofa, no, esas marcas se hacian cuando estaban demasiado acalorados en la intimidad. su corazon latia cada vez mas doloroso de una triste realidad para el. dudaba que el menor le había sido infiel al rubio al menos no por voluntad, por lo tanto, esa marca la habia hecho Genos y por lo que vio, el menor lo habia pasado mas que bien mientras se formaba esa marca. no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que la pareja ya estaban incursionando en la temática sexual. aferrándose a la necedad y pretender ser ciego. sacudio su cabeza con duda y temor. le creeria al menor que habia sido muy torpe en chocar contra algo y ese fue el resultado del golpe. realmente quería creerlo, realmente queria hacerlo._

 _necesitaba hacerlo_

 _no queria pensar que realmente ya estaba perdiendo en todo aspecto a Genos._

 _/./././././././././././**_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _regreso a casa completamente calmado y olvidado el asunto de la marca en la espalda en el menor. el ruido del agua correr por el lugar y la platica sobre motores y maíz con un anciano que estaba ahi duchándose le ayudo mucho a calmar sus nervios. ya fresco como sandia, se encamino a su hogar. en el camino de regreso mientras subía las escaleras que lo conducían al piso de su departamento, le llego a la cabeza el pendiente que tenia con Genos en la asociación para mañana pero no recordaba exactamente la hora, mejor era ir a preguntarle, ademas, ansiaba verlo._

 _al llegar, se dirigió directamente a la puerta del hogar de la joven pareja y justo cuando iban a tocar, noto que estaba entreabierta. suspiro con fastidio, su alumno a veces podia ser muy descuidado. sabia que el menor de los dos no le molestaría que entrara sin permiso a su hogar, andaria revoloteando por la cocina asi que seria facil dar con el. entro tranquilamente y observo el lugar. era una casa sencilla pero moderna. había muebles color caoba y paredes blancas a contraste de otras color vino. una sala sencilla con television y un par de juegos de consola regados por la mesita de estar y una cocina bien equipada, noto el jardin de rosas escarlata en el balcon asi como el par de sillas y mesita en ese estrecho lugar donde el rubio y su novio se relajaban. vio el reloj en la pared que marcaban las 6 de la tarde, a esas horas generalmente estarian ahi sentados pero no habia rastro. decidido a buscar al rubio y reñirle por ser tan descuidado en dejar la casa abierta entro por el pasillo que se dirigia a los cuartos._

 _el pasillo estaba algo oscuro, ayudandole a darse cuenta que una de las puertas estaba entre abierta dejando pasar a la luz de ese lugar. intuyendo que estaba ahi el rubio se dirigio inocentemente a ese lugar._

 _como desearia tener el poder de cambiar el pasado._

 _justo cuando iba a entrar sin llamar a la puerta logra ver que era una habitacion de alguno de los dos pero lo que lo dejo en shock fue ver al pelirrojo sudando levemente, su piel algo enrojecida y sin ninguna prenda sentado en la mitad de la cama gimiendo quedito mientras se sostenia de unos fuertes hombros lo mas firme que podia pero era inutil, el hermoso rubio de piel clara estaba haciendo mas que bien su trabajo en darle placer con sus dedos a esos pequeños botoncitos rosas a base de roces tiernos y leves tirones que lo sobresaltaban de golpe mientras tenia su rostro enterrado en el cuello del menor dandole leves pero deliciosos besos en tal delicada area._

 _las piernas del pelirrojo estaban sujetas a la cadera del mayor que actuaban fácilmente a pegar mas su cuerpo a su novio mientras daba leves brincos de placer, jadeaba una y otra vez el nombre del rubio hasta que el mayor de los dos dejo su trabajo para concentrarse en acariciar al pelirrojo en otras partes._

 _-asi que... Rom vio la marca-la voz del ciborg sonaba mas grave de lo usual mientras le daba leves besos amorosos en los labios. Su mirada era intensa tanto que sus ojos dorados casi brillaban reveleando su naturaleza metalica y cibernetica provocando espasmo placenteros en el pelirrojo._

 _-joder Genos casi me metes en... ¡puta! que bien se sintio eso- jadeo el pelirrojo cuando sintio una de las manos de Genos acariciar su espalda con delicadeza. aprovechando la boca abierta del pelirrojo, el ciborg heroe aprovecho para besar al menor de forma fogosa e intensa mientras acomodaba las caderas del menor contra las suyas._

 _Lo deseaba tanto._  
 _Se deseaban tanto._

 _-sabes que no me gusta que... digas groserias mientras lo hacemos-regaño dulcemente el rubio mientras mordia con amor la oreja de animal del chico. le fascinaban esas orejas, lo volvian loco tocarlas con tanta libertad y pero mas le gustaba ver a Crow suspirar de placer mientras lo hacia._

 _-¿y que me haras si no hago caso?-sonrio socarron el menor, retando con la mirada al heroe mientras le daba suaves lamidas a su mejilla y sutiles mordiscos en ellas. el rubio sonrio levemente y tumbo al menor debajo suyo mientras empezaba a pasear sus manos por las lechosas carnes del menor pelirrojo provocandole cosquillas y gemidos delisiosos al oido del rubio de ojos dorados. sin dudar mas, volvieron a besarse con mucho afecto y pasion. Genos sin dejar de besar al pelirrojo se acomodaba mas entre la piernas del menor rozando su propia cadera contra Crow aumentando los gemidos. las sabanas apenas tapaban a los dos amantes mientras demostraban su amor de forma fisica y la cama hacia los peculiares ruidos de rechinido ante los movimientos de ambos amantes._

 _-no me dejes... marcas... aaah-gimio el menor mientras sentia al rubio pasear su boca por su torax que subia y bajaba al ritmo de sus suspiros amorosos. el rubio dejo de besarle y con una sonrisa traviesa le miro._

 _-¿y permitir que otros no sepan que ya no estas disponible? creo que no-apreto uno de sus gluteos con firmeza sacandole un gemido al pelirrojo._

 _-joderr Genoooss..-el pelirrojo gemia extasiado por la atenciones dadas por el mayor. sin resistirse mas, se besaron una vez mas con humedos sonidos hasta que el pelirrojo rompe el beso tan alucinante por su lugar, toma el rostro de su novio con las manos temblorosas por la excitación y sonreía con mucho amor._

 _-... te amo Genos-_

 _-te amo Crow-_

 _Se deseaban casi tanto como se amaban, quiza, se amaban un poquito mas._

 _Estaban tan concentrados en darse placer y amor de las formas mas fisica posible que ignoraron por completo a su invitado inesperado que seguia observandolos desde la puerta._

 _-esta fingiendo-susurro mientras emitia una sonrisa torcida y su cuerpo temblaba con ligereza._ _Intentando converserse lo mejor que podia, queria engañarse para seguir imaginando que el seria el unico que llevaria asi a Genos a la locura del placer._

 _-¡aaaah~ Genos! Siii-el pelirrojo gimio con fuerza para deleite del ciborg cuando sintio que este acariciaba su cuerpo de forma gentil en una parte mientras que con su_ _boca le daba leves mordiscos placenteros en cualquier parte que se le ocurriera, algunas eran visibles, otras solo simples rasguños._

- _Genos es un ciborg no puede...-se quedo a medias al ver como el rubio acariciaba con mucho cuidado el fragil cuerpo en sus brazos y se acomodaba_ _encima del pelirrojo acomodando las hermosas piernas del menor sobre sus hombros. El rubio susurro algo oido al menor bajo su cuerpo,_ _lo cual sea lo que sea lo habia dicho provoco que enrojeciera demasiado al mas escandaloso de la banda._

- _No podia estar pasando...-el mayor veia con dolor cada momento que vivian la joven pareja. La forma que el_ _heroe clase S le daba afecto a su vocalista con sus manos, acariciándole con cuidado y besos largos en cualquier_ _parte del cuerpo del menor._

 _Pero lo que mas le dolia a su maltrecho corazón que latia con mucho pesar era el nivel de afecto que los dos compartian. Una cosa era_ _quererse y apreciarse, es mas, el quizo a Nohemi y tuvo mas de una vez sexo con ella pero otra cosa muy aparte era amarse._

 _Eran palabras serias y profundas y mas cuando tenian verdadero significado._

 _Y para su infortunio ese es el caso en los dos._

 _Saitama no podia dejar de observar el tierno acto entre la pareja. Le dolia inmensamente el corazon ver algo asi, cada pedazo_ _sus sueños que involucraban a Genos se fragmentaba en mil trozos. Los fragmentos que sobrevivian se encajaban en una parte suya provocandole un inmenso_ _sufrimiento en su cuerpo._

 _Queria irse pero su cuerpo solo respondia con temblores irregulares._  
 _deseaba tanto cerrar sus ojos pero no podia, era inutil, no podia dejar de_ _observar y ver como el rubio se mostraba tan amoroso con alguien ajeno a el. Sentia su rostro mojado y el escozor en sus_ _ojos._  
 _Estaba llorando, llorando como nunca lo habia hecho._  
 _Deseaba tanto gritar y exigirles que se detuvieran pero nunca paso, su voz como su fuerza flanquearon al punto de volverse nulas, jamas se hania sentido tan triste y herido por ver a Genos tan feliz en los brazos de otro._

 _Su corazon se estrujo mas al reconocer ese vaiven de caderas que hacia Genos contra el cuerpo mas menudo debajo suyo y este gemia lleno de placer aferrandose como podia a lo que fuera, con sus piernas a la bien formada espalda de su novio y las sabanas sufrian arañazos por sus manos. Los sonidos eroticos poco a poco se estaban volviendo mas audibles y predecibles._

 _El rubio al parecer se aburrio de esa postura. incorporandose sin aparterse del tibio cuerpo ajeno cubierto de sudor, cargo a Crow para que este estubiese sentado encima de el y se moviera al ritmo de sus embestidas para su propio deleite. Mirándose mientras se besaban y acariciándose con amor._

 _-jo... joder.. Genos ya... casi...-el pelirrojo gemía su nombre mientras lo abrazaba lo mas fuerte que podía._  
 _El rubio aumento el ritmo a base de leves brincos en la cama, se miraba extasiado y feliz, besaba con adoración casi religiosa al chico en sus brazos._

 _-te amo Crow-susurro mientras le quitaba algunos cabellos rojizos de su amante permitiendole ver su rostro y aquellos ojos carmesi que tanto adoraba. El pelirrojo en pleno jubilo de su extasis, sonrio jadeando._

 _-yo tambien te amo Genos-_

 _A ese punto no pudo soportarlo mas. Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, salio corriendo de ahi, importandole poco si lo oian, mejor para el, asi el pelirrojo se quedaba con las ganas de llegar a su orgasmo._

 _Durante su carrera para regresar a casa, se pregunto muchas cosas a velocidad vertiginosa, apenas prestaba atencion a aquellas que realmente valian hasta que entro a su hogar tan frio sin la presencia del rubio ahi. Se dejo caer al piso mirando la nada sin emociones._

 _¿desde cuando su amado alumno y el mocoso tenian relaciones sexuales?_

 _¿en que momento su relacion habia crecido tanto al punto de amarse?_

 _completamente devastado emocialmente, empezo a gemir quedadamente sin dejar de llorar importandole poco mojarse la ropa o el piso por sus lagrimas, hace tanto que no lloraba asi al punto que lo habia olvidado. No se la creia, no podia digerir que habia perdido a Genos en todos los campos posibles, que habia perdido al rubio ante un mocoso pelirrojo._

 _Deseo no haber salvado al pelirrojo._ _Asi el desolado rubio estaria en sus brazos._

 _Deseo no haber sido tan permisivo en la libertad de Genos de salir con quien deseara._ _Asi nunca hubiera conocido a esa banda de musicos y por defecto a ese mocoso._

 _Deseo no haber sido tan idiota en rechazar a Genos cuando este lo amaba demasiado solo por su estupido miedo._

 _De no haber sido asi, el seria quien hubiera disfrutado de los besos del_ _rubio. El estaria escuchando la armoniosa voz del ciborg cantandole a todas horas, las citas, los_ _paseos por las ciudades, las comidas juntos, todo eso._

 _El estaria en esos momentos disfrutando del hermoso cuerpo del ciborg._  
 _¿desde cuando tenia piel humana? ¿como lo hizo para obtenerla? Y si en realidad ese era su cuerpo oculto bajo kilos de armadura metálica, algo que el ciborg jamas se permitió expresarle por temor._

 _-Genos-susurro con agonia mientras sus pensamientos presentaban una fuga de ideas. se empezo a enfocar en la figura tan apetitosa del rubio a sus propias fantasias. Sonrio ante su retorcida imaginacion de soñar que el era quien tenia sometido de forma tan erotica a su rubio._  
 _Que el heroe clase S gemia unicamente su nombre com amor y devocion mientras se acariciaban._

 _Con la vista y el juicio nublado noto que sus pantalones estaban apretados y su ereccion resaltaba cada vez mas. Sus recuerdos empezaron a jugar_ _con su imaginacion haciendole creer que el hermoso rubio estaba ahi despuesto a el, a recibirlo con las piernas abiertas con esa hermosa sonrisa y su mirada cargada de deseo por su persona._

 _Rompio el pantalon desesperado y empezo a darse alivio. Poco importandole que estaba en el piso de su casa con la espalda pegada a la puerta principal de su hogar. Creyendo que el rubio era quien lo tocaba con tanto placer y amor, jadeaba excitado y jubiloso el nombre de su alumno._

 _Casi podia jurar que Genos estaba ahi realmente masturbandole con sus manos mientras lo besaba apasionado casi rayando obseno._  
 _Apreto su hombria con la imaginacion a mil por hora casi tanto como su corazon creyendo que la estaba introduciendo en la aun virgen entrada de su alumno, que habia esperado por el._

 _Su mente se perdia en un mundo hermoso de pasion y amor entre el y el rubio. Llego al punto de tener su orgasmo, el mas satisfactorio de todos lo que habia tenido, incluso mas que cuando tenia sexo con Nohemi._

 _Quiza porque se trataba de Genos, su alumno autoproclamado, su amor de hace tanto tiempo, su sueño perdido._

 _Despues de ese hermoso supor de placer, la realidad empezo a atacar con lento paso hasta hacer_ _que despertara._  
 _El rubio no estaba ahi con el. A esas alturas, el pelirrojo ya habria logrado su orgasmo a causa de su alumno, mientras el tenia sus manos manchadas de su propia semilla._  
 _El mocoso griton estaria acurrucando en el pecho del rubio siendo acariciado mientras el ciborg le susurraba palabras de amor al oido mientras el estaba tirado en el piso llorando desolado por su corazon destrozado y patetico actuar._

 _Deseaba tanto tener al rubio en sus brazos._

Saitama recordaba con pesar todo eso con pesar, durante meses fueron tiempos oscuros para el héroe.  
Vivió un infierno entre los placeres del sexo casual y la tortura de la culpa y amor reprimido.

Ansiaba tanto a su alumno de cualquier forma que recurrió a aquellas fanáticas que se le ofrecían sin ninguna consideración o sentido común, pero el no acepto a cualquiera, solo rubias y rubios, nunca repetía sus amantes ni se molestaba en aprenderse sus nombres, solo los veria una vez en su vida.

Si en su cama hubo hombres jovenes y rubios. En su vida jamas considero tener sexo con hombres pero con Genos en su vida, nada era igual, desde el principio todo era y seria diferente con el. No era tan malo, se sintio diferente y genial estar entre esas carnes. Al principio, se las tuvo que ingeniar para tener sexo con ellos, con su Genos no podia quedar como un mal amante.

Las y los citaba con regularidad en moteles de distintas ciudades y una que otra en su casa. Apenas veía la espalda de su acompañante en turno y llegaba a su mente el recuerdo de ver a Genos en la cama con Crow, pero en vez de que este dijera aquel nombre que tanto detestaba, decia el suyo. Esto bastaba para hacer que se desconectara de la realidad y el dolor y empezara a tratar a su acompañante como si el mismo rubio se tratara.

Bastaba decir que muchas chicas terminaban mas que satisfechas y los hombres bien complacidos al tener semejante ejemplar en la cama.

Pero todo esto se parecia a la morfina***.

Tal como el anestésico para cirugías y dolores intensos, tan poderoso y calmante. El tener sexo con aquellas personas le ayudo a calmarse y desahogar sus frustraciones. Sentia esa parte insatisfecha de su corazon, feliz por amar a su alumno o representación de su alumno.

Pero los efectos de la morfina son mas perjudiciales que beneficiosos. Causa mareos, nauseas, supor, mal empleado, depresion respiratoria al punto de llevarles a la muerte. Asi se sentia Saitama. Quien al despertar y ver con quien compartía la cama era cualquiera menos su amor perdido, el dolor le rebotaba con fuerza. Causandole una culpa terrible en usar un inocente para desahogar sus frustraciones sexuales, el dolor de saber que estaba teniendo intimidad con cualquier rubio o rubia solo para sentirse mejor consigo mismo y olvidar por unos instantes que el rubio de voz armonica que ya no le pertenecía, ni su mente, ni cuerpo mucho menos su amor. se sentia mucho peor que antes de volverse heroe porque antes desconocia el sentimiento de apreciacion pero una vez que lo probo, el hecho de experimentar el amor de forma efimera y ahora que ya no estaba, el deseaba tanto recuperarlo pero el amor era como un pájaro que se negaba a obedecer o un niño gitano que no conocía la ley.  
A veces los dejaba dormidos en el motel con una nota en la mesita de noche disculpadose por las molestias ocasionadas, otras se encerraba en el baño para que el agua le lavara la culpa lo mejor posible.

La unica forma que logro casi erradicar ese circulo de horror fue porque King le acompaño por unos meses en casa al notar la oscuridad en sus ojos y el pesar en sus palabras, supo exactamente por lo que estaba pasado, el mismo lo vivio en su tiempo. asi que con su mejor esfuerzo, ayudo al heroe Clase A distrayendole lo suficiente con lo que sea y aguanto sus sindromes de abstiencia sexual y cambios de humor de perros. El calvo no podia estar mas que estar bien agradecido con el mayor de la cicatriz en el rostro.  
Decia casi porque ocasionalmente cedia a la tentación de revolcarse con alguna rubia o rubio que se topara por ahi.

...

...

/././././././././.././**

Dejo de recordar y se fue su casa completamente herido y cansado emocionalmente.  
Ese dia fue especialmente jodido en todo aspecto.

al entrar a su casa no se molesto en encender las luces de la casa o algo, tampoco le importaba si habia alguien que intentara matarle, que importaba, no podian hacerlo, ademas no podia ser peor de como se sentia en esos momentos. sin molestarse en cambiarse de ropa por una pijama o por lo menos quedar desnudo. se dejo caer en el sofa mas grande e intento quedarse dormido pensando en tal horrible dia, tomo un cojin y dejo que el silencio acompañado de sus latidos dolorosos de su corazon lo inundaran. pero por mas que intentara dormir y olvidar todo, sentía que algo estaba pasando por algo, algo habia olvidado, algo importante y tenia que ver con el pequeño papel que dejo en el piso.

-.-.-.-.

dieron las 8 am del viernes en noviembre. el calvo heroe aclamado clase A dormia muy comodamente en el sofa importandole la poca gracia que lucia su saliva escurrir de sus labios y mojaba la almohada. el sol travieso empezo a brillar con mas fuerza para darle de lleno en la cara del mayor para hacerle despertar a pocas horas a que estaba acostumbrado y lo logro. el ojichocolate y calvo se levanto muy despacio mientras se estiraba para recuperar su habitual flexibilidad. sin levantarse del comodo mueble se dejo caer al piso mientras bostezaba perezoso. se sentia mejor consigo mismo, mas tranquilo y en paz.

-aaaah... tengo hambre, ¿ya habra venido Genos?-el mayor estaba a punto de levantase cuando algo liso y fino sintio en su mano derecha. curioso vio que era el mismo papelito color verde que le habia dejado Genos ayer.

-"voy a hacer, gracias por la inspiracion" ¿que se trae ahora Genos?-el calvo pestañeo confundido mientras tenia el papelito en mano y lentamente sus recuerdos empezaron a fluir en su mente.

-" _ahora estoy seguro maestro, es el momento adecuado"-_

de forma lenta, el mayor provoco que el ambiente ameno del hogar se perdiera por el pesar y el dolor pero esta ocasion, habia algo diferente en ese sentimiento arraigado en su vida desde hace 4 años. lentamente se puso de pie conforme a sus recuerdos avanzaban dandole la respuesta de aquello que habia olvidado por su propia seguridad.

 _-has estado muy distraído el dia de hoy Genos-Saitama estaba parado mirando por la ventana aburrido pero un tanto preocupado por la actitud tan distraída de su alumno durante esa mañana. Genos y el organizaron una salida para ir de compras de víveres y ofertas por los locales de la ciudad, todo iba casi perfecto y la tranquilidad se sentía en el dueto de alumno-maestro. decia casi porque el calvo de figura impresionante noto al rubio de ojos dorados distraido y se detenia de vez en cuando en tiendas de antigüedades o bazares donde las personas vendian sus pertenencias por algunas monedas._

 _ademas la mirada melancólica pero feliz en Genos le llamaba mucho la atención por la inusual combinación, como si estuviese guardando un secreto muy grande._

 _una vez en casa, mientras el acomodaba la despensa en los anaqueles, el rubio cocinaba mas animado de lo normal pero conservando esa sonrisa nostálgica. si no mal recordaba, estaban en el jodido mes de noviembre. detestaba ese mes por muchas cosas: fue el mes donde el rubio y el mocoso pelirrojo empezaron a andar de novios y desde entonces, sus aniversarios de pareja los festejaban en grande, la ultima mas significativa fue cuando se mudaron juntos._

 _-disculpe mi distracción maestro pero últimamente tengo algo en la mente que no me deja en paz-el menor hablo mientras cocinaba el arroz perfectamente y se enfocaba a preparar un poco de fruta para la creacion de una ensalada a base de estas como postres._

 _-¿que es?-pregunto curioso terminando de hacer su labor y se dirigió a la ventana para observar la ciudad mientras esperaba la respuesta del rubio. se dio cuenta que este meditaba sus palabras para que no excedieran mas de 20 palabras._

 _-para usted, ¿cual es la máxima expresión de amor?-eso lo tomo desprevenido y un sutil tono carmín pinto sus mejillas. no captaba a donde se dirigía esa pregunta pero si eso ayudaba a quitar esa sonrisa nostálgica que el no provocaba lo haría._

 _-pues... nose... supongo que la máxima prueba de amor es cuando tienen relaciones intimas pero...-el calvo sintió la inspiración en su corazón al pensar en Genos, si, por el ¿que no haria? quiza era momento de abrir un poco su corazon y con suerte el rubio captara su intensiones._

 _-pienso que el sexo esta sobre valorado. la muestra maxima de amor es el simpre deseo de estar con esa persona todo el tiempo, aun en la distancia, que sus necesidades se vuelvan las tuyas, que tu vida se vuelva nuestra pero sobre todo, que al llegar al final del dia, ver esos ojos que tanto amas mirarte con el mismo brillo como la primera vez que se enamoraron mutuamente-esas palabras eran las mas honestas en mucho tiempo, expresaba los verdaderos deseos de Saitama en todo su fulgor._

 _-Maestro-_

el heroe sin cabello comenzo a caminar hacia un cuarto en particular de la casa. se dirigio a paso lento hacia el cuarto de Genos y entro con lentitud sin molestarse en encender la luz. al permanecer todo intacto, el aroma del rubio era suave causandole pesar y alivio al mismo tiempo. sin pensar mucho encendió la radio que casualmente estaba pasando una de las nuevas canciones de los "ShinganCrimsonZ" que la protagonizaba el pelirrojo acompañado de la suave acustica del bajo de Yaiba. segun el comentarista de la radio, se llamaba "milk"

- _"It 's badly a sudden... Street corner drifting and goodbye to you song with no contents. Pouring"-_ el calvo ignoro la molestia por oir la voz del pelirrojo tan suave y casual a la vez, irónica. su pesar era mas grande que su irritabilidad contra el menor de la banda ya tan afamada.

(la cancion de llama MILK de SID (como se llame XD) una de mis lectoras me recomendó esta canción y me intereso la letra, para que vean que si tomo en cuenta sus opiniones :v)

 _-"Slowly sliding no one sign of the south exit of I today also faded... my feet melt...-_ se sento con pereza en la cama y tomo el cuadro que estaba junto a la cama. era un portaretrato sencillo con una foto de Genos siendo abrazado por el pelirrojo, ambos sonreían a su manera pero se vian cómodos uno con el otro. de repente, gotas empezaron a empañar el vidrio del adorno tan simple, Saitama habia empezado a llorar una vez mas y mas al escuchar la cancion que el pelirrojo interpretaba era casi como una represaria hacia el por sus acciones. jadeo de dolor en silencio mientras pegaba su frente contra el ahora mojado vidrio del portaretrato.

- _maestro, eso es maravilloso-el ahora entusiasmado ciborg tomo nota rápidament de lo dicho de su tutor. el mayor sonrio al ver esa bella sonrisa que el provoco pero no entendia el repentino interes de su opinion en el tema, el cual estaba seguro que de ser una materia escolar, estaria mas que jodido. vio como el rubio terminaba de cocinar su desayuno con rapidez y lo deposito en la mesa con una pronunciada reverencia._

 _-ahora que tengo una motivacion real maestro, ahora estoy seguro de mi desicion. se lo agradesco infinitamente-el rubio le sonrio agradecido mientras se incorporaba y se alejaba hacia la salida._

 _-corta el rollo ¿porque me preguntaste eso?-se acerco a la mesa de madera pulida color blanco y sillas negras. vio el suculento desayuno preparado por su alumno y amor platonico que constaba de huevo revuelto estilo omelett con arroz y la ensalada de fruta acompañado de su acostumbrado cafe. tomo una fruta y comenzó a comerla distraidamente degustando su dulzura._

 _-quiero pedirle matrimonio a Crow en nuestro aniversario Maestro-_

 _el tiempo se detuvo como el corazón de Saitama al oirle decir eso. trozos de fruta cayeron al piso formando un húmedo sonido. un espasmo eléctrico atraveso su cuerpo mientras enfocaba hacia Genos con la boca semiabierta mientras sus ojos tenian las pupilas contraidas por tal impresion, su cerebro se fue de vacaciones ante esa sencilla frase y lo unico que pudo articular fue:_

 _-¿que?-_

 _-asi es maestro, quiero Casarme con Crow. creo que ya es tiempo de sentar cabeza y el es mas indicado para compartir el resto de mi vida-_

 _una apuñalada en su pecho_

 _-Genos... es muy precipitado para pensar en matrimonio. en primer lugar, son unos mocosos y el matrimonio es una cosa muy seria, estas hablando de no volver a estar con nadie mas que el mocoso el resto de tu vida y apenas es tu primer novio-Saitama golpeo la mesa con suficiente fuerza para hacerla crugir pero eso no amedrento la sonrisa del rubio que solo aumentaba el dolor en el calvo._

 _-en realidad... este año vamos a cumplir 5 años de noviazgo, segun las leyes puedo hacer que Crow se case conmigo pero prefiero que sea por voluntad. ademas usted mismo lo dijo, el simple despertar y ver esos ojos llenos de afecto mutuo es una forma maxima forma de expresar amor mucho mas que el sexo. ademas, solo seria formalizarlo._ _-_

 _otros dos cuchillos atravesaron su carne._

 _-ambos tenemos tiempo viviendo juntos, nos conocemos mutuamente. ya conozco a su familia y Crow conoce al doctor Kuseno también-_

 _otra navaja impacto contra su espalda._

 _-no estaba seguro de hacerlo Maestro-susurro el rubio mirando el piso avergonzado y Saitama supo para donde iba, quizo hablar para detenerlo pero su garganta se habia cerrado y su cuerpo estaba inmovil. se quedaria quieto para recibir los últimos impacto cual condenado a morir._

 _-pero ahora lo estoy, voy a hacerlo, gracias por la inspiración maestro_ -

-.-.-.-.-.-

cual es la mejor forma de hacer sufrir a alguien? es que sus acciones sean tan puras y exentas de maldad/malas intensiones.

.-.-.-.-

*segun uno de los muchos rumores del internet. uno de los hijos que tiene Saitama con esa mujer es una niña y se llama Udon, segun el chismesillo, es muy cariñosa con su papa.

** see lo hize apropósito, las diagonales marcaran el lemon/lime. esta es la version completa sin censura perooo tambien considere a quienes no les gusta ver este tipo de cosas. no soy tan mala para obligarles pero si dejo la advertencia completa desde el inicio, les arruinaria la sorpresa. como extra, si notaron no se sabia si estaban haciendolo realmente o era puro placer jajaaj eso se los dejo a su imaginacion C:

***esto es 100% real. la morfina es una droga poderosa y buen anestesico pero sus efectos secundarios son peores que sus beneficios, es mejor el propofol, no pregunten como lo se. ademas me encantan este tipo de metaforas

no se si se pueda pero, les dejo el link de la cancion. watch?v=_Q47L5qmjEc&index=34&list=LLzAlNrM-4AlJgmCtDXXNibw

.-.-.-.-.-.

ojala les haya gustado este cap, es una de mis mejores manifestaciones de crueldad pero aun no termina para Saitama, nooo creanme que no :D

si quieren saber los detalles de como llegaron a esto, tendran que leer "acordes a mi primer Amor" pero como dije antes, no es obligatorio en leerlo para entenderlo.

nos vemos chicas y chicos, no olviden dejar un review al cabo son gratis :D y me anima a seguir escribiendo.


End file.
